Not Alone Anymore
by SasukeAnime
Summary: This is a story about Naruto and Sasuke how life can be hard but love is stronger... a love story... there is figts love and lots of lemon. if you dont like Yaoi dont read this WARNING! THERE IS A LOT OF STRONG THINGS ON THIS STORY.. A sasunaru story :) hope you guys enjoy ... This story was wrote by a beautiful person and I... hope you guys enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

(Sitting on a tree was Sasuke Uchiha a 6 years old kid facing down looking at his foot)

(I'm alone... why big brother? Why did you kill everyone...? I don't have anyone anymore...-Sasuke thought when he heard some kids running around he looked up and there Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka and Choji Akimichi playing around in the park laughing and joking)

( I was playing with shikamaru, kiba, and choji , we were all laughing and playing around until I noticed Sasuke uchiha... that last of them he was also older than me for months only ... he was looking at us playing... I wonder if he wants to play too ...)

(I noticed that Uzumaki was looking at me so I looked to the side ignoring him)

( he wasn't looking at us anymore ... I decided to go back to play while sometimes he would look at us ...)

(I better get going... it's getting late... - Sasuke got down of the tree and looked at them still playing he sighed and walked away)

( it was getting late... I don't want to walk home when it's all dark ) bye guys I have to go now ... ( I waved them goodbye and started running home like always)

(I was walking not to my home... I can't stay there yet... until they clean everything... suddenly I saw Naruto running he was running fast ) what a weird kid... (he whispered and continued walking)

( I was running home , I was really hungry... even my stomach was making noises, i started to get to my apartment... until I saw my neighbor ... I started breathing fast ... I tried to get in my house fast but he pulled my arm ...)

Where you going little freak! ?

M...my house ... ( I said scared trying to go in my house )

Your…. your house (he make fun of him) you don't have any home here! You freak! (He slapped Naruto head)

( I started crying when he slapped my head breathing fast ) I ... just want to ... go home ... (I said crying)

What home! You don't have a home! (He slapped him harder on the head)

(I was walking when I saw that Naruto was being hitting by a men. I felt angry and I walked to them) leave him alone! (Sasuke said to the man)

( I was crying because he wouldn't leave me alone and I heard Sasuke )

Get out of here ! ( the man screamed to Sasuke and kicked him hard so he could leave )

(Sasuke stared crying but he remembered what his brother did to his family and tried again to help Naruto he run to the man and stared trying to hit him even tho the man was big and strong)

I said to get out of here ! ( the man screamed again and grabbed Sasuke hair and kicked him really hard making Sasuke fall on the floor crying)

( I was trying to get his hand off my arm but he hit me in the head again and I cried even more )

(Sasuke got scared and run away crying)

Now that that brat go away I'll show you how to grown up! (The neighbor took Naruto to his house covering Naruto's mouth and when he was there he took Naruto's little hands with on hand and threw him to the floor facing down still grabbing his hands and pull down his pants while Naruto was begging him to stop the man pull down his pants and let his big manhood into Naruto merciless and stared moving fast rapping Naruto)

( I started screaming in pain he covered my mouth so I wouldn't say anything as I was trying to make him let go of my hands I was crying really bad the pain was horrible he wouldn't stop , until the thing he put in my mouth moved letting me talk ) stop ! Please stop ! You're hurting me ! Stop ! Stop ! It hurts ! ( I was screaming in pain and crying)

(The man was getting excited by the screams of Naruto he pull Naruto deeper and Naruto gave a louder scream and the man finished... I let go Naruto's hand and kick him on the legs) go away before I take you again... and if you tell someone I will kill you! (The neighbor said)

( I was crying and pulled up my pants and ran outside of the house going to my house crying as I went to my bed being scared I couldn't even sit down because of the pain I was feeling)

(Sasuke was in the hospital he was staying there until he can get back to his house... he was crying but no one asked him why... - I'm so coward I left him there ...-Sasuke thought)

( I was crying really bad hiding under the covers being scared at any moment my neighbor can come in here and hurt me again )

(I keep crying been scared of what happened and remembering that now I'm alone I don't have anyone to help me... I kept crying until I fell asleep)

( I kept crying under the covers not wanting to get out of my house , I can't tell anyone... I don't want to die ... I kept sobbing really bad and I fell asleep...)

(Next morning the nurse wake me up and I got ready to go school they told me I can go home tonight that everything was ready for me to get back... I was walking close to Naruto's house and close to mine too I saw they took down the yellow things that were supposed to keep me out... they don't know I came a couple a times to see everything...)

( I woke up next morning and went to take a shower I didn't eat anything I just went out of my house and started walking to school I saw Sasuke I should say thanks for defending me I walked up to him being nervous) hey Sasuke...

I wanted to say thank you for defending me ... ( I was really nervous it was the first time I talked to him )

(I looked at him and I gave to the side to stared walking...- I didn't do anything... I left him there I don't deserve his thanks...)

( well I had to try I kept walking looking down I felt a lot of pain. ... and I can't tell anyone or else he's going to kill me ...)

(I got to school I was standing just at the door... I don't want to go inside... I turned around and stared running on my way I hit Naruto shoulder but I didn't stop I ran to the forest where I found a cave a beautiful one and I sat there crying)

( Sasuke hit me in the shoulder while running that made me fall I got up and ran after him I saw him going into the forest and went into the cave ... the one I would always go there when I didn't feel well and when I anted to hide ...I got inside and saw him there ) I can see you found my hiding place... ( I walked up to him and sat down)

(I stared cleaning my tears and I keep facing down. He sat next to me but I didn't say anything)

Are you okay..?

(When he asked me that I stared crying again and I covered my face with my hands)

( what did I do...) it's okay to cry ... sometimes it helps you feel better...

You don't know anything... (Sasuke said)

And why would that be ...?

You are just 5... and... you don't have a family...

( I looked down when he said that) I may not have a family... but that doesn't mean I don't know anything...

(I looked at him... and cleaned my tears to face the pond that was in front of us)

( I was looking down I felt like crying... they left me alone for me to suffer this way ... with people always calling me a freak... and doing bad things ...)

(I looked at him) where are your parents?

They told me they died :... ( I was still looking down)

I'm sorry... (Sasuke face down)

It's okay... I don't know why they say it was my fault...

(I looked at him again... what can I say to him when I don't even know why my big brother did what he did to left me here alone)

( I noticed he was looking at me so I looked at him )

(We were both looked at each other's eye... I wanted to smiled to him but I don't feel like smiling)

( I never noticed his eyes where really grey ... it's a nice color, I smiled to him )

(He smiled to me and for no reason I felt my cheeks burn and I looked away... without smiling back)

( I looked at the pond , I felt happy for a reason...)

Do you think... they are looking for us? (Sasuke said )

Maybe... but they don't know about this place ...

Mhm...

( I kept looking at the pond it was really painful right now to sit down)

I like this place...

It's really peaceful and beautiful... (I looked at him)

( he really looks at people to much .. I felt like laughing but I just looked at him back , he's eyes look black but they are grey I'm shocked for some reason)

You look curious...

Curious? ( it's the first time he talks to someone...)

Mhm... (he nodded)

Oh .. ( I smiled ) I like you're eyes color...

My... eyes.. color? (He stared blushing)

( I nodded)

Yours are not bad either... (he said serious)

Thanks... ( he just turned serious..)

(He kept looking at Naruto)

( he looks a lot to people...)

I will call you kitty...

Kitty ... ( I started blushing for no reason) I'll call you Sasu ( I smiled )

Sasu? (He keep looking at him)

( I nodded and smiled )

Don't call me that in front of people...

I won't ...

Ok... you do look like a kitty... you look curious...

Well I hope I don't die ( I joke and laughed)

(Sasuke looked at him more serious when he joke with that)

( I looked at him and forgot that i shouldn't have said that ) I'm sorry...

I better get going... (he said and stand up shaking his shorts)

( I don't want to go home , but I have too my stomach started making noises and I hold my stomach so it would stop ) I have to go too ...

(When his stomach did noise I looked at him) the hospital gave me food... you can come to my house and eat... then you can go...

I don't want to bother ... ( but I don't want to go home either...?

No bother... they give me lots of food... they put it on my fridge...(he was serious feeling bad for the joke Naruto made)

Well ok then ... ( I got up holding my stomach and i was having a lot of pain every time I would sit down , I don't want to go home ever again ... I want to tell someone of what he did so they can help me ... but I don't want to get killed like my neighbor said )

(We stared walking out of the cave his stomach was making loud noises. I was looking at him sideways)

( why won't my stomach stop making noises... I feel so embarrassed I just looked down holding my stomach...)

(We got to my house and I face down... it's the first time I'll go inside before everything is clean... I was standing there. I stared taking my shoes off... and my hands stared shaking)

Are you okay ? ( I noticed his hands where shaking I was at the point of wanting to throw up of how hungry I was )

I'm just hungry...(I lied and I stared walking inside the house)

( he let me in and told me to take my shoes off so I did didn't think he felt comfortable here ... or at least with me here ... I hope when I get home everything will be fine)

(We walked to my kitchen and I opened the fridge like the nurse told me there was a lot of food) I have... pasta an more ... want to choose something...?

Pasta sounds good ... ( I said looking down I was about to throw up I was really really hungry I didn't eat since yesterday...)

(I took the bold of pasta an put on the microwave... and I look at him... he looks hungry...)

( I don't want to go home ... I'm scared of going back there ...)

Take... (he gave him some cookies before food is ready)

Thanks... ( I grabbed a cookie and just eat it normal, I felt like crying... I wasn't feeling well ...)

(The microwave made a sound and Sasuke walked there to takw the food out and took it to the table the sat on the pillows over the floor to stared eating)

( we were both eating, it's been a long time since I eat something like this ... a few minutes pass and we were both done with our food ... now I have to go ... it's getting late ... )

(I looked at him without saying anything... I don't want him to go... it's going to be my first night here all alone...) I hope you like the food...

Yeah it was really good ... ( I hope my neighbor is sleeping Already...)

Thanks ( I smiled )

Any time. (I don't want him to go...)

( I don't want to go ... I don't want anything to happen...)

(We were both standing at the door... ) well... I guess... I'll see you later..

See you later... ( I smiled and put my shoes on and started walking out )

(Don't go...) bye... kitty...

Bye ... sasu ... ( I smiled at him and kept walking, now I just have to be very quiet when I get there ...)

(I looked at Naruto go away and I sat there not wanting to go back inside)

It's late don't you think? (The neighbor told to Naruto)

( I stood still and didn't even look at him , I started breathing fast ... )

(The neighbor grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him to his house)

( I started crying wanting for him let go of my arm ) let me go ! ( I said crying)

(The neighbor covered his mouth and did to him the same thing as a day before... ) see you tomorrow freak...

( again I was crying pulling my pants up and ran out of his house and went to my own I ran to my bed and hide under the covers I'm not getting out of here ... I'm not going to school tomorrow... maybe if I don't get out he won't do anything to me anymore...)

(Next day I got up and stared walking to school and I saw Naruto's neighbor... but that's weird Naruto is not coming and I have always see him going to school)

( I was already awake crying, I had no one to help me and if I get out of my house he'll do the same thing when I get back ... I was crying really bad )

( I was falling asleep again crying... why is this happening to me ...)

Hi... have you seen Naruto? (I asked to his neighbor)

( is that kid again ... ) he's still in his house ... ( and if he doesn't get out it's going to get worse on him...)

Is he sick?...

Who knows ... ( he better get out of his house maybe I'll ask this kid to get him out ... even tho when he comes back to school I'll be worse ... )

( I heard Sasuke voice I got up from bed and went to open the door to see if it was him I got still when I noticed he was talking to my neighbor..)

Oh ok.. (this man gives me chills... I looked at Naruto's house and I saw him and I stared walking I didn't even say thanks to the man.) Naruto... are you coming?

( I felt like crying my eyes got full of tears...) I just need to get ready for school ... ( I said and looked down)

Ok... I'll wait for you here... (I was down of his house stairs waiting for him. His neighbor was cleaning the street and I was looking at him)

( I got inside my house took a quick shower and went to put my clothes, I got out of my house and went to where Sasuke was , with my eyes reddish of crying)

(I looked like he's been crying) good morning.. (i said)

Good morning... ( I felt like crying again )

(The neighbor was looking at Naruto) let's go...

( I just nodded my head , and we started walking, I didn't want to pass next to my neighbor... )

(We keep walking and we got to school and we both walked to our desks... I sat and I face down waiting for the teacher to come)

( I was sitting on my desk with a lot of pain I put my head down and started crying again )

Hi Naruto... (Kiba said to Naruto with him Shikamaru and Choji)

( I cleaned my tears quickly) hey guys ...

(They all gave him a smiled) let's play... (Kiba said)

What a drag!

I have some food!

( I laughed, but I don't re

( I laughed, but I don't really feel like playing) I'm not feeling that well today ...

What's wrong? (Kiba asked)

What a drag (Shikamaru put his hand on his neck)

Ugh! I was waiting for you guys to buy more food...(Choji complained)

( what can I say ? ) my head hurts a lot ...

( it hurts because of all the crying)

Well let's go guys! (Choji said ) I'm hungry!

What a drag! You would make me pay for the food! (Shikamaru said)

Sure thanks for offering! (Choji said and Kiba lo at Naruto)

Want to go to nurse place? (Kiba said)

Yeah ... maybe she can give me something for the headache... ( I looked at kiba )

What me to go with you?

Sure ... ( I got up with pain , now it's not only when I sit it's when I walk ...)

(Kiba noticed something was wrong with his friend) are you ok?

( I nodded my head , I was feeling a lot of pain )

(They keep walking to the nurse place. We got there and Naruto ask for a pill I sat on a chair waiting for him)

( they made me sit on the bed , so they can check on me , kiba was outside waiting for me...)

(Sasuke was feeling sick like throwing up so he went to the nursing place too... when he got inside he saw Naruto sitting on a bed... but didn't say anything)

( I was looking down, I didn't notice sasuke was there so I covered my face with my hands and started crying I even had his hands marked in my wrist ...)

What happened to your wrist? (Sasuke said the nurse wasn't there)

( i look up cleaning my tears ) it was nothing... ( I said wanting to cry )

Nothing?

They look like hand marks...

( tears started to get out of my eyes , I couldn't speak)

Did you got into a fight?

Y..yeah ... ( I feel bad lying, and I think that you can see it on my face when I lie ...)

Mmm... lies are not good... my mother used to say...

It was ... ( I was about to tell him it was my neighbor but the nurse got in the room )

(I gave a jump when the nurse got inside)

What did you guys want?

My head hurts a lot ... ( she looked at me mad , her look made me look down , trying to ignore her face that she gave me ...)

And you? (She said all angry at Sasuke)

I feel like I'm about to... (he didn't finish talking he throw up... and the nurse screamed)

My floor! Insolent! (She said to Sasuke)

( I looked at Sasuke that he just threw up ... then she looked really mad at me ...) are you feeling okay ..? ( I said to Sasuke now that the nurse didn't care )

N... (he throw up again)

Noooo! This kid ! You are going to clean this mess! (The nurse screamed) take your pills! (She almost throw the pills to Naruto)

( she threw the pills at me hitting my head ... I took the pills and Sasuke kept throwing up ) aren't you a nurse ? You're supposed to do something instead of worrying about the floor... ( I said to the nurse I think she's going to hit me ...)

(The nurse hit Naruto on the head) shut up! You have 5 years old! That's not a way to talk to the older! (She screamed to Naruto while Sasuke was throwing up)

( I grabbed my head wanting to cry , my head started to hurt a lot more ... ) but you're not doing anything just screaming about the floor ...

Shut up! (She hit Naruto again and then grabbed Sasuke by his hair dragging him and making him run to the bathroom)

What kind of "nurse" are you ? ( I said grabbing my head wanting to cry )

Just shut up! Take your pills and go away!

( I got up from the bed with a bunch of pain ...?

Get out! (She was screaming and you could heard Sasuke throwing up in the bathroom)

I'm trying! ( I started walking with pain)

Naruto? (Kiba opened the door and he made a disgusting face when he saw the floor cover on vomit)

( I looked at Kiba and the nurse kicked me out of the room slamming the door that made me fall , I got back up again with pain ) that vomit wasn't mine ...

Ewww. The smell... (Kiba said)

Well it's vomit don't expect it to smell good ...

I know that.. let's go I can stand the smell

Ok ... ( we started walking, I haven't sleep that well )

(We got to the salon and the class stared we were all "paying attention " and the door opens the nurse let Sasuke get inside and god the smell! I cover my nose... and everyone stared saying ewww! )

( I was falling asleep in class when I felt someone touch my shoulder...)

Naruto... you can't sleep in here... (Iruka told to Naruto) class quiet! (Iruka said they all were saying ewwww! )

( I looked at him closing my eyes ) I'm sleepy...

Naruto! Get out! (Iruka said and Sasuke was standing by the door)

What did I do ? ( I said closing my eyes )

Get out Naruto!

Ugh ... fine ... ( I got up and started walking out of the class falling asleep and saw Sasuke) are you feeling better?

Jus a bit... (he whispered... his clothes were covered on vomit that why they put him by the door)

They didn't give you clothes ... ( I whispered)

No... (he whispered and face down)

Don't worry... it happens... ( I whispered)

I want to go... (he whispered)

Where ...? ( I whispered)

I don't know. I just want this clothes off... (he whispered)

I don't want to be here either... want to go to the cave ? ( I whispered)

(He nodded)

( I looked at iruka sensei he was distracted so we both started walking away then started running out of the school)

(We were running out of the school we got to the face and I jumped to the pond to clean my clothes)

( I just sat by the water and lay down)

(I got out of the water and I sat next to Naruto)

( I was looking up ... if I think about it ... I'm the only person in school who Sasuke talks to ...)

Do... umm... I'm smelling?

( I sat down so I could smell him ) no ... you don't smell ... ( I lay back down)

(When he got close to me I felt like worms on my stomach... I kept looking at him)

( I was still looking up when I noticed he was looking at me ... he always does that so I looked at him back making eye contact...)

(The worms got crazy and I felt my cheeks burning... and I felt like my heart going fast...maybe I'll die here...)

( he's blushing? Why ... we kept making eye contact)

(We didn't say anything we just kept making eye contact I was examining his face)

( well this is I don't know what this is ... we where there just making eye contact..)

(I looked away without saying anything)

( well that was weird ... I looked up again , thinking about everything... why was he blushing...)

(I lay next to him and I felt like crying tears come out of my eyes thinking about that day... out hands were really close)

What's wrong ? ( I turn my face to look at him )

Nothing... (he said with his voice breaking)

You can trust me ... ( our hands where really really close )

(I trusted my brother... how am I to trust him... I just stared talking to him... I couldn't stop my tears)

( I moved my hand and cleaned his tears)

(I felt his tiny hand cleaning my tears and I looked at him still crying)

( I kept cleaning his tears, and he was looking at me , I was feeling something in my stomach really weird never felt it before..)

Thanks... (Sasuke finally said)

No problem... ( I smiled at him )

(I kept looking at him feeling this worms on my stomach... I might be sick... I wanted to smiled but I didn't I just made eye contact)

( I felt my cheeks burning for some reason, ) I really like your eyes color... ( I said making eye contact)

(I stared breathing fast and my cheeks again burning) thanks... (I kept making eye contact)

( I smiled while blushing, and made eye contact)

(We were making eye contact and I stared getting close to him... I have seen my parents do it... I closed my eyes and I kiss his lips getting away quick but keep looking at him)

( i started to feel something in my stomach I was blushing while looking at him , I don't know why but I just hold his hand ... while making eye contact)

(I hold his hand back and I don't know why that made my happy... I keep looking at him)

( I felt happy... we just kept looking at each other we where both blushing...)

(I was looking at him and I wanted to smiled so bad but I just couldn't... I got close to him again and I gave him a little kiss again)

( I blushed even more when he did that ... this time I gave him a sweet smile while I was still holding his hand ... I felt happy when he did that ... I have a strange feeling in my stomach every time I see him now ...)

(We keep looking at each other I don't know how much time passes and it was dark...) we have to go it's late...

Yeah... ( I looked up looking and the entrance of the cave it was dark , we both got up still holding hands )

(We stared walking to our houses still holding hands we weren't talking either)

( I was blushing still holding his hand , I felt really happy and it's been a long time since I ever felt happy...)

Well... this is your home ... (I said to him in front of his house)

Yeah ... I'll see you tomorrow ... ( I looked at him wee where still holding hands I got close to him and hugged him )

(At first I was still when he hugged him... but I hugged him back) I'll see you tomorrow kitty...

See you tomorrow sasu... ( I looked at him while still hugging him )

(I got away from the hug and I stared walking to my house)

( I started walking to my house having a smile on my face while blushing, I felt something weird on my stomach when I'm close to him ...)

( I got inside my house and locked the door feeling happy I started walking to my room ...)

Do you think it's time for a little boy to get home? (The neighbor told Naruto)

( I got still when I heard him I started breathing fast it was dark in my house so I didn't know where he was ) what are you doing in my house...? ( I said scared not knowing where he was )

Respect me freak! I got worry that you never came back from school... (he grabbed Naruto by his shoulder)

( I turned around quickly) worry ..? ( why would he ever get worried for me I was breathing fast being scared )

(The man slapped Naruto's face ) this is not time for you to get to your house?

( I placed my hand on my cheek while tears where getting out ..I was breathing fast being terrified I couldn't even speak...)

Tell me! Do you think is time to get to your house!? (The man screamed and slapped Naruto's face again)

I...I didn't... s..see the .. t..time ... ( I said crying breathing fast I had my hand on my cheek because it hurts a lot ..)

You didn't see the time freak? (He stared to take out his belt from his pants)

( I started crying even more I knew he was going to hit me ) please don't do anything to me ... ( I said crying really bad )

(The man stared hitting Naruto with the belt) don't come late never again! (The man was screaming while hitting him hard)

Ahh! Please stop ! Stop ! ( I screamed in pain as I felt it was burning I was crying really bad I even fell to the floor crying begging him to stop )

(The man stared to pull his pants down and his boxers he grabbed Naruto's hair and pull him close to his manhood) eat it! (The man was saying)

( I started trying to get away from him crying really bad he kept pulling my hair , why is he doing this I kept crying trying to make him stop )

(The man threw Naruto to his bed facing down grabbing his hands and pulling Naruto's pants and boxers down and violent he let his manhood inside him moving fast and with his other hand pulling hard Naruto's hair)

Stop ! You're hurting me ! It's hurting ! Stop ! Stop ! Please stop ! Stop ! ( I screamed in pain and crying trying to make him let go of my hands ) it's hurting! ( I said screaming and crying in pain as he wouldn't stop )

(The man finished and pull out and kick Naruto leg making him fall from the bed) don't get late ever again! (He walked away and got out of Naruto's house)

( I was on the floor still letting screams of crying really bad I couldn't breathe well I couldn't get up I want to get out here I don't want this to happen again ... I kept crying on the floor not being able to move ... I can't be safe in. My own house ... )

(I was on my house sitting on the garden just trying not to think until I fell asleep... hoping I can see Naruto tomorrow)

( how I could I got up pull my pants up while crying I fell to the floor because of the pain I got to the bathroom and got in the tub crying... when I got out I put my pijamas and started to put bandages all over my arms to cover the marks he left me then went to bed crying with a lot of pain ... I hid under the covers and fell asleep...)

(Next day I woke up and I got ready to see Naruto I was happy to see him today is Friday so maybe we can stay up to late... I don't think it would matter... we don't have parents... I was walking to his house and I saw his neighbor again cleaning the street I didn't say good morning nothing I didn't even looked at him)

( the kid just passed right next to me he didn't have any manners at all I grabbed a bucket of water and threw it at him and hit hit on the head ) maybe that will teach you some manners ! ( the man screamed to Sasuke)

( I was getting ready for school putting the bandages again feeling a lot of pain i had my eyes all red and they hurt from all the crying...)

Ah! Stupid man! You got me wet! (Sasuke said angry... he didn't respect adults anymore)

You have to learn to have manners! ( the man said and hit him again walking to his house )

( I was by the door crying not wanting to open the door , I felt scared ... If I go out when I come back the same thing will happen...)

(That man hit me... I was rubbing my cheek) stupid man... (I turned around to Naruto's house)

Hey kid ! Don't bring that boy late ever again! ( the man screamed to Sasuke and threw something at him )

( I had my arms all covered in bandages I didn't want to go out like this ...)

Ouch! (Sasuke said when the thing hit him) are you his father or something! I don't think so!

Don't bring him late ! ( the man screamed and got in his house slamming the door)

Puff... who the heck he thinks he is? ... (I walked to Naruto's house) hey Naruto! (I screamed)

( I opened the door a little and saw it was Sasuke I didn't want him to see all this bandages all over my arms )

Let's go! I have a plan for today! (I screamed to him when I saw his eyes by the door... even tho I don't smile I'm happy)

( I started opening the door slowly what am I going to tell him ... I got out of my house and make sure my door was locked and started walking to where he was )

Morning...

Morning... ( I walked next to him )

What happened to you? Did you fall or something?

Yeah...( I nodded my head )

Oh... you have to be careful

It was dark so I couldn't see well ...

Ok... well I was thinking that we can make a picnic

Not go to school and just do it...

Sounds good ... ( I just don't want to get home late even though hi the same thing will happen either ways ) why are you wet ?

The stupid man who lives there threw water at me... (he pointed to Naruto's neighbor)

( I looked to where he was pointing, and I felt scared) he's scary ...

No he is just a stupid moron

Just ignore him ... ( I looked at him )

Yeah... let's go to my house so I can change and we can go... I have toys there if you want to see them

Sounds good ... ( we both started walking and our hands where really close )

(I looked at him and I grabbed his hand and keep walking)

( I hold his hand back , I felt happy again even after what happened ... he makes me happy...)

(We got to my house and I took off my shoes) let's go up stairs to my room

( I got in his house and took my shoes off and went to his room ... ) you're room is really nice ...

Thanks you can play with any toy you want

( we both sat on the floor ) I don't want to live alone... anymore...

I don't want either... (he face down and took his dinosaur and hug it)

I wonder how it feels to not live alone ...

( I looked Down)

Well... it feels good...and well my mother made me food and always help me... my father was very strict ... and Itachi... he was ... I thought he was the best...

I would like to feel that ...( I looked at his room again )

I'm sorry... If I made you feel bad...

No it's okay... ( I smiled )

I miss my mother... (his eyes got full of tears)

She's always going to be with you ... no matter what ...

(He hugged his dinosaur and stared crying)

( I got close to him and cleaned his tears )

(I hugged him while crying) I don't want to be alone... (he stared sobbing)

( I hugged him back ) you're not alone ... now you have me ... ( I hope it makes him feel better somehow)

(When Naruto told him that he stared sobbing even more)

( did I just make things worse ... I just hugged him back he will calm down any moment...)

(I got away from the hug and I looked at him) I'm sorry... (I said still having tears out of my eyes)

Sorry for what ? ( I cleaned the tears from his cheek )

For crying

It's okay... ( I gave him a sweet smile )

I got you wet...

You did ? ( I looked at my shirt and he did ) oh I bearly noticed...

I can give you one of mine...

Sure ... ( he really did wet my shirt a lot ...)

Long sleeves or short? (He said while looking in his closet)

Short ...

Ok... (he grabbed the shirt and gave it to Naruto and took off his own shit to change his shirt as well wearing a shirt with long sleeves)

( I took my shirt off and quickly put on his so he wouldn't see the marks my neighbor left me , he has this strange neck shirt ... it's funny and nice ...)

I need to change... (he blushed) turn around... (he needed to change his short and boxer)

Ok ... ( i turned around so I wouldn't see him ..)

(He took off his pants and boxer and quickly he put on everything) I'm ready...

( i turned around again ) now what ..?

The picnic... what to do it on the cave or here on my garden?

Cave sounds good ... ( I smiled )

Ok... help me to get something from the stuff closet come with me...

Ok ...( I went with him to the closet )

(I opened the door of the closet and it has many things inside that why I call it stuff closet...) we need to get that basket... (I pointed up) any idea?

( I looked up ) I can get on you're shoulders to get it ... I guess...

Ok... (I went inside the closet and I grabbed myself from the shelf so I won't fall) ok.. I'm ready...

Ok ... ( I started to get on his shoulders and got the basket , i just jumped of his shoulder and landed standing up ) there now we have it ...

Good. Let go put some food there and a blanket... go inside that room is full of clothes grab a blanket please I'll go to the kitchen to stared putting food here

Ok ... ( I went to that room he told me and got a blanket I went to where he was while still holding the blanket he finished putting the food there and I put the blanket inside the basket too ...)

Let's go... (we stared walking out and put our shoes on and walked to the cave)

( we were walking to the cave , I felt happy I don't know about his and once again our hands where close )

It's your first picnic?

Yeah ( I nodded my head )

I hope you like it... (he grabbed my hand so I took it back)

( I looked at him and smile )

(We got to the cave and we stared organizing everything on the floor)

( we finished organizing everything and sat on the floor to start eating... )

(We were eating on silence and I looked at him) how... who take care of you... when you were a baby?

Well from what I can remember... well I don't really remember... who took care of me ...

Oh... I'm sorry

It's okay... ( we kept eating till we finished half of the food , I feel like swimming now ) do you want to swim ?

Swim? Sure... (I got up and stared picking the things up so I can swim)

( I helped him clean the things so we can swim , it took us a while to clean the things up )

(I stared taking my clothes off and I was o my boxer they were dark blue and I saw Naruto's with this weird colors)

( I saw Sasuke looking at my boxers they where orange and his where dark blue, I walked to the water and got in )

(I walked to the water and just put my feet inside)

( I started swimming away from wear Sasuke was )

(I keep looking at Naruto swimming away)

( I went back to where he was )

Who teach you to swim?

Your friends?

Myself... ( I looked at him )

Oh... (I looked at him too)

I have noticed you smile a lot...

I like to be happy... well it depends on who I'm hanging out with ... ( I got under the water to wet my hair )

It makes you happy to hang out with me?

( I nodded my head )

(Sasuke just looked at him)

( I looked at him back making eye contact)

(Again we are making eye contact... I think we keep looking at each other to much)

( why is it we always have to look at each other ... like a lot ...)

(We were still making eye contact without saying anything)

( we always make a lot of eye contact ...)

(He doesn't talk much... and I don't either... we just looked at each other)

( I started to swim out of the water and sat next to him )

(I followed him with my eyes)

( I was just sitting there with my feet in the water )

You don't seem to quite when you are with your friends.. how come you don't talk to me?

Usually they do the talking... ( and because what can I talk about I can't even ask for help ... I don't know how much time passed but it was already dark ...)

I see... I don't have much to talk... sorry if you get bored

No... I don't get bore when I hang out with you ... ( I looked to him )

But we don't talk.. (I don't even smile)

It's kind of weird ... but I don't get bored ...

(Sasuke sighed)

( I was getting scared ... my boxers already dried ... if I get home late it'll be bad ) we should get going it's dark ... and really late ...

(I looked at him) I'll take you home. I'm the older you will be fine walking with me on the street

Ok...thanks ... ( I got up and started putting my clothes)

(He was putting his clothes on so that means he wants to go. So I got up and stared putting my clothes on too) we can go If you want

I don't want to go ... ( I said scared )

It's ok... you can grab my hand... it's not that dark... (actually it was)

( it's not how dark it is ... ) it just I don't want to get to the house ...

I can stay with you tonight...

Really?

Sure... I don't have anyone waiting for me at my house...

( if he's there he won't do anything... ) thanks ... ( I really don't want to be alone ...)

Ok let's go... (I grabbed the basket and looked at him) come on

Ok ... ( I walked next to him and we got out of the cave I was still scared so I grab his hand )

(I grab him back and we keep walking to his house... we got there and I wait for him to open the door)

( I felt really scared my hands started shaking when I opened the door ) it's not like really clean but it's clean ... ( I opened the door and it was all dark , I felt really scared)

Don't worry we all live on different ways... (I took off my shoes. I don't know if he does it but I can help to do it)

( I also took my shoes off I was really scared ... it was really late... )

(I saw a clock on the wall 1am already) it's late... (I put the basket by his table)

Yeah... I've never gotten this late here ... ( maybe he's not here ... I felt relief... my neighbor is probably sleeping...)

Well it's my first time getting to a house this late too... and where is your room?

It's over there ... ( I pointed at my room , we started walking to my room )

(We walked into his room it was clean but still some things over the floor I walked near to his bed and he did too when I felt something touching my shoulder) Naruto...? (He said scared)

( I turned around and same my neighbor I took Sasuke hand and pulled him next to me , I was breathing fast I was really scared ...)

(I looked at the neighbor and my heart was pumping fast. What was he doing here?) you... confused the houses... this is not your house... (he tried to sound brave)

( I just still looking at him breathing fast ... he wouldn't do it ... I started to step back holding Sasuke hand of how scared I was ...)

Have you little kids take a look to the clock? (He said angry and Naruto was walking backwards and pulling me until he touched the wall)

( I started to breathe a lot faster almost crying... ) w... what are you doing here ...? ( I said scared)

I told you something didn't I? (The man said)

You better get to your home... you must be drunk... (Sasuke said and the man looked at him angry and hit him on the face throwing him to the floor and Sasuke stared crying and the man looked at Naruto all angry)

Leave him alone ! ( I looked at Sasuke he needs to get out of here , I looked back at my neighbor , he looked really mad at me ... I was breathing fast of how scared I felt )

Leave him alone? Really you freak! (He screamed and took Naruto's hair and dragged him to the middle of the room) I told you to come early! I don't like been here waiting for you! (The mans stared putting his pants down and when Sasuke saw he felt in shock the man put Naruto's face on his manhood trying to make him open his mouth) open you bastard!

( I was trying for him to make him let go of my hair while crying trying to get away from him when I felt his other hand on my jaw and pressed it really hard making me scream )

(When he screamed I let my manhood inside his mouth and pull him deeper that he even tried to vomit I stared moving his head on my manhood and I was moaning. When is stared feeling something hitting my back and I saw the other kid hitting me with a wood) I will have to teach you manners! (I said and took the wood and hit him he screamed and stared crying again.. I took out my manhood of the freak kid and I throw him to the floor and pull down his pants and I let in my manhood moving fast and hard making him scream of pain)

Stop ! Stop ! It's hurting me ! Stop ! ( I screamed in pain and crying) please stop ! ( I screamed again when I felt he grabbed my hips what is he going to do I was still screaming in pain I was crying really bad I felt he pulled me to him) ahhhh! ( I let a big loud scream of pain that I was left without air as I continue to cry trying to make him stop )

(Sasuke got up and stared hitting the man again but he was to little and not strong enough) wait till I have to teach you manners! (He said to Sasuke and hit him making him fall again and cry... and he keep moving violently on Naruto's until he finish he got out and kick him on the stomach) come keep coming late freak... (Naruto couldn't move he was without air and the man looked at Sasuke) I told you to bring him early! And you don't have any manner or respect... I'll teach some! (The man screamed... Sasuke got up and run to bar trying to pull him outside the house and the man stared laughing)

You better stop ! I'll teach you some manners to you know ! ( I said and went to the freak kid and pulled his leg making both of them fall then went to the other kid and kicked him in the stomach i turned him around) now this will teach you something! ( I screamed and pulled the kids pants and boxers letting my manhood inside him in a very rude way making him scream in pain as I kept moving fast and hard movements to make him scream more )

Noo! Stop! Please stop! (Sasuke stared screaming and trying to get away and when the man got a bit close to him he punch the man face with his elbow) let me go! (Sasuke screamed)

Shut up ! Do you want to end up like the freak unconscious! ( I said and hit him again and kept moving faster making harder movements as I keep hitting him making him scream in pain when I finished I pull out and kicked him on the stomach) that will teach you some manners! ( the man screamed and pulled his pants and boxers up ) now you are both going to stay here !

(Sasuke was grabbing his stomach trying to breath) let us go... (he said crying) or I'll tell my father.. (he said that hoping the man doesn't know who is he)

( the man started laughing) you're father ! You are both alone now ! ( the man said laughing and he went to naruto pulling his hair then pulled Sasuke hair and dragged them both to the bed to later tie them up there ) you are both going to stay here !

I'm not alone. (Sasuke keep insisting) I have my family... let us go... (he said crying)

All the uchiha clan is gone ! Expect you ! ( I hit him again on the stomach) now shut up !

(I was without air just crying I couldn't breath properly... is the man going to kill us? I looked at Naruto he was crying and the man looking at us)

( I kept crying really bad trying to untie myself)

stop that you freak! Or I'm going to keep on doing before you friend here stopped me ! ( he said looking at naruto really weird )

Let... us go... why are you doing this?

I just want to ... ( the man said and got close to both of them and started touching their abdomens)

(Sasuke stared trying to pull him away with his feet and hit him on the face with all the strength he had) her away from us!

(He started laughing weird) I'll just have to tie you're feet ... ( the man got close to them and tied their feet to the bed )

( I started to try to untie myself till a felt his hand on my neck )

( I got close to the freak and started kissing him letting my tounge inside his mouth while he was screaming to stop )

Stop! Let him go! (I stared to try to untied my hands)

( I looked at the other kid and hit him in the stomach and kept kissing the freak with him screaming stop he was even crying I got away and ripped his shirt and licked from his chest to mouth again with him screaming) for a freak ... you don't taste that bad ... ? The man said in a weird voice )

St... stop! (Sasuke said and he untied some how his hand and stared hitting him he couldn't move his feet the man tied them but he was trying hard for the man to let go Naruto)

( I hit the kid again and tie his hands even tighter) now you're friend here is going to pay if you don't stop ! ( the man screamed to Sasuke all angry) I told you not to bring him late ! I don't like waiting for him all day !

Leave him alone... do anything you want to me... but leave him alone... (Sasuke said crying Naruto wasn't even talking he was just crying in pain)

I don't want you ... for some reason I like this little freak ( the man said while licking naruto)

Stop this ! Leave already! ( I screamed to him and he slapped me on the mouth)

Shut up ! You freak! ( the man screamed to naruto)

Stop! Don't touch him! (Sasuke screamed)

Shut up ! Don't make me rape him with you next to him ! ( the man screamed really angry at Sasuke while he slapped naruto mouth again because he was crying)

Don't hit him please... he is just 5!

That's what makes me like him more ! ( the man said in a really weird voice and he looked at naruto all perverted and started licking him again )

Stop ! Stop ! ( I screamed to him but he kept hitting me )

Stop! (Sasuke screamed even louder) help! Help! (He screamed louder)

( the man got up and put something on Sasuke mouth) now you can't scream for help ... do you really think they even care ... you're in the freaks house ... they won't care ... ( the man started laughing weird while touching narutos abdomen)

Please stop ! ( I screamed and he put his hand on my mouth and I bit him )

A you fucking freak ! ( the man started hitting naruto and covered his mouth)

(Sasuke was trying hard to untied himself making hard movements he got his feet out and hit the man on his manhood and then face and he looked at Naruto all scared)

( I was crying really bad I couldn't breathe properly I looked at Sasuke with tears falling out of my eyes )

Fu...fucking ... kid ... ( the man said in the floor holding his manhood because he just got kicked )

(Sasuke was trying to untied his hands and he did and took out the thing of his mouth and stared untying Naruto hands and feet) we have to run Naruto... (he said with a really scared tone)

( I just nodded my head and we fixed our clothes and started running out of the house till my neighbor pulled our hair and started dragging us to the room again )

You guys aren't going anywhere! ( the man screamed really angry )

Naruto now! (Sasuke said and Naruto and him turn around and push the men to the floor he hit his head and Sasuke gave him a hard kick on his manhood and took Naruto's hand and when out running they even left their shoes there)

( we started running without our shoes , we kept running as fast as we could we didn't even look back we where just running, I was really scared I didn't want anything to happen again ...)

(We got to my house and I was pulling Naruto's hand and I ran to the basement and we hide there) be quiet... (I whispered)

( I covered my mouth and started crying really bad covering my mouth so I wouldn't cry loud I got close to sasuke and lay my head on his chest hugging him and crying really bad )

Shhh try to calm down... (Sasuke whispered)

( I try to calm down still covering my mouth I covered my face with my other hand trying to stop crying)

I'll go see... wait here ok... (Sasuke looked at Naruto with the lower light that was getting in the basement by the moon)

Ok ... ( I said crying covering my mouth and face )

(I stared walking up and I stared locking the doors and windows I was looking by the window checking the man wasn't close to my house. The lights were all out so if he pass he can't see me)

( I was still in the basement I just lay down curling myself into a ball and kept crying covering my face and mouth)

(It's been 15 minutes and I don't see anything so I went down to the basement) Naruto?

( I sat back down with tears getting out of my eyes ) did you see anything...?

No... I think he didn't follow us... (I heard a noise on the kitchen and I got still) wait here... hide...

( i got still when I heard a noise... ) ok ... ( i got up and went to a dark place of the basement...)

(I stared walking up and grabbed a iron stick and stared walking all over the house until I got to the kitchen and I have a big him it was the same car that scares me...) stupid cat! (I went back down) Naruto... it was a cat... (I was still grabbing the iron stick)

Ok ... ( I felt relied ...I got up and went to with him )

( it has been 5 years since I went back to that house ... Sasuke and I started living together since the day my neighbor did the horrible act ... we would sleep in the same room and bed because we would be scared but then it just seemed more comfortable... it was morning already we where still laying on bed ... I feel really tired I didn't even want to go back to school and it was Monday... that means I have to go all week...I sat Down in bed and Sasuke was still sleeping...)

(I was staring to wake up and I just grabbed the blanket and I covered myself now I'm 11 and Naruto is 10... we like living together even tho sometimes we fight in disagreements)

( I looked at Sasuke he was probably already awake already) hey... wake up sleepy head... ( I started poking him trying for him to wake up ) we have school... ( i kept poking him that's how I wake him up , we also in the morning give little kisses it just seemed normal to us ...)

Mmm not today... (I covered all my body with the blanket)

What you mean not today...

I'm sick (he lie)

Yeah sure ... what do you feel ...? ( I did like if I believed him )

Mmm stomachache... and cold...

Mmm...well I guess you'll be staying home alone ... ( I knew that with that he was going to get up ..)

No... it's ok... I'm going... (I sat on bed rubbing my eyes)

( ha! I knew it ... I just stretched I felt tired we went to sleep late las night)

Ugh! (I lay again on the bed)

Don't be so lazy ... ( I looked at him and smiled , he's so lazy )

I feel tired today... it was a bad idea to stay awake until 3am

Well ... that was you're idea ...

(I looked at him) oh come on it was fun

It was ... but look how you are now ... ( I started getting out of bed )

Drag me to the bathroom... (I extended my arm to him)

You always make me do that ...( I grabbed his arm and drag him to the bathroom, I started washing my teeth)

(I was laying on the bathroom floor. Looking at him)

( I noticed he was looking at me , I finished washing my teeth and looked at him ) what happened...?

You haven't give me my morning kiss... (I keep looking at him from the floor)

( i laughed and kneel down and gave him a little kiss )

(I got up after the kiss and washed my teeth and turn the water on in the shower waiting for the water to warm up)

(I took off my clothes just leaving my boxers and went inside. Naruto and I always shower together on boxers we stared doing it when we were scared of been alone)

( I got in the shower with him wearing my boxers and started washing my hair )

Today we have to go to the market after school...

Is it for food ...?

Mhm and we have to get some things for the bathroom as well.. (I looked at him)

Oh..( I finished washing my hair ) you know something... I don't feel like going to school...but we have to go ...

(I keep looking at him)

( I was letting the water in my face and i turned around to notice he was looking at me $

(I don't know why but since I meet him I always look at him a lot)

( he really looks at me a lot ... )

We can always stay... and go to the market and get back here... or go to the cave

The cave sounds good ... ( some of my hair was on my face and the light of the bathroom was hitting directly to my eyes )

You still look curious...

Still... I'm surprised..

Why?

That is a excellent question... ( i laughed )

(I just looked at him I don't laugh a lot or smile still he is my friend)

( he is a really serious person... )

Well lets go... and don't fight again about buying candies! (He got out of the shower and put the towel on him to take off his boxers)

But candies are good ! ( I turned the water off and grabbed my towel to take my boxers off )

They are not and don't stared Naruto... I'm the oldest here...

( I looked at him ) you're only older for months ... I still want candy ...

Maybe months but still the oldest... so I say no

But why ?! They taste good

To much sugar for you... so no

It's not to much sugar... ( I got out of the shower) I still want candy... ( I said getting out of the bathroom)

No and no! (I walked to the room to change)

( I had already my boxers , I didn't notice he walked to the room so I put my pants on looking for my shirt ...)

(I put my boxer and took my towel off and put my shorts and shirt and I looked at him) how much money do we have left?

No idea ... I haven't checked... ( where is my shirt ?!)

Ok... I'll grab the money and I'll count it...

Ok... ( found it ! I grabbed my shirt and put it on ... for some reason Sasuke would look at me weird every time I use it ... ehh what can I do )

(I was counting the money and I sighed)

( I walked up to him ) how much is it ?

Not much... we can only get../ some vegetables and maybe milk... (I looked at him)

Well that will have to do ... ( I looked at him )

Now that I think about it ... I left some money in the other house... I remember someone telling me that I had enough money there ... if I need anything...

(That shirt that he use makes me feel weird) well... but go to your house after what happened last time? ...

I know ... but it's the only way we can get money... ( there he goes with that look ... )

But... what if he is there..? (That shirt really makes me feel weird)

Well ... I don't think he'll do anything... ( now he's looking at me really weird ...)

Well... it's been 5 years... maybe he forgot about us... let's go... and take the kunai with you... I'll take one too...

Ok ... ( I went and grabbed a kunai and put it on the side part of my pants it was specially made to put the kunais there ) ready ?

Yeah let's go... (we stared walking to the door and we put our shoes on and staring walking to his house)

( we started walking to my house ... I felt disgust just to imagine he will be there , I forgot to put my sweater...)

(He were walking and Naruto took my hand he hold hands since kids so I don't see it bad... but people usually seem to dislike that)

( we started to get there I felt goosebumps all over my body till I saw a familiar face ... cleaning the street ) just ignore him don't even look at me ... ( I whispered to Sasuke and we kept walking getting closer )

(I face down so I won't look at him and I press Naruto's hand)

( I press his hand back , we got closer to him , this day I don't know why I didn't wear my headband on my forehead I just used it as a necklace it's comfortable that way ... we got even more closer and he looked at us I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to talk ...)

Look who decide to get back! The freak and Uchiha boy... (the man said) holding hands so now you guys are totally gay.. huh? Did I help you to get out of the closet (he said laughing)

( I looked at him totally serious) who the fuck are you talking too ... ?

Ignore him Naruto... (Sasuke said) he doesn't have a brain...

Well you can clearly see that ...( we kept walking and the man stopped us ) now what you want ..? ( I looked at him serious he was looking at me weird ...)

(I looked at the man serous and activated my sharingan)

You guys have grown up... so sexy... (he said in a weird voice)

You better get the fuck out of here we are not the same kids... this time we would really hurt you if you decide to bother us! (Sasuke said angry and the men looked at him bitting his lip and the look at Naruto still bitting his lip)

( I kept looking at him serious ) what are you looking at ... ( I said to tell Sasuke to calm down I had something planned ...)

(The man looked at them and got close to Sasuke licking his cheek) you like that blondy? Have you taste him? (The man said and Sasuke looked at him disgusted)

( in a blink of an eye I took my kunai and put it on his neck ) you wouldn't like me to take that tounge away from you , wouldn't you ... ( I smiled like saying try to do that again )

(The man stared shaking and I put my kunai on his abdomen) you will never hurt us again... (the man was speechless)

I'm scared I have to admit but I'm excited...

Yeah ... it's pretty noticeable... ( I kept looking at him , I started to move my kunai this sick man was getting exited as I moved it closed to his manhood) I don't think you will need that anymore...

(The man let out a moan) you are disgusting! (Sasuke said angry)

Really disgusting... ( I looked at him even more serious he was letting out moans ... and looked at me really really really weird ...)

Just hurt him and let's go... I'm tired... (I press my kunai on him but just to hurt him not kill him)

( he was letting out moans ) I'm tired as well ... ( i pressed the kunai on his manhood he was in pain ... but started looking at me even more weird than before , I started walking up the stairs and I felt his hand )

Come guys don't let me like this... let's play(he said and a dirty voice... I looked at him and I pressed my kunai on his neck.) stop before I kill you here... slowly and suffering because you deserve it! (Sasuke said angry)

( I looked at him he had a weird look on his face so I put the kunai on his face making a cut there ... which for some reason he was getting even more exited... ) if you keep on doing that he'll get exited... he's fucking weird ... ( I said and kicked him on the stomach making him fall on the floor, what the hell he looked at me in very perverted way )

(I took Naruto's hand and I drag him with me into his house to get the money)

( i don't have a key anymore I kicked the door to open it and it made me have goosebumps I went to the room and moved a piece of wood in the floor there was a box with money more than $100 ...) there it is ...

Well with that we can buy food for the month... and we don't have to get back here... (I looked at Naruto) let's go so we can make a picnic on our place (he was talking about the cave)

(I keep looking at him I don't know why lately I been feeling weird around him... and more when he used that shirt... Sometimes I even blush when I see him...)

Yeah that sounds good ... ( I got up and started walking with him again , I have this feeling every time I'm close to him it's weird ... also a lot of blushing has been happening to me lately... it's weird the feeling I have I can't explain...)

(We were walking to the market we bought everything we need for a month and we got to the house) I'll put a shot sleeves shirt...

Oh ok ... ( we got inside the house took our shoes off and he went to the room while me to the kitchen to put the food there )

(I went to the room to change and just to think on him... I stared blushing and feeling this thing on my stomach like the first time I gave him a kiss... this is all weird... I put my shirt and I walked to the kitchen when I saw him preparing the food for the picnic I stared blushing and like always I just looked at him)

( this is so strange... every time He's close to me I started feeling things in my stomach it's really weird ... and I don't feel that way with others just with him ... I was still preparing the things I haven't noticed he was at the kitchen already )

Need help? (I finally said)

( I gave a jump) I didn't notice you there ... and no it's okay I'm done already... ( god I got really scared...)

Oh sorry.. I just got here... well should we go now?

Sure ... ( I grabbed the basket and started walking to the door to put our shoes on )

(I put my shoes on and we stared walking to the forest to get to that place that now is special for us it's were our friendship started... I don't talk much but sometimes he does the talking and I just listen to him and respond if I have something to say)

( we kept walking through the forest, we got to the cave and started to put everything on the floor it's always really nice here we have been having picnics here all he time we where both standing and I for some reason I slipped and accidentally fall on Sasuke but we didn't fall , we where just there really close and when I say close it's really close and again that feeling in my stomach again ...)

(I have Naruto really close to my he was going to fall so my hand are on his waist I stared feeling this things on my stomach I keep looking at him making eye contact so look at his lips and I just decide to kiss him and for the first time my mouth and lips stared moving slowly and insecure)

( I started blushing again feeling a lot more weird in my stomach I don't know how it happened my lips just started moving and he still has his hand on my waist we where there just kissing...)

(It's the first time that we kiss like this and we just keep kissing moving our lips with our eyes close. I feel my cheek burn and I know I'm blushing but I didn't stop... actually kissing him like this it's makes me feel good...)

( we didn't stop even tho it's the first time we ever kiss like this ... I felt the feeling on my stomach increasing and I don't know how I found my hand on back of his neck , this whole this was making me feel good ... and I don't know why , I was still blushing while none of us stopped the kiss ...)

(I put my hand on his cheek while kissing him I didn't notice when our tongues were playing together increasing the intensity of that kiss. I was stared to feel even more weird)

( when I felt that our tounges where actually in each other's mouth just leaving them playing together... I started to feel a lot more weird the kiss was getting even more intense... without stopping the kiss we started to sit down, when we where sitting I just feel him getting closer to me that made me lay down while we where still kissing, I started to feel even more weird on my stomach...)

(We haven't stop the kiss is like we both like it and he is grabbing my neck while I use my hands to not fall on top him but still I keep kissing until... I felt something really really new and weird on my boxers my body is doing something weird to me I pull myself away from the kiss and I sat down covering discreetly my part between my legs I face down feeling blushing I can't look at him... what's happening to my body... what's this?! )

( before we stopped the kiss I started to feel weird on the part between my legs I sat down and I covered myself discreetly and face down also blushing, I didn't knew what this was ... this is all new to me ... I didn't know what was happening to my body it's really strange... )

(We were sitting down without saying anything... maybe he is mad at me... ugh! I don't know what to think my body gets goosebumps just to remember the kiss and my body makes me feel weird... I don't get what's all this...I look at him sideways and he is facing down too... maybe I did wrong... what if he hates me now...? )

( I was blushing so much and just to remember what just happened I started to feel even more weird ) d... did .. you .. you... li... like it ...? ( I had to ask because I did but I don't know if he did )

(I got still and I looked at him blushing so bad my white skin was now all red) I did... you? (Hopefully he not mad at me)

I did ... ( I started to get red what is happening to me ?!)

Oh ok... (at least he's not mad... still he's not looking at me...)

( I looked at him and I was still blushing and I noticed he was also blushing)

(Oh fuck! Now he's looking at me... what am I supposed to do? I keep looking at him making eye contact my heart was pumping fast)

( we where just there making eye contact I felt my heart pumping really fast I didn't know what to to say no words left my mouth ...)

(I got up and I stared to take off my clothes and I ran to the water swimming and not looking at him)

( I just lay on the floor my heart was still pumping really fast ...)

(I keep swimming my body was starting to get to normal I felt relief)

( I started to feel normal again only that my heart doesn't stop pumping fast but it was starting to calm down )

(We don't talk to much... sometimes I wish we could talk even more... he does talk when he joins his friends... he still play with them while I look at them... maybe it's because I don't laugh or smile since my parents... my whole clan... well since that day... I stared floating on the water)

( I was still laying on the floor I had my eyes closed I was falling asleep because we didn't get much sleep we haven't been going to school that much since that day ... we would stay home being scared to get out sometimes we do go but most of the time we don't ...)

(I got out of the water and I sat down and stared looking into the basket looking for food...) really? (I whispered... ramen Naruto!? Really?)

( I still had my eyes closed... he's probably going to hate me for putting ramen ... but it's only for me I did some sandwiches and the thing that he likes ...which I don't like ...)

(I grabbed an Onigiri and I stared eating... mmm delicious!)

( I sit down and he was already eating I grabbed my ramen and started eating )

Thanks for the Onigiri (Sasuke said)

No problem... ( I don't understand how come he doesn't like ramen it's tastes good ! ) I want candy ...

No

But why not ?!

It's not good

It is good

Well you can have a cupcake

What is the difference?!

Less sugar

They have the same amount of sugar...

No If I take out the whipped cream

How can you call that a cupcake?!

It is

It has the flavor tho

( ugh! ) candy is better sometimes it has less sugar...

What candy

I ... I ( fuck ! ) well you have to look for it ...

Well if you are healthy now it's because I been taking care of you since 5

( no it's because you hate sweet things ! ) what about chocolate..?

Same thing

But they taste good ...

No

Yes

No

Yes

Ok let's go to the bakery and you can buy a vanilla cake without whipped cream

( I just collapsed on the floor how is that even supposed to be made ! )

What?

Nothing... we can go another day ...

It's today or nothing

What ! Why ?

Because I say so... I'm the older

( ugh! ) I can always sneak out of the house...

Really? You are going alone? When you have to take me to the park with your friends because you don't want to go alone

You got a point there ... I don't feel like going today ... what about tomorrow...

No

Oh but why not ! ( I looked at him )

Because I don't feel like going tomorrow (he grabbed other Onigiri and keeps eating)

You never feel like going... ( I kept looking at him )

(I looked at him) not true

It's true

No. It's not

Yes it is ...

Noo

Yess

Noo

Yess

Nooo (I said and when he opened his mouth to say yes I threw to him a piece of Onigiri into his mouth)

( i sat down and spit it out of my mouth, I hate Jose things .. I looked at him ) yesss

Keep saying that and I'll make you eat one!

You know it's true ...

No it's not!

Yes it is

Stop saying that! (He was getting mad)

( he gets mad really quick ) fine ...

Fine!

Fine ...

(I looked at him serious)

( there he goes with the look )

Stop looking at me

You're the one looking at me ...

(I keep looking at him) well don't look at me

But how can I not ... when you are looking at me ... ( weird ..., that weird now he's looking at me weird ...)

Ugh!

( I looked to the side not wanting to see him ... ugh! )

(I lay on the floor... I guess that's why we don't talk a lot)

( I got up and took my shirt and pants off just to be in boxers and started walking to the water and got inside... he looks at me a lot )

Naruto... why we don't talk like you talk with your friends? (I had to ask)

( the same question as 5 years ago ) I have to find a topic ... ( I said swimming)

Mmmm

( half of my body was out the water and looked at him ) want to talk about something...?

Not really... my mind is always off

Well you know I been feeling weird...

Feeling weird ... why ?

(I can't tell him that I look more at him... and that I looked more at his hair and his abdomen with some muscles showing up) I don't know...

That's strange... ( I got out of the water )

(I looked at him getting out of the water and I looked at his V line already showing up... we do a lot of exercise... I guess he is more innocent than I am...) you don't feel weird?

Well I've been feeling weird ... ( every time I'm close to him I started to feel this thing on my stomach it's really weird I only feel it with him ) but I don't know what it is ...

(I keep looking at him and what's this... again this feeling and then pumping on my... I stared blushing and I looked to the side to later face down the floor)

( I was just sitting there waiting for my boxers to dry ... I really like this place ... but again this feeling in my stomach is weird it's like if I was nervous but I'm not. ...it's weird and I can't explain I just feel something moving inside my stomach every time I'm close to him ...)

(I was facing down laying my head on my arms with my eyes close so I won't look at him... I don't get anything about what I'm feeling and I don't have anyone to ask)

( I sighed and when I got up I almost slipped I laughed and went to sit down and lay down)

(I opened my eyes to see him and I feel like I'm blushing... why? I don't get it everything was normal yesterday and now I feel more weird I been feeling like this but today I feel worse!)

( I was laying down and noticed my boxers dried so I got up and started putting my clothes)

Are you going to play with your friends today? (I looked at him)

Nope ... not today... ( I was still putting my clothes)

Why?

I don't feel like going with them today...

Ok... let's go home then... (I got up and I stared picking the things up to put them on the basket)

Ok...( I put my shirt and headband like a necklace and started helping to put the things in the basket )

(I looked at him while picking the things up and I blushed and that shirt it's not helping me...)

( i kept putting the things in the basket and we where done he just started walking that's strange I started walking with him I was about to hold his hand but I don't know something stopped me he's been acting weird this day ... I noticed that ...)

(I was walking a bit faster than I normally do. I was walking fast to keep walking next to me... I looked at him sideways and I blushed again... this is not good I better keep my distance from him)

( I was trying to walk next to him I face down , he kept walking faster ... I guess he doesn't feel like even walking next to me today... )

(We got to my house and I took off my shoes and I put the basket on the kitchen and grabbed a glass of juice)

( someone was fast I got in the house took my shoes off and walked to the kitchen) I'm going to take a shower... ( I started walking to the bathroom, when I got there I left the door a little open just incase something happens and started to take off my clothes)

(I was going to the my room to lay down when I looked at the bathroom and Naruto was there naked... my heart stared pumping fast and I was blushing and breathing fast... I have never see him naked... and now... what's this feeling... again I felt like down there stared to pumping as I ran to my room and I lay on bed facing down... what's wrong with me!)

( I got in the tub and just let the water hit my face ... he didn't even talk to me ... I guess I got him mad that's why ...)

(I was laying down feeling bad about all this... I don't get anything... and I don't have no one to ask... and I'm two days it's going to be 5 years since I lost my family... someone just kill me!)

( I got out of the shower put my towel on and went to the room to look for my clothes...)

(I wasn't looking at him... I don't feel good... this is to much for me...)

( I put my boxers quickly still having the towel and put some pants and a shirt and went to the bed being half sitting down and half laying down )

(I felt he sat next to me on bed and I move more close to the wall...)

( what's up with him ... I lay down and gave him my back I felt bad about this ... )

(It's been like 20 minutes i think he is sleeping... so I'll go to the bathroom. I stared moving out of the bed trying not to move him or touch him)

( I just had my eyes close I felt he moved out of the bed and I just fell asleep, he's going to be more distant now for some reason...with that thought I fell asleep)

(I get back to bed and I felt asleep very quick)

(It's been 4 years since my feelings for Naruto stared now he is 14 and I'm 15... now I know that I'm in love... he doesn't know... it's weird been around him... if before all this feelings mess we didn't talk... now we talk less... we still kiss like that day on the cave but I stop when I feel my manhood getting well... like that... it's hard been around him... even looked at him knowing I get to feel a lot of things next to him)

( I started to wake up , Sasuke has been very very distant sometimes he only looks for me to kiss me ... we don't hold hands that much anymore... we don't even shower together... he's been away from me a lot we didn't talk much ... sometimes we don't even talk ... he's acting weird around me ... and I don't know why ... I still feel the same way when I'm close to him I don't know why but I'm blushing every time I'm. Near him this is all just weird ...)

(I woke up and I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day... Naruto was still sleeping)

( I sat down in bed not wanting to go to school... I yawned and stretched I have to wait till he gets out so I can go shower ...)

(I got out of shower and walked to the room he was sitting down on bed and I looked at him) morning (he said)

Morning... ( I got up and fixed the bed and went to the bathroom... I feel bad I don't know why ... but that's how our usual morning goes ...)

(I stared getting dress and I walked to the kitchen to make some breakfast)

( I got out of the shower and went to the room with my towel I out my pants and shirt... which sometimes I feel awkward wearing this because of the way Sasuke looks at me ... )

(I put the food on the table waiting for Naruto to come down)

( I feel so tired of working out and it is doing something I have more muscles hen I used to so I think that's good I was walking down the stairs fuck my head band I ran back to the room and I wasn't sure how to put it forehead or necklace... mmm necklace is it ... I went back downstairs god I feel tired )

Food is ready... (I told him when I saw him)

Ok...( I said and got close to him to give him his morning kiss when I did he just touched my cheek , I went to sit down and we both started eating we finished with our food ) it was really good thanks ( I smiled and got up and got the dishes and went to wash them )

We have to go to school

What time is it ?

7?

Already... ( I got out of the kitchen) well lets go then ... ( we started walking to out our shoes on )

(I put my shoes on and we stared walking to school )

( we where walking in silence like always... I face down while walking and looked back up and he's still alive ! )

Wow! Look at this sexy guys! (The man said)

Ignore him Naruto! (Sasuke said)

( I looked at the man really serious, also I have a bad temper...)

(The man stared throwing noises of kisses at them)

Fucking pervert (Sasuke said)

( I kept looking at him really serious) you are still a pervert... ( I said serious)

Yummy things (the man said and they keep walking ignoring him)

Are you ok? (Sasuke asked to Naruto)

( when the man said that I got really angry I was already behind him pressing the knife on his neck ) why don't you keep you're mouth shut... ( I said Behind him )

(Fuck not again) Naruto! Ignore him!

( I kept pressing the knife being really angry Sasuke has already seen me mad but at least not with him )

Naruto just ... lets go... (Sasuke said and the man stared moaning)

This guy is making me loose my fucking temper...

I told you to ignore him(Sasuke said)

Mmm don't... keep doing it! (The man said on a weird voice)

( I looked at the man he was fucking weird ) are you seriously enjoying a moment that I can leave you without a head ... ( I whispered in his ear and pressed the kunai on his neck )

Oh yes... keep whispering and invite your Uchiha friend so he can suck my dick while you whispered (the man said)

I don't think so ... ( I pressed more the kunai and kicked him making a cut in his neck if he doesn't take care of it he'll die with the kick I made him go hit himself with the wall ) why don't you go suck you're own dick you bastard... ( I started walking again and put my kunai away )

(Sasuke looked at him) I told you to ignore him... (Sasuke stared walking... I'm glad I haven't made him get mad at me he stared acting like this when he is angry like a year ago)

He should be glad I even let him alive ... ( I said walking )

Yeah I guess... ( now he is going to be on bad mood all day)

( I kept walking and we got to school I really didn't feel like going to classes...) I need to go to the bathroom... ( I informed sasuke and went to the bathroom when I got there I started washing my hands )

(I followed Naruto) are you feeling good? (I walked close to him and turned him around so he can see me)

Yeah ... just a bit annoyed at that pervert ...

Just forget about it... (I looked at him and I got close to his lips to kiss him)

( I got still at the beginning... but then just started to kiss him back ... I still felt angry at the pervert wanting to go kill him ...)

(I keep kissing Naruto letting out tongues play and I stared breathing fast while kissing him and I don't know why I decide to stared kissing his cheek and went directly to his neck making soft bites while I gave him kisses too)

( what is he doing... what ? What is he ... going... I started to remember what the man did to me ... I stopped Sasuke from what he was doing I can't the images out of my head now ) what are you doing ?

(I looked at him feeling embarrassed) I'm... I'm sorry... (I was breathing fast and I felt like I'm going to cry I'm so stupid...)

No ... ( what am I supposed to say ) I ... ( I felt angered and just got out of the bathroom and went directly to the class to sit in my desk ...)

(I stood there on the bathroom... he just told me he doesn't forgive me?... fuck! ... I walked to the classroom and I got close to Naruto) are you mad?

( I felt so much anger because I kept remembering what happened) I'm not mad ... ( can't he remember what happened ! Every time someone even goes near my neck I remember that pervert licking me ! And just making me suffer I was in so much anger I felt like wanting to go kill him !)

(He totally is) forgive me... I didn't thought... (he looked at me really angry and I looked at him)

You didn't think ...( you didn't fucking think ! I got up from my desk and walked to the fucking library maybe there I can get some fucking peace !)

(I got still he even push my arm while walking out... I was breathing fast... and I went to my sit and I sat there facing down...)

Hi Naruto... (Kiba said to Naruto)

Hey kiba ... ( I looked at him )

Not your day?

Not really...

What's wrong? If I can help...

There was this man ( i was talking about the he pervert and I said annoyed) he got me mad ...

Mmm well ignore him (Kiba said smiling)

I really try ,... ( I laughed trying to get away with the annoyed feeling)

We are going to eat today after school want to come? And plus! Never happened before Choji is paying ( he said smiling)

Really? ( I said shocked) I mean I would like to go ... ( I have to take Sasuke) can I take Sasuke?

Well he doesn't talk much but since you hag out with him a lot... I guess is fine... he has to pay for his own food (he joke)

( I laughed, I felt better now ..)

Glad you laughed I thought you would hit me or something if you didn't get I was joking (Kiba laughed)

Thanks for making me feel better... ( I smiled I didn't feel mad anymore)

You welcome! (He said almost singing it)

( I laughed ) come on let's go back to class... I heard kakashi won't be here ...

Yay! Lazy day activated! (Kiba said happy)

( I laughed and smiled, we started walking to class laughing)

(We got into the classroom) hey guys! Naruto is coming with us! (Kiba said happy and Shikamaru just face up to see them )

Oh no! My money! (Choji said)

( we all just looked at each other and started laughing for no reason)

(I looked at Naruto he was with his friends laughing)

Well... and where are we going a expensive place must be! (Kiba said)

( we went to all sit together and started talking about the place as I said they did the talking I just listened and laughing with them , I forgot I need to tell Sasuke...how can I tell him ...?

Are telling Sasuke? (Kiba asked)

Tell him what? (Shikamaru said)

Well he is coming too(Kiba said)

What a drag! (He face down again)

Nooo my money! Stop inviting more people! (Choji said)

I'll help you pay if money is what you're worried about... ( I said to choji and he got all happy out of the sudden)

What a good friend! (Choji say putting his arm over Naruto's shoulder)

( I just laughed, he never really does pay does he ...)

Sasuke? (Kiba said)

( I looked at kiba ) yeah I'll tell him ... should I call him to come over here or should I go ..? ( I said in a low voice)

(They all looked at Naruto)

( I got still when they did that ) fine I'll go right now ... ( I got up and went close to Sasuke they where all looking I did a hand sign to tell them to turn around) hey Sasuke want to come with us and eat something ? ( I said to Sasuke)

(I looked at him) us?

Yeah us ... ( I turn my head so he can know who I'm talking about )

Oh... (really?) sure

Ok then ... ( try to be nice try to be nice ! I smiled )

(I don't smiled so I just looked at him) a what time?

( try to calm down! ) I forgot to ask ... ( I walked back to them scarring kiba he even screamed I just laughed ) at what time is it going to be ?

(They all looked at Naruto) after school! (They all said at same time) what a drag!

( always saying the things at the same time ... ) ok... ( well I think he heard )I'll be right back ... ( I got out of the classroom I forgot something on the library)

(They all keep talking and the bell to go home ring and they all staring walking o the exit waiting for Naruto they forgot about Sasuke)

( fuck I can't find it ! Ugh ! I started walking out and saw sasuke) c'mon lets go ...

Sure... (I stared walking with him to his friends and they were talking about nonsense and laughing about nothing even Naruto... I was just listening to them)

( we got to the place and we sat down first it was , choji , shikamaru, kiba , then me and Sasuke sat next to me ..., we all ordered our food we where just waiting)

(Fuck they talk about nothing interesting)

So Sasuke... you don't talk much (Kiba said and they all looked at him Sasuke got still and didn't say anything)

Just talk about whatever you ... ( I said to Sasuke and they brought our food we knew because choji screamed " food!" )

(We stared eating and they keep talking and laughing and I looked at Naruto and decide to put my hand on his leg )

( I got still ) what the fuck ? ( I said in a low voice with shock and looked at my leg and saw Sasuke hand ...my eye started twitching he has never done that they where all laughing and eating I grabbed Sasuke wrist and pressed it so he can let go of my leg but he didn't! I kept pressing his wrist hard so he can move his hand )

Mmm (he said getting his hand off and grabbing his wrist and looked at Naruto... suddenly a silence on the table)

Everything ok? (Kiba said looking at them)

Yeah everything is fine ... ( I looked at them and we kept eating )

(Sasuke was now facing down)

This can't be more awkward...(Kiba whispered) what a drag! (Shikamaru)

I told you it was a bad idea... (Choji said while eating and Sasuke didn't say anything not even looked at them)

( I was trying to calm down) excuse me for a second... ( I got up and went outside for some air ...I took a deep breath trying not to be mad ... he has never done that before ... why would he ... ugh! )

(I decide to follow him) Naruto?

( I can't try to calm down in peace, can I ...) what ..?

(I looked at him without saying anything he was really mad)

( I looked at the sky trying to calm down) why did you do that ...

I'm sorry... I didn't thought it would bother you...

( he doesn't really think , does he ! ) it's ... just .. ( i sighed and looked down ) it just made me remember... ( I said in a sad voice, I felt angry but I felt really sad st the same time ...)

Remember? (He said confused)

What that bastard did ...

(Is he comparing me with him?) I see...

And it's not you're fault... I just can't get those images out of my head ... ( I sat in the floor )

(I walked and I sat next to him) Naruto... I have to tell you something...

( I looked at him waiting for him to tell me )

(Sasuke sighed and face down) I don't know how to tell you...

Tell me what ...? ( again my stomach feels weird ...)

Well... (he blushed and his heart stared beating fast) you see... (fuck I can't tell him..)

( now he's making me nervous) just try to tell me ...

Remember the question that I did to you 4 years ago at the cave... ?

( 4 years ago ...) no ... I'm sorry bad memory... what did you ask ...?

Well I asked you if you have been feeling weird.. because I was...

Oh... ohhhh ... now I remember... ( wait what! Now I'm getting more nervous!)

Well... (my stomach has this things moving around and my cheeks were now red) that day I discovered something that made me get away from you...

( I'm nervous! Nervous! I started to feel my stomach moving ! What is this !) what ... did you discovered... ? ( my heart started pumping fast for some reason)

I... I... (fuck! Heart attack!)

( what ! Telll me already or I will die ! ) you ...what ? ( my heart started pumping really fast )

I... (fuck I'll say it now... it's now or never!) Ilikeyou (he said so fast that you couldn't understand what he said)

You what ? I couldn't understand anything that you said ...?

Ugh! (I covered my face) I... like you... (still covering his face)

( I got still ... my heart started pumping really really really really really fast I felt something in my stomach really weird I started blushing... what is this ?! ) y.. you ... ( heart attack! ) like ... me ... ( dead !)

(Sasuke just nodded)

( dead ! I'm dead ! Is this a dream or something! What is this feeling! ) I ... don't ... know ... what... to say ... ( I looked at him and blushed)

That's... why I got away from you... (I won't tell him i love him)

Oh.. ohhh... ( I said in a low voice all this time I thought he was mad at me ...)

What... do you ... feel... ?

I can't explain everything... (I can't tell him everything! )

( kill me ! ) well I feel ... something weird in my stomach... every time I'm near you ... and it only happens with you ...( does that mean ... what !)

I... stared feel like that... just like you...

( ...what...) does that mean ... I ... I ... ( heart attack!)

(Sasuke sighed) this is complicated... I know...

I ... I ... like... you too ... ( heart attack! I'm dying! Dead !)

(My heart stared pumping fast and I was nervous... I can't even look at him) you do?

Y...yeah ... ( dead! I'm just a ghost talking!)

(I can't believe this...)

( kill me now ! He's just there silent!)

Naruto... (I looked at him)

( heart attack! I looked at him and I just blushed)

I won't hit you... (I grabbed his hand)

I mean hurt you... sorry I'm nervous...

( I was nervous! Heart attack, and my body respond my it's own I just hold his hand back ) no it's okay... I'm nervous too ...

(For the firs time since my parents die 9 years ago I smiled and it was just for him)

( I blushed it's the first time he smiles I gave him a sweet smile ... I don't think I feel just like for him ... maybe it's something else ...)

(We were just looking at each other blushing and holding hands)

( my heart was pumping really fast and blushing)

(I stared to get close to him until I touched his lips with mine)

( I blushed even more ... and I just kissed him ...)

(We stared kissing while holding hands)

Mhmm... (Kiba said)

Really? (Choji said)

What a drag!

( we where just there kissing till I heard their voices I started to get red )

(I pull away from the kiss and I looked to the street and I let go Naruto's hand)

( I was blushing, I felt happy for some reason...)

So you guys left us to kiss? (Choji said)

( I turned around to see choji and shikamaru , kiba ) guys? ( I was still blushing)

Yeah? (They all said at same time)

Well...umm... how was the food ...?

Good! (They all said)

Did you already pay ... or do you need help paying...? ( I said to choji trying to change the subject)

I had to pay... (Choji said sad)

He lost a bet... don't give him money! (Kiba said)

( I laughed )

Cheater! (Kiba said to Choji)

(Sasuke looked at them ... how weird they are)

Cheater for what ?! ( choji said )

Hey guys look who's coming ... ( shikamaru said )

Who's coming? ( they all looked at me and the. The person that they where talking about ...)

Hi... (Neji said smiling)

Hi! (Kiba said happy Sasuke just looked at him)

Hey neji ... ( I smiled )

Hi! ( shikamaru and choji said at the same time and smiled )

Hi Naruto (he said smiling) what are you guys up to?

I'm still hungry! ( choji said )

What a drag ! You only think about food ! ( shikamaru said )

We just finished eating... what about you ? ( I said to neji )

Just walking around (he smiled to Naruto)

Well we can go to the park all together? (Kiba said. Sasuke wasn't saying anything)

Sounds good to me... (Neji said)

( he really smiles at me a lot ) well lets got then ...

Ok! ( shikamaru and choji said at the same time )

( Sasuke and I got up and we all started walking together... this is a bit awkward neji just started walking next to me and also Sasuke leveling me in the middle of them ... awkward)

Hey guys look what's happening... ( shikamaru whispered to kiba and choji making them look)

Do you think Neji will tell him? (Kiba aske to Shikamaru and Choji)

So Naruto... how you been? (Neji ask him)

Maybe... ( shikamaru whispered and choji was just listening)

Well I've been good ... what about you ? ( I said to neji )

I think he is ! ( shikamaru whispered to kiba and choji )

I wanted to talk to you... (Neji said when they got to the park) can we talk? (Sasuke looked at them sideways)

Let's get a bit way to give them space (Kiba said to the others... Sasuke was still standing next to Naruto)

Umm ... sure ... ( I said to neji )

Guys ! He's going to tell him ! ( shikamaru whispered)

Can we talk alone? (Neji said and he looked at Sasuke who saw at Naruto)

Hey sasuke come with us ! ( shikamaru said to Sasuke)

(Sasuke looked at them and he looked at Naruto)

( I looked at Sasuke) it's okay ... it'll only be for a few minutes... ( I said to Sasuke)

(Sasuke looked at Neji and walked to the rest of guys)

Well I wanted to tell you something important... (neji looked at Naruto)

Important..? ( I looked at neji )

Do you think he will tell him ?! ( shikamaru said and choji was just eating chips )

Tell him what? (Sasuke said)

( they looked at Sasuke) you didn't knew ? ( shikamaru and choji said )

(They all are looking at me weird) know what? (Sasuke said)

Well Sasuke is always apart of everything so it's clearly he doesn't know... (Kiba said)

Know? Know what? (Sasuke said)

Well ... and it's a bit obvious... ( shikamaru said )

It's really obvious! ( choji said putting chips in his mouth )

(I looked at them confused)

Neji ... likes ... Naruto... ( shikamaru said and choji just nodded his head ) it's pretty obvious...

He likes... (Sasuke looked at Neji with Naruto)

Well Naruto the important things is... well I been planning to tell you since like a week or more... the truth is that I like you... (Neji said and took out a flower and gave it to him)

( I got still , he what ! ) you ... like .. me ? ( heart attack!)

Yeah he likes nar... what a drag ! He already told him ! ( shikamaru said )

Ugh! We didn't see it! Thanks Sasuke! (Kiba said and he looked at them)

I do... and a lot... (he smiled to Naruto)

( what ! ) since... since .. since when ... ( I started blushing)

What a drag ! ( shikamaru said )

Well always... since I can remember the first time a saw you... (Neji said)

( since when ! ) really...? ( what the hell ! I don't know what to say !)

I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to kiss him ... ( shikamaru and choji said )

(The heart of Sasuke was beating fast and he was breathing fast)

He will totally kiss him... (Kiba said) stop eating Choji!

(Neji smiled to Naruto and he got close to him to kiss him)

( I got still , wtf ! No no no no I can't move! I'm shocked! I felt paralyzed it was really noticeable I was shocked !)

Yeah he already kissed him ... Naruto is just in shock right now ... it's really noticeable he's in shock ... ( shikamaru said )

Way to much shock.. ( choji said while eating)

(Sasuke was just looking at them in shock too)

(I pull away from the kiss smiling to him)

Well you can think about it... I'll wait ... (Neji said smiling and walked away $

( i was just standing there in shock)

If he doesn't get out of that shock he'll faint ... remember kiba when naruto would get in so much shock he would faint ... ( shikamaru said )

We better go talk to him... (Kiba walked to Naruto) hey Naruto?! Are you ok?

( I blacked out , I was still in shock just standing there )

Naruto? (Kiba said ) ok sit down... (he sat Naruto) breath ok...

( I came back to my senses and accidentally slapped kiba ) omg ! I'm sorry! I acted late ! I'm sorry! ( I said to Kiba )

Ok... I wasn't expecting that... (Kiba said rubbing his face)

I'm sorry.! Are you okay ?

Yeah... (Kiba said and the other walk to them except Sasuke)

Oh god ... what happened to Sasuke? ( he looked in shock I went up to him ) Sasuke are you okay?

What a drag he's in shock too ? ( shikamaru said )

(Sasuke sat down facing down)

Naruto... are you ok... now Sasuke is weird! (Kiba said)

Kiba ! ( I looked at Sasuke and kneel down) are you okay ?

Let's go home... (he whispered)

Ok.. c'mon lets go ... ( I help him get up ) see you tomorrow guys ! ( we started walking home )

Ok... that was weird even for Sasuke.. (Kiba Said )

What a drag ! ( shikamaru said )

Lets go eat ! ( choji said )

( we where almost home ) are you okay ?

Yeah... are you?

Just shocked...

What are you going to do?

Well I don't like him ... I'll try to find the best way to tell him ...

You don't like him? (I looked at him)

I don't like him back ... like I don't correspond to his feelings... ( I looked at him )

I see... (I feel relief)

( we got home and took our shoes off and went to the living room )

(I sat down on the couch facing the ceiling)

I'm going to go change into something more comfortable... ( I started walking to the room)

(I got up I turned the light off and followed Naruto to my room and sat on the bed looking at him while he is looking for pijama)

( where did I put it ! Ugh ! Oh found it ... I didn't notice Sasuke was there so I started to change )

(I got still and stared blushing he was changing in front of me maybe he didn't notice I was here... I don't wanted to see but I keep looking at him I was blushing and well my manhood... )

( I was only on boxers now ... and started to put my pijamas but it was to hot ! I took my pants off and started looking for a short I was putting it on while I was still shirtless)

(I can't move I can't talk... I'm just looking at his body... I'm getting what excited?)

( I feel this shorts are tight ... I took it off and made my boxers move and show my back dimples and started looking for something more comfortable while I was still only on boxers )

(Ok... I am getting excited and I can't tell him I'm here I can't talk... or move I want to see him...)

( I grabbed some water and started drinking and accidentally spilled some water on my boxers and got them all wet ) now I have to Change... ( I sighed and looked for other boxers)

(He took off his boxer and now I was hard... I couldn't help it... my heart was beating fast and I was just looking at him. His body)

( I put my other boxers and started to look again for more comfortable pijamas)

(I want to touch him and kiss him... I'm getting so hard that it's even hurting)

( I was i heard something on the bed , I turned around just to see Sasuke there and he was ... what ! I was just looking at him and ...why was he like that ! )

(I got still when he turned around and I stared blushing without moving)

( I was still on boxers... I can't move ... don't tell me he saw me change !)

(I was still without moving and I was blushing really bad I wanted to cover my pants but I was like paralyze)

( what the ... I felt so paralyzed... what was he doing here !)

(Without wanting a moan got out of my mouth for the pain I was feeling on my manhood... and I blushed even more and Naruto looked at me weird)

( did he just ... what the fuck ! )

(I keep looking at him feeling embarrassed and another moan got out and I grabbed my manhood to covered it was hurting)

( what ... what ... the ... fuck !)

(Oh god ! This is so embarrassed and he just there looking at me... )

( I was going to get my clothes when he let a louder moan ... that made me get still )

(I even closed my eyes with that moan... I can't help it and I can't move...)

( I felt paralyzed he was letting out moans ! Why!)

(I got this weird feeling when I try to cover even more the touch of my hand there made me feel something a moan got out without me wanting and... what? I just came on my pants... is the first time that something like this happened to me... I got still because with that a moan come out too... I was blushing really bad and my pants were all wet on semen... I need to die...)

( he's pants where all wet I got my clothes and went close to him and slapped him ) you pervert! ( I slapped him again making him fall on the bed and grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room ) go change ! ( I slammed the room door )

(I was on the floor without moving my face was burning and I feel embarrassed... I swear I won't go out of the bathroom... I went inside the bathroom to take a shower and I'm not planning to get out...)

( fucking pervert! I changed into my pijamas and just went to lay on bed with all the lights turned off ... fucking pervert! )

(I got out of the shower and I was sitting on the floor feeling embarrassed... oh and I was on my towel I don't have clothes here...)

( ugh! I turned around and face the wall , I was sleeping on shorts and took one leg out of the blanket trying to sleep )

(I was still sitting on the bathroom floor... he is going to hate me now...)

( i got out of bed and went to the kitchen to drink something)

(I heard him go out of the room so I stand up and walked to the room looking for clothes)

( I got back to the room without noticing he was there I jus lay there facing down)

(I stared changing and I saw him on the bed... what should I do? ... I walked to the bed and lay next to him... please don't push me or hit me...)

( I was laying in bed and I took my leg out of the blankets, it was way to hot in here ...)

( I was still trying not to move... but i was cold I want blanket so I stared to pulling the blanket to me)

( I already fell asleep , i moved my hand to the side and just felt something there but I kept sleeping...)

(We just fall asleep)

( next morning I wake up but didn't open my eyes , I felt something on my hand ... what is this I moved my hand slowly just to see what it was ... I still had my eyes close )

(Sasuke moan while sleeping)

( is he seriously dreaming of that ... what the fuck is this on my hand I kept moving my hand to see what it was ... I had my eyes close I was sleepy...)

(Sasuke keep moaning and he even move his hips...he was still sleeping)

( why the hell is he moaning? What the fuck is in my hand I kept moving my hand ... what the fuck is this ?! It feels weird ... I pressed what was on my hand a little maybe it's just the bed ...I still had my eyes close )

(Sasuke let out a loud moan...)

( he moans a lot ... what the hell is in my hand ... i moved my hand ... what the the hell is this ... I moved my hand again to see if I only felt what it was I would now ... I had my eyes close still , maybe it's just the blanket...)

(Sasuke keep moaning while he was sleeping)

( noisy! I felt something weird ... I moved my hand inside it ... what is this ... it felt like skin ... I moved my hand to know what it was ... this feels like skin ...)

(Sasuke moan louder. He was staring to wake up)

( wait if he moan louder ... and I felt like it was skin ... don't tell me ... ah! I can't move I fell paralyzed! I can't move my hand ! I have my hand inside his pants ! I feel paralyzed!)

(I was waking up and I felt something on my manhood... I was half sleep and I don't know why I moved my hips still with my eyes closed)

( what is he doing! What is he doing! I feel paralyzed! Ahhh! Why is this happening! I had my eyes close I don't want to see !)

(When I open my eyes I saw Naruto and then... oh no! Is his hand... I stared breathing fast I grabbed his hand and I put it to the side and I gave him my back when I turned around...)

( I'm going to die ! Kill me now !)

(I stared getting out of the bed slowly and then I ran to the bathroom and closed the door... this can't be happening to me!)

( kill me now ! I'm going to cut off my hand !)

(I want to cry... this is so embarrassing! I sat on the bathroom floor and I covered my face... fuck! This can't be happening!

( i want to die !)

(Yesterday I came on my pants and today this... he's going to hate me! I don't like my body changing like this!)

( I'm going to kill my self!)

(I turned the water on and I took a shower I put my towel on and I walked to the room and stared looking for clothes... he was sleeping I guess... but still I'm blushing so bad...)

( he's in the room !' I got out of bed without him noticing and went to the bathroom almost ruining... I want to kill my self!)

(When I saw to the bed he was gone and I heard the water running... he was totally awake ... now what?!)

( kill me now ! I want to die !)

(I walked to the kitchen and I grabbed some juice I don't feel like eating... I sat on the floor over the pillow and I lay my head on the table...)

( I got out of the shower put my towel on and when I opened the door unconsciously I closed the door quick, I'm not getting out of here !)

(I was still with my head on the table. Today is Friday and we have to go to school... )

( I opened the door quickly and went to the room, kill me now !)

Ugh! Why me?!

( I had already changed I'm not going to school ! I feel so embarrassed of myself!)

(It was 10 already and Naruto hasn't get down... we lost school... he must hate me )

( maybe he went to school already I went downstairs I was about to finish going down the stairs when I saw him and I slipped, yay! I want to hit my head a bleed out !)

(I heard Naruto screaming and I got up and I saw him on the floor grabbing his head) Naruto... ( I got close to him but when I was about to touch him to help him he looked at me weird...)

( I feel so embarrassed! I just let him help me up I looked at my hand it was bleeding... my wish came true!)

You are bleeding... (he say almost in a whispered)

( yes! ) oh... ( I just want to bleed out ! Bu and he pain is horrible!)

Let me cure you... (I feel so embarrassed that I'm blushing again)

( nooo I want to bleed out ! ) ok... ( I started walking form all of the sudden I felt dizzy and fell hitting my head ) ahh! ( this time it really hurt !)

(I help him to get up and help him to the bathroom where I cure him...) done...

( I wanted to bleed out ! ) thanks ... ( I said almost laughing) I feel dizzy... ( this time I did say it laughing)

(I help him to the bed and he lay down... I keep looking at him)

( I want to laugh! But it hurts ...)

Just rest...

( rest ! Rest ! ) I feel dizzy... ( everything is spinning! )

Give time... you hit you head...

Twice ( I said laughing and groan in pain for laughing )

(I walked to the kitchen and I grabbed pills and water so he can feel better and get back to the room) take... this will help you

Thanks ... ( I took the pills and water and drink it ... bad day for me !)

Naruto... (I sat on the bed by his feet)

Yes ? ( I looked at him )

(I face down) I can sleep in other room... my body is kind of changing... a lot...

( huh? ) what do you mean by that ...( I sat down in bed )

Really? You want me to explain to you... (I looked at him blushing)

Ye... no... no I'm okay ... ( I laughed nervously)

I don't want you to feel uncomfortable here...

Uncomfortable... if you're talking about what happened yesterday... I'll just do like that never happened...

(He blushed) I don't know what is happening to my body... I can't help it...

I guess... it's normal...

But you don't feel like that!

Well I said I guess for a reason!

You have never know anything... since I meet you...

( I got really mad ) whatever... ( I got up of bed and started going downstairs, I really don't want to get in a bad mood )

Whatever? (I followed him) why did you leave me talking alone?

( ugh ! ) I don't know anything right

I'm trying hard to talk to you! Don't you see! This is not easy for me!

( nothing ever is ...) what do you want me to tell you ...

Fuck! You make this so hard!

I tried to make you feel better by telling you it was normal! But no then you come and tell me I don't know anything!

Because!

Because what !

It's true! ! You never felt the same way as me! I'm always the first feeling things! You don't know!

Is it my fucking fault! ( I got really mad right now I started walking to put my shoes on )

You are so fool!

Got anything better to call me !

You don't want me to say it...

What are you going to call me a freak! Like everyone does !

I didn't say it... it was you... you don't know how embarrassing all this thing is!

Ugh! Whatever!

Have you ever had a Bonner ? I don't thinks so!? Have you finished on your pants? I don't fucking thing so! You don't understand how I'm feeling! And how bad I want to kiss you!

What do you want me to tell you !? Seriously what do you want me to say !

(I was really angry but I just walked to him and grabbed his face and I stared to kiss him)

( I tried to push him away at first , by then I just started to respond to his kiss , even tho I felt really angry at him !)

(We were kissing and both were angry even in the kiss you can feel it... Suddenly I decide to make him feel what I feel and I put my hand inside his pants and I stared to touching him)

( I got still , what was he doing... what the fuck ! I didn't know why I let a moan out ) s..stop !

(I pull away and I took out my hand of his pants) now you know how I feel...

( I was breathing fast and I just slapped him really hard and ran to the room closing the door ... I started to hyperventilate what the hell was that ?!)

(I got still when he slapped me and it hurts... but now he can understand what is the thing I'm feeling)

( what is this ! I sat in bed and covered my face with the pillow while i was trying to breathe normal)

(I walked to the room and I opened the door and I saw him on the bed) Naruto?

( I started to breathe fast ) what do you want ...

(I got close to him and I kneel down putting my hands on his legs) are you ok?

( what is he doing now ! ) what do you think ...

I won't touch you again... if you hate it...

( I got up on the bed I don't want him touching my legs ... , I don't know what I was feeling... what did he do !)

(I fell to the floor when he got up and I looked at him) don't hate me... (he was breathing fast and looking at me angry or who knows how... ) if you want to hit me... it's ok...

( I covered myself with the blanket... what the hell is this ! )

(He sat down on the bed again and grabbed the blanket to covered his face) Naruto... if you don't like it you can always tell me... (I got close to him and I removed the blanket from his face and I stared kissing him he responded and I slowly put my hand again inside his pants I grabbed his manhood and stared moving my hand)

( not again ! I was letting out moans ... what is he doing! He kept kissing me while I let it a moan ... I started to blush )

(He was moaning that means he likes it... I stared moving my hand faster while kissing him and I move to his neck giving him small bites and kisses)

( I couldn't stop moaning! What is this ! ) s..s..stop ! ( what is this feeling! He was even making small bites on my neck even kisses...)

(I pull away and took my hand out of his pants and I keep looking at him)

( what is this I pull the pillow and put it in his face so he wouldn't look at me I was blushing a lot ..)

You are covering your face but your ... thing doesn't lie... you can always think about and when you are really to feel again... just tell me...

( I started to get even more red and grabbed the blanket to cover myself...)

(I stand up and I sat next to him...)

( I was like hide under the covers... what is this ?! I've n her felt this way before... what the fuck is this !)

(I hope that I haven't been hard on him... I lay next to him)

( I felt he lay next to me that just made me have goosebumps... )

(I looked at him and I grabbed his hand)

( I don't know what I should do ! He messed up my head ! I just hold his hand back but not looking at him ...)

Naruto... are you ok?

( again with the question! Of course I'm not !) I... don't ... know ...

I'm sorry... maybe... I guess it was a bad... thing to do... I'm sorry... I won't touch you again...

( that's what he fucking said before and ended up doing it again) I need to take a shower... ( the lights where off so I got up and went to grab my pajamas...)

He hates me... (he whispered and sighed)

( I went to the bathroom and took a shower , I got out with my pijamas and just went to the couch ...)

(I was lying on my bed... without moving... )

( what was that ... I got up and went to the kitchen to find something to eat ...)

(It was like 4pm and Sasuke was sleeping on his bed not in the normal position his feet were out side the bed and his hands up like touching the wall... he hasn't get down or eat since he woke up)

( I had fallen asleep on the couch , I was covering my face with the pillow)

(I woke up it was already dark I just moved to the normal position and get back to sleep)

( I woke up because I fell ... I didn't want to go back to the room so I just went back to the couch laying there facing the ceiling I fell asleep I didn't notice my shirt was up so I was showing all my abdomen..)

(Next morning i woke up and washed my teeth and I saw Naruto sleeping on the couch showing his abdomen... I just covered him and walked to the kitchen to eat something)

( i woke up next morning heard noises in the kitchen but just changed positions with my stomach facing down and fell asleep again ... I didn't feel like doing anything today...)

(I ate and I walked to the living room...) you are not going to talk to me. Naruto?

( i started to open my eyes ) what ? ( I said all sleepy I didn't understand what he said )

If you are planning on not talk to me!

( I gave a jump when he screamed) I'm talking to you now ... ( I said still still sleepy, I can't even sleep well ...)

You sleep here! You left me alone on the room! (He said angry almost screamed)

( this time I almost fell down ) I didn't notice when I fell asleep here ... ( god I'm so sleepy)

Yeah sure... you better tell me if you don't want to sleep next to me anymore!

( what's with the attitude...) it's not that I just fell asleep here ... ( he's angry already...)

You want me to believe it? You left me there saying a fucking shower and you never get back to the room!

( oh... i forgot ) I'm sorry... I just came to sit down here and fell asleep... ( there !)

Lier!

I'm not lying!

Liar!

I'm not lying!

Liar!

I said I wasn't fucking lying!

You are fucking lying!

I'm not !

You are lying! You are mad at me! Because of what I did!

( then if you fucking know why the hell do you keep bothering me ! ) what the hell is the problem! By accidentally falling asleep on the couch! ( I sat down and got up to go to to the bathroom)

Yeah run Fucking stupid!

There you go with the insults ... ( I said all calm walking to the bathroom)

There you go with your insults (he repeated on a funny voice)

( I stopped walking and turned around to look at him this time i kicked him on the stomach ) fucking moron ( I started walking to the bathroom, I got inside and started washing my teeth )

(I got really mad and I felt pain that he hit me out I walked to the bathroom and I hit his head) fucking moron!

What the fuck do you want !

What the duck do you want! (He repeated)

( i kicked him again and slam the bathroom door even locked it ...)

Fucking stupid ! Go to hell! Moron! Foollllll! (He kicked the door)

Like if I care what you say ! ( I turned the water on )

I know you don't care! Stupid! Nut head!

You're just wasting to breathe screaming... ( I started to take off my clothes )

(Sasuke hit the door again) freak... (he whispered angry)

( my eyes got full of tears when he said that I just got in the shower ... and just stand there letting the water hit my face )

Fucking Naruto... I feel so angry... I have gave him everything... and he... for one stupid thing... ugh! (He walked to the patio and sat there)

( I got out of the shower and put my towel on ... when I opened the door I saw him in the patio I grabbed my pijamas and started going up the stairs, in a slow pace I was really really really sleepy...)

(I hate this feeling... today it's the day when everything happened... it's painful to live this day every year...)

( I walked to the room and started changing while falling asleep...)

(Fucking Itachi! He took everything from me... and now I feel mad at everything...)

( I sat by the room window that it was made for people to sit there and just looked out the window falling asleep...)

(I stand up and I walked to the basement... where the grave of my parents are... and I sat there )

( just for falling asleep in the couch... made all this prob... I fell asleep)

(No one cares what I feel... not even him... he never remember this day... how? It's not his problem! I'm a fucking stupid! Feeling stupid things!)

( I woke up ... I forgot what happened this day ... ugh I better try to make him feel better... I got back downstairs and went to the kitchen... I think I'll cook lasagna... I started to prepare the things to cook ...)

(I was laying on the floor next to my parents grave... I won't cry... I have a long time without crying)

( I put the things in the oven ... now I have to wait ... )

(Sasuke signed) fucking day! Fuck everything!

( the things where ready ... I started serving the food and put the plates in the table ... I sighed ... now lets see how things go ... I walked to the basement and saw him there ..) Sasuke I made some lasagna... come on and eat ... ( I know he really likes lasagna...)

(I looked at him) drag me to the stairs... (he extended his arm)

To the ... ( i sighed and walked to him and started dragging him to the stairs I always have to do this ...)

(He got me to the stairs and I stand up and I stared to getting to the living room I threw myself to the floor and I looked at Naruto)

( I looked at him and he was there in the floor ... I'm going to have to drag him again ... he always does that )

(I extended my arm... every time I feel bad I make him drag me...)

( I grabbed his arm and started dragging him ) you're getting heavy ... ( I said and dragged him to the kitchen)

I am?

A little... ( fuck my arms ... ) buts it's because you're getting taller...

Oh I thought I was getting fat... (I crawled to the pillow and sat down to eat)

You do a lot of exercise... ( not like I do but oh well ) you won't get fat ...

Yeah... (I let my head go to the table even hitting my head)

( don't tell me I'm going to have to feed him like the other time )

Let me die...

( every year on this day I have to feed him ... and drag him ...now I even ask him ...) want me to give you the food ... ( like every year ...)

(I looked at him sideways) yes...

( I got up and went next to him , he's not going to sit down so I started to feed him ... I can't even eat ... oh well ...)

Thanks... it's delicious...

No problem... ( I kept feeding him and every time he would get dirty on the side of his mouth I had to clean him with the napkin... it's like a baby ...)

I'm not allowed to feel this way Naruto... (I looked at him while he was cleaning my mouth)

It's okay if you feel that way ... I know you miss them ... ( I smiled and kept feeding him )

Next year... I promise I won't feel bad...

I'll do the same thing every year... I'll be here for you .. if you feel bad ... ( I smiled and cleaned his mouth)

(He bite his lips trying not to cry his eyes were full of tears)

It's okay if you want to cry... ( he just sat down and hugged me ... so I hugged him back , he is feeling really bad ...)

I'm 15 Naruto... and I don't have a normal life... I'm not normal... (he said crying)

You are normal... just cry how much you need ... it will help you get all the sadness you have inside... ( I have to be on my knees to hug him )

I now you are alone too... but it's hard to have memories that hurt... to get to know the ones that you miss... I never got to say bye to my mother... or father... no one... and I ran like a coward... it would be better if Itachi killed me that day... (he said crying and lay on Naruto's legs )

Don't say that ... I know you didn't get to say goodbye... but they are always going to be with you even tho you can't see them... ( I started touching his hair )

How can you deal with the pain... I never ... I have never see you cry for a family...

Well I never really got a family to cry for ... the only thing I have now is you ... and you're still here ... even this some times I wish I could of known them ... but they are gone now ... and people say it's my fault for everything that happened that day to the village... some times I wonder why did they leave me ... ( I said sad still passing my fingers through sasukes hair )

People call you freak... and they call me the last... people doesn't get anything

No they don't ... but we can't do anything to change what they think or say ...

(I move a bit so I can see his face) you have a booger (for the first time since they meet Sasuke joke)

I'll put it on you're face ( I joked back )

You won't dare... (don't tell me he is going to pick his nose)

I was joking... ( I said laughing)

(I was about to run...) I see...

( I kept passing my fingers through his hair , it's really soft ...)

(I keep looking at him)

( I looked back at him and got close to him to kiss him )

(I just closed my eyes and I kiss him back)

( we just kept kissing but my back was hurting...)

(I push him to get away and I sat down and I looked at him and stared getting close to him to kiss him again)

( I thought he was going to hit me or something but he just started to kiss me again ,.. so i kissed him back )

(We were kissing I grabbed his head with my hands)

( we just kept kissing and I decided to grab the back of his neck ... and the kiss just started to get intense...)

(We were now having a very wild kiss. I got more close to him )

( he just started to get more close to me ... I kept kissing him ... after that I noticed our tounges started playing together as the kiss just started to get even more intense...)

(Naruto was still sitting down and I put my legs on his waist sitting down as well and kept kissed him passing my fingers on his hair)

( we kept kissing in a wild way we could say ... I felt his fingers passing through my hair and I pulled him closer with my hands as we kept kissing..)

(We can say the the kiss was very wet... out tongues playing inside out mouths and we were getting closer)

( This could be the first time we have kissed for this long and the intensity that it was causing... he got really close and kept kissing ...)

(I got my hand inside his shirt it's the first time I feel his warm skin of his back

( I started to feel goosebumps when I felt his hands on my back ... we just kept kissing in a very very very intense way some times even letting out sounds of the kiss ...)

(I keep passing my cold hand on his back I can even feel he gets goosebumps for the cold of my hand on his warm skin... I was still kissing him and I don't even know how we were breathing)

( I had no idea how ... we where still being able to breathe... we just kept kissing in a intense)

(I pull away from the kiss and I looked at him and I stand up... I extend my hand if he takes it... well I don't know what's going to happen...)

( I had no idea what's going to happen I just took his hand my heart started pumping really fast )

(I stared walking up stairs to my room holding his hand when I got there we got close to the bed and I looked at him making eye contact)

( I swear if he keeps making eye contact I'll just make myself go blind! We where just standing by the bed ... I felt my heat pumping fast for a reason...)

(I walked to him slowly and I stared taking his shirt off )

( now I'm nervous ... he started taking my shirt off ... I felt really nervous he got close to me and started making soft bite on my neck ... )

(I keep making him bites and giving him kisses I'm not sure what I'm doing... this is a grow up thing... but well we live alone and we don't feel like kids anymore... I took of my shirt and I make eye contact)

( this is really making me nervous... I don't know what got into me I got close to him and started kissing him , making my heart beat a lot faster )

(He kissed me so I kissed him back touching his abdomen and back feeling the goosebumps he is getting on his skin... I push him slowly to the bed and I took off his pants and I was nervous I wasn't sure if this was a good idea)

( I felt really nervous... is this even a good idea ... I'm not sure ... the only thing I'm pretty sure of it that I'm really really really nervous...)

(I pull down my pants... I feel awkward he's just looking at me while I take off his clothes and mine we are in boxers and I'm not sure if I should take them off... I was breathing fast and feeling really nervous)

( I'm really nervous... I even look up the ceiling and then him I'm just ... we where in boxers! I wasn't sure if this is a good idea! Same as him I started breathing fast because of how nervous I was ! )

Should I? (He said nervous)

( I didn't know what to say! I felt so fucking nervous! And without thinking I just nodded my head while blushing... what did I just do ! I'm even more nervous now ! It was already dark ... I felt so nervous!)

(I walked to the door and I turned the light off just the moon getting by inside the balcony... I got close to him and I stared to talking his boxers out and I feel blushing and embarrassed and... I'll die here... I took mine off too and I climbed to the bed and stared kissing him trying not to think he was naked and we are kids)

( I'm going to die ... I felt even more nervous then ever ... my heart was beating really really fast I felt like if I was going to have a heart attack! I just kissed him back ignoring the face he was on top of me naked... is this even right at this age ...? )

(I kept kissing him and I grabbed his manhood and stared moving my hand fast while kissing him... he stared moaning)

( I can't help it ! I was letting moans out between the kiss as I found my hand on his manhood and also moving my hand fast he started moaning... I was blushing while we kept kissing)

(We were both moaning and kissing... I like how this feels but it's totally new all this... I just keep moving my hand faster and faster and he was moaning louder)

( I couldn't help it I was moaning louder I decided to move my hand faster then before making him moan louder as well ... we where both still kissing and moaning... what is going to happen after all of this ... )

(We were still kissing and moaning and moving out hands I don't know how much time passes when Naruto finished and all fall all over him and I finished too and for his bad luck all fall on him to because I was on top of him... i looked at him in shock)

( oh god... I can't breathe! I noticed he was looking at me in shock and I started to blush a lot )

( he just finished and it fell on me ... I was in shock as well ... I started to blush even more than before ...)

I'm... I'm sorry... (what else can I say?!)

( oh god ! I was getting red ! ) it's okay ... ( what else can I tell him !)

You... better take a shower... (fuck awkward)

( awkward! He got off me and I put my boxers and took my pijamas and went to the bathroom and started to take a shower ... awkward!)

(I lay on bed... waiting for him to get out... I don't think is a good idea to step into the bathroom...)

( awkward! Awkward! I finished to take my shower and put my pijamas on I felt still ... what about if it's more awkward...)

(Sasuke fell asleep waiting for Naruto)

( I went back to the room and just lay in bed ... I hope things don't get awkward... with that thought I fell asleep)

(I woke up next morning and I was hugging Naruto) mmm my head... (he said)

( I started to wake up ... but I didn't open my eyes ) what happened...? ( I said all sleepy with my eyes close ...)

My head... and it's cold... give me more blanket...(he said still with his eyes closed)

It's not cold... ( I gave him more blanket, with my eyes closed) just go to sleep... ( I said falling asleep)

Mhm... (I tried to sleep again)

( I was trying to fall asleep when sasuke pulled me closer to him and ... I felt his bare skin ...)

(I was really cold and he is always warm)

Sasuke... are you wearing any clothes... ( i said all sleepy and with my eyes close, as he kept pulling me to keep him warm ...)

Mmm i don't know...(he said half sleep)

Y... you don't know ... ( I said sleepy and lift up the blanket a little ... he's ... no wonder he's cold ... I hugged him back and he kept pulling me closer ...)

(I put my head on his chest while hugging him... until I heard a knock on the door)

Who could that be ... ( I put my head up and opened only one eye )

Go... (I stared pushing him with my feet out of the bed)

What ? But I'm sleepy! ( he pushed me off the bed , I got back up and pulled away the blanket so he could be cold and went downstairs to open the door )

Ugh! Naruto! Oh I'm naked... (I got up and put some clothes... the knocking on the door became harder and louder... for a second I thought it was this man and I ran to get Naruto) Naruto!

( I had opened the door already they left us a box ...) they left us a box ... ( I said a yawning)

A box? (I said when I got to him) what's in there?

Well it's close... so I don't know ... ( I said yawning) I want to go to sleep ...( I said closing my eyes)

Well let's get it inside and let's go to sleep

Ok...( I got the box and just got it inside closed the door and started walking and yawning to the room )

(I took his hand I pull him to the door and into the bed... I closed my eyes and hugged him)

( I hugged him back while falling asleep)

(I fell asleep again)

( I fell asleep)

(I woke up I was still hugging Naruto I saw to the wall and the clock 2pm omg! Is late! )

( i woke up because I felt a jump ...) w...w...what are you doing...? ( I said in a sleepy voice ...)

It's 2! If we keep sleeping we aren't going to be able to sleep at night

Oh ...ok... ( I was falling asleep again)

Come on wake up...

( I looked at him with one eye open)

(Suddenly I blush when he saw me and all the images of last night came to my head)

( I was starting to fall asleep again )

(Oh no my heart is beating fast again... I better get up... I pass over Naruto to get out of the bed)

( I grabbed his arm and pulled him to bed again , I was half asleep...)

(I fall on top of him when he pull me... and I stared to breath fast laying my head on his chest)

( I was starting to fall asleep again and I decided to hug him and even put my legs around his waist while I was falling asleep...)

(Sasuke wide open his eyes... it been a lot of years some the last time Naruto Hugh him like this...)

( I pulled him up a little while still hugging him the same way ...)

(He is moving me like if I'm a doll...)

( I was starting to fall asleep, I put my head on his neck... his neck was covering half of my face now ...)

(What can do... nothing...)

( I was still hugging him , I also had my legs around his waist, I'm really really sleepy...)

Naruto... ?

What ...? ( I said half asleep)

It's almost 3...

Ok...nice ...( I started closing my eyes)

(Ugh this kid...)

( I was falling asleep again)

(I was there with my eyes open)

( I pulled him closer with with my arms and legs ... I don't want to get up ...)

Mmm... (he said when he pull him closer and press him)

I'm ...cold ... ( I did the same thing again and even shiver I was cold from all of the sudden...)

Cold? Maybe you are getting sick

I don't know ... ( I pulled him with my arm and legs again and started falling asleep)

You.. are not letting... me breath...

( I let go a bit so he could breathe... )

(I keep with my eyes open)

( I was really really cold and I decided to wrap my legs around his waist )

Naruto... what day is today?

Saturday...

Mmm 14?

Maybe...( I said half asleep)

I have to go to the bank...

Can't you go tomorrow... ( I pull him with my legs )

It's close tomorrow... and today is pay day...

You can tell someone... to give the money... ( I don't know who I moved us and no I was on top of him laying my head near his neck )

Who Naruto? I don't have any to pick the money... last month you made me loose the money ... I'm not sure if my parents said they have to give to me just when I show up an the day... my father was strict so is not doubt for me that he say not to give to me or my big brother if We in this case I don't show up on the day...

Ok..( I moved from on top of him )

( I sat down in bed rubbing my eyes )

(I sat on bed looking at him...) I can go alone...

Do you want to go alone...

Is not that... it's because it looks like you don't want to go...

I was just sleepy... ( I opened my eyes ... now the whole sleepiness was gone )

Ok... let's go then... before they close and they say I can't take the money until next month...

Ok... ( I got up and took a really quick shower and changed really fast I put my headband as a necklace and didn't wear a sweater... )

(No time for me to take a shower... ugh! He always says quick shower and spends hours there!... we walked to the door and up our shoes on and stared walking to the back... it's 4 already... and they close at 5... so I'm in time)

( we where walking to the bank and why the hell do we always need to see that guy !)

(Ugh not that mans can he die already...)

It's been a long time since I've seen sexy things walking around here ... ( the man said and a weird voice and started to get close to them )

( he stopped us from walking) ugh... now what do you want ... ?

Just ignore Naruto... nut head...

( we started walking when I felt his hand in my arm and pulled me to him and I already had a kunai on his neck ) what do you think you're fucking doing ?

You get me so exited... you can be really sexy ... c'mon why don't you play with me ... ( the man said in a dirty way and looked at naruto all perverted )

Let him go stupid man... (Sasuke pull Naruto away form the man... )

( we started walking again ... what the fuck ! Someone was hugging me from behind! I try for him to let go but he wouldn't! He started to move in a really really weird way )

C'mon play with me ... let me feel all over you skin ... and lick all over you ... I'm getting so hard right now ! ( the man said the last part between a moan )

(I gave the man a kick on to the side of his body and I got close to him... ) don't ever get close to him stupid man... you disgust me!

I'm getting so hard right now ! ( the man started moaning wanting to get close to naruto) c'mon blondy help me take this pain away .!

( I got close to him and grabbed him by the hair ) If you don't fucking stop I swear I'm going to cut off you dick and make you eat it ...

Keep ... keep on talking... ( the man said between a moan )

Ugh! This is a sick man! (I kick him again I grabbed Naruto's arm and stared walking to the back before is close!)

( we got the to the bank we had to wait there for a few minutes and gave us the money, God I have a terrible headache! We started walking back home and fuck ! He's still there !)

Naruto please I'm having a bad mood... just ignore him...

I did try to ignore him ... ( the man got in front of us )

Lets play... I brought some company... ( the man said in a dirty voice)

Com...( I couldn't finished talking I just felt a kunai on my neck )

Now we are going to play... ( the man said and looked at them both weird )

What are you doing old man... this is not the kind of game you want to play... you better tell this men to tell us go... (we have a kunai on our necks)

No I don't think so ... ( the man said and gave a signal to the man and they started to take them to some kind of basement) be careful with the blonde one ... he's fast with the kunais... and the uchiha boy just keep an eye one him , the mans started to check their pockets and they found the money)

This is not a game you guys want to play ...

Why don't we play first with you blondy ... ( the man said and started to touch naruto)

I don't think so ... ( I kicked him in the face )

(I activated my sharingan and in a blink of an eye I was behind the man) I told you to let us go... not because we can't defend ourselves it was for your own good... (Sasuke said to the man putting a kunai on his neck...) now give us the money back and open the fucking door or we are going to open it on the hard way!

You're looking for the money huh? ( the man said and threw the money in the fire ) no money for you guys anymore... ( the man said and started to touch naruto again )

You fucking bastard! ( I had the nine tails activated , and took the mans arm the one who was putting the kunai on my neck and made him stabbed himself then took the same kunai and threw it at the pervert)

do you have any fucking idea of what you just did ! ( I had another kunai on my hand )

Bad choice you old man! (Sasuke looked at him very angry and stared hitting him with all his strength) fucking stupid! (He kicked the stomach man)

( I grabbed the man arm ) I don't think you'll need this anymore would you ... ( I grabbed his arm where the elbow was and pressed it really really hard it even cracked) say goodbye to it ... ( when I heard it crack I started to pull it his arm looked deform already he was screaming in pain , I took a kunai and cutt off his arm ...) that's what you fucking get for messing with us ...

(Sasuke walked where the arm was and took it... ) I hope you don't miss it... (and he threw it to the fire... the man was screaming in pain... ) let's go Naruto)

( we started walking and the door was locked so I just kicked it and it open we started walking home again ...)

Fuck... we lost the money...

Now what are we going to do ...?

Well... I con go into my parents room... maybe the left some money there

Lets just hope we can find something... ( we got home took our shoes off and walked to the living room ) I'll take a shower... ( I had the mans blood on me )

I'll go check

Ok... ( I walked to the bathroom and forgot to close the door all the way so I just took my clothes off and went into the shower , letting the water hit my face )

(I walked into my parents room... I hate been in here... I stared looking around until I found a tiny box with some money inside and I walked o the bathroom) I found some money.:.: it's not a lot but for now we have food so we can save it...

( I opened the curtain a little so he could see my face and part of my chest ) we'll just have to not eat that much ... ( I looked at him )

(Sasuke signed) well... nothing we can do... in tired of this shit... (he sat on the floor)

( I sighed) have you checked what's inside the box ? Or who sent it ?

No

Oh ok ( I turn the water off and grabbed my towel and put it on inside the tub ... and got out so I can go change)

Let me bring it up stairs... (I got up and walked down stairs to the living room to get the box and took it to the room)

Ok ...( I walked to the room to find some comfortable clothes...)

(I grabbed a kunai and I opened the seal that wa son the box... they look like book normal book even with funny colors) just books... and a bag... (I looked at Naruto he was changing)

( I had already put my boxers and some shorts I was only looking for a shirt ) books and bag ? ( I looked at him and walked to the box , they have funny colors and a bag ...) what's in the bag ? ( I looked at him )

I don't know... (I grabbed the bag and opened it...) oh! What the fuck... (Naruto can't see what's in there but still I looked at him)

What's In there ? ( I looked at him confused)

Oil... (I took it out and out and put on the side so he can see ) and not any oil it's strawberry... and a whip... (I put out) a mask... (I put out) and cords... (I put out) and this funny... what's this boxers? (I looked at him)

( what the fuck ...)

Who left this here? Did you saw anyone?

No... they just left the box there ... ( I got close to the books and took one out and started to read it ) what the fuck ... ( what the fuck !)

What? (I took one book and opened it... it has naked pictures of mans... doing... what the fuck !?... i looked at Naruto)

( what the fuck ! ) why did they leave this here ..?!

I'm mot sure... I think it's a dirty joke...

( I put the book away ) dirty joke ? So they would spend their money to buy all of this ? ( I looked at him , he was looking at me weird )

Well... I don't see why this brought this here... I didn't buy it...

Maybe it was just a pervert who left it there ...

And why here? (Why am I thinking he thinks I bought it)

I don't know ... ( he's looking at me all weird !)

Did you?

Did I what ?

(I didn't get it... maybe he did) I didn't get it...

I didn't either...

( maybe he got it ...)

(How am I sure... I keep looking at him)

( I think he was the one who bought it ... why he hell is he looking at me all weird !)

(He got it definitely) well I remember we had money save and then it was like we didn't...

( he was the one who got it in sure of it ...) well I didn't buy it ... why would i in the first place ?

You tell me... (he definitely got it... he is trying to blame me...)

( he was the one who got it ... he's trying to blame it on me ) I didn't buy it ... maybe you did ...

What? Why would I? (Totally he is blaming me. He got it)

You tell me ... you're the pervert one here ... ( he was the one who got it )

What? Am I what? (Noo he really is blaming me! He got it!) you bought it...

You bought it ... and you are a pervert...

I'm not! And you bought it!

Yes you are ! You bought it !

No I'm not! You bought it! What did you do with the money I gave you last month? You told me you lost it... you totally spend the money on this(he pointed the box)

Yes you are ! You where watching me while I was changing! And I did loose the money I lost it when I went out with kiba and the others ... you surely where the one who spend the money on this ( I pointed at the box )

I wasn't... (I was) ok maybe I was watching you... but it was an accident... and I did not spend money on this (he pointed the box) you lie and said you lost the money but you spend it on this... (he pointed the box and the sexual toys next to him)

Why would I even spend money on that ?! ( i pointed at the box then the sexual toys ) and you say it was an accident? How does accidents like that happen?!

You were doing on purpose (he totally was) how is that you didn't noticed I was here... and you totally bought this! (He pointed the box and the sexual toys ) I thought you were innocent ... but that cute kitty face is just a lie...

What ! Why would I do that on purpose?! And I didn't buy those things! Maybe you bought and is trying to blame it on me ...

You wanted me to see you... (he looked at him serious) and you are trying to blame it on me... (he totally got me fool acting so innocent)

Why would I want you to see me ?! And you're the one blaming it on me ...

Liar! Stop blaming me! You got this... and what are you trying to do with all this?

I didn't buy it !

You did! Liar!

I didn't!

What were you planning! You pervert!

You're the pervert one ! And I didn't buy it !

I'm not! you are!

I'm not ! You are !

You are!

You are !

You are! Dirty mind!

You are ! You pervert!

You pervert! Buying weird stuff!

I didn't buy it ! You are the pervert one that when you saw what was inside the bag you started looking at me all weird ! Pervert!

What!? I didn't looked at you weird! You are imagining things you pervert! You wish!

I wasn't imagining anything! You pervert !

You were imagining things dirty mind !

I'm not imagining things you pervert!

Why would I look weird at you, Naruto! You are not that special...

You tell me ! You are always looking at me weird !

What!? I don't even like you!

Look who's talking about lying!

I'm not... (fuck I did tell him I like him...)

Yes you are ! What you told me last time ... it was a lie ! You just said it all right there!

Well... you are not the only that I like...

Don't feel special... you pervert!

You pervert! Well guess what ! You did make me feel special! ( I grab my shirt and put it on and started walking downstairs)

(Fuck) Naruto... (I got up to follow him down stairs)

What ! ( I said putting my shoes )

Ok... I lied... I didn't get the things... but I do like you...

Yeah sure ...

(He blushed and rolled his eyes) sure of what?

You just told me you didn't like me ... and now you come again saying you do !

I do... I lied about me liking others... or other... whatever...

How am I supposed to even believe you ...

Who else can I like?

It's not like I have any other options...

Oh ... so I'm only an option!

Oh no! Fuck... I didn't mean that...

Oh yeah... and what did you mean ?!

Well ... I know you... no one else talks to me... I like you...

( ugh! I feel so mad !)

Why that look? Why are you looking at me like that?

Looking at you like what ! ( I feel fucking angry!)

Like that... what did I say wrong... (his voice was now shy. Naruto can be scary...)

( I was still sitting down in the floor and I just put my hands on my face while looking down I felt sooo soooo mad !)

Why are you you angry... I don't get it... I'll fake that you didn't get the things...

I didn't get them ! ( ugh!)

Ok... it's because I like you?

( he doesn't fucking get anything! ) I need air ! ( I got up and opened the door just to walk I need fucking air )

Naruto... (I looked at him while he was opening the door)

What ?

I don't like others...

I lied...

Why even say it in the first place... well I guess I'm nothing special right ...

( i didn't look at him )

Come on... I didn't mean it... you are the only one who talks to me...

( I feel so mad ! I was just looking outside...and took a deep breath... nothing special...)

Naruto?

( nothing fucking special... how of an idiot I was to actually think I was ...) what ...

Tell me what's wrong... you can read your mind! I can't know!

Nothing really... it's just that now ... I feel like an idiot... for thinking... I was something special to you ... ( I didn't look at him and I don't know why my eyes got full of tears)

You are special Naruto... you are the only one who got close to me...

And that's you're only reason... ( I sighed , I can't believe what I feel for him ... and the worst part it's not just like ...)

We have live together since you were 5... 9 years have pass... you are special... I'm sorry I said you didn't...

( I just sighed and looked down... if I was so special he wouldn't have said it in the first place ...)

Naruto... I'm sorry...

Look I can't explain why or how you became special to me... I just know you are...

( yeah sure ... I just sat down by the door ... why do inner to feel this for him ...)

It's ok... if you can't forgive what I said... but I'm really sorry...

I don't even know what to say ...( I looked down and covered my face )

I don't like others... and you are the only one special... for real..

Then why say it in the first place ...

You were saying I got the things... for you...

Wait what ? ( huh?)

Huh?

Forget it ... ( I was still looking down covering my face )

Gosh... (Sasuke sighed)

( I rolled my eyes when he said that )

(I sat down in the floor facing to the wall)

( I really need some air ...)

You can go...

I just really want some air ...and think ... ( I got up and went out of the house to take a walk ...)

Fine... go away... (I got up and walked to my garden and lay on the grass) I miss my family...

( I started walking to the cemetery... I got there and just saw my parents grave ... I changed the flowers and just sat there ... how much I would of like to known them ... tears started to get out of my eyes ...)

Hi... (the voice of a woman behind him)

( I gave a jump when I heard someone behind me I cleaned my tears and looked behind me ... ) oh hey ... ( who is she ? )

(She kneel down and a man was standing next to her) don't cry... (she cleaned Naruto's tears) what are you doing here alone... ?

( I got still , this is so weird ) I'm visiting my parents grave... ( who are these people... ?)

(She gave him a smiled) you look like a good boy... (she said)

Sure he does... (the man said)

( ah!? Who are they ... ? Who are these people... ? ) I..I'm sorry... but who are you guys... ( my voice slightly was changing in being kinda scared.. my heart was beating really fast ... this is why i don't go out alone ...)

My name is Kushina and him is Minato... (she said smiling)

Hi. (He said smiling)

( this is creepy...) hi ...umm nice to meet you ... ( should I be scared ?! Should just like run off ! My heart was beating really really fast I was going to have a heart attack!)

Are you hungry? Want some food? (She asked all happy)

( huh! Well this is out of the ordinary...) no thank you ... I just eat ... ( wait did I eat ? )

(The stomach of Naruto stared making noises)

We can go whatever place you like... (Minato said smiling)

( wtf ! This is creepy! I know I'll distract them in the way to the place then I run off ) what about ramen... ( I'm fucking scared !)

Sure... (Kushina said and touched Naruto's hair and got up with the help of Minato)

( wtf! I got up ... this is so creepy!)

(They stared walking to the ramen place)

And how old are you? (Kushina Said... I'm sure he is 14 now)

14 ... ( creepy!)

You do exercise I can see ... (Minato said smiling to Naruto)

( creepy! Help ! Help ! ) yeah ... ( creepy!)

(They kept walking) and were is this place? (Kushina Asked)

( I'm going to die ... it's now or never ! ) it's over there ( I pointed they where really distracted so I started running to sasuke house as fast as I could I was just a few houses away ! I started to run even faster !)

(They look at Naruto running away and then they looked at each other... they were in shock...)

( I'm going to die ! I got to sasuke house and quickly open the door and closed it I was breathing really really really fast ! God who the hell where those people...)

(Sasuke was still laying on the grass)

( I can't breathe! I started coughing really bad ! I can feel like I'm going to vomit I ran to the bathroom and started throwing up ...)

(I looked to the side to see Naruto running I got worry so I got up and walked to the bathroom) Naruto? What happened?

I ... I .. ( I started throwing up again )

Naruto? What did you ate?

Nothing... it's just that running that fast ( I said having difficulty breathing I flushed the toilet and washed my teeth )

Running? You say you need to walk?

Well yeah ... I was walking them I stopped... then those people came ... a women and man... she said their names where kushina and minato...( I said trying to breathe) and thy where acting weird ... then we where walking next I the ramen place mad I distracted them took the opportunity and started running really really fast to come here... ( i said trying to breathe)

Well... that's totally weird... you better not go alone again

Yeah ... ( I said tired )

Well it's night already... let go sleep...

Ok ... ( I put my pijamas and we both want to bed , I couldn't sleep that man ... he looked like me ... maybe I saw wrong ...)

(The next day pass they didn't go out of the house... until Monday on the morning they got ready and stared walking to school)

I hope its a good day (Sasuke said while walking to school)

Yeah ... imagine something shocking happens... ( I said to sasuke while walking)

Shoc... (he didn't finished talking when someone took his arm and he turn around to see who it was)

Hi guys... sorry for bother... I been waiting for a box... didn't get to your house by accident Uchiha? (Sasuke looked at Naruto )

( I looked at sasuke)

You mean a big box? (Sasuke asked)

Yeah... it was really big... you have it..?

( sasuke and I kept looking at each other )

Well... I have a box... a big box... (Sasuke Stared laughing)

( I started laughing with him it's actually the first time he laughs)

(Sasuke cleaned his tears of laughing and the man looked at them confused)

( I almost fell to the floor for laughing!)

What's so funny...(the man said)

Well... I have a box... now I have to go to school...I'll leave it at your door at night... (Sasuke said trying not to laugh)

Please don't opened it... (the man said)

No... I won't... (Sasuke said and grabbed Naruto's hand and keep walking)

( I kept laughing.. ! ) you see I told you I didn't buy it ... ( I whispered to sasuke)

Well I told you it wasn't me... (he chuckles)

( I kept laughing) imagine when he knows we opened it ..( I said laughing)

He can't know... I'll put tape on it... and put the things like we found it... wait... he is a pervert...(I looked at Naruto we were still holding hands)

( I looked at him and started laughing)

(Sasuke stared laughing with him and we got to school)

Naruto... (Kakashi stopped him and looked at his hands)

Yes ? ( I said trying not to laugh)

I need you to come with me... (he keep looking at Naruto's and Sasuke's hands)

Am I in trouble...?

Just come with me... Sasuke go to class...

Ok ... we'll see you later sasuke... ( I smiled and he did as well and walked to classes)

Let's go... (Kakashi stared walking)

Ok ... ( I started walking with him trying not to laugh)

So you and Sasuke? (He tried to make a chat with him)

Me and Sasuke? ( I looked at him while walking)

You were holding hands... (he looked at him sideways)

Yeah ... we do that since we where really little...

(What?!) how come? (They keep walking)

Well ... something bad happened to us ... and we just felt safer...

(He looked at him sideways and the got to Hokage office)

Why are we here ?

You will know... (he opened the door and went inside )

Ok ... ( I walked inside and ... what's are they doing here !? Did I do something bad ! Oh god ! I was just standing there ...my heart started to beat faster )

(Kakashi closes the door standing there so no one can open the door)

Naruto I'm glad you came to classes today... (the Hokage said)

( what you mean I always come ! Well not always...) well I have to come right ... ( bad choice) it's important... ( fuck ! )

Sit down... (the hokage said and get up from his chair to walked in front of his desk and looked at Naruto)

(Shit ! I sit down... this is getting me so nervous!)

Look Naruto... I been watching you since kid... I know everything and I know how painful everything has been... I want you to meet someone...

To meet someone... ( no thanks I'm fine but I looked at him confused)

(Kakashi opened the door and they went inside)

( I'm not getting anything that happening right now ... who is he even talking about?!)

Naruto... they are Kushina and Minato... (Hokage said)

( I looked at them and then the hokage... what the fuck is going on !)

You guys ! ( I pointed at them being shocked my heart started pumping really fast then I stopped pointing at them I was getting in shock for some reason...)

(They just smiled)

Naruto... Let me tell you a story... (hokage said) pay attention

( I looked at the hokage ... what the fuck ! I'm so confused!)

Remember the 9 tails fox... well they were who stopped it... now your parents... died that day... or that's what we told you...

Yeah I remember... wait what ? ( my heart started to beat faster then ever )

The truth is Naruto... they had to hide until we finished some things... now they finished... and they are back... Kushina and Minato are your parents... they are here to take care of you...

They are ... m... my ... ( I felt the my heart stopped I lost all my strength then everything became black)

(Kushina and Minato ran to him and lay him on a couch to wait for him to get back to normal)

( I started to wake up but still had my eyes close ... was I dreaming... what a weird dream... I started opening my eyes when I saw them I felt in shock...)

Naruto... (Kushina said and touched his cheek) are you ok honey?

(Minato was talking with the Hokage and Kakashi)

( I couldn't say anything I just sat down and hugged her )

(I hugged him back and stared crying) oh my bby... I been miss you so much dreaming about this day... (she said crying and Minato got close to them and hugged them)

We love you Naruto... (Minato said)

( tears started to get out of my eyes as I just hugged them ... all this time I wanted to meet them ... and now I have them with me ...)

You are not going to be alone anymore... (Kushina Said)

We'll take care of you son... (Minato said)

I'm sorry for what I did yesterday... ( I said hugging them )

It wasn't yesterday my love... (kushina said and looked at him smiling and Minato chuckles)

I'm sorry... I'm nervous... ( I can't believe this is happening)

It's ok...(Kushina touched Naruto's cheek) you are so beautiful...

( I blushed when she said that and smiled with my eyes full of tears I felt happy)

We sell the house were you live... we got a new house... so we can stared over... I hope you don't mind... (Kushina said)

I'm sure he would like the new house... (Minato said)

I don't mind ... ( I actually don't live there , wait what about sasuke...)

(They gave him a smiled)

Now get back to class... we have to finish some things here and don't go after school wait for me (kushina said)

See you at home son... (Minato said and smiled to him)

( I smiled at them) I'm glad you guys are here ( I said and gave him one last hug and walked to classes with a smile on my face )

(I was in the classroom looking at the window I wonder where Kakashi took Naruto...)

( I got to classes all happy I was even blushing of how happy I was )

(I looked at Naruto and he looked all happy)

( I went back to sit by sasuke) guess what ... ( I had a smile on my face )

What? (I looked at him)

( I felt really happy) my parents...apparently their not dead ... they came back ( I said smiling)

It's not funny Naruto... (he said serious)

I'm not kidding...

(I got still and my heart was pumping fast... I feel happy for him but I'm jealous) oh... good for you... I'm glad..

( I nodded my head smiling) I even fainted when they told me ...

I guess it was a shocker...

It still is ... remember the people I told you about the other day ...?

Yeah...

It's them ...

I see... you are lucky...

( I just kept smiling and looked out the classroom my dad ... was talking with kakashi but making it visible for people to see them ) that's my dad ..( I told sasuke so he could look )

(I looked at the door and there he was a tall man with blue eyes and blond like him... I feel so jealous right now that I even want to cry...) he... looks like you...

( I felt really happy... but I noticed something was wrong with Sasuke...) sasuke.. I forgot to tell you ...

(I looked at him)

They ... bought a house ... ( I looked at him , I don't know how to tell him )

(He is leaving...)

And ... well ... they ( fuck this is hard ) they want me to live with them ...

(I felt like crying...) ok... no problem... (I can't tell him no... if I was him I would go without thinking about it...)

I promise I'll go visit you ...

You don't have to...

But I want to ...

Ok... (I looked at the wonderful again $

( I know he doesn't like this idea ...)

(I'm so jealous... why... what a selfish person I am...)

( my happiness was slowly fading... I don't like to see him like that ...?

I guess you are taking... your things today... (why it hurts?...)

Y...yeah ...( this is hurting...?

Ok...

( I felt happy but not happy and the same time ... I want to be with my parents but also I didn't want to leave him ...)

(The time passes and we didn't talk the whole day the bell ring and everyone stared getting out of the classroom)

( this will hurt ... we started walking out of the class when I saw my mom there waiting for me like she said I felt happy... I just need to tell her I need to pick my things up from Sasuke house )

Naruto! (kushina stared moving her hand in case he hasn't see her... Sasuke knew it was Naruto's mother)

( I felt happy and sad ... we walked towards her and she hugged me so I hugged her back )

(It hurts me.. to see that... and I wanted to cry but I didn't)

Hi honey... your dad it's busy right now but he will meet us at home (kushina said happy )

About that ... before we go ... I need to go get my clothes to sasuke house ... he's Sasuke by the way ... ( I smiled )

(Sasuke looked at her without smiling)

Hi Sasuke... (she said happy and he didn't say anything and she looked at Naruto)

( I looked at my mom , why is he like that all the time ... oh god ) well ... lets go then ...

Yeah... but why is your clothes on... (she looked at Sasuke) Sasuke's house...?

Well ... it's kind of a long story... but we where really little when we started to live together... we where both alone so that's how we decide just live together because we where scared ...

Alone? And your parents? (She asked to Sasuke and he looked away)

They passed away... ( I told her only for her to hear because sasuke was walking almost ignoring us )

Oh... (she looked at Sasuke... ) well honey let go for your things... (they stared walking and Sasuke was in front of them) is he always like that? (kushina asked to Naruto and grabbed his hand)

( I grabbed her hand back ) not really...

You are so beautiful Naruto (she said smiling)

You're the beautiful one here mom ( I smiled to her )

Awwww (she blushed and pull him close to her) just don't get me mad...

I won't ... ( now I know where I got the bad temper..)

Good... (she said smiling)

( I smiled back , I wonder how she is when she gets mad ...)

(They got to the house and Sasuke opened the door and looked at Naruto)

Well ... I'll go get my things ... ( I smiled and she smiled back we got In the house and took our shoes off she was waiting outside and Sasuke and I went to the room , I was feeling sad ... I started to get my things while trying not to cry ... I've been living with him almost all my life until now ... I hope things stay like they are right now ... I feel sad leaving him ... but I want to live with my parents... I sighed )

(I helped him to get all his things in boxes... I wasn't looking at him or talking... this is painful...)

( this is really really painful... I feel like if I look at him I'll just start crying... )

(We finished and I stared getting the boxes to the door his mother was just looking at me)

( i was still putting some little things in the boxes and started going down stairs trying not to fall...)

(Naruto go to the door and his mother smiled to him and I felt bad... )

Let's go honey... I'm sure you will like the new house (she said happy)

Ok... ( I looked at sasuke I felt bad ) see you later Sasuke ( I smiled and went out the door I had already put my shoes on and we started walking to this new house ... I felt pain in my heart...)

( I slapped my door and didn't say anything...I sat on the floor and stared crying... now I'm alone again... and I'm jealous... why I can't have my family too...)

Are you ok honey? (kushina said to Naruto)

Yeah...just a little sad ... I've been living with him since I was 5 ...( I looked at her)

5? (She looked at him in shock) why? And what happened to his parents?

Well he's parents... well whole clan was killed... and then we just got scared of something that happened... and decided to live together...

Poor kid... but you don't have to be sacred anymore you are not alone... (she smiled)

(They walked like 8 houses away from Sasuke's and there it was the new house it was bigger and beautiful)

There it is... our new house (she smiled)

( I was in shock ) it's so beautiful... ( I said smiling)

I would like most your room... the day we meet you... We diced to decorate your room... (she opened the door and put the things down and Naruto's box too and covers his eyes) trust me... I'll take you to your room..

Ok... ( we started walking I was actually pretty scared of falling we started going up the stairs I always fall when I take the stairs)

(We got to his room and I uncovered his eyes... ) this is your room...

( when I opened my eyes I just see Brown wall shelves , wooden curtain behind the bed ,with one upper window over the bed and two on each side , two hanging laps over the bed , it also has a balcony view of the river ...also a set of different types of kunai's I was amazed the room it was so big ... I looked at my mom and smiled ) it's amazing... ( I went to her and hugged her .. god thing she hasn't asked what was the bad thing that happened... that Sasuke and I decided to live together...)

I'm glad you like it... it also has a walking closet (she said smiling)

( dead... I've never had a walking closet !) thanks...

You don't have to thank... you deserve everything in this world... I'm going to cook something for dinner ok... I'll be at the kitchen you enjoy explore the house if you want... (she gave him a kiss on his head and walked to the kitchen)

( ahh! I feel like a little kid ! I started to go around my the room and went to the balcony with the wonderful view of the river ! This is so awesome! I feel happy...)

(kushina was cooking when the front door opened and Minato got inside) I'm home! (He screamed happy)

( I was still in my room... ahh! This is so cool ! I was looking at the sets of kunais ahh! Awesome! I heard someone screaming I'm home so I went downstairs I felt shy around him ) Hi... ( I've don't know I felt nervous...)

Hi Naruto...(he said happy got close to him and hugged him) how was your day...?

( I hugged him back ) it was good ... ( I feel really happy!)

Do you like your room? I told your mother to paint the wall other color but she doesn't want to... (he whispered the last thing)

I heard you Minato! (She screamed from the kitchen and Minato stared laughing nervously)

( I laughed) I love my room .. ( I smiled )

I'm happy you like it... even tho I don't like the paint... (he whispered )

Keep complaining Minato! (Kushina screamed and he laughed nervously again)

( I laughed, I wonder how sasuke is doing...)

(I was on my bed laying down looking at the ceiling... I stopped crying a while ago... I just want to sleep...)

Well the food is ready... (Kushina said)

Smells good ... ( I smiled walking into the kitchen)

Sit down... (Kushina said serving the food on the table)

Don't tell me you made vegetables... (Minato said and Kushina looked at him angry and her hair got up and hit him on the head)

Stop complaining! (She screamed) I hope you like the food... (she smiled to Naruto)

( I got still when she did that I laughed nervously, we started to eat vegetables isn't my favorite but I don't want to get hit ) it's delicious ( I smiled )

You see Minato! He likes them (she smiled)

Like he has other options... (Minato whispered)

Stop complaining Minato... (she looked at him and he laughed nervously)

( oh god ! We kept eating when we finished with the food I helped her wash the dishes... it's something I'm used to ..)

You are a good boy Naruto... (she said smiling)

( I smiled back to her , I would of liked to have them before, I was taller than her so I lay my head on top of hers )

Naruto we have to talk... (Minato said...)

Go Naruto... I'll finish here... (Kushina smiled to him)

( I turned around to look at him ) ok ... ( I dry my hands so I can go talk with him )

Where do you want to sit? So we can talk? (Minato looked at him)

Garden? ( there was a beautiful garden close to the river )

Ok... (they walked to the garden and they sat down close to the river Minato put his feet inside to get them wet and play with the water)

( I sat next to him and put my feet inside the water ... I wonder what he wants to talk about... well it's been a long time I guess ... he never really got to to talk to me ...)

You mom... told me... that something happened to you... I would like to talk about that...

( I got still when he said that ... ) well ... I don't know ... where to begin...

You can take you time... I just want to know. I know it was bad. I want to fix that problem some how... I need you to trust me...

( I took a deep breath) well... I was living alone ... and I had this neighbor... that ... one day he decided to start hitting me ... he wouldn't let me go inside the house ... my friend got there and tried to defend me ... but he was only 6 and I was 5 the man hit him ... making him go away ... th...that was when ... after he left ... h...he took me to his house ... and started... abusing me ... that's wasn't the only time ... every time I would get back home from school it would be the same thing ... it got worse ... a day that I got late to the house ... he left me belt marks all over ... and well he did what he did every day... ( I was trying really hard not to cry ) the next day I went back to the house with my friend... and he did the same thing to both of us ... and that's when we decided to live together... ( I looked down trying not to cry )

(Minato was is shock he couldn't move or say anything... tears stared her out of his eyes someone hurt his son and he wasn't there to help him... He looked at Naruto and hugged him) I'm sorry I wasn't there... I'm so sorry... (he said crying)

( when he hugged me I started crying so I just hugged him back , I didn't like talking about that because I just break down in tears )

Your not alone anymore Naruto... and if someone wants to hurt you you can tell me I'll help you... (he keeps hugging him)

Thank you for being here... I always wanted to see you guys and now you are here ...( I keep hugging him while some tears got out of my eyes )

I love you son...

I love you too dad ... ( I hugged him tight)

(We were hugging and I felt Kushina hug us)

( we where there hugging for a while ) well ... I need to go to sleep ... I have school tomorrow...

Sure son... I'll see you tomorrow at night... (Minato said)

Goodnight honey (Kushina said and gave him a kiss on the forehead)

Good night...love you guys... ( I smiled and started walking to my room ...)

We love you too! (They both said at same time)

( I smiled , I walked to my room and put my pijamas on I saw they where still where at the garden talking... I saw her covering her mouth and started crying... he probably already told her ... I walked to bed and just got under he covers and tried to sleep...)

(Minato and Kushina decided that they are going to go and confront this man next day... Sasuke has already fall asleep on his house...)

( I woke up next morning... I don't want to go to school... I got up and fixed my bed and went to wash my teeth and take a shower )

(Sasuke woke up next morning and got ready to school and walked to the kitchen to have some breakfast... I miss you Naruto...)

( I put my clothes on and walked downstairs and saw my mom cooking and went up to her and kiss her in the cheek) good morning mom , where's dad ?

Good morning honey... (she smiled ) he already went to work... I was about to go get you up... you wake up early... I'm surprised (she said while serving the food)

Well ... sasuke was the one who teach me to wake up early... because his father was very strict so that's where he go the thing if waking up early... ( I smiled )

Oh good influence (she smiled)

( I smiled , I got close to her to sit down and eat breakfast...)

(WHAT?!) oh... honey I don't think that shirt is appropriate..:. Why you don't change after breakfast?

( I looked at her ... I seriously don't want to get her mad ) all of my shirts are like this ...

(WHAT!) mmm well you better put a sweater then (she smiled)

( WHY!) ok ... ( I smiled )

Thanks honey (she smiled... oh good I didn't want to get mad)

No problem... ( I don't want to wear a sweater!)

(Kushina sat down to eat breakfast with him and when they finished she took the plates and put them on the sink) ill wash them when I get back... ill take you to school... go put the sweater

( WHY! I don't want to wear a sweater! Wait take me to school...) ok I'll go put it on right now ...thanks for the food ... ( I got up and went to my room)

(Such a good boy. I'm glad)

( ugh! I don't like sweaters ! I put my sweater and went back downstairs... I should burn all the sweaters in the world!)

Ok... let's go...

Ok ...( I smiled we both walked to the door to put our shoes and started walking to school ... I can't even wear a Normal shirt ... ugh I saw sasuke that was sitting in front of his house ... and I have this sweater!) is dad going to go home at the same time as yesterday? ( I looked at her )

Yes... he is ... (she smiled) dinner time like always (I saw Sasuke guy in front of his house when he saw us he stand up and looked at Naruto he didn't even looked at me... mmm )

( he didn't even look at her ...fuck ! If he keeps doing that I bet there not going to let me hang out with him ...ugh ) hey sasuke... ( it's so hot out here !)

Really a sweater? (Was the first thing Sasuke said and the mom of Naruto just looked at him)

( I laughed nervously, this isn't good she's going to get mad , I looked at her and she looked really really angry) well lets walk to school... ( we kept walking he doesn't even look at her !)

(We keep walking to school and we didn't say anything in all way to school until we got there and the mother of Naruto stop him)

Well honey... I'll see you after school... ok...

Bye mom ...see you after school ( I don't have an option she hugged me and started walking back home )

Come with me... (Sasuke said and grabbed Naruto's hand and ran to a abandoned part of the school)

( we got to an abandoned part of the school I've never been here I took my sweater off and just held it on my hand ) what are we doing here ..?

I wanted to talk to you... in private

Talk to me ? ( I looked at him)

Naruto... date me... (he blushed)

Well you could've at least ask me ...

I am asking...

You just said ... date me ... that's not asking...

Ok if you insist... I will... (he looked at him)

( what ! He took it he wrong way ! Now he's just looking at me ! Making me blush for some reason...)

Is that a yes then...

( this kid ! ) yes ... ( I'm blushing... noooo why am I blushing!?)

(I keep looking at him and I got close to him to kiss him)

( I put my hand on his cheek and responded to his kiss )

(We were kissing in a very intense kiss... we pull away and then we walked to the classroom)

( we both went to class and sat next to sasuke, kakashi got in the classroom and looked at us weird ... ) did you give the box to the guy ...?

I forgot... maybe you can go with me today and give it to him...

Sure ... i just inform my mom ...

Ok... (Kakashi is looking weird at us...)

Have you noticed kakashi is looking at us all weird ... ( I whispered)

I thought it was me... but yes I did notice

That's weird ...

I know... want to get out of here? (Sasuke whispered)

Sounds good ... ( I whispered)

When Kakashi turns to the board let's run out...

Ok ... ( we where waiting for kakashi to turn to look at the board ... when he did we just ran out of the classroom and got out of school) we need to be careful my mom doesn't see us ...

Oh fuck I forgot about "that" problem...

Now we have to run ...

Well let's run then... until we get to my home

Ok ... ( we looked around and didn't see her then we started running really really fast until we got to his house )

(We took our shoes off and we went to the kitchen to drink some water ) wow I'm tired

Same ... ( I said tired and started to drink some water )

(I put my glass away and I looked at him)

( I kept drinking water in a slow pace I was breathing fast of how tired I was ...)

(I got close to him and I took away his glass and I stared kissing him)

( I wasn't expecting that ... I just responded to his kiss and put my hand on his cheek )

(I took his hand I went up stairs and pull him to the bed got on top of him and I stared kissing him again)

( I started to respond his kiss and put my hand on back of his neck )

(I took off his clothes and mine as well and I keep kissing him and making soft bites on his neck and lips)

( he kept making soft bites on my neck and lips ... well this is sudden ... I pull him us to keep kissing him ... until the kiss it self started to get intense...)

(I grabbed his manhood while kissing him and stared moving my hand fast he stared moaning whit his eyes close but I was looking at him)

( I started to let moans out of my mouth I was even blushing I also had my eyes closed)

Naruto... want to do it all the way... (I whispered on his hear still moving my hand)

( I got goosebumps when he whispered on my ear I just nodded my head while I was letting moans out of my mouth)

(I pull away from him been on my knees and my heart stared pumping fast really fast I looked at him and I feel like blushing...)

( my heart started to pumping really really fast as I was blushing I noticed he was just looking at me that made me blush more )

(I got close to him again to kiss him and slowly I stared putting my manhood inside him while letting moans out of my mouth and I can't help it... I even stopped kissing him because it also hurting a bit...)

( I was letting soft moans , it was hurting a little as I was still blushing I can't help it ... it's the first I do this with him ... )

( I stared moving inside him faster while I was moaning and kissing him. He was also moaning. I grabbed his manhood and stared moving my hand faster to make him feel a lot of pleasure... )

( I was letting moans out of my mouth I felt as my back archer from the bed , I really don't know what got into me and I used my legs to pull him closer and we both started moaning louder when I did that )

(I grabbed his hips and stared pulling him to me and we moan even louder I stared moving faster than before... he grabbed the blanket moaning loud and that makes me more excited and I move even faster)

( I started to moan louder I started blushing, and I just kept moving him closer as we both kept moaning, I started to kiss him and he kissed me back the kiss was getting intense as we both left moans go between the kiss )

(Everything was getting intense and we were moaning really loud until we both finished... I pull away slowly making him moan one last time and I lay next to him breathing fast )

( I was just there laying down breathing fast , could it be he read some of the books ... ) somebody did a lot of reading at night ... ( I laughed breathing fast )

What !? (Sasuke blushed)

You're blushing... so that means that you did read ...

I did not!

I know when you lie ( I laughed )

I'm not lying!

Sasuke i have known you for 9 years I know you ...

No you don't

Yes I do ...

Oh god... don't blame me... I was here alone...

( I started laughing when he said that ) how many books did you read ..? ( I said laughing)

I don't know...(20)

Knowing you ... you read fast .. and you always read at 7 ... so Calculating from 7 to 11 then that's the time we would go to sleep ... I'd say you read 20 books ...

(Sasuke looked at him with his eyes wide open)

( I noticed he looked at me all shocked) what ?

Nothing you are totally wrong... (he is totally right!)

Yeah sure ...

Well... nothing good on those book tho...

Then why did you kept reading...?

(I looked at him) you think I kept reading...

Well you did read ...20 books ...

What? I haven't say yes

I know you ... so it wouldn't work to try to lie ...

Ok... I guess you win...

( I started laughing)

Stop laughing not funny

It is funny... ( I said trying to stop )

No it's not!

Fine ... ( I said calming down)

Ok... (I got up and went to the bathroom to pee)

It's still funny! ( I got up and put my boxers)

( I heard him moaning in the bathroom) what are you doing?!

I'm ... peeing... (he said between the moans)

No you're not ! Why are you moaning!?

I don't ... know...

Are you touching yourself...?

Kill me! No! ... I'm ... not... I'm... trying.. to pee... here!

What the fuck ! Why are you doing that !

(Sasuke sighed in relief) finally...

You where fucking touching yourself!

I wasn't! (I got into the room and grabbed my boxer and put it on) I was peeing

Yeah sure ... then why where you moaning?!

Go pee... you'll see...

No thank you...

Well then don't judge me... (I stared putting my clothes on)

It sounded like you where touching yourself... ( I whispered)

I wasn't

I didn't say anything...

Yes you did

No I didn't...

Yes you did!

No I didn't...

Yes you did!

No i didn't...

Yes you did!

No! I ! Didn't!

Yes! You did!

NO!...I ! ... DIDN'T ! ...

YES! you did! And why would I touch myself I just had sex... doesn't make sense!

I don't know you tell me ...

Ugh! Useless! To talk to you! Let me tape the box... (I walked to my desk and grabbed a tape and walked to the box to tape it)

( I started to put my clothes on ... ) that guy is pervert... ( I said laughing)

Yeah he is... and you what there was a dildo at the end of the box... (he said while taping the box)

There was a what ! ( I started laughing even more ) also the ones who read it ... ( I said trying not to laugh)

What? (I looked at him) I didn't used the thing.!

Wait what ! I never said that ! Wait did you use it ...

Nooo!

You where the one who said it ... you said you didn't use it ... when it had no sense of what I told you ... what did you use it for ... ( I said laughing and got ready to run )

I didn't used it! (I opened the box again and grabbed the things ran to him and put it on his face)

Eww! Stop ! ( I pushed him and started running downstairs)

(I stared following him with the thing on my hand and rubbed his ear with it)

Eww! You used it ! ( I said running away from him)

I didn't! (I followed him running and throw myself over him and stared hitting his head with the thing)

Stop !' That's disgusting! ( I push him off me and ran to the garden)

(I ran to him and hitting him with the thing every time I catch him)

Eww! Stop ! ( I screamed)

(When he screamed I put on his mouth and I stared laughing that I even fell to the grass grabbing my stomach)

( I was about throw up and grabbed the thing and threw at his face ) I'm going to throw up!

(I keep laughing and looking at him...) look what you did the this is now all muddy... I won't clean it!

You used it ! So you clean it !

I didn't used it! Pervert!

You're the pervert who put it in my mouth !

In your what? (I heard butt)

Mouth!

You pervert! You heard wrong !

Not my fault you think I'm butts a lot!

Pervert! You clean that !

Noo you clean it!

Oh no wait ... now I know why you don't want to clean it ... because while you clean it you're probably going to get hard ! ( I started laughing)

What!? Noooooo pervert! You want me to clean it to imagine things and get hard!

Nooo! You pervert!

You pervert!

You're the pervert one !

No you are!

You read the books... and you used that thing !

I didn't used it!

Pervert!

(I heard a knock on the door) you see! Maybe is the man that want his dildo back!

Pervert!

You hide it!

Noo! I'm not touching that !

Oh come one just hide it. I have to open the door... they are knocking hard...

( I grabbed the thing and when he turned around I put it inside his pants and and drag him to open the door while I was laughing and I opened the door ... oh shit ...) Dad ...

Ewwww (I said when he put the thing on my pants and then he dragged me to the door I was grabbing my butt so it won't fall of my shorts)

Naruto... Sasuke... (Minato said and looked at them)

Hello ... ( fuck !)

You skip school... (why is he grabbing his butt)

I did ? ...

(Minato sighed) you did... and what's wrong with you? (He said to Sasuke... and Sasuke just looked at him)

( I made a sound like I was about to laugh then just calmed down)

Ahhh! (Sasuke said the dildo has a button and turn on a vibrator... Minato look at him weird and the he looked at Naruto)

( I started laughing) I'm sorry... ( I said laughing)

What is happening here? (Minato said)

Ah! (Sasuke said because The things stared maximizing the vibrations )

( I started laughing even more ) nothing ( I said laughing )

(Minato looked at Naruto and then Sasuke ) don't get late home...

Ah! Ah! (Sasuke said )

What's wrong with him? (Minato said)

He has diarrhea...

(Sasuke looked at him in shock)

Oh poor kid... need to go to the bathroom? (Minato said)

Yeah you should go to the bathroom... he even pooped his pants ...

Ahhhh ahhhh! (Sasuke said and looked at Naruto in shock)

Oh poor thing... now I know why you guys left school... wait...(Minato looked at Sasuke's pants and he has mud put it looks like poop) omg... (he made a disgusting face)

Sasuke go to the bathroom! ( I pushed him not hard to go to the bathroom) sorry he has diarrhea...

Well take care of him but don't get late home... 7pm Naruto... I'll tell your mother you are ok... (Minato said )

Ok ... bye dad ... ( I gave him a hug and he did as well and went walking home , I closed the door and started laughing like crazy!)

(I was in the bathroom taking the thing off my body and pants and I turned off and I turn the water on to wash the thing) fucking Naruto!

Don't get hard while washing it ! ( I said laughing really really hard )

Shut up! ( I threw water at him)

( I started laughing so much !)

You couldn't invented other excuse! (He stared taking off his pants to change)

Not really... ( I said laughing)

Omg that was embarrassing! And the thing was vibrating ! So hard! Really! I don't want to imagine what this pervert is going to do!

Maybe what you where going through ( I laughed)

Shut up! Let's put this on the box and take it to that pervert!

( I started laughing even more )

(I went up stairs and put the thing on the box and tape it... and went down with the box) let's go...

Why do I need to go ... ( I started laughing)

Because you put the thing on my pants!

And your father was here! Thinking I was sick !

You only " pooped" you're pants ( I said laughing)

Shut up!

Lets go then...( i laughed)

(We walked to the man house and we put the box there and the man opened the door and looked at us)

My box? (He said to us)

Yeah... (Sasuke said)

It was open? (The man said)

Oh nooo... I came like this... well bye... (I grabbed Naruto's hand back to my house)

( i started laughing, we got to the house and went to the room and just sat on bed ) Sasuke when are we going to tell my parents...?

Tell... your parents? (I looked at him)

Well... that we're dating...

Oh... so we have to?

Well... yeah ...

I guess I can go and talk to them... but not today..

You can take how much time you need ... but not like too too too much ...

Like a week or two?

Sure...

(We spend hours talking when suddenly the school bell that let us know it's 10 pm)

Omg... they told me I needed to be there at 7 ...

Omg ! I'm going to get in trouble...)

I'll take you... let's go... (he walked out of the house and I grabbed his hand)

( we started walking home , we where a few houses away ) I hope there sleeping... ( we got to my house , I t was bigger than his ) here it is ...

Naruto! (Her mother was at the door she looked like a monster... I was still holding his hand)

(I stood still and looked at her... she looked like a monster...)

Well... I guess I leave you here... (Sasuke said)

Yeah ... see you tomorrow... ( I looked at him )

(I let go his hand and stared walking to my house)

Didn't your dad told you by 7! (She screamed and her hair went up!)

Sorry... we where doing homework... I didn't look at the time ... ( oh no she's scary!)

Go to your rooooommmmmm! (She screamed)

Ok... ( I ran to my room before she hits me , I got there and just sat by the balcony I noticed my dad was there jus I just hid there so they wouldn't see me ...)

Did he get home already? (Minato said to Kushina)

Yes he did ... ( she said and sat next to him )

Parenting can be hard...

Yeah ... but we'll get use to it ... ( she said and looked at the water )

He can be violent... and we don't know that side of him yet...

( what are they talking about? )

Well maybe he needs therapy...

( what therapy ! ! For what ?!)

I don't know this Uchiha guy... I don't think is a good influence...

Yeah... maybe they shouldn't hang out anymore...he's a bad influence for Naruto...

( what ! Why ?! Not hang out with him ! But he's my boyfriend... what are they even talking about!)

I saw them holding hands... you don't think...

I saw them holding hands too ... but I don't think ... could it be ...

( what is even wrong with that ! I'm not going to stop seeing him !)

I don't know...

And Uchiha is violent too

That's not good ...

( what ?! What are the my saying...!)

He doesn't have manners either

No he doesn't... I don't want him close to Naruto he's a really bad influence...

( I'm not getting away from him ...they can't do that ...)

Maybe we should tell him to stop going to his house...

( WHAT! Nooo! )

Yeah I think that's for the best ...

Ok... then... we better get to bed... (he got up and help her to stand up)

( what no no no no no no ! They can't do that ! , I saw them go in the house I went to my closet and put my pijamas and went to bed ... they can't do that zzzz)

( Minato knocked on Naruto's room)

( I heard a knock ) come in ...

(Minato opened the door slowly) hi... can I get insider...

Hi...and yeah come in ... ( I was still laying in bed )

Can we talk?

Sure ... ( I sat down)

(I walked to his bed and sat by his feet) what's with Uchiha guy?

With sasuke? ( I looked at him confused)

Yeah...

What do you mean what with him ...?

Nothing... (maybe it's just my idea that's something weird is happening) well we talked with your mom and we decided that it's better if you don't go to his house after school...

( WHY!) why is that ...?

Well... we think is better for you...

For me ? ( no it's not ! )

Yes... please don't get your mom angry...

Ok... I won't...

Thanks Naruto... now have some rest... you have school tomorrow... (he got up and stared walking out of the room) good night... see you tomorrow... I love you

Love you dad ... goodnight... ( I lay in bed )

( it's been a week and I haven't wen to sasuke house ... today that we where in classes we planned that I will sneak out of my house and got to his ... we just finished eating dinner it was night already I waited and hour or more and got it that balcony and started to get out of my house after that I was very careful and went to the front of the house after I started running to sasuke he was waiting for me outside of his house )

(When I saw Naruto I smiled to him and went into my house and I took off my shoes) well it's 10:30 so we have until 3am

( i smiled and I got to his house and took my shoes off ) I hope they don't find out ...

I don't think so... you told me they don't go into your room before knocking...

Yeah ... well at least my dad ...

Well let's cross fingers then...

Yeah ... so what now ?

Well... whatever you want

Well ... I'm not sure ...

Let's go lay down

Ok ... ( we walked to the room and lay in bed ...its been a long time since I've been here ..)

The room feels better with you here

( I looked at him and blushed) I miss being here ...

I miss you...

( I smiled while blushing) I miss you too ...

(I looked at him like I always do)

( he looks at me a lot , I decided to touch his cheek)

(I go close to him and I stared kissing him pulling him close to me)

( I started to respond to his kiss while I put my hand behind his neck )

(I put myself on top of him still kissing him and I took off our shirts. He stared blushing)

( I started blushing and just decided to kiss him again)

(We were kissing in a while way I was still on top of him and I can feel that both are we getting excited so I decide to took off the rest of our clothes... I got up and grabbed something) want to try been tied up?

What ? I... umm ... ok ... ( I looked at him him getting closer to me )

(I went on top of him again and I stared to toes up hips hands ) I found it under my bed... I think we forgot to put it on that box...

Under the bed ...? ( he was tying me up )

Yeah... (I finished and I looked at him) are you scared?

Well... it's something new ...

(I looked at him and stared kissing him again... and stared making bites on his neck to his abdomen while touching his body with my hands)

( I felt goosebumps all over me ... he was making bites on my abdomen and I can't move my hands!)

(Grabbed his manhood with one hand and I decide to lick him and put it on my mouth moving my hand and my head while using my tongue. He stared moaning loud and I was looking at him while doing it... moving even faster on his manhood giving him a lot of pleasure)

( I started moaning loud , it's the first time he does this ... I couldn't stop moaning, I felt as my back archers form the bed and I noticed he was looking at me and that made me blush and moan louder )

(I keep moving faster with my head and hand and he stared moaning even louder than before... I slowly stared getting my mouth out to make soft bites on his abdomen and I got close to his ear and I bite it... I bite his chest leaving a mark there without thinking... he was moaning and I let my manhood inside him moving fast)

( I started to breathe faster while moaning and use my legs to pull him deeper with both of use letting out a loud moan I was breathing fast and he kept making bites on my chest and kissing my neck which I don't know why it just made me moan )

(I kept moving faster in him and also my hand on his manhood making bites on his chest we were both moaning loud and louder... I don't know how much time has pass until we finished I made le last bite on his chest he moan and I pull slowly away from him and I lay in his side... he was still tied up of his hands)

( I was breathing fast , I still had my hands tied up ... my parents will kill me if they knew what I did ... I was just laying down in bed without close tied up ...)

(I looked at him) did you felt good?

( I started blushing and just nodded my head and looked at him )

( I don't know how much time it passed )

(I stared untied him) and went to the bathroom to wash myself

( he went back to the room I had my boxers on and went to the bathroom to get cleaned and went back to the room to put my clothes on )

Well it's 1:30 am we still have time ... what to talk about something?

Sure ... ( I went to bed and he had his boxers on and I he sat me on his laps while giving little kisses on my neck ) what do you want to talk about...?

You parents... are they going to let you come here next week...(I was enjoying his kisses on my neck that I even closed my eyes)

I'm not sure ... for some reason they didn't want to let me come this week... ( I kept giving him little kisses on his neck and decided to leave a mark there , he even touched my hips and pulled me closer when I did that )

I see... (I let out a moan when he was marking my neck)

(in the meantime... at Naruto's house)

Minato! (Kushina screamed)

( I heard her screaming my name I was already in pijamas I went to the Naruto's room she was looking around) is something wrong ? ( Minato said )

( I kept making soft bites on his neck he was even moaning I went to his ear and bit it making him moan again I put my hand on his abdomen)

Naruto is not here! I came to see how he was and he is not here! (She screamed getting angry)

Well it's okay ... he'll come back ... ( I said nervous to her )

Nooooo I'm going for him! You better come with me! (Her hair was getting up)

Where ? ( i said nervous)

Where else do you think he is at 2:00 am!

Umm ...at the park...?

Ugh! Minato! (She stared walking to her room took a sweater to cover her pijama and stared walking out of the house)

What ? Just stay here and wait for him till he gets back ... ( I was following her)

Nooooooooo! (She screamed to him)

( I laughed nervously) he's okay... just wait for him ...

Minato (she looked at him angry) or you shut up! Or I'm going to hit you!

Ok... ( I said nervous)

(She keep walking to Sasuke's house and when she go my there stared knocking the door like crazy)

Do you hear the door or it's me?

I heard the door too ... put some pijamas and go open it ... ( he got up and went to put his pijamas and I just saw him going downstairs )

(My pijama blue pants I was walking fast to the door I thought than maybe a neighbor needs help... when I opened the door and I saw Naruto's mother my heart stop and I looked at her and she slapped my face)

Where is he!? (She slapped me again)

Ah! (Sasuke screamed when she slapped him... and put his hand on his face wanting to cry)

You! Are a bad influence to my son! (She screamed angry her hair got up and slapped me again making me scream and fall to the floor)

( I heard sasuke scream I went to the stairs and saw him on the floor ... what the fuck ? )

Where is Naruto! (She kept screaming and slapping my face I stared crying she was hitting my face really hard... and Naruto's father was trying to stop her)

Mom ? ( I looked at her just slapping sasuke and dad was trying to stop her )

Naruto! (She looked at him angry)

( oh shit ... I'm dead )

Why don't you try to calmly down ( Minato said nervous)

Calm down! Calm down ! So you support all this! It's 2:40am and he is out of the house with him! (She pointed to Sasuke and looked at him...) what... what do you have ... (she got close to Sasuke and got him up from the floor pressing his arm)

Ahh! (Sasuke screamed)

What's that on your neck? (Sasuke looked at her without saying anything and she slapped him again) you better not been taking advantage from Naruto! (She screamed)

Naruto lets go home ... ( Minato said nervous)

Ok... ( I started walking down the stairs when she grabbed my ear really hard )

You are grounded young man! (She said to Naruto) you are not getting out of the house!

I have school... ( I said In pain I felt in my ear )

You are not going! Your dad will get the homework for you! (She screamed angry)

Ahh! Ok ok ( she was pressing my ear really hard )

Why don't you try to calm down ... lets go home and fix this over there ... ( Minato said really nervous)

(Sasuke was crying looking at them)

(Kushina stared walking to the house dragging Naruto by the ear)

I'm so sorry about this ... ( Minato said to Sasuke and went after them )

Ah! That hurts ( she was dragging me by the ear !)

(We got to the home and I let him go )

How is possible that you did this to us Naruto! (She said angry)

You guys didn't let me see him... and I've known him since I was 5 ... ( I said touching my ear )

That's not excuse! To get out of the house in the middle of the night! (She said angry)

I'm sorry... it won't happen again ... ( I said almost crying because my ear hurts a lot ...)

Try to calm down ... ( Minato said to kushina )

He said he won't do it again ... so he won't ... I'll bring him the homework... ( Minato said )

Why you don't tell him anything! (She screamed to Minato) just defending him like he didn't nothing wrong!

( I don't like screaming to him ... ) well he did do something wrong... ( I don't know what to tell her ...) Naruto... you can't do what you did ... ever again ! ( I don't like talking to him like that )

It won't happen again... ( I said looking down)

You are sleeping on the guest room... (she said to Minato ) and you go to your room before I hit you like your friend!

I'm sorry... ( I went to my room and closed the door )

Why do I have to sleep there ? ( Minato said )

Because you don't help! If it was for he he would be there now!

( i sighed ) ok ... I'll sleep there ...

( I was at my room putting my pijamas and just lay in bed ... now I won't be able to get out of my house ...)

(Kushina went to her room and slapped the door)

( I went to the guest room and just lay down there and fell asleep...)

( I got out of bed and quietly went to he kitchen to get some milk ...)

(Sasuke was in his bed crying he has the hands of Kushina mark on his face... they are going to hate me... )

( I finished my milk and went back to my room just lay in bed ... my mom can be a monster...)

(They are never going to let me date Naruto... this can be a big mess... if they found out we have a week dating... and worst of the know we had sex... I fell asleep...)

( this can really turn messy... I hope they get better soon ... I fell asleep...)

(Next day I went to school and Naruto wasn't there... I thought she might change her mind but... well she didn't...)

( I woke up next day ... she won't let me get out so I just stayed in bed ... )

( I started to fall asleep again ... my room was all dark when I closed the curtains so that just made me more sleepy...)

Naruto...( Kushina opened the door and walked inside opening the curtains)

( oh c'mon ! ) g.. good .. morning... ( I said yawning)

Morning... get up... have some breakfast and help with the chores of the house...

( you got to be kidding! ) ok ... I'll be down in a bit ... ( I sat in bed rubbing my eyes )

Don't take long... (she was really serious with him)

Ok... ( she's really mad at me ...)

(I went down and cooked some breakfast and put it on the table)

(I was at school alone and well people looked at me I have her hands on my face still... at night I'm going to see him!)

( I got up and fixed my bed I went to the bathroom to wash my teeth, I took a really quick shower like less then 5 minutes and put some black pants and sweater I started to go downstairs)

Finally... (Kushina said)

Sorry I took long ... I took a shower... ( I went close to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek as always and went to sit down and eat ...)

You have to clean the windows... and sweep all the house...

Ok... ( she's really mad ... she didn't even eat anything.. I finished with my food ) thanks do the food ... ( I got up and went to wash my dish )

It's ok... your dad is bringing you homework after the school and I asked your professor for extra work...

( extra work ! ) ok that's fine ... ( I don't ever do extra work!)

Ok... (she got up and stared walking up stairs) I'll take a shower... do what I told you...

Ok... ( I told her while she was going up stairs I heard her go in the bathroom so I started to do what she told me ... I was done with the windows and I was almost done sweeping the floor)

(Hour passes and Minato got home. Kushina was making dinner)

I'm home... (he said when he opened the door)

Hey dad ... ( I said to him when I saw him )

Hi Naruto (he smiled) I'm sorry I didn't came earlier I tried to come right after school but it was impossible... well but here is the homework thing...

It's okay ... ( I smiled ) and thanks for the homework... ( and extra work ..)

You welcome... (he walked to Kushina and hugged her from the back) hi honey... how you feeling?

( I didn't respond to him )

( oh god ! ) I'll be at my room to do my homework... ( I started walking to my room )

Come on Kushina... you can't be mad at me... (Minato said to her and stopped hugging her)

( I was looking at him I was just looking at the food while adding things to it ...)

( ugh ... I didn't know she was going to act like that with dad too ... I went to the desk I had in my room and started doing my homework...)

(Minato walked to the living room and lay on the couch )

Naruto... pss (Sasuke's voice in Naruto's window )

( I gave a jump when I heard someone, I looked to the window and ) Sasuke..? ( I whispered I walked to balcony door and opened it ) what are you doing here ... ( I looked at the door and made sure it was close ... )

I want to make sure you were ok... (I looked at him I was whispering)

Well yeah ... I was doing homework... and some extra works... are you okay ...? ( I whispered and looked at him )

Well my face hurts but yeah I'm ok...

Sorry about that ...

It's ok... we didn't thought she would know

Y...yeah ... she probably got in my room and saw I wasn't there ...

Nice room by the way...

Thanks ... ( he was looking around)

And why extra work?

My mom asked the teacher for it ...

What? (I looked at him)

Yeah ... she didn't tell me the name of the teacher ... she just told me ... that I was going to do extra work ...

Wow... she must be mad at you...

Yeah ... she is really serious right now ... even with my dad ... she didn't even talk to him ...

Wow... that's strong... in my case was my father who didn't talk to my mother... but still it can be sad...

Yeah ... ( I heard someone coming up the stairs I drag sasuke to the closet ) stay there ... ( I got out closed the door of my closet that my mom for a reason made it smell like lotion in there ... so at least it smells good ... I walked to my desk and just fake to do my work I heard someone was getting closer to my door )

Naruto... (Kushina opened the door) the food is ready get down eat and get back here to do your homework... but before you have to wash the dishes...

Alright... I'll be there right now ...

Ok... (she closed the door and walked away)

( I sighed and went to my closet and opened the door to see sasuke walking around...)

Nice closet (I looked at him)

Thanks ... I have to go to eat something or else she'll get more mad ... if you want you can wait here In my room just don't get out ... ( I looked at him )

Ok... I'll wait here (I wanted to kiss him)

Ok ... ( I smiled ) I won't take long ... ( I got out of my room and closed the door to go downstairs, we all started eating the food was always good , few minutes passed and I had to wash all the dishes that we used and she used to cook ...)

Thanks for the food honey... (Minato said) it was delicious (he smiled)

I have to buy food for the month... if you want to come then come but if you don't I'll go alone... ( she said to minato)

( I was still washing the dishes)

Ok... let me change and I'll go with you... (Minato said)

If we don't go now ... then it's better for you to stay ( she said all serious and started walking to the door )

('Minato signed) we will right back son...

Ok ... take care you guys ... bye ... ( I said to them and they left I finished with the dishes and walked back to my room again opening the door )

(I was at the bathroom looking around my house is big but this one is bigger and has more things)

( I heard someone in the bathroom and walked there , he was looking around...)

(I turned around when I felt someone at the door) oh hi... you room is nice

Thanks ( I smiled ) my parents went out to buy food ...

Oh ok... so I can sit on your bed

I mean you could've sat there a long time ago ... ( i walked to my bed ...)

Well I was trying not to be so visible in case they came inside... (I sat next on the bed)

Sorry... I forgot to tell you ... that don't come in here if I'm outside... ( I was being half sitting down on the bed )

Oh ok...they are not going to accept me Naruto...

Yes they are ... just give it time ...

Time? They are going to freak out when they know we are dating

At the beginning... but then it'll be normal...

Ok...( Sasuke sighed)

Don't worry... ( I looked at him and smiled)

I would like that... but your mother almost left me without face...

Sorry... she got really mad ... I almost ended up with an ear ... she'll well they'll learn how to accept what things...

I hope so... i really do... I'll talk to them next week

(It's been 4 days since Naruto got punished by his parents I been going to his house and well... we have a lot of sex... I miss him already today is Saturday and I'm on my bed laying down doing anything)

Naruto? (Kushina got into his room)

Yes mom ... ( I was sitting on bed reading , and looked at her )

(She got close to him and grabbed his hand)

( I grabbed her hand back , she's scaring me ) is something wrong...?

No... I wanted to talk to you... you are free no more punishment for you...

Really? ( finally!)

Yes... and well I'm not agree if you going to Sasuke's house

Ohh... ( what does she mean by that ...?

I was thinking and I talked to your dad that maybe you can better bringing him here...

( he's already coming, hahah ) if it makes you guys feel more comfortable than , that's okay... ( I smiled )

Ok... you can go today to his house NOT inside and tell him to come... I'll make dinner and we can know your friend...

Thanks ( I hugged her )

(I hugged him back) but be good Naruto... I been easy on you... next time I won't...

It won't ever happen again ... I promise ...

Ok... (I gave him a kiss on his cheek) now go tell him...

I'll be quick ...

Ok...

( i got up from bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead and went downstairs ) I'll be home soon dad ( I said and put my shoes and walked out of my house walking to sasukes)

(Sasuke was on his garden... he doesn't do much since he lives alone...)

( i got to his house and knocked on the door )

Ugh! Who can be!? ...( I got up and walked to the door) who is it... (normally I don't ask... but since Naruto's mother hit me... well I do ask...)

Now you ask , who is it ... ( I laughed) c'mon open the door I need to tell you something...

(I opened the door to smiled to Naruto) your mother hit me...

Sorry... well ... my mom and dad said to come home ... she's cooking dinner and they want to get to know you ...

(Sasuke looked at him in shock)

What ?

What? ... Your father and your mother want to know me? I don't know...

Well that's what she told me ... but I'm not aloud to go inside you're house ... they think it's better if you go over there ...

Like every day?

I guess the days that you want to go ...

I know that...

Then?

Well... do I have to tell them?

Well they are going to ask a lot of questions, to get to know you ...

Fuck!

What do you expect... there parents...

Yeah yeah... ok I'll go for you...

Thanks ( I said all happy)

(I stared putting my shoes on) ok let's go... but first at least give me a kiss

Really? ( I got close to him and gave him a kiss)

I know you don't like kissing me but I can't help it... (he joke and close his house door and stared walking)

( I laughed, and we started walking) don't forget to say hi at least...

Ugh!

What is the only thing I'm asking for ... I'll reward you later ( I joke )

(I looked at him sideways) you said it! You can't go back...

What ?! ( I was only joking... I just laughed)

Are we allowed to hold handsV

Yes ...

Ok... (I show him my hand)

( I hold his hand and just lay my head on his shoulder)

(We kept walking and we got to his house and I sighed)

Are you ready ?

No... but I don't have an opinion...

Got a point... ( I let go of his hand to open the door )

(Sasuke sighed... let me die...)

( I got inside the house and they where waiting for us ... awkward...)

(Fuck... I got still when I saw them ... even Naruto pull me to his side so I can walked inside the house)

( I made him a face like saying hi !)

Hi... (he said without any expression on his face)

( let me die ... really not fucking expression! )

Hey Sasuke... ( she said ) I'll be making some dinner so we can get to know you ... ( he's kind of now expression guy ...)

( we got inside the house) hey mom and dad ( I smiled )

Hey sweetie... ( she smiled )

(They are so sweet that I got diabetes... )

Hi Sasuke! Nice to meet you in a better... well circumstances...

(Fuck Naruto! ) yeah... (Sasuke said )

Son why don't you bring him to the living to we can sit and talk... (Minato said)

( let me die ... slowly bleeding out ... ) Sasuke c'mon ... ( we all walked to the living room and sat there , kill me .. anything that he says can turn into a big deal ...)

So sasuke... tell us a little bit about yourself... ( she said and smiled )

(They all looked at me and I turn to see Naruto)

Don't be shy... talk (Minato said)

(Shy!? All I want is to run! )

( i hit sasuke with my elbow and looked at him , like saying talk already! )

( well this guy is terribly shy ) you can talk to us ...

Well... (what can I say?!) I'm from the Uchiha clan... my big brother killed everyone except me... and I been leaving without parents since 6... (fuckkk! Now they are looking at me weird)

Oh... (Minato was in shock)

( I started choking) I need water ... ( I got up and went to the kitchen)

Well we are sorry to hear that ... ( she was in shock )

(I looked at Naruto like saying don't leave me here alone!)

Yeah it's nothing... my fucking big brother was crazy...

( I was drinking water when I heard sasuke made me choke on the water )

You're what ...? ( she was getting in more shock )

(Minato was just in shock)

Big brother? The one who born before me ? (Are they stupid?)

I know ... but please don't use any bad language here ... please... ( she said in shock)

( I walked to them and sat down again ... this is going to bad ...)

Ok... I'll try... (it's in my blood I can't help it)

Wow... well ammm... and how did you guys meet? (Minato said in shock)

Umm... he used to play with this dumb kids... and I looked at them they were annoying and some day we just... well I don't know... (I do know! I don't want to tell!) we just talk...

( I looked at him like saying wtf ? )

Oh...ok .. do you have anyone special in you're life ... like dating someone... ? ( she said in shock )

Dating? (What should I say!)

Yeah... a special girl in your life! (Minato said happy)

Well... I don't like girls... they are fucking annoying...

(Minato wide open his eyes looking at him)

( oh god ... just killl me right now ...)

So you don't like ... girls...? ( she said in shock) and please don't you that word ...

I'm sorry I keep forgetting you don't like the F word... (stupid) and no... I don't...

(Minato was in shock again)

( kill me right now ... just kill me right now !)

Oh... ohhhhh but do you like anyone...? ( she said in shock )

Yes... but my Father would hit me if he was alive...

What? (Minato said)

( oh god ... what is he saying!)

Who's this person... if we may know ... and why would he hit you ...? ( she said in a terrible shock)

Well I'm not sure if I should tell... and he was very strict and maybe homophobic... so he would hit me to death ...

... (Minato)

You can tell us ... and I don't think you're father would do that ... ( she said in shock)

( someone just kill me , I saw dad in shock ...)

Oh believe me he will... but for my lunch he is dead an I can date who ever I want...

...(Minato)

( I coughed )

Well who's this special person..? ( she said trying to sound normal)

Dad ? Dad ! ( he got back to normal)

So who is it ...? ( she said )

Well... He is the opposite of me... he is funny and crazy and... well I think he is sweet... he likes stupid things and talk a lot of nonsense... but it's ok... he has color eyes... and it's not that tall... I'm taller...

( stupid things ! I see how it is !)

And what's his name ...? He sound like a really good person... ( he sounds like my Naruto! )

Mmm I don't know... is it important?

Are you guys... this kid and you friends with benefits? (Minato asked)

I guess we are... (he looked at Minato)

You guys aren't dating... ? ( she said )

( yes we are mom ...)

Yes we are... we weren't... but I asked him... still he is my friend tho...

And his hair how it looks? (Minato asked)

It's not dark... (Sasuke said)

What color is it ...? ( she said ...)

( still friends... still friends!)

Is it important?

I mean I like him...

How does he look like ? ( she said )

( mom you're looking at him right now ...)

Well now he looks better... when he was little he used this stupid ugly fucking thing on his head... gladly he has change that... (sorry Naruto it's the true)

(I don't know what to say... -Minato thought)

( I'll kill you ! )

He looks better? Do you know his family? ( she said )

I'm getting to know them... they can be crazy...

Really? And how long have you guys dated ...? ( she said , minato needs to help here !)

( a week and 4 days ...)

Well... he would kill me... I'm not sure... (sorry)

You don't know? (Minato said)

No...

( I'll kill you ! You're dead sasuke you so dead !)

Well you should know ... how does he look like now ? ( she said )

I'm sorry I don't get what you said... ammm miss?

And tell me... you don't remember how long have you been dating but without counting that how long have you guys been like kind of dating or friends with benefits?

Oh... well I guess (since always) I don't know... like 2 years... (more but I can't say!)

( ...)

Well you said he looks better now ... how does he look ... ? ( she said again )

I meant that he took off that stupid ugly fucking thing off his head... he was cute and he still is...

What about his face how does he look like ...? Does he do exercise? Things like that ... ( she said )

( he thinks I'm cute ! Ahhhh!, laughing like a little kid in my head )

I'm sorry but are you trying to fall in love with him or something? I mean why is so important if he is hot or not?

( what did he just say ... )

I'm trying to get know you ... and maybe know how you're boyfriend looks... ( she said all serious with no expression on her face )

But you are asking about him to much... he is my boyfriend... I don't see why you have to know how he looks!? (Sasuke doesn't respect adults since his parents died)

Wow... take it easy Sasuke... she is just curious... (Minato said)

( she looked at him even more serious) I'll go start cooking... ( she got up and went to the kitchen)

( kill me now ...)

(Sasuke was serious now too)

Well... I'll go help her... son please explain to your friend manners... (Minato said and went to the kitchen)

Did you seriously need to say that ...

What?

The last things that you said to my mom ?!

That she was asking to much?

Lets go to my room ... ( I got up and we went to my room and I closed the door ... he's going to be the cause of my death...)

(We got into his room and I looked at him I know he is angry I can tell)

( I sat on my bed ) well that went ... ( bad ) well ... I guess ...

You really think? (Please don't use sarcasm)

Expect for the last part...

What part?

I didn't say anything wrong

( really... ) lets just hope ... everything gets better in dinner ...

Fuck more questions! She is only asking about you! She doesn't want to know me!

She's curious...

About my boyfriend! Like she wants to be the one who likes you

No ...

Sure...

She's my mom ... they are probably going to make you stay here ... for the night ...

Should I celebrate?

( I looked at him and just let myself fall on he bed covering my face with my hands ...?

Naruto... I'm sorry ok... I don't know how to act with them.. it's been a long time Since I had adults asking many things...

It's okay ... just don't say a bad word with them ... that's the only thing she can ask for right now ...)

I'm trying! I swear! (I threw myself to the floor) I'm really trying Naruto... I want to be good for them... but it's hard... (Minato was at the door when they say the last things)

Naruto ?

Dad ? ( oh god ..)

Your mom said food is ready... is lasagna... how you ask her...

(I saw Naruto laying in bed and Sasuke laying on the floor)

We'll be right there ...( I got up from the bed )

Ok... (he walked away and Sasuke looked at Naruto)

C'mon...the food is ready...( I said to sasuke)

Ok... (I got up and sighed and stared walking with Naruto to the table)

( we got to the table and Sasuke sat next to me and my parents In front of us ) this looks really good

I hope you guys like it ... ( she smiled )

Thanks for the food... it's been 9 years since a woman cook for me... (that sounded wrong)

( she looked at him ) you're always invited to our house ... ( she smiled trying to ignore that what he said sounded wrong ...)

( we kept eating for a while my parents where making their own conversation...)

So Sasuke... (Minato said finally) how are your grades?

I'm great... just A... (I'm the best of the class)

That's really good... ( she said )

( don't make him start showing off ...)

I guess it is...

Sasuke I have a very embarrassing question for you... but I have to do it...

(Sasuke looked at him)

( what is he going to ask him ...)

Have you... had sex? (Minato asked him)

(Sasuke stared coughing)

( yes he had ... and guess with who ... you're son ... )

( kushina just looked at Minato like saying why did he ask that ?!)

What? C'mon ... it's not something bad to ask... (Minato said ) I'm curious...

Well.. I have... (Sasuke said blushing)

( I'm trying to ignore what their talking about, or else I'm going to start blushing...)

How old are you again ? ( she said )

Me? (I looked at Naruto's mother)

Yes you ... (she said and looked at sasuke)

( this is all too awkward!)

15... (he whispered in a very low voice)

Oh so you're 15 ... you're older than Naruto... he's bearly 14 ... ( she said and kept eating)

( awkward parents...)

Mhmmm ... (Sasuke said)

And your boyfriend!? How old is he? (Minato asked and he just looked at them)

( she just looked at Sasuke waiting for an answer)

( he's 14 ...)

(I stared blushing they were both waiting for my answer)

14...

14 ... ( they both said at the same time almost in shock)

( oh god ...)

Yeah... (Sasuke said)

And wait! You had sex with him? (Minato said in shock... and Sasuke just looked at him)

( she looked at Sasuke in shock)

( embarrassing... awkward... I want to die ...)

Well... (he blushed) we did...

It was a one time thing right? You guys realize it was a mistake... right? (Minato said)

Was it a in one time thing ... or it happened a lot ? ( she said )

( this is getting embarrassing...)

Oh... ( I can't look at Naruto or they will know... I'm looking for answers) well it's been a lot... I haven't count... (like 25 times now!)

( this is so embarrassing)

Where you guys at least dating when that happened..? ( she said )

The sex?

Yeah ... ( she said )

( embarrassing, it's like talking about my privacy...)

Mmmm well... yes... I guess (fuck I'm getting nervous!)

( don't you dare to look at me or they will know )

( she was just looking at sasuke in shock )

And did you guys touch before sex? (Minato asked in shock)

Well... (fuck I want to look at him!) we were friends with benefits right Na... Nothing more... at that moment!... (I'm nervous !)

(Was he going to say Naruto?)

( was he going to say Naruto ? )

( fuck he almost said my name ! Now I'm dead ! If they ever know ... we'll both the dead !)

How old where you guys with the whole friends with benefits started...? ( she said in shock )

How old? Ammm... well... I was 11... (fuck! And I can't look at him)

So he was ... he was ... 10 ... ( she got in shock )

( if they don't stop I'm going to start to get all red , of the embarrassment...)

10? He was a kid and you too! (Minato said in shock) you touch him? Why?

(Fuck now I'm blushing)

( Dad ! Stop it with the question! )

who started first...? ( she said in shock )

I... did... (he blushed and face down...)

B..but why ?! ( she said getting in shock )

( stop please stop with the question!$

I... well... I don't know...

You don't know? Really? (Minato said) you touched him for no reason! You were trying to prove wha!

I... I... (I was blushing so bad)

( stop it with the question!)

( she looked at sasuke all shocked)

(I stared breathing fast... and nervous and I couldn't help it I looked at Naruto asking for help)

(Why did he look a Naruto?)

( fuck ! Sasuke! No he fucking looked at me ! Oh god oh god oh god )

Why did you look at Naruto? ( she said getting in a lot more shock )

(I looked at her and I stared breathing faster) I... I didn't...

Yes you did ... ( she said )

( fuck ! My dad is looking at me now !)

I did? I didn't notice... (fuck fuck fuck!)

(He did look at Naruto)

Yes you did , right Minato? ( she said )

( fuck ! Fuck ! My dad is looking at me !)

Yes you did! (Minato said)

(Fuck I was breathing faster and blushing... fuck Naruto help me her I'm trying not to look at him so hard) I don't quite remember...

Why did you look at him ! ( she said )

It was because of the question you guys where asking... they where getting a little weird ...( they totally ignored me right now and only looked at sasuke)

I... (Fuck) that thing that Naruto just said right now! (Sasuke said)

Are you lying? I know when someone Is lying and you are! (Minato said)

Why did you look at him ?! Why are you lying! ( she said)

( they totally ignored me ... fuck !)

I need the bathroom... that's why I looked at him... (fuck!)

You looked at him because you needed the bathroom... you could of just asked...( she said all calm down) it's over there...

Thanks mom for the food ( I smiled) I'll help you with the dishes... ( I got up and grabbed everyone's dish and started washing them )

(I walked to the bathroom and stared breathing faster I'm about to die! I stared putting water on my face trying to calm down)

( i kept washing the dishes )

Naruto sweetie... it's late now... tell Sasuke he is going to sleep here ... and it's not a question ... it's to late for him to go to his house right now ... ( she said )

Ok mom I'll tell him ...

Well we better get to bed Kushina... to much information for me... goodnight Naruto... (he mess Naruto's hair and walked away... Sasuke was still in the bathroom)

Goodnight... ( I heard them go into their room ... I sighed and went knock on bathroom door )

Yeah? ... (please don't tell me it's them...)

They told me , to tell you that you are sleeping over night at my house ... ( he was still inside the bathroom)

Huh? (I opened the door to see him)

Why?

My mom said it's to "late" for you to go home ...

What? Oh come one it's not...

Well that's what she said ... she also said... it's not a question...

A ques... god I had forgot what is like... to have parents...

My mom gets mad pretty easily ( I whispered ) well c'mon lets go ... ( I started walking to my room )

(I stared following him and took his hand)

( I hold his hand back and we go to my room)

(We went inside and he let go my hand and walked to his closet... ) my head hurts... your parents ask a lot!

Yeah ... I didn't think they where going to get to weird with the questions... ( maybe I can find something that fits him ...)

What it's going to happen when the realize that person is you... (I lay on his bed... that's actually it's so comfy more than mine obviously this one is new... I looked to the closet and saw him looking around) Naruto... I'll sleep naked it's ok(I joke)

( I kept looking around) I don't mind ... ( I joke back )

I know you don't... (this time he was serious) just pants it's ok... I don't use shirts to sleep you know that...

( oh god, he was serious? , I finally found something that fits him only pants ) here you go ( I walked and gave it to him )

Thanks... (I grabbed them and put them next to me) what is going to happen, Naruto?

( he never says my name like that, I got close to him and started even got on my bed to start kissing) what do you. Feel like doing...? ( I whispered on his ear , and made my way back to his lips , which that for some reason excites him ...)

You... are not... listening... (I said between the kiss)

( I got on top on him and started making soft bites on his neck )

You.. are ignoring...me... (he stared moaning)

Maybe ( I laughed in a flirty way , I kept doing the same thing , I decided to put my hand inside his pants and started to touch him while I kept on doing small bites on his neck )

Ah... (he moan when he felt Naruto's hand on his manhood and closed his eyes )

( I made my way to close to his ear and kept making soft bites , I started moving my hand fast as he started moaning, I decided to also while moving my hand make hard movements)

(I covered my mouth so I won't moan louder and his parents can't hear me... I really like when Naruto is leading...)

( I lift up his shirts and continue to makes bites all over his chest and abdomen, he hasn't noticed I already lowered his hands in the process I got close to his manhood and decided to lick base to tip to see he's reaction.)

Mmm... (he moan and give a jump when he felt him and he looked down to see Naruto with this different face it was full of desire.. that even excites him more)

( I made my way to his ear while still moving my hand) do you want me to continue...? ( I said in a sexual tone voice and I was still moving my hand )

Continue? (I said while moaning)

You know how ... ( I whispered on his ear , while making harder movements with my hand )

(He kept moaning and just nodded and he blushed)

( I lowered more his pants and also mine I was still moving my hand fast I got close to him and started kissing him while slowly letting my manhood inside him he even moans louder as I started moving fast every time that passes I was even letting out some as well I kept moving my hand making harder movements so he can feel a lot more pleasure as he kept moaning loud )

(I was covering my mouth I was moaning loud I wanted to grab his hips and pull him to me but if I uncovered my mouth I'm going to let out a louder moan ... he kept moving fast and kissing me my body had goosebumps now... I'm trying hard to not moan louder... he is moaning as well...)

( I decided to go deeper that made us both moan loud , I really didn't want to moan loud because my parents are in the other room I kept moving fast as I just felt he even started moving his hips as I kept moving adding speed every time I kept moving my hand making hard movements as he moans louder )

(We were both moaning loud I looked at him and his face is full of pleasure. Some tear got to my eyes and that made me blush... some times pass and we both finished at same time letting out a louder moan)

( I slowly pull out of him and lay next to him we where both breathing fast , well that was something new ) how did you feel ...?

(Just to hear his voice made me blush...) I'm fine... (he whispered)

( someone is acting a little shy ) I better go change ... before my mom decides to check on us ... ( I pull my pants up and went to the closet to change into my pijamas)

Check on us? (I got up and pull my pants up and went to the bathroom to clean myself and I took my clothes off and put the pants that Naruto gave me)

( I went back to bed ) I think... well maybe they are suspecting something, don't you think ? ( I whispered)

Suspecting? (I got out of the bathroom and looked at him)

Well ... that we have something...

You think ? (I sat on his bed)

Well ... they started acting like If they where talking about us ... mostly my dad ...

You think? How come? (I don't know them so?)

Well ... he was saying things that if it was like a one time thing and if you realized it was a mistake... while saying that he was looking at me then you ... I think he's suspecting something...

The truth is I didn't noticed that... I wanted to die..

I'm sorry... I made you go through that ... I didn't think they will get to personal with the question...

they are going to kill me when they found out it's you...

Well ... you did say everything that happened... so they'll kill me as well...

It would be worse if they discovered me lying... you saw how crazy they got when I lied...

( I laughed nervously) mostly my dad he doesn't like people lying...

Ugh! Like Shikamaru would say "what a drag"

( i laughed) so I used to hang out wit my "dumb friends " huh?

(I looked at him and chuckles) kind of... you have to admit they are pretty dumb... except Shikamaru he is smart but lazy...

And stupid thing I used to wear on my forehead...

Oh c'mon...(I crawled to him and gave him a kiss and lay on his leg while looking at him) it was pretty ugly...

Well you could've told me something before... also I have a question for you ...

(Not more questions!) sure...

Do you remember how much we have dating...

(I looked at him and blushed and sat down again and crawled to the place I was before) why are you asking... (fuck!)

Just want to know ... ( I looked at him sideways)

Puff... you know how much time... I don't have to tell you... (fuck!)

I want you to tell me ...

Because you don't know...

I do remember...

I do too...

Then tell me ...

I want to see if you do remember...

How can I be sure you do know? (Fuck!)

I know how much time we have dating... but you even told my parents you didn't know how much time you had dating...

(He chuckles nervously) they were asking a lot of things... I freak out...

Well I'm only asking one ... so answer it !...

I'm sorry...

You don't remember...

(He blushed) don't kill me...

Well just for you to know ... we are passed 12:00 already... we have a week and 5 days... ( I crossed my arms )

Oh... that's a lot... (how can he remember that!)

( I was looking at the door and crossing my arms )

I'm sorry... (I crawled to him and stared kissing his cheek with tiny kisses)

( I looked at him sideways)

Don't get mad... (I tickled him)

( I was seriously trying not to laugh I just had my arms crossed)

You have to smiled or I won't stop... (I kept tickling him)

Not going to happen... ( I said with my arms crossed)

Come on... (I pull his foot to make him lay on the bed and kept tickling him)

( I tried to sit back down again but he pulled me )

If you don't laugh I won't stop... (I kept doing the same thing)

( a smile started to show on my face ) I'm still not happy ( I sad smiling and he got close to me to kiss me so I kissed him back )

(I put myself on top of him sitting on his hips and I kept kissing him)

( I kept responding to his kiss I put my hand on his cheek )

(We were kissing when the door opened I pull away quick but I couldn't move of him)

What are you guys doing? (His Father said to us)

I was tickling him... (I said fast and I sat on the bed next to Naruto)

( omg ... ) he's was just tickling me ... ( Dad! Why didn't you knock the door !)

Please don't play like that... (he said looking us weird) I'm sorry I didn't knock also... your mom told me not to... and to tell you guys to sleep now... (he looked at Sasuke weird and then Naruto)

It's okay... we'll got to sleep now ... ( fuck fuck fuck ! He's looking at us weird )

Ok... goodnight son... (he walked to Naruto and kiss his forehead head... for some reason I felt like crying when I saw that my father never did that to me...) I love you... (Minato said) well goodnight sasuke... (he didn't look at me and walked out of the room)

( I was sitting on the bed I just collapsed there ) well that was close ( I whispered) when are we going to tell them ?

(I was feeling pain and I didn't hear Naruto talking to me... I was just looking at the door)

Sasuke? Are you okay?

Huh? (I looked at him) did you say something? (I lay next to him)

That when are we going to tell them ... ( I touched his cheek )

You want me to sign my dead? (I looked at him he was still touching my cheek)

No ... but they are going to know sooner or later ...( I sat in bed ) I want milk ... ( I got us and went to the kitchen and drank some milk on my way up to my room I heard my moms voice )

What do you think about them ..? ( she said )

( what are they going to talk about now ? I stayed by the door listening to their conversation)

Well... I think there is something weird on them... I don't know Kushina I think... Sasuke was talking about Naruto... didn't you have that feeling?

Well yes I did have that feeling... have you seen anything weird ... ?

( fuck !)

When you told me to go and not knock on the door... I saw Sasuke on top of Naruto... they said that Sasuke was tickling him... but I don't know... that Uchiha boy... doesn't know how to lie... (Minato said)

He was on top ... of Naruto... ? ( she said shocked)

( oh no ! No no no no !)

Yes... sitting on his hips...

He moved faster when he saw me and sat next to Naruto...

Well... that's weird ... could it be that they are like ... dating...

( fuck! No stop just leave things how they are )

Maybe we should ... like make him not hang out with him that much ... and make him go out with a girl ... Sakura would be perfect... I met her last time ... we where talking about Naruto... she told me she had feelings for him ...

( what ! Sakura likes me ! Nooooo! Really?!)

Well... I think it can be a good thing to do... maybe they are confused... for what happened to them... maybe they are dating... but that means that they have done a lot of things... and they don't regret it... at least not Sasuke...

maybe Sakura can be good for him... (Minato said) also Sasuke sometimes look at us weird... haven't you noticed?

( dead ! Heart attack! They are trying to put me with ... Sakura! What !)

Yes ... it's very weird the look he gives to us ... maybe should invite Sakura to dinner... and maybe sasuke to see how they act ... what do you think ?

( never ! Never never! Dad don't agree! Don't agree!)

I don't know Kushina... what if Naruto doesn't feel good about it? (He was always trying to make Naruto feel good... but now she can get mad and force him to say yes...)

( thank you ! Thank you ! You saved my life !)

Minato ... do you want to know if there is something going on between them then you have to agree ! Or else we are never going to know ! ( she said getting mad )

( no no no no no !)

Ok ok... don't get mad... whatever you want it's fine...

Ok then ... when should we invite her ..? ( she said all happy )

( how about never !)

Mmm tomorrow ? Well Sasuke is already here...

Sounds perfect! ( she said happy) well lets go to sleep now ...

( I started to hyperventilate for some reason and walked to my room and closed to the door )

Naruto? (I looked at him )

( I kept hyperventilating for some reason! She can't come ! I don't want her to !)

Naruto? What's wrong? (I got up from the bed and walked to him)

T...they... ar..are going to ... tell ...Sakura... to come ... and have dinner... with you also being here ... ( they can't do that !)

Why? (I looked at him confused)

They are suspecting already! About everything... and my mom told my dad Sakura told her she has feelings for me ... and they are going to try to put us together...

They can't do that... right?

I don't know ?!

( I whispered)

We are already dating...

I know ... but they don't know...

Well ... I don't want to tell them... but if I have to... I will tell them...

They are telling Sakura to come today ... it's already 3:30am ...

Well... I'll tell them when she leaves... let's... just ... I'll tell them...

How do you think they are going to react ..?!

I'm not sure... I can also tell them on the morning before she gets here...

Which one is the best time ?

Before I think? So they don't make this idea of you with her...

Well ... what about if they tell you to leave and just leave me alone with them ?!

I don't know...

I don't know ...?! God I can't believe any of what I heard them say ...

Should I tell them in the morning then?

You can always get back home...

( I have no idea what to do ! ) ok lets tell them by morning... I'll tell them if they try to well to stop this ... I'll go live with you ...

Ok... having your parents here is complicated...

Yes ... it is... ( I sighed ) lets go to sleep ... ( I grabbed his hand and just make him go to bed a lay down there thinking about everything...)

(I hugged Naruto and I fell asleep)

( I hugged him back , they can't do that ... I fell asleep)

(Next morning I woke up. They were knocking Naruto's door) Naruto they are knocking... (I stopped hugging him just in case they decided to get inside)

Naruto? (Minato)

( I lifted my head up ) come in ... ( I said all sleepy)

(I went inside and I looked at Sasuke giving his back to Naruto I felt relief) get up... and get ready...

Get ready? ( I sat in bed rubbing my eyes )

You know take a shower and your friend too... after you...

Oh ... sorry half asleep... I'll go take a shower... ( I got up from bed and fixed my spot )

Ok... don't take long... (he went outside and closed the door)

( I yawned and walked to the bathroom and washed my teeth)

( I turn the water on and started taking off my clothes)

(Omg I have to tell Naruto's parents that we are dating... this can be bad...)

( I got in the shower letting my hair get all wet and out shampoo.,.. so today is the day they know ...)

(I sat on bed and I walked to the balcony to look at the river)

( I finished taking my shower and went to the closet to put my clothes)

( I can't believe It , I put my pants and shirt on )

(I saw Naruto and I walked to the bathroom and took a shower and grabbed an extra new toothbrush that Naruto gave me... and then I took a shower... I finished and went out and put my clothes on)

( I sighed and got out of my closet, I felt so nervous...I heard my mom talking and laughing, I opened the door a little she sounds very happy...?)

Naruto? (I looked at him at the door) what if... this goes wrong...?

It won't ... ( I looked at him ) c'mon lets go ... ( I opened the door and we both started walking down the stairs, I got still when I saw her ...)

Parents... always having a step forward us... (Sasuke whispered to Naruto)

( I looked at him in shock) now what ? ( I whispered to him )

Well... let's... wait until she is gone...

Ok ... ( I wanted to move but I couldn't I slowly went downstairs )

Guys! (Minato said happy) I'm glad you decided to get down... come here... join us...

(Do we have any other option?- Sasuke thought)

(There he goes with that look...-Minato thought)

Good morning... ( I smiled , we walked to the kitchen I didn't know where to fucking sit ?!)

Here Naruto sit next to Sakura... Sasuke you can sit in front of them... (Minato sat them how Kushina told him)

( what ! ) ok ... ( I sat next to Sakura) so Sakura how have you been ? ( fuck I don't know what to say ?!)

Good... I'm happy your parents invite me over to spend the day (she said smiling... the face Sasuke was changing to normal to a jealousy one)

( the day ! ) that's good ( I smiled trying to be nice )

Well I'll serve the breakfast ( kushina said smiling, and got up to serve breakfast)

So Sakura tell us how are you doing on school? (Minato said)

Well I'm good... (she said smiling)

Good to hear (Minato said and Sasuke rolled his eyes)

( this is awkward...)

Don't you think they make a great couple, right minato ( kushina said and smiled )

( thanks mom for making things so much more awkward... we get it she likes me ... but I don't ...?

Sure they look like (Minato said and Sakura blushed and Sasuke has a angry face now)

( awkward... Sakura was blushing... oh god ... )

Well the food isn't ready yet ... it needs more time ... why don't you guys go to the garden while the food is ready ( kushina said smiling)

( really mom ! )

(She mean them? Or all? )

Yeah go... it's nice out side... (Minato said)

Alright... ( I got up also Sakura... sasuke get up ! I made a face to sasuke like saying come ! We walked to the garden and sat by the river )

So Sakura... anything new lately ...?

(I sat next to Naruto just listening to them)

Well... I been practicing a lot... so I'm getting better on the kunai thing... what about you? (She said all shy and blushing even ignoring I was here)

Well... I could say only that my parents are here now ... ( she was getting closer ) and it's good that you're getting better on using kunai's ( just don't ask me to teach you ... or show anything right now )

Maybe you can teach me something some day... alone... (she said getting closer to him)

Oh god... (Sasuke whispered and rolled his eyes)

( why ... why!) well I have a set of kunais... so sure ... ( or else my mom will kill me if I say no ...)

My mom told me about some collections... maybe you can show them to me...

(Kill me ...)

( let me die ... ) ok ... sure ... ( kill me slowly bleeding out ...)

When? (She looked at him with a weird look almost like she was in love)

You are annoying... (Sasuke said)

( I looked at sasuke then to Sakura) I can go show you the collection right now ... ( kill me kill me kill me )

(Her eyes were full of tears... Sasuke just rolled his eyes)

( oh no ) c'mon lets go ... ( I got up and she did as well and Sasuke just followed us we got to my room and she looked amazed...? )

This is a beautiful room(she said with a big smile) wow! I love it (she looked at Naruto happy and breathing fast)

Annoying... (Sasuke said)

Thanks ... ( I smiled ) the collection is over here ... ( I went to the wall almost like a secret place it looked like a normal wood wall on the part of the room I just pressed it and it opened inside a lot of kunais different types...)

It's... beautiful Naruto... (she said almost crying)

Ugh! (Sasuke said)

Why you have to be so mean to me! (She screamed crying and looking at Sasuke... even Naruto's parents heard her screaming..)

( this is all so weird , I did a face to sasuke like saying calm down when I felt that she hugged me ...)

Really? (Sasuke said angry and they didn't noticed Kushina and Minato were at the door looking at them) you can be really annoying... (Sasuke said and she stared crying even more hugging Naruto)

Oh no ... Sakura don't cry ... ( i can't breathe! )

What's going on here ... ? ( kushina said in back of Sasuke)

(Sasuke got still and looked at Naruto)

(We obviously heard everything-Minato thought)

( Sakura kept hugging me really tight I had my back facing the wall , she was hugging me in a weird way ...)

I don't want to hear screams saying that why do you have to be so mean ... ok ... lets all just enjoy this day ... so don't give any reasons for that to happen again, you got it sasuke... ? ( kushina said , and walked out of the room leaving minato there )

(Sasuke closed his eyes breathing fast and Sakura was crying hugging Naruto)

Sakura... don't cry anymore...

I'm sorry... (she said trying to calm down Sasuke just sighed and sat on a chair)

It's okay ... ( she kept hugging me and I felt her hand moving..? )

(I was hugging Naruto and I touched his butt and press it)

( I got still when I felt her hand on my butt ... what the fuck ...what the fuck !)

(She pull away from the hug and looked at Naruto and his lips... Sasuke was looking at them... )

( why was she looking at me all weird ... I turned around to close the door where the collection of kunai's where )

(She looked at Sasuke and show him her tongue...)

Don't make me hit you Sakura... (Sasuke said)

( I turned around to look at sasuke I was In Shock for what he said )

(She turned to see Naruto all innocent like been scared of me)

( wtf ? ) well ... umm anything you guys want to talk about...? ( I said and sat in bed half laying down)

Anything you want (she said and sat next to Naruto and looked at Sasuke showing her tongue to him again without letting Naruto see)

We can talk about how I'm about to kill Sakura and burn her body... (Sasuke said all angry and jealous)

Sasuke! ( what the fuck ?! )

Why? Sasuke... I don't get you I haven't done anything to you... (she said like been scared)

Fucking bitch... (Sasuke said)

Sasuke?! ( Sakura again looked at me being scared of sasuke and hugged me again ) why don't we try to ignore what you said ... sounds good ...

(Sasuke got up and walked to the bathroom trying to calm down)

He is so mean... (Sakura said)

Well ... he usually doesn't act like that ...

(Stupid Sasuke... I'll make his parent to hate you... -Inner Sakura) I don't know why he hates me...

He doesn't hate you ... ( this all so weird )

He does.. he is really mean... (Sasuke got out of the bathroom and sat on the chair again and Sakura noticed the parents of Naruto were coming and did the same thing without Naruto noticing her)

Fucking bitch I'll kill you when you don't notice and I'll burn you! (Sasuke said angry for what she was doing)

What? (Minato said he was at the door with Kushina)

( I was shocked by what he just said )

What is the meaning of this !? ( kushina said ) why did you say that ?!

( I felt her hand on my back what the fuck is she doing ?!)

(I looked at Naruto's parents I didn't knew what to say)

(I stared rubbing Naruto's back... they will totally hate him-Inner Sakura)

Why where you saying that ! ( kushina said getting mad )

( what the fuck is. She doing ?! I don't know if it's in a friendly way or I don't know !)

I'm sorry... (what else can I say...)

(I keep rubbing Naruto's back enjoying in silence what was happening)

I don't want to hear that ever again ! ( she said mad )

( is she being friendly... is she ?!)

Sasuke if you don't behave... I'll ask you to leave... (Minato said mad)

I'm sorry... (Sasuke said)

(Hahahaha! This is so funny!-inner Sakura)

If we hear that one more time , you are going to need to leave this house ! ( she was getting angry)

( I was in shock of what was happening and confused of what Sakura was doing ... I felt her hand go inside my shirt close to my pants ... I got still I couldn't move !)

It won't happen again... (Sasuke said)

(Sakura was enjoying and Sasuke just looked at her when the parents of Naruto walked away)

( I couldn't move ! ) well ... why don't we try to forget what happened... ( I didn't feel her hand anymore that's good ...)

(I got up and walked to the balcony... Sakura stared looking around the room)

( I just grabbed a book and started reading while sitting on bed )

(I was looking outside... this day can't go worse... and Naruto is there like nothing!)

( I put the book down and went to the balcony with sasuke) what was she doing ? ( I whispered for only him to hear )

Bothering me.. (Sasuke said)

How ? She did get you really mad ...

She was showing her tongue to me... like if she was like.. I don't know... something is happening on her stupid head!

( really? ) just try to ignore her ... ( I looked back at the room she wasn't there ... then I saw here going to bed and touching where I was sitting) she can be weird ... ( I said to Sasuke so he could se what she was doing)

(I looked at her and she was touching where Naruto was sitting down) stupid crazy bitch...

That's really weird ... ( I heard my mom screaming at us saying the food was ready , we all walked downstairs and sat in the table it was already all served and we started eating)

(We were eating and Naruto's parents were talking distracted and I was next to Naruto and I decide to touch his manhood)

( I got still when she did that ... i tried to make her stop but she wouldn't... what the fuck ! )

(I was rubbing his manhood over his pants when Sasuke looked at me I did a smiled and looked sideways to my hand and he noticed what I was doing he looked at Naruto)

That's enough! (Sasuke said and Minato and Kushina looked at him)

( I was trying to make her stop ! When sasuke screamed ... i almost through her hand away , fuck what the fuck is her problem! )

What happened?! ( kushina said )

(Sasuke looked at Kushina)

Sasuke... please don't make us asked you to leave... (Minato said)

(Hahahahaha stupid Sasuke! -inner Sakura)

I'll be right back ! ( I said angry and even looked at Sakura angry I went to my room and almost slammed the door )

Naruto ?! ( kushina said )

I'll go talk to him... (Minato get up and walked to Naruto's room and opened it) Naruto? ...

Yes ... ( I said trying to calm down)

What's wrong? (He sat on the chair looking at him)

What's wrong ..? Sakura is the problem...

Why...? If I should know...

She's weird , she's the one who was getting sasuke mad so oh guys could get mad at him ...( I took a deep breath trying not to scream)

What?

Like I said ... she may act all innocent but she's not ...

Ok... you want her to leave then...

That would be great...

Ok... should I make Sasuke leave too...

No ... we need to talk to you guys ...

(That's weird) ok... (he went down and made Sakura go... and he looked at Sasuke ) Naruto said something about you guys wanting to talk to us... come to the living room... let's wait for Naruto to get down... (they all walked to the living room waiting for Naruto Kushina sat next to Minato and hold his hand )

( i sighed and started going downstairs this is all going to freak them out ... I went to the living room my parents look scared ? I don't know I went to sit down next to sasuke that should tell them a bit of what we want to talk about...)

(What is going on...-Minato thought)

Well... I wanted to talk to you guys...(Sasuke said)

Talk to us about what ? ( she said holding minato's hand )

Well... (I looked at Naruto) this is hard.. because we never thought that Naruto will have his parents... (Sasuke said)

(Minato just looked at them confused)

( kushina looked at hem confused as well )

( I'm just going to talk when the time comes ...)

The things is.. that I asked Naruto... to date me... he is my boyfriend... (I hold Naruto's hand)

What? (Minato said in shock)

( I hold sasuke hand ) we just wanted to tell you guys ... because it's the right thing to do ... but if you guys somehow try to stop it ... I'll go and live with him ...

What ?! ( kushina said really shocked )

Are you crazy Naruto? (Minato said)

No... why would I be ?

( kushina was in shock )

You can't leave. And you guys may be confused as well... (Minato said)

I'm not confused... (Sasuke said)

I'm not confused...

No... but all the things we asked you yesterday... (Minato stared breathing fast...)

I didn't want to say all that things... but it would be worse if you guys find out I was lying... (Sasuke said)

( kushina was in shock and breathing fast )

It's just better if you guys know the truth...

Sasuke please let go Naruto's hand... (Minato said and Sasuke did what he asked him to he won't get mad)

( kushina grabbed naruto arm and pulled him so he wouldn't sit next to sasuke)

(Sasuke looked at Kushina)

You only got things into Naruto's head ! You're the older one ! Also a pervert! Yesterday you told us ! You started everything! ( she said breathing fast and holding naruto)

I'm not a pervert... (Sasuke said to Kushina and Minato was in shock)

He was 10! ( she screamed breathing fast )

I was 11... that doesn't make me a pervert...

You where the one who started the things ! ( she screamed breathing faster and looked at Minato like saying take naruto away )

Kushina try to calm down (he took Naruto to his side) let them talk...

I didn't do anything wrong.! (Sasuke said loosing respect)

Anything wrong ! ( she said ) you really believe! That doing that to a 10 year old it's not wrong ! Why did you do that ?!

( I tried to going where sasuke was but my dad stopped me he didn't want me close to him )

I'm not going to hurt him Kushina! (He said her name loosing completely the respect) I was a kid too! And we were alone! In a world of adult! We were technically adults! (He screamed)

Naruto stay here... don't get more angry your mom (Minato whispered to Naruto)

You weren't adults! Why ?! Just tell me why?! Why did you start doing that ?!

But this isn't right ( I whispered to dad)

I was... I am in love... (Sasuke said)

(When Sasuke said that Minato looked at him in shock)

( I looked at sasuke, he's in love ... )

You are in ... love ...? ( she said shocked)

I am...(he said to Kushina) and I'm sorry Naruto this wasn't they way I was planning to tell you... (he looked at Naruto)

It's okay... if you guys ever care about what i feel .. you are going to respect my our decision...

(Minato let go Naruto's arm ... it was the right thing to do) you love him too? (Minato asked)

Yes ... I do love him ...

(Sasuke looked at him and smiled blushing... Minato looked at Sasuke and he knew it was a real feeling) ok...

( kushina was looking at both of them ) I just need time to think about everything... but please don't leave ...

(Sasuke looked at her... she is asking Naruto not to leave... she really loves him...)

Kushina honey... (Minato got up and grabbed her hand) this would take time guys... it's not a easy thing... to know... (Minato said)

I know ... it's a shocker... but I can give you guys the time you need ...

( kushina got up and hugged naruto)

(Sasuke just looked at them... )

(Minato did the same thing that Kushina did...)

(Sasuke looked at them he felt like crying and face down)

( I hugged them back , this isn't easy for them ...)

( I looked at sasuke he was facing down...)

(My father would have kill me... but his family is so different...)

( I don't know how much time they are going to need ...?

(Every time I looked up the keep hugging... someone kill me ... I have diabetes already...)

Naruto no matter with who you decide to be with... remember we love you... (Minato said to Naruto)

Thank you ... ( I smiled to them )

(Minato sat on the sofa looking at Sasuke who was facing down)

( I went to sasuke) are you okay...? ( my mom went to sit with dad )

Yeah... (I looked at him) you gave me diabetes... (he joke and Naruto's parents looked at him like what?!)

Don't joke with that ( I laughed)

(I smiled to him... the only person who deserves my smile)

( I smiled back )

Sasuke... may I ask why are you so serious? (Minato asked him to know him better)

I don't smiled to anyone... just to Naruto and I did for first time when I told him I like him...

( I hold his hand and lay my head on his shoulder)

Since when do you love him ..? ( kushina asked sasuke)

I stared feeling things for him when I was like 8... or less.

Or less ...? ( kushina said )

I was like 7...

When was you're first kiss ? ( kushina said )

( my dad was looking at our hands ... it just feels better not hidden it anymore...)

We were 6... we had 2 days knowing and talking to each other when I kiss him... (his father was looking at us to much)

That young...? ( kushina said )

Wait ... you kissed him ...? ( kushina said )

I saw my parents... many time doing it... meaning they they will keep together and protect each other's... so for me it wasn't a simple kiss...

How did Naruto earn you're love ...? ( she said and noticed they where still holding hands ... )

( we both looked at each other when she said that ... we blushed and smiled ... just for each other...)

I'm not a person of many words... so I can't explain... (he said)

(I can't stop looking at their hands...-Minato thought)

( we where still holding and gave him a little kiss )

(I blushed and I looked at his eyes

( we made eye contact for a moment, then I noticed they where looking at us that made me blush )

(I face down when I saw them looking at us)

I have many things on my mind right now... (Minato said)

What things ? ...

I better not say it...

(Dirty things...obviously... - Sasuke thought)

Oh... ( he's probably thinking dirty things ...)

Have you been with another person? ( kushina asked sasuke)

No... just Naruto... (are they talking about date or sex?)

Oh ... ok ... (kushina said) how many times have you guys been together...?

( awkward...)

Huh?

How many times have you been together? ( kushina asked again )

Is it important...

Fuck... (he didn't feel when he said that)

What ? Well I mean ... yeah it's that ...

Huh? (He blushed)

( I blushed)

Well I'll be direct then ... how many times have you guys done sex ... ( she asked)

Why is that important? (He said blushing and Minato was just look at them)

Just tell us ... ( she said demanding and answer)

( I started blushing)

Is it important? (He said again blushing)

Tell us... ( she said again )

Why?

Have you guys ever done blow jobs to each other ...? ( kushina said )

Mom! ( I started blushing)

I'm dead... (he said without thinking)

So you don't feel anything... because you're thing is dead...( kushina said )

Mom !

My... dead... no what? (He blushed and Minato looked at her in shock)

Is it dead ... Naruto is it dead ...? ( she asked )

What ?!

No! It's not... why ? What?

How old where you guys when you started having sex ... ( she asked)

Mom!

This age... why is important?

This age?! ( she said almost fainting) where ?

This isn't really Important...

Why is she asking all this? (Sasuke said to Naruto)

Honey... it can be embarrassing talk about to penis... (Minato said)

I want to know where ?! ( kushina said ) wait ... was it the time you both skipped school ?!

Mom this is embarrassing...

It can't be that day sasuke had diarrhea... (Minato said)

Omg Naruto...(Sasuke looked at him)

No! Well he ... he didn't have diarrhea... ( I laughed nervously)

He didn't? So why? What was happening? (Minato asked )

Nothing... ( I laughed nervously)

Nothing? He was acting all weird...

He was ?!

Yes he was! (Minato said)

This is embarrassing... (Sasuke whispered and covered his face)

Oh ... he was ?!

( kushina was just looking at them confused)

You can't play like that with me... he was weird! (Minato said)

Omg Naruto... (Sasuke whispered)

He was ?! I don't recall...

No... I don't remember...

Naruto... (Minato said serious) what can be worse of knowing you guys had sex... what was happening...

Don't... (Sasuke whispered)

What day ? What are you talking about?

Really Naruto? Sasuke stop telling him to knot tell me... or I'll ask you... (Minato said and Sasuke signed)

What are you talking about ?

Ok... Sasuke what was happening that day?

What day are we talking about?

Well... you guys don't want to tell... then answer the questions Kushina did... did you guys have made blows to each other? And how many times have you guys had sex?

I think I heard something in the kitchen, right Sasuke? Yeah I heard something in the kitchen... lets go check ! ( I almost dragged sasuke to the kitchen)

Answer our questions ! ( kushina said)

They are going to kill me! (Sasuke said on the kitchen)

Shh! ( I whispered) god what kind of question where those ... ( I saw my dad at the kitchen)

Just kill me... (Sasuke whispered)

Sh!( I whispered and acted like I didn't see my dad )

Guys... just tell me... I want to know and Kushina as well... how far has this... (he looked at them) thing... has gone...

What ? What thing ? ( I looked at him nervous)

You guys are a thing... (Minato said and Sasuke looked at him confused)

Thing ?

A... weird couple?... a thing... a new thing...

Weird couple... ?

Why do you even want to know ... how much times we had sex ...?

How innocent are you guys? That's why...

Innocent... ( huh? We already lost our innocence!)

Maybe if you guys did it just like 1 or 2 times you guys still have some innocence... right Kushina?

(We don't have any innocence left...)

( nope we lost it ... 25 times... nope nothing left ...)

Yes maybe if it was at least 2 times you guys are still innocent... ( she said )

1 or 2 times ..?

1 or 2? Really... (Sasuke said without thinking)

(Does that mean no!?)

( I started coughing)

( is that a yes or a no ? )

(Sasuke looked at Naruto)

Is that a yes? Or no? (Minato said)

What are we talking about again ?

( kushina looked at them confused)

My head hurt... (Sasuke said)

Yeah ... what he said ... ( I laughed nervously)

A really terrible headache...

A headache...? ( she said )

Yeah... even the lights it's hurting my eyes ... ugh! My head!

( i try to fake like he did have a headache) you can rest in my room... ( I started taking him to my room , we got there and I closed the door )

Thanks Naruto... ugh! My head it's going to explode...

Oh god... I'll die... (I said when we got to his room)

I'll die too ...( I sighed and we both went to sit down at my bed )

My parents wouldn't ask that many questions...

My parents can get weird at times ... ( I lay my head close to his neck )

They always weird and also to much sweetness.. ugh!

Yeah ... you said you get diabetes... ( I laughed and bite his neck but not to hard )

You see that why I don't like candies... (I looked at him and lay him on the bed...got on top of him and stared kissing him)

( I started to respond to his kiss) candies are go... ( I couldn't finish talking because I felt his tounge in my mouth )

(I keep kissing him intense and I put my hand inside his pants grabbing his manhood and moving my hand )

( I started to let out soft moans out of my mouth as I kept kissing him back I put my on top of his pants and pressed his manhood)

(I let out a moan and I keep moving my hand faster while kissing him intense)

( I started to let moans out of my mouth and decided to put my hand inside his pants and started moving my hand on his manhood, as we kept kissing in a intense way )

(I pull his pants down and I grabbed put his manhood on my mouth and stared moving my hand fast and my hand too ... he was moaning and I was looking at him... he even had tears and his face full of pleasure)

( I couldn't help not moaning I covered my mouth while my back archer from the bed as I was feeling a lot of pleasure I even had some tears on my eyes as he kept moving his head making me moan )

(He was moaning loud and I was moving my hand and head fast moving my tongue in his manhood I grabbed with my free hand his hips and pressed it...)

Naruto... (the door opened) ahhhhhh! (Minato screamed and closed the door) oh god! Please stoppppp!

Omg! Dad! ( i got sasuke off me I was all red from the embarrassment) why didn't you knock or something?! ( i said in embarrassment and I got my pants back up )

(I got up and ran to the bathroom)

He said he was feeling sick... headache! Your mom send him medicine... oh god... that just answered all my questions! And Kushina as well... (he said from the other side of the door)

You where never supposed to see that ! ( I said embarrassed)

Ah! My head! (Minato said and sat by the door) oh no!

Forget what you saw ! ( I said in terrible embarrassment) you where never supposed to ever ever ever ever ever ever see that !( again with the same voice)

How can I forget his... your... ahh! (Minato screamed)

Stop ! Forget it ! Don't think about that ! ( again same voice )

Ahhhh! (He screamed again..) I need air...

I'm so sorry Naruto... (Sasuke said getting close to him)

You need to forget what you saw! That's what you need ! ( again same voice and I looked at sasuke I started to get red ) I never thought ... ugh! Why didn't you knock ! ( the last part was meant for my dad as I had the same voice of embarrassment)

He said he had a headache not that he was going to used his head on you! (He Screamed that even Kushina heard what he said)

Oh my god... (Sasuke blushed)

Dad! Stop screaming that ! ( again same voice)

I can't believe what I saw... that guy is a pervert! (He screamed)

This is so embarrassing... (Sasuke said blushing)

You weren't supposed to see anything! ( I was getting so red )

You weren't supposed to do that on the room!

(Sasuke covered his face )

It's called a room for a reason!

You are not an adult Naruto! (He went inside the room looking at Naruto in shock and angry) don't you understand you are not and adult! You are 14!

( I covered my face , I was so red ) you weren't supposed to see anything!

You weren't supposed to do adult stuff! And you! (He looked at Sasuke) you! Pervert!

Dad! Stop !

Stop?

How can I stop! When I saw that! This can't be happening.. (Minato said he was getting angry) you are not an adult Naruto! And you ... (he looked at Sasuke angry) you Dante have respect for anything! (He hit Sasuke on the face and made him fall to the floor even blood got out of his mouth... Sasuke face down and cover his mouth he stared crying) you guys are not! Adults! You want to date him! Ok! But don't do this! Not in my house! And you better stared respecting me! (He screamed to Sasuke who was crying because Minato hit him hard on his mouth)

Stop ! If you care so much for respect haven't you realized what he had done ! ( I couldn't finish talking or anything I felt his hand slapped my mouth )

Don't ever respond to me... ! I been trying to understand everything but this! What happened I can't! ... don't ever close your door when he is here! Did you get it!?

( I looked at him breathing fast while my eyes where full of tears, j couldn't even respond properly)

Did you get it Naruto ?

Y...yes ... ( my mouth hurts a lot ... even more when I talk ...)

And you Sasuke... (he grabbed Sasuke's hair and make him look at him) don't ever did that again on my house! (He slapped his mouth harder and Sasuke screamed in pain. And Minato let him go) you better be glad it wasn't your mother who find you... or he would be dead... and you too... (he walked out of the room)

( I was speechless, I just saw Sasuke in the floor crying I went up to him and just hugged him ) I'm sorry ,.. I'm sor sorry... ( I said for him trying to forgive my parents as my lip was cut making it bleed and he just hugged me back ...)

(I was crying so bad no one has hit me since that pervert that Naruto has for neighbor... and now his father screamed at me calls me a pervert and hit me... I can't... I was just hugging Naruto)

I'm really sorry... ( I kept hugging him he was crying really bad , nobody has hit him like this ... not since what happened I saw my dad by the door going into his room I ignored him and kept hugging sasuke... he just made me remember what that man did ...?

(I can't stop crying... something that made me happy to see Naruto feel good now is something I don't want to do anymore... )

( I was still hugging him and the images of what the man did to me came to my head as I started crying in silence while blood was coming out of lip...)

(I want to go home... I don't feel safe here anymore... it's like that day when that man hit us and did what he did... I been defending myself from everyone since that day and today I couldn't... )

Naruto? (Kushina said when she looked at them crying)

( I got still when I heard her voice , and just looked at her with tears getting out of my eyes and blood from lip ... I was breathing fast in fear that I felt for him ...)

Naruto... Sasuke... what happened?

He got mad ... and hit us ... ( I said and more images of that days came to my head making me start crying even more only sasuke knew what was happening to me )

Minato?

Yes ... him ... ( I said in a scared voice , while breathing faster)

I'll talk to him... don't cry honey... Sasuke you can stay here a few days... ok? I'll talk to you dad Naruto... (she touched Naruto's cheek and walked away)

( the images kept coming through my head making me grab my head with my hands) make them stop ( I said crying being desperate from the images to stop showing, it's Been a long time since this has happened... but of course the only on that knew what I was talking about was sasuke...)

(I hugged him tight we were both crying with those images on our heads... I can't make them stop and I can stop crying...)

( we where both hugging each other tight , we were scared again ... I can't stop crying neither can he ... I felt someone but he door ...)

( I can't believe she's making me apologize for what I did ... I walked to the room and saw them both on the floor crying and hugging each other ) Naruto... Sasuke... ( Minato said and got close to them )

( when he got closer I started breathing fast in fear , I was scared of him ...)

(I was scared like that day... I didn't look at him and my heart was beating fast...)

What's wrong..? ( Minato said when he noticed they both looked scared)

( I started breathing faster I. Fear my heart was beating fast as when I saw him the images came to my head making me start crying and hugged sasuke)

(When Naruto hugged me I felt like crying even more... that day when we got to my house after hiding we were to my room and we stared crying feeling scared and today it's the same thing... I can't even look at him ... he may hit me again)

Please ... don't hit us ... don't hit us again ... please... ( I said crying in fear that I can't look at him anymore)

What are you talking about. ? ( Minato said , maybe they think I come here to hit them again )

(Sasuke stared moving backwards pulling Naruto with him without looking at Minato...)

( I was breathing fast in fear when I saw his hand get close to my face , I stood still and moved my head to the side like if he was about to hit me while I had my eyes close tight )

I'm not going to do that again ... ( Minato said and looked at them confused...)

Don't... hurt him... (Sasuke said crying) you can hit me... but don't hurt him...(almost same thing he said to that man that day)

I'm not ... going to hurt him ... ( Minato said )

( I started crying and got close to sasuke quick feeling like he's the only one who makes me feel safe now )

Kushina...? ( Minato said calling her to the room )

What? (She screamed from her room)

Come here ... ( Minato said )

( I can't even look at him ) please leave us alone ... don't hurt us ( I said crying being terrified)

(Kushina went inside the room) you haven't say sorry Minato!

No ... ( he got up and went close to her ) they are acting weird ... do t you think ..? ( Minato said )

( I kept crying and hugging sasuke tight , I was breathing fast being really really scared of him )

(I looked at them crying and hugging) guys? What's wrong? (I got close to them and Sasuke gave I jump and grabbed Naruto like pulling him away) ok... this is weird... guys what's happening?

( I looked at her while crying and I had a fear look on my face every time I would see him ...)

You see what I'm talking about... ( Minato said )

This is your fault! Why did you hit them!? (She said to Minato)

Well they where acting like if they were "adults " ( Minato said ) Naruto ... come on...

( I started breathing faster when he said that I didn't want to go with him I was scared)

Acting like... they were having sex? (Kushina said)

well that's not the point... the point is why are they acting like this ...? ( Minato said and got close to naruto)

( I started breathing even faster as I kept crying hugging sasuke, I felt scared like that day ...)

Get away... (Sasuke said crying)

Ok ... you know what Minato... this is totally your fault... now let give them space...

But whys are they acting like this ? ( Minato said and tried to touch naruto on the shoulder)

( I started crying even more I felt paralyzed I just breathe fast not being able to move )

Leave them alone Minato... maybe they got scared... let's give them space... (she grabbed Minato's arm and pull him out of the room)

(Sasuke got up and pull Naruto to the bed so they can lay down and fall asleep to forget)

( as I was laying down on bed I just hugged sasuke with tears getting out of my eyes ... I felt asleep crying...)

Look Minato if Naruto leave us for your fault I won't forgive you! (Kushina said angry)

I never thought... he ... well they would act like that ... it's all too weird ... they are acting like if I was going to do something horrible to them ... ( Minato said )

You did something horrible to them! You hit them! And I don't understand why?

I really don't want to say why ... remember when we went to talk to the man ... that did what he did to Naruto and one time to Sasuke...

That suck man told us how they would act ... and they where acting the same ... could it be that they just remembered what happened because I hit them ?

I will hit you! If you don't fix this! If they do remember you have to fix all this!

How can I fix that ... at least they didn't get all violent... and cut off my arm while the other burns it ...

Are you joking Minato? (She said angry and her hair stared getting up)

( I started laughing nervously) well ... it was ... I didn't meant it ... ( I said laughing nervously )

You didn't mean it! Stop joking! This is serious! (She hit him on the head)

What about getting them therapy! ( I said quick so she wouldn't hit me again )

Oh... that's a good idea...

( phew! ) well I can go tomorrow... to see if I can get them to go to therapy...

Thanks Minato... I'll make dinner... maybe they can feel better with a good food...

Yes ... maybe you're good and delicious food will make them feel better... ( I smiled)

(She looked at him and smiled) I hope that's not sarcasm...

It's not ... ( I smiled and touched her cheek )

I love you... (she kiss him) now... go and try to think in something to help them feel better at dinner...

Love you too ... I'll be in the room trying to figure out things ... ( I smiled and went to the room to figure out the times of all the therapies that they may have...)

(Ugh Minato stupid! I better cook something good and some dessert...)

( I started to wake up and saw Sasuke there I feel like my eyes hurt from all the crying... it's been s long time since I cried like this ...)

(I felt Naruto moving and I tried to opened my eyes and looked at him) hi... (shy voice)

Hi ... ( I said in a shy voice as well... )

(Our eyes were just like that day that they even hurt... I pull him to me and I hugged him)

( I hugged him tight trying not to cry again)

Naruto... Sasuke ... dinner is ready (Kushina said)

( I moved my head a little so I could see my mom ) ok...

Ok... don't take long so food doesn't get cold...

Alright... ( I saw her get out of the room. And I sat in bed)

(I looked at Naruto I was still laying on his bed... I feel bad again... and I don't like it...)

( I'm feeling bad again, like that day ... I was scared of him , I looked at sasuke he was still laying down ) c'mon lets go ... ( I was feeling really bad ...)

(I just nodded my head and I sat down on his bed to get up and followed him to the kitchen and we sat down to eat... his father was already there...)

( I started to breathe fast when I saw he was there )

Hey guys ... ( Minato said and got close to Naruto to mess his hair )

( when he got close to be I got pale and put a face of being really scared...)

Naruto... I won't hurt you son... (Minato said)

(Sasuke just face down to not looking at him)

( I was breathing fast trying not to cry of how scared I was ... I've never felt this scared since that day ... I couldn't even look at him or I'll start crying...)

Well ... Minato come sit down ... we need to talk to you guys about something... ( kushina said and sat down)

(Minato was now feeling sad... he was waiting so long to have his son back and now he is scared of him... Minato walked to his chair and sat down... Sasuke was next to him left side and on the right side Naruto. In front of him Kushina)

What we wanted to talk to you guys about...is that ... maybe you guys need therapy... to help ... it will make you feel better... ( kushina said with slightly concern because it wasn't normal for them to act like that ...)

( I was looking down the whole time ... they think therapy will. Help ... )

Guys I'm really sorry for what I did... I should've talk to you guys and not get that mad... I lost my mind when ... that happened ... therapy would be good for you too... also Sasuke you don't have to worry I'll play for yours as well...

(Sasuke was facing down not saying anything)

( I couldn't speak, I was breathing fast being scared every time he talk ... my eyes hurt from all the crying...)

Naruto... Sasuke... we only want what's the best for you guys ... and you guys really need it ... ( kushina said worried about them ...)

Naruto... (he tried to touch him again)

( when he tried to touch me I couldn't help it I started crying I was really scared of him ... it's been s long time since I was scared of someone this much ...)

You guys... will be better if you got to therapy...tomorrow Minato will go and see about getting you guys into therapy... it would be better... ( kushina said )

(Minato moved his hand to him) Naruto... in really sorry...

(Sasuke looked at Naruto and he face down really quick) I don't want therapy... (Sasuke finally said)

You may not want it ...but you need it ... ( she said to sasuke)

( I couldn't stop the tears from getting out of my eyes as i covered my face ... I was really scared ... I was feeling bad again ...)

I won't cry anymore... I just did and it passes... was the last time I cry for that... (Sasuke said serious but he was scared)

Sasuke... you need to go... (Minato said and looked at Naruto crying and he felt like crying too)

I... don't want to stay alone ... ( I looked at my mom , while some tears got out of my eyes ...)

Naruto you are not alone... (Minato said)

( when I heard him talk I got even more scared... I didn't want sasuke to leave ...)

I told sasuke he could stay today ... ( kushina said being worried...)

Naruto please... I love you son... (Minato said whit tears on his eyes)

( I couldn't even look at him , I was just scared like that day ...)

Minato... give him time ... we don't know what they went through... ( kushina whispered only for Minato to hear )

(Minato covered his face crying... he was feeling really bad)

( oh god ... this is really bad ... ) why don't you guys go to upstairs... I need to talk with Minato...( kushina said )

( I didn't even respond sasuke and I just got up and went to my room ...)

(Minato was crying feeling really bad... Sasuke was on Naruto's bed now laying down)

( I went to lay on bed just covering my face ... )

Minato... you need to understand that what's they went through it's not easy... he's going to be just like he was before with you ... he just needs time and got to the therapist ... ( kushina said and hugged Minato)

They were acting like adults and now they are acting like 5 and 6 years old... (he said crying) I can't... it's to painful... and this is my fault... I was so angry that I didn't think about it...

They are going to be okay... don't worry Naruto is going to be the same ... he just needs the therapy he needs... ( I kept hugging him )

The other day you hit Sasuke and pull Naruto by his ear... and he was ok... he didn't fear you...

Maybe it's because... he didn't expect you to do that ...

I'm so stupid... (he said crying) I don't want to lose him...

You are not going to loose him ...

(Minato keeps hugging Kushina while crying)

Naruto... are you ok with the therapy thing? (Sasuke asked)

I'm... not sure ... but even tho if we don't want to go... it's not like an option... ( I looked at sasuke)

Why not? (I noticed he looked at me so I looked at him)

Well ... it's them ... and they think it's the best for us ... so they won't really care for our opinion... they just think it's the best and that why they are making us go ...

But they are not my parents... (I sat down)

But they also want what they think it's best for you ...

I don't get why... what if... I don't do it?

They will make you go ...

How?

Maybe they won't...

I'm not sure ... the only thing I'm sure of is that they can make you go ... for me it's not like I have much options...

I'll go tell her I don't want to...

I guess I'll be having to go alone ...

(I looked at him and sighed) ok... I'll go...

( I lay my head on his laps , I don't ever want to go through that ever again...)

(I stared touching his hair removing his jar from his forehead when I felt something and I looked at the door Minato and Kushina were there I looked at them with hate and then I looked at Naruto)

( I had my eyes close I was falling asleep... while sasuke was touching my hair ...)

Guys ... we know that you don't want to go ... but you have to understand it's something necessary... ( kushina said and looked at Naruto who was laying his head on sasuke laps Falling asleep ...)

(That look on his face... it's hate... Sasuke look at us with hate)

(The mother of Naruto was talking but I didn't looked at her I kept touching Naruto's hair)

( I opened my eyes a little to see them standing there ) ok... ( I said and closed my eyes again wanting to cry ...)

( why did he look at us with hate ... he has looked at us weird before... but never with hate ... -kushina thought )

Kushina... let's go sleep... (Minato said concerned about Sasuke's look)

Ok ... goodnight Naruto and Sasuke... ( she said and walked out of the room and went into hers ...)

( I was falling asleep, I didn't even look at her she. She said goodnight...)

Did you saw his look? (Minato said to Kushina sitting on their bed)

Let's sleep Naruto... come here I'll hug you... (Sasuke said)

Yes ... I saw it ... it was with hate ... he looks at us weird all the time ... but this time was with hate ... ( she said )

( I opened my eyes and looked at sasuke I sat down and went close to him and we lay on bed I hugged him hiding my face on his chest ..)

I... thought Sasuke was weir but now I'm thinking he has a lot of hate on him... (Minato said)

(Sasuke gave Naruto a kiss on his head and keep touching his hair feeling Naruto breathing on his chest)

Well... he has gone through a lot ... remember what he told us about his clan ... and what happened to him and naruto when they where little... it gives a lot of reasons to have hate ... but it's worse if you let it take over you ... ( she said )

( I was with my eyes close just feeling him touch my hair ... this seriously wasn't that way I wanted this day to go ...)

You think... he can hurt him? ... (Minato said)

I'm sorry Naruto... I couldn't stop him from hitting you... (Sasuke whispered)

I...don't think so ... I have to say that his feelings for Naruto are really something strong... he's probably the only person who loves Naruto like that ... ( she said )

( my eyes got full of tears) it's okay ... I should be the one saying sorry ... ( I whispered almost crying)

We love him... what do you mean by that? (Minato looked at her taking off his clothes to put his pijama on)

Shhh... sleep... (Sasuke said and gave him a kiss on his head)

I know we love him ... but ours is a parent love ... and Sasuke's has a different type of love for him ... that's what I meant ( she said )

( I closed my eyes again , just feeling secure ... and started falling asleep, while hugging him )

Well let's say it's like you said... then why look at us like he did? We are Naruto parents... (he lay m on bed looking at her moving around the room)

I wouldn't be sure ... I've noticed that he has never gave Naruto that look or any bad look ... he only smiles to him not anyone else ... maybe he's just being protective over him ... ( she said )

That can be bad if he decides to kill us... while we sleep...

Minato! Don't joke like that ! ( she said while her hair was getting up )

(He laughed nervously) it can be scary if you think about it... I looked information about what he told us... he's brother was 13 when he did what he did... and Sasuke is 15... it can happen...

He wouldn't do that ...( she went to sit on bed ) what else do you know about him ...?

I found he is the best of the class even tho he doesn't go to school that much... Naruto is not that good tho... he doesn't like Naruto's friends and he doesn't have respect for anyone not since his parents died... I heard he activated his sharingan at 6 when their parents got killed...Well and I think he is over protective with Naruto... it look like he is always defending him or getting him away from people... I'm not sure if that is healthy... I think he fill the emptiness with Naruto... he can be kind of obsessed with him... (he looked at Kushina)

Obsessed?! ( kushina said worried ) but that's not good ... and he does sound like a good kid if you take out that he doesn't have respect for anyone...

He doesn't have any friends... just Naruto... I think he is obsessed... and about been a good boy... well I don't know... he didn't respect us either... and we are Naruto parents... it supposed for him to respect us at least a little... and he screamed at you...

Well... we aren't really sure what made him loose the respect that much ... I know his parents died ... well whole clan ... but his own brother did it ... and obsession can be really bad ...

Eventually he is going to scream at him too... and that makes me worry...

That makes me worry too ... but not that much .. Naruto isn't the type of person who is going to let him scream at him ... we have to admit that our son is more violent... sasuke is violent as well but not like naruto... Naruto was the one who cut that mans arm ... Sasuke burned it ... so who do you think is more violent ...

Well... that's scary... it's better if we... forget about that... and you are right... not that I think about it if Sasuke screamed at him or hit him he is going to defend himself... but maybe not... if he loves him that much... he can let him do it and just cry...

Eventually he's going to get tired of it ... if he decided not to defend himself... what about us Naruto is the one who starts hitting him because sasuke started screaming at him ...?

Well... I don't know if Sasuke will defend... i don't think so... if you think about everything... Naruto is Sasuke's weakness... he just smiled for him and everything he does it's for him... I don't think he would defend... he would just cry and beg... maybe he can try to defend but not to violent...

I think the violent one is our son ... remember the man also told us Naruto would always try to cut his neck with a kunai... it was not only him a lot of people told us they saw ...

Yes I remember they told us that Sasuke just tell him to ignore the man and he didn't listen... Naruto can be really violent... (I looked at Kushina) I'm getting worry...

Well why don't we try to see how violent he is ... we can ask someone to get him mad ... and we can see how he gets... and we are going to step in when he gets out of control... how does that sound ?

What about Sasuke... he can't be there...

Oh god ... I hate to say this ... maybe the man can take Naruto away while sasuke is not around... so it's kind of like "kidnap" ...

You know this can go all wrong...

What you mean ..?

Think about it... Naruto violent... plus Sasuke thinking someone kidnap Naruto...

Maybe we can take Sasuke to school

Saying he Has a test to make... and then let's the man appear and bother Naruto

While we are hiding

Well that sounds better... but we need a place away front the people...so maybe tomorrow we can go out and try to find a place...

This would get mad if sasuke thinks someone kidnap Naruto...

Yeah... it's better if Sasuke is away and Naruto has to go to the abandoned zone of the school... and the "man" is there...

Maybe we can do that?

That sounds like a good idea ... and what can the man do ... to get Naruto mad ... ( I looked at him )

The only thing that can get him mad saying dirty things... and trying to "touch him"

Oh... but do you think we will find someone... who is willing to get hurt ...?

Well I know a guy... who can help us...

You do ..?

(Stop asking) yeah...

Well ok... lets go to sleep now ...

Ok... goodnight...

Goodnight...

(I woke up next morning Naruto was still sleeping next to me.. I didn't move so I won't wake him up)

( I finished making the breakfast and served I went to Naruto's room and went by the door ) good morning... come on you guys have to get up .. and get ready for the the therapist ... ( she smiled ) I made breakfast so don't take long ... ( when sasuke saw Naruto waking up he gave him a kiss on the forehead... I hope he takes care of him ... I walked out of the room to the kitchen again )

( I started waking up and saw sasuke and smiled ..)

Morning... (I said)

Morning... ( I started stretching like always)

(I sat down and rub my eyes)

( I sat in bed , with my eyes closed )

Should I shower first?

Sure ... ( I was falling asleep)

(I got up and walked to the bathroom to clean myself... I don't want to go... but I can't leave Naruto alone...)

( I got up from bed and I fell to the floor ) ouch ...

(I finished taking my shower and walked out of the room with a towel and looked at Naruto rubbing his butt) are you ok?

I fell from the bed ... ( it hurts! It hurts!)

Like always... (I helped him get up and my towel almost fall... I looked to the side and at the door Kushina... I blushed ... I guess she came to see if we were awake... )

Well ... don't take long ... you don't want to eat cold food ... ( she said and went back downstairs, )

( he helped me up and I started walking to the bathroom , I got there and took my clothes off to take a shower...)

Your mother almost see me naked... (Sasuke said getting into the bathroom to put his black outfit)

( I made a sound like I was about to laugh but I didn't) that would of been embarrassing... ( I got out of the shower and put my towel on )

Embarrassing is a short word for the feeling... (I looked at him)

Then what could be the word ...? ( i started to go out of the bathroom to go to my closet meaning for him to follow so we could keep talking)

(I was already dress I followed him) i don't have a idea... something combined with dead maybe...

Mmm maybe died looking like a tomato... ( I laughed and started getting dressed I didn't put my sweater I hate it ...)

Well... I love tomatoes so I don't think tomato can work there

Well than ... I'm not really sure then ... ( I finished dressing up )

(I looked at him and walked to him to make eye contact )

( for some reason he likes to make eye contact sometimes I even start blushing... I had my back to the wall and he was really close just making eye contact so I decided to get close to him to kiss him )

(I stared kissing him back putting my hands on the wall to not let him go... his lips are so soft )

( we kept kissing I even put one of my hands in back of his neck to keep kissing him , I didn't notice when the kiss got intense and our tounges just started to play together )

(I pull myself to his body I move one of my hands to his hip almost touching his butt when a hear a " ahm" )

( I looked to the door and my mom was there I started blushing... )

(I looked at his mother and blushed and didn't notice my hand was on Naruto's butt )

( I was blushing just looking at her , I didn't notice where his hand was )

I see that you guys where getting comfortable... ( she said and noticed where Sasuke's hand was )

Comfo...? (She is looking at me a lot... I was blushing)

( I was blushing and just laughed nervously she kept looking at sasuke for some reason)

Yes ... comfortable... ( she said , why hasn't he moved his hand ?!)

(Why is she looking at me...) smells good tho... (fuck that sounded wrong)

( her face changed into a shocked one ) what ..?

( I was blushing so much )

I mean the food... (let me die!... his hand was still on Naruto's butt)

Oh... ( she said , why doesn't he move his hand !)well the food is getting cold so ... you guys have to go eat now ... ( she walked out of the closet then room )

( this is awkward!)

(I looked at Naruto) awkward...

Yeah ... ( I was still blushing )

Well let's go... (then I noticed my hand was in his butt I have him a big slapped and stared running he surly will try to hit me)

Ah! Sasuke! ( I started running after him )

(I was running down stairs trying to not let him catch me... his mother just looked at me at the moment she didn't knew I was running from Naruto)

( I started running down stairs he saw me and went running again I saw my mom ant the kitchen while I ran past it and started running after sasuke again )

(I kept running and he was screaming my name I can't let him catch me or he will tickle me and I have to admit that I'm a very ticklish person)

( he went running to the garden as I ran back for him and I just jumped to him making us both fall and started tickling him while he was laughing)

Stop! (I said laughing trying to pull him of me)

Not going to happen! ( I kept tickling him making him laugh a lot , he somehow pushed me and I don't know how he ended on top of me )

(I made eye contact breathing fast and gave him a smiled)

( i smiled back at him , and he started to get closer making me blush)

(Slowly I got close to him and I kiss him again)

( I started to kiss him back , I don't know why the kiss always gets intense quick)

"Ahm " (I heard and pull away and get off Naruto without noticing my hand stood on his manhood)

( not again ! I looked at my mom that was looking at sasuke)

What are you doing...? ( she said shocked)

Nothing... (I said)

( I was still laying on the grass blushing, this is the second time my mom sees us kissing)

Nothing... it doesn't look like that ... ( why doesn't he ever move his hand!)

Kissing... (I said blushing)

And what about that ? ( she pointed at his hand )

( I looked to where she was pointed and looked at sasuke hand was almost inside my pants I started to get all red ) omg ...

Ah! (Sasuke screamed and pull his hand away) I didn't notice... (I said blushing)

( I sat in the grass while blushing) I didn't notice either...

Mmm... go inside and eat something! ( she said and went back inside)

Awkward... ( I noticed his other hand was on my leg )

Yeah... let me help you get up... (I stand up and took his hand to help him)

( I got up with his help and we walked to the kitchen holding hands , we sat down)

(We stared eating and she was looking at us a lot... she seems nice but weird I'll try to talk to her) and... how did you sleep? (Really? I couldn't say anything else!)

Pretty good ... thanks for asking ... what about you ? ( she smiled , this is the perfect time to maybe get to know him )

(Oh that was good...) fine thanks... it was a bit hot last night... Naruto was sweating... (maybe I shouldn't said that... Naruto looked at me like what the fuck! He may try to defend...)

( I looked at him like what the fuck ! ) nobody really asked if I was sweating or not ...

( well that sounded wrong ) well if it gets hot in the room just open the balcony door ... ( she said trying to change the subject)

It's not my fault your body is always hot and you sweat a lot at night... (he ignored Kushina)

( I looked at him like what the fuck !) nobody really asked ...

You stared sweating like if we were about to... (he covers my mouth)

( I covered his mouth quickly because of what he was about to say ) shh! ( I whispered)

About to what ?! ( kushina said )

(Sasuke looked at her... I forgot about her) to play cards... (I said ... what the fuck ? )

Play cards ?! ( she said confused)

( we both finished our food ) well it was good ! Thanks mom ! ( I got up and washed the dishes and we both went running to my room )

I forgot about her... (Sasuke said)

I can see that ...

(I keep looking at him)

( ugh... thank good he didn't say the last part ... I noticed he was looking at me ...)

I want to have sex... (I felt someone behind me... oh no! Kill me his mother...)

( i laughed nervously) hey mom ...

I came to remind you we are leaving in almost and hour... ( she said )

( please tell me she didn't hear ...)

(I looked at her and she looked at me weird)

( is that the only thing he has ever tried to do today... in the morning) well ... I'll have to get ready to go drop you guys off ... ( She walked out of the room to the bathroom)

(I looked at Naruto) you mother is very quiet in the way she walks

I guess ... ( I laughed nervously, I'll try to find another shirt so I don't have to wear a sweater I went to my closet and started looking for another shirt )

(I followed him) you mother is in the bathroom... (I got close to his back and I whispered on his ear )

(I felt goosebumps when he did that I felt he started hugging me from the back ) well we aren't sure about that ... ( I heard the water running)

I'm sure ... (I said and I let my hand inside his pants and touched his manhood)

( I started to let out soft moans when he did that ... he was still hugging me with one hand , I'm guessing so I wouldn't go away )

(I made bites on his ear and neck while moving my hand faster and kept hugging him from the back)

( I started to let out moans and covered my mouth so I wouldn't moan loud he was biting my ear and neck he was still hugging me from behind as i started to feel he was manhood taking live )

(I pull him close to me getting excited while moving my hand and still biting him... I took my hand out his pants and I grabbed his hands and put them on the fall pulling his pants down and I grabbed his hips getting them close to me and I pull my pants down to let my manhood inside him and stared moving fast grabbing his manhood with one hand to move it)

( I was letting moans out of my mouth and he was too I was covering my mouth so I wouldn't be loud the water was still running meaning she was still taking a shower he started to bite my neck but not to the point of leaving marks he started moaning and I was too ) sa.. sasuke... ( I moaned his name without thinking I just felt him get close to my ear about to say something...)

Your moaning is exciting me... (I said on his ear moving faster and my hand as well)

( I started blushing when he said that I couldn't help it , I was letting moans out of my mouth ) ahh.. ( I moaned again without thinking he was still close to my ear and made bite it I could hear his moaning on my ear )

(I heard the water stop so I stared moving even faster and covered his mouth with my other hand... giving him all my strength he moan Louder that if it wasn't for my hand it would be a scream of pleasure... and he finished and I did too bitting my lip to not let out a louder moan I even got blood on my lip... I heard the door of the bathroom opening and I pull out and pull my pants up)

( I pull my pants quickly too I was breathing fast as I was still blushing for what he said I heard my mom get In the room )

I'll be waiting for you guys downstairs... ( she said and walked downstairs)

( I couldn't stop blushing, sasuke looked at me and he got close pushing me to the wall and again got close to my ear )

(I bite his ear letting my blood there ) you are so hot... (I whispered and stared walking to his mother)

( I blushed even more when he said that I started walking downstairs... he has never done that ... well neither I had ever moan his name ... oh god I got to the living room they where waiting for me to get down)

Well lets go then ... ( she said happy and walked out of the house )

( sasuke was looking at me , I was just blushing , when I passed but he door to get out I felt his hand on my butt ...)

(I touched Naruto's butt without Kushina noticing... I'll talk to her so she can accept me and doesn't make any trouble in future) Kushina... where were all this years? (I hope she doesn't get mad because I said her name)

( I was blushing while we where walking, )

Well ... we had to finish somethings after the nine tails attack on the village... we couldn't come back if we didn't finish... ( kushina said ) I have to thank you for taking care of Naruto... so Thank you for taking care of him in all of this years ( she smiled and at sasuke)

( I couldn't stop blushing! And with what my mom just told him I felt happy she's starting to accept him ..)

(I looked at her face making eye contact... what's this feeling... suddenly I saw a image over her and it looked like my mother and I stood still... this is how I felt when my mother used to look at me...)

You know ... you're mother and I were really good friends... I saw you as a little baby ... ( she smiled )

You... meet my mother... (my eyes were getting full of tears and I was looking at her eyes)

Yes ... we were best friends... ( she said smiling)

(I face down breathing fast...)

What's wrong ... ( she stopped walking and went close to sasuke)

(When she got close to me I got still looking at her)

Are you okay...? ( she said )

(I was breathing fast and I wanted to cry she reminds me of my mother... her smiled... )

If it's for you're mother... I know you really miss her ... but remember this ... she always going to be with you not matter what ... ( i smiled and touched his cheek)

( I was just looking at what was happening)

(I got still feeling her hand on my cheek and I face down and made my hand in a way of punch and I press it... while I couldn't help it the tears get out of my eyes )

Don't cry ... ( I cleaned his tears ) c'mon lets go ... I don't want to get emotional... ( she said with tears on her eyes and they all started walking again)

( we got to the place it looked okay ... )

Here it is ... ( she said happy) now they will be waiting for you guys inside... ( she smiled )

Ok bye mom ... ( I hugged her and she gave me a kiss on the cheek and I went inside but she stopped sasuke)

I know this isn't the moment to say because you came to talk to someone... but if you need someone to talk ... I'll be here willing to listen... ( she smiled ) now go inside... ( she smiled and started walking away )

(I looked at her walking away... could it be that... she makes me feel home... I looked at Naruto who was looking at me) what? (He said in a defensive way)

Nothing... ( puff someone is being all defensive...)

(I went inside and sat down to wait for this therapist)

Hi guys! (The woman in the front desk) the therapist would be here any minute... who is Uzumaki?

That would be me ... ( I don't like this place ...)

(I saw a tall man get out of a room, he gives me the creeps ... please don't tell me I'm going to have to go with him ...)

There is the therapist for you... (she said to Naruto ) and Uchiha right...? (And looked at Sasuke) you... have ... this woman... in room 231... at the end of the hallway...

(I got up and I looked at Naruto) well I'll see you at the end of this nonsense... (Sasuke said to Naruto)

Yeah ... ( I sighed and and got up , why can't I get a different person... the man is looking at me weird ...I started walking to the room and got inside this is so awkward...)

Uzumaki take a sit please... (the man said closing the door )

Ok...( awkward... I sat down where he told me to ... this place is creepy...)

Well... your parents told me you have some problems... want to talk about it?

Not my favorite subject... ( I don't need to talk to this creepy guy !)

... your dad mentioned you have a boyfriend... mind to talk to me about him...

( what the fuck ? Why ? ) what is there to say ... he doesn't talk much ... ( I'm not telling you anything!)

How do you feel about that?

( lamest way to start a conversation! Do you even know how to do you're job !) I guess okay ... he's always been like that ... ( dumb ass therapist!)

Do you wish. For him to be different?

Not really... ( fucking dumb ass question...)

( this is soooo sooooo sooo boring! You are lame at you're job ! No offense...)

And why is that? (This kids is getting my temper at limits)

( ugh! ) well I've known him since a long time ago ... so I really can't see him any different... I like him like that ... ( this is boring...)

Why are you looking at me like that?

Like what ?

Like that... (he got up and walked to him)

( what the fuck ? What is he doing? ) well... I wouldn't be sure of what expression I have in my face ... ( he got really close )

(He grabbed Naruto's hair and pull him really up by his hair) are you making fun of my job?

Ahh! Who said I was doing that ?! ( I try to make him let go off my hair )

( this guy is fucking weird ! He doesn't let go off my hair !)

(I hit the boy on his stomach really hard)

Stupid kid!

( when he hit my stomach really hard I was left without breath I felt really weak as the pain was horrible)

(I threw the kid to the sofa and stared trying to take out his pants) I'm gonna make you pay!

(in the meantime Sasuke was with this woman and he wasn't talking at all she was getting frustrated. She was talking and talking and he wasn't even looking at her)

What are you doing stop ! ( I tried to make him stop trying to take off my pants , what is he doing!)

( i still felt weak from the hit he gave me )

(Suddenly the man fall to the floor unconscious)

Naruto? (Minato said )

( I was trying to breath when I saw the man fall on the floor and I looked up and saw my dad I quickly got up and hugged him while I was trying to breathe)

Naruto... oh god... (I hugged him tight) I'm so sorry! ...

( I was trying to breath , the man was on the floor unconscious... he was ... about to ...I hugged my dad tight as well )

It's ok... I'm here... you are not alone... (I called the woman out side who Called someone to take him away. We got outside to the waiting room and we sat on the sofa I was still hugging him)

( I was still hugging him ... I can't believe... that was going to happen again... if he hadn't got there ... I don't know what would've happened... I kept trying to breathe...)

(I was hugging Naruto tight trying to make him calm down when I saw a woman screaming and walking to the front desk)

Take that kid away! It's the most horrible patient I've ever had! He doesn't talk or look at me! I don't want to see him again! (The woman screamed to the woman on front desk)

( I felt really weak ... I knew who she was talking about... I kept trying to breathe feeling weak like really weak )

(The woman walked away screaming and I saw Sasuke coming to us his face changed when he saw Naruto crying)

Naruto!? (He said and run to us) what's wrong?

I ... I .. can't really talk ... ( I said without breath hopefully my dad explains it to him as I was crying and trying to breathe...?

The therapist tried to hurt him... I got on time before he did something... (Minato explained)

What? (He looked at Naruto) I'll kill him! (He said angry)

Nooo... it's ok Sasuke they just took him away... (Minato said)

(Minato was still hugging Naruto but Sasuke pull Naruto's arm to hug him)

( I just felt as sasuke pull my arm and hugged me I hug him back trying to breathe while crying at the same time which was really hard to breathe while crying)

I'm sorry I wasn't there... I knew this was a bad idea... (I said hugging him)

It... it's ... okay... ( I said trying to calm down)

( I feel like throwing up ...)

( I looked around and saw the bathrooms I put my hand on my mouth I was about to throw up I got up and ran to the bathroom and locked the door and started throwing up ...)

Naruto! (I ran to follow him and Minato was behind me following us)

( I kept throwing up , I even saw blood...)

Naruto let me go inside... (Sasuke said... Minato just looked at Sasuke how desperate he was to help Naruto)

( I couldn't move I just kept throwing up also blood ... why am I throwing up with blood ...)

Naruto... (Sasuke said)

(the voice of Sasuke went from desperate to a shy one... I just looked at him)

( I stopped throwing up for a second with some blood on my mouth I got up and try to wash my mouth or at least just clean it with water I was about to open the door when I wanted to throw up I went to the toilet and started throwing up again )

(Sasuke sat on the floor without saying anything anymore... I just looked at him... I knew Naruto's was vomiting but I know he would open the door when it feels better but for him it looks like for him it's like dying to know Naruto leave him outside...)

( I got up how I could and flush the toilet and again try to wash my mouth ... I went to open the door feeling really really really weak I have nothing of strength left in my body I had some blood on my shirt ... and hand .. I was all pale...)

(I lay my back on the wall waiting for Naruto and looking at Sasuke... )

(Suddenly the door opened and I saw Naruto) are you ok? (I said to him and Sasuke didn't move that's weird)

N...no... ( I said really weak ...)

Ok... let's go home ... (I got close to him and put Naruto on my back and stared walking) Sasuke come on...(I said when I saw he didn't move... he got up and stared following me)

( I wasn't feeling well I couldn't even move that's why I didn't open the door ...)

(We got to home and I opened the door) Kushina? Bring something sweet to drink to the living room... and try not to drop it... (I hope she doesn't drop it when she looks at Naruto... Sasuke just stood by the garden door looking at us)

Ok ! ( kushina screamed front the kitchen, I grab some orange juice and when I walked to the living room ) ah! What happened! ( she ran to Naruto )

( I couldn't even move I looked at sasuke and just extended my hand with the left strength I had my hand was even shaking...)

The therapist tried hurt him... (I grabbed the juice and tried to give it to him... when I saw he extended his hand to Sasuke... I looked at Sasuke who was there looking at him... why he's not moving?)

( I felt my eyes full of tears I just let my hand fall ... I didn't even get the juice I was just there ... I couldn't move that's why I didn't open the door ...)

(Sasuke stared walking to him and grabbed his hand without saying anything)

Naruto try to drink... (Minato said and help him to drink the juice)

( I drank the juice how I could , he's probably mad at me for not being able to open the door ... I felt pressure on my chest not letting me breathe well ...)

( I moved my hand on my waist and did a pain face , with my other hand I pressed Sasuke hand )

He is in pain... (Sasuke said like if it was something normal)

Kushina can you cure him? (Minato said looking at her...)

Yes well it would depend on what he has ... but lets just take him to his bed so we can leave him there after I check on him ... ( kushina said and noticed something different with sasuke)

Ok... (I took Naruto to his bed so Kushina can check on him and Sasuke was standing at the door looking at us)

( I started to check on him and when I put my hand on his waist and pressed it a little he screamed in pain ) his rib ... it's hurt ... what did that therapist do ...?

( this was really hurting... and it hurts more what sasuke is doing... he doesn't even talk to me right now ... I couldn't move ... )

That bastard hit him... (I won't tell her the other part) you can cure him right? (I looked at her)

(Naruto doesn't need me anymore he has family now... I walked to the stairs and I sat there listening to them...)

Yes ... ( I went to some plants special for that and put it there with bandages as he was there with tears on his eyes ) it's done... tomorrow he needs to change them ... ( I looked at Minato) c' mon ... ( I walked to the stairs and saw sasuke there ) sasuke go with Naruto he needs you with him ... ( she smiled )

(I looked up to look at her) he doesn't... (I whispered)

Yes he does ... right now he cants move ... well he came to the house not being able to move ... right now he's hurt ... but if you are like this ... that's going to hurt him more ... ( she said )

He has you and Minato... what else can he ask... he has a family... (I looked at my hands)

Yes he has us ... you're family for him ... you're the only thing he really cares about... he loves you ... and all I can tell you ... is that this is hurting him more than having his rib hurt ... I could say it myself he considers you more family then he does to us ... I know where he's parents... but you have always been with him ... and I don't know why you are acting like this with him ...

(I got up and walked into the room and crawled on the bed to get next to him and I put my head on his shoulder)

(I was checking that Naruto was ok when Sasuke crawled into the bed to lay next Naruto and I saw how the sas look of Naruto change to a smiled... )

( I had a smile on my face when he lay next to me ) I'm sorry I didn't open the door ... I couldn't move ...

( I walked to the door of the room and saw Naruto happy again , and that made me happy I moved my hand calling Minato...)

(I walked out of the room to Kushina)

Don't talk... (Sasuke said and closed his eyes)

( I didn't talk anymore I just felt the pain on my rib , I know he's mad or sad ... but I couldn't move ... )

(I fell sleep on his shoulder...)

( I started to fall asleep... )

Kushina...? Are you ok? (Minato asked)

What happened with the therapist... tell me the truth... ( she said concerned)

It's better if we leave things like that... (I looked at her and touched her cheek)

What did he do ...?

I told you... he hit him...

I know you are hiding something else ...

(I just looked at her and a piece of paper slide under the door and I took it to read it ... and I sighed)

What is it ?

Well the good news is that they are going to give us money for what happened today...

the bad one... I can't take Sasuke over there ever again... (I looked at her)

What ? Why ?!

misbehavior...

What ?! What did he do ?!

Well... I don't know... (he laughed nervously) with Naruto thing... I didn't asked him how it went...

What happened... when you got there ..?

Well I saw a woman screaming but I don't remember what was she saying... should you go and ask him? I can see he has a thing like a connection with you...

I can ask him tomorrow... but I meant the other thing with Naruto... with sasuke it's kind of obvious... he probably didn't talk or even see her ...

I already told you want happened... (I stared walking up stairs... I don't want to tell her)

Minato! Get back here !

(I did like I didn't hear her and run to our room)

Minato! ( she screamed angry and went to the room ) you are going to tell me what happened! Since the moment you got there !( her hair was getting up )

(He laughed nervously) I told you want happened... (he got into the bathroom and turned the water on and took really fast his clothes and went inside the tub that was filling with water now he can't hear her)

Minato!

(I heard something but I couldn't understand her...)

( I woke up because I heard a screaming that I gave a jump ...)

( I tried to sit down in bed without waking up sasuke it was dark outside already...)

Stop screaming Kushina! (Minato said from the bathroom)

Minato! Get out ! ( she screamed)

( I tried to get out of bed when I felt a hand around my waist...)

I can't hear you! (Minato said)

Ugh! ( she stopped screaming and lay on bed )

( did I wake him up ? ...)

Where you going...? (He whispered still with his eyes closed)

( oh no ) I wanted to change into something more comfortable... ( I whispered)

Ok... (I let him go and lay on my stomach)

( I walked to the closet and started changing I let a groan of pain )

( while I was changing shirt I was letting groans of pain I felt ...)

Fuck ... ( I whispered)

Naruto? (Sasuke said)

Yes ... ( I said between a groan of pain..)

( I sat in the floor with pain I felt on my rib ... fuck this hurts ... )

(I got up and walked to his closet) what are you doing there?

Nothing... ( I said in pain )

Let me call your mother... (I walked out of the room and I saw the door open on Naruto's parents room and I got close ) Kushina? (I looked inside and she was on under wear I blush and turned around fast facing the floor... oh god!)

Sasuke! What are you doing here ?! ( I put my clothes quickly) what's wrong ?

Naruto... (kill me!)

What's wrong with him ? ( she said )

( I got up from the floor and slipped by accident) ahh!

He is in pain on his clothes... (I was still facing the floor and not looking into her room)

I meant closet... (I'm so nervous!)

What ?! ( she said )

Fuck ! ( I said trying to get up )

Mhmm... (I said embarrassed)

( I got out of the closet ) fuck !

Can you please give him some pills ... ( she said )

Where can I find them... (she was behind me talking... I can't look at her...)

There in the kitchen... on the left top shelve ... ( she said )

Ok... (I walked to the kitchen and grabbed the pills and some juice and walked to the closet) here... your mother said to drink it...

( I was by the balcony I opened the door ) I'm over here ...

Oh you scared me... (I walked where he was and gave him the pills)

Thanks... ( I grab the pills and juice and drink it ..)

Naruto... I saw your mother on underwear... (he sighed)

You what ?

(I sat in the floor) you hear me...

Oh god ...

I know...

Well ... that's... not sure ... ( I sat in the floor with pain )

Not sure ?

Not sure what's the word ... ( I lay my back to the wall ) I can't believe we have to go to school tomorrow...

I don't think you are going...

I don't want to stay home ...

I already stayed almost a week inside the house ...

But you are in pain...

It'll go away ... with the nine tails chakra it will heal ...

Ok...

( my throat hurts from throwing up ...)

We should get bed...

I meant to bed... I'm sorry I'm in shock...

It's okay... ( I tried to get up but almost fell off the balcony...)

(I help him to get up and walked to the bed and lay next to him and hugged him)

( I hugged him back hiding my face in his chest and started to fall asleep...?

(I was rubbing his back until I felt sleep too...)

( I woke up next morning and saw Sasuke sleeping... I put my mouth close to his neck with my eyes closed )

Mmm... (he said when he felt Naruto breathing on his neck)

What ? ( I said still close to his neck that when I talked my lips will slightly touch his neck ..)

Mmmmm! (He said)

( I laughed and bite his neck )

Ouch... (he said)

It wasn't that hard ... ( I started to give him little kisses where I bite him )

You are provoking me...

How ? ( I kept doing what I was doing)

Doing that... (he whispered)

Oh really... ( I started making soft bites on his neck )

(He moan he was still with his eyes closed)

( I kept making soft bites on his neck , and put my hand inside his shirt touching his abdomen)

(He's warm hands where now touching my skin and I was letting soft moans out)

( we still had the blanket on so I got on top of him making soft bites on his neck and made my way to his ear to bite then giving little kisses on the curse mark I just felt his hands on my hips )

(The blanket was covering us and he was biting me I grabbed his hips and touched his butt)

( I kept making soft bites I got both of my hands inside his shirt , I felt he touched my butt and then put my hand inside my pants to keep touching my butt which he has never done that before )

(With my other hand I grabbed his manhood moving my hand I was moaning feeling his lips and bites on my neck)

( I started to let moans out of my mouth and I got one of my hands inside his pants touching his manhood while still making soft bites )

(We were moaning trying not to moan louder... both moving out hands faster ... I moved my hand from his butt and I touched his chest... his warm skin..)

( I lift his shirt making soft bites on his chest then abdomen it was really really early so my parents wouldn't be awake as I started making soft bites on his v line )

(He grabbed my hand to make me stop to stared Kissing my V line I was getting really excited and moaning... I grabbed his hair while he was kissing me and making soft bites)

( I started to lower his pants in a teasing way , I felt he had his hand on my hair I kept making soft bites every time I lower his pants making soft bites )

Na... Naruto... (I said between morning) your... parents... (I kept moaning and touching his hair)

They are sleeping... ( I lowered his pants more making soft bites )

(I let out a moan and I covered my mouth my hips lift up...)

( I stared to make soft bites close to his manhood)

Ah! (I moan and lift my hips again)

( someone really needs the attention, I got close to his manhood letting him know how close I am )

(I stared breathing fast feeling him so close to me... my hips kept moving up)

( I decided to lick his manhood from base to tip )

Ah! (He moan louder and covered his mouth really fast)

( I got his manhood in my mouth and started moving my head and tounge making him feel a lot of pleasure he lifted the blanket to see what I was doing and I decided to make eye contact while moving my head )

(I was looking at his eyes while moaning he really excited me... he makes me crazy... he kept moving his head and I can also feel his tongue I lift my hips up and moan louder)

( I decided to go deeper moving my head and tounge as well as I grab his hips and pressed it making him moan louder we kept making eye contact in the process)

(Whe he did that I let go the blanket to let out a moan louder and cover my mouth I can say he does magic with his mouth and his tongue I can feel goosebumps all over my body...)

( I started touching all over his body feeling the goosebumps he's getting right now , I kept moving my head and tounge I felt his hand on my hair , and the other one on my cheek )

(I was moaning really loud I don't want her parents to hear me but I can't help moan louder... I covered my mouth and closed my eyes moaning)

( I kept moving my head and tounge making him moan louder as I went deeper and let my fingers inside him making him moan even louder lifting his hips up of the pleasure ... I kept moving my head and fingers)

Ah! Ah! (He moan louder when Naruto did that... it's the first time he does that... I get goosebumps...)

( I kept moving my head and tounge making him louder I kept going deeper in both ways making him almost scream in pleasure, I heard him whispering something about what I was doing)

(I whisper something for myself ... and kept moaning I was really excited and the time was passing if he doesn't hurry his parents are going to find us... I can't stop moaning loud... I can't help it...)

( I kept moving my hand and fingers, when suddenly he finishes In my mouth ... I got his manhood out my mouth while licking it , I also got my fingers out of him ...)

(I lift the blanket to see him licking my manhood and I stared breathing fast and blushing...) that was sexy ... (I whispered)

( I gave him a flirty smile and bite my lip )

Come here... I'll eat you alive... (I said)

( I started to crawl closer to him )

I can see you feel better... (I whispered)

Mhmm... ( I looked at him in a flirty way then I put my hand on his manhood and pressed it while giving him a flirty smile and biting my lip at the same time )

You are everything but no innocent... (I whispered I got close to his mouth and I kiss him... his taste is my pleasure but I don't mind it not like I'm going to die for that... I kept kissing him and I pull down his pants and I made him to be on top of me but letting my manhood inside him to help him to move on top of me... we were both moaning loud)

( I was moaning loud as I was moving on top of him I got closer to him and started kissing him while I was moving he had his hand on my hips making the the movements harder and also felt more pleasure, I kept kissing him and I felt his tounge in my mouth letting our tounges play while he both moan between the kiss )

(I move my arms faster grabbing his hips to make him move faster and deeper. We were moaning loud and kept kissing him in a wild way... his face was full of pleasure...)

( I was moaning louder each time as I felt he turned us around now he was on top I was trying not to moan loud and covering his back with it we let kissing each other in a very wild way ) ahh ( I moaned without thinking as he kept moving faster while making hard movements he was driving me crazy) Sa...Sasuke... ( I moaned his name and again he was moaning and got close to my ear to tell me something...)

You are tight... (I whispered while moaning and moving faster even grabbed his manhood moving my hand faster he was moaning louder)

( I blushed when he said that , I couldn't stop moaning as I use my legs to pull him deeper, I heard the shower meaning someone was already awake...)

(I heard the shower in his parents room and I covered his mouth with my other hand and move faster using all my strength and he let out a moan I he finished... I pull outside and I lay next to him I heard someone coming...) fake you are sleep (I whispered and lay on my stomach so they won't notice my excited manhood and closed my eyes)

( i turned around quickly just faking that I was sleeping... fuck who could that be )

guys ... it's time to wake up ... I'm going to make some breakfast while you guys get ready for school ... ( kushina said and walked to Naruto and gave him s kiss on the forehead) oh you do sweat while you sleep ( she laughed ) well go take a shower ... ( she smiled and walked out of the room to go to the kitchen)

(I looked at Naruto and smiled)

( I looked at sasuke and smiled back , for some reason we both started laughing I got close to him to kiss him )

(I responded to his kiss and grabbed his manhood to press it)

Sasuke! ( I said between the kiss and smiled)

Go take a shower... you are sweaty... (he smiled)

( I smiled back and pull my pants up but when I got up from. The bed I pulled his pants leaving him naked on the bed only with a shirt and ran to the bathroom I washed my teeth and started taking off my clothes and got In the shower)

Naruto! (I screamed and got up to grab my pants... I hope his mother or father don't see me like this...)

( I started laughing , when I heard he opened the bathroom door )

What are you thinking... what if your parents see me... (I said to him to wash my teeth)

Well it was funny ... well it still is ( I said laughing)

Move... I'll take a shower... (I took off my shirt and went inside the tub. Taking his place)

I was washing my hair ! ( I had shampoo on my head )

Well move... I'll wash my hair!

I have shampoo on my hair ! So you move !

You move!

No you move !

No! You move!

No ! You move !

Nooo you move!

Nooooo you move !

Shhh! (I covered his mouth)

Naruto? How you feeling today? (Minato said getting inside the bathroom) is Sasuke downstairs already?

( I moved his hand from my mouth ) yes he's downstairs... and I'm feeling better... thanks for asking... ( sasuke gave me a teasing look as he got close to me and started touching me so I wouldn't be able to talk ) stop ( I whispered only for sasuke to hear )

(He nodded his head on disagreement)

Oh... I'm glad you are ok... I was worry...

( fuck sasuke! You're dead ) well... nothing to be worry about... I'm feeling better now ... ( I covered my mouth and with my other hand try to make him stop )

Are you ok? You sound weird.. (Minato said)

Stop... (Sasuke whispered while moving his hand)

( fuck !) I'm just sleepy... ( I kept trying to make him stop while I cover my mouth he was now touching my butt with his other hand !)

Ohhh... didn't you sleep well? (Minato said and Sasuke went on his knees and put Naruto's manhood on his mouth)

( fuck ! ) no ... not that much ... ( I covered my mouth trying to make him stop ) ahh ( fuck! Fuck ! Fuck ! ) i got shampoo on my eye ! ( I kept covering my mouth)

That was a weird scream... well I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry... (Minato sat on the toilet)

(Sasuke grabbed Naruto's manhood moving his head and hand at same time while looking up to see Naruto)

Sorry ... about what ...? ( I covered my mouth again I noticed sasuke was looking at me ! I was letting really soft moans but thanks to me covering my mouth you wouldn't hear anything)

(I keep moving my hand and head and opened his legs a bit to let my fingers inside him with my other hand and move it fast)

Well... for what I did the other day...

( fuck ! ) ohh ( fuck! ) it's okay... ( I covered my mouth)

(I move my hand faster and my head too looking at him )

No it's not... I got mad... for what happened it was a shock...

( fuck ! ) I know ... you had the right ... ( fuck !)

Really you must be tired...

No it's because who wouldn't be shocked... ( I covered my mouth because I was about to moan )

You know... you can think about it... but woman's are not that bad...

What do you mean ? ( I kept covering my mouth )

Well... you know...

(Sasuke made a bite on Naruto's manhood still moving his fingers inside him )

Ah! My eye burns! Stupid shampoo! And are you trying for me to date a girl ?

Not date... date...

Well then what ? ( I covered my mouth to not moan )

To have sex...

What ! Dad are you serious !

What? Woman's are beautiful... maybe you like it more...

(Sasuke got out of Naruto and stand up feeling angry)

No dad ... I don't want to be with a woman... I'm with sasuke... ( fuck he looks mad )

I know... I know... but between us... don't you think he is ... weird...

(Sasuke rolled his eyes and he was now very serious)

No I don't think that ...

Well... if you said so... also your mom it's going to wake him what happened yesterday with the therapist...

Why what happened...? ( I looked at sasuke)

They send me a letter where it says I can't take him there ever again...

What ?! Oh god ...

Yeah... I thought same thing... I wonder what he did... well hurry or you mom will get mad we don't want that right? (He laughed nervously)

No we don't ( I laughed and I had sasuke teeth marked in my manhood... that hurts !)

Ok... I forgot something in my room... I'll go get it and go down to see Sasuke so your mom can ask him... (he stared walking out)

Ok ... ( ahh! It hurts! )

(When he go out of the room I got out and stared drying fast so I can go down before him and stared putting my clothes)

( tears started to get out of my eyes ... it hurts !)

I'll go down ... before your father gets there...

Ok... ( it hurts !)

(I ran downstairs and went to the kitchen) good morning Kushina... (I said)

Good morning sasuke... ( she said ) I wanted to talk to you about something...

(He rolled his eyes ...)

Well I know what happened with you and the therapist... you probably didn't talk or even looked at her ... they say you won't be able to go anymore... but I won't make you a big deal because of that ... ( I have to ask him ) but what I wanted to talk about is ... do you know what the therapist Naruto was with did to him ... ?

I'm not sure if I should talk about that... (I heard them last night... she turned around to see me and I blushed remembering I saw her on her underwear... embarrassing!)

Well I'm his mother... I need to know ...

Ask Minato then...

He doesn't want to tell me ... I was thinking maybe you could tell me ... I'm really worried I don't know what happened...

Why would I tell you? ... (I looked at her)

Why doesn't anyone want to tell me ... I need to know what happened... ( I'll try to be patient)

They fix the problem... so?

But I'm his mother and I need to know !

(Now she is going to stared screaming) well... then tell Minato to tell you...

He won't tell me ! And I thought you would because you're his boyfriend! Just tell me what happened!

(She stared walking to me../ that's creepy) I am his boyfriend but well... I think if Minato didn't tell you he doesn't want you to know...

I'm his mother! I need to know ! It's for the best if I know !

Why is for the best? Is not like you can do something now...

You think I won't do anything!

No! It's not what I meant... I mean.. they fix the problem already

Just tell me what was the problem!

I hope they don't charge you guys... I offended the lady...

I know you are lying! Tell me what the therapist did to Naruto!

Actually I'm not lying... and well he hit Naruto...

I know there was something else then just hitting! And they can't do anything because you offended her ! I want to know what he did to him !

Fuck she won't stop... (he said without thinking)

What did you just say !( her hair got up )

Mom ?!

Naruto... (I looked at him)

What's going on ...

Naruto sweati ... sit down I'll give you some breakfast...

Creepy...

What did you just say ! ( she screamed angry)

Oh god ...

You are so like her... (Sasuke said to Naruto )

What ?!

That you are like her...

Oh ... ok ...

Here you go ... eat up guys... ( she walked to her room )

(I sat down) she is weird...

( my eye was twitching when he said that ) I'm sorry what was that ?!

That your mother is W-E-I-R-D! (He spelled last part)

Sasuke! ( I hit him in the head and walked to my room ...)

Ah... (I rubbed my head) Naruto? (He walked away and I followed him) why did you hit me?!

Why?! You really ask why ?!

(I looked at him serious) It was a fucking stupid comment! (He screamed)

You heard that? (Minato said to Kushina)

Stupid comment ! Well you better watch you're stupid comments! ( I screamed back )

Are they screaming at each other .? ( she said )

What the fuck ! Is your fucking problem! (I screamed)

They are... if they were mad why did you left them alone? (Minato said)

My fucking problem! What is yours ! ( I screamed)

They were okay ... ( she said )

I don't have a fucking problem! I told you the truth! (I screamed)

What's should we do? (Minato looked at Kushina)

You better fucking run ! ! ( I screamed really really loud and activated the nine tails )

What did he say ? ( she asked )

What the fuck Naruto! (He screamed and run to Naruto parents room )

What?! (Minato said when he saw Sasuke getting inside)

Sasuke! ( I ran after him and dragged Sasuke out of the room with the nine tails activated)

What ! ( she said shocked)

Nooo let me go!' (Sasuke said and kick him with his foot and ran to the room again)

(Minato was in shock)

Fuck ! I'm going to beat you up ! ( I screamed and ran back to him and grabbed his shirt and pull him up to the air with one hand )

( kushina was in shock)

Stop! (Sasuke screamed it was the first time of Naruto treating him like that) let me go! (I kick him again and try to run but I folded my ankle)

( I grabbed him by the leg and pulled him out of the room and took him to mine )

Stop! (I grabbed the door so he won't get me inside the room) you are hurting me! (He grabbed my folded ankle so it was hurting a lot)

Well then you better not say that again!

(I looked at him scared and breathing fast)

Naruto ? (Minato said looking at him he even looked different)

( I looked at my dad with the nine tails activated)

Calm down... (Minato said) Kushina... please come and tell him to calm down...

Idiot... (Sasuke whispered grabbing his name ankle)

What the fuck did you just say !

Naruto calm down ... ( she said )

Idiot! (Sasuke screamed) fucking idiot! (He screamed)

Noo Naruto calm down... he didn't mean it...

You fucking moron ! ( I went up to him and cracked his ankle so it was now in place) moron! ( I went downstairs)

(I let out a scream in pain and got up and stared limping downstairs)

Where you going ?(Minato said to Sasuke) do something... (he said to Kushina)

Sasuke where are you going?! ( kushina said worried)

( fucking idiot...)

I'm leaving! (He said angry) fucking freak! (He screamed to Naruto when he saw him and kept limping to the door)

Don't you ever call me that again! ( I got his shirt and threw him to the sofa and got out of the house slamming the door ...)

(I screamed as I hit my back and stared limping to the door again)

Sasuke wait. Don't go... he is angry... it'll pass... (Minato)

He's just angry... it's going to pass ... ( she said and stopped Sasuke)

It's not going to pass... he feels safe now! For you guys... he doesn't need me! That why he treat me like that! He never did that before! Tell him is over! I don't want to see him ever again! ( I stared limping to the door)

Sasuke... you are angry don't... leave him... (Minato knew that was bad..)

Don't leave him ! Please you know this isn't what you want ... ( kushina said and stand by the door to not let him pass.)

(I looked at her) didn't you see him? That's the monster I've been knowing for people who hurt him... he used that thing on me today... and you are saying this isn't what I want?!

He's just stressed... that thing believe it or not that takes over people... I know him he wouldn't do that to you ... the nine tails takes over people they don't think straight... ( she said and looked at him )

So what now? Do I have to fear him? Because that's what I felt... (he stared breathing fast) I've never been scared of him... no matter what he did... I been taking care of him since I was 6... and I never felt what I did today... I don't want this... I fear my big brother... and before that I love him with my life... and he betrayed my whole clan... what can I expect from Naruto to do... kill me while I sleep next to him?

He didn't mean it ... i swear he didn't... that things he has inside takes over people easily...

If I would have feel like hurt him... believe me he would be dead by now... (I looked at her serious) but I know... which one is the person I should hurt or no... and what I feel for him... didn't let me react and defend...

You don't get it ... you say he would be dead right now ... but you're wrong ... you're strength is the same as his ... it would be impossible for you to kill him ... that fox he has inside you have to learn how to control it ... but he never got anyone to show him how to ... that thing takes over when he wants or when it feels mad ...

You obviously are defending him... it's your son... but I know that I was begging for him to let me go... just the same way I begged to my brother to not kill me.. you are the one who doesn't get it!

(Minato was just standing next to Sasuke looking at them... because he doesn't have connection with him but Kushina does)

I'm not defending him ... I'm telling you the truth... this isn't what you want ... you are going to regret it ... I know you must be angry right now ... but he is too and he's probably not angry ... maybe both of you guys are stressed out ... don't leave him ... this isn't what you want ... and deep inside you ... you know you don't want to leave him ... people usually do things they don't think before doing it ... don't let anger take away the person you love ... ( she said with tears on her eyes )

Ok... (I said looking at her) just don't cry...

Don't do it because I want to cry ... do it because you're heart tells you to ... and do the best ... I know my son isn't the best person in the world he's not perfect... but one thing I do know ... he loves you ... and he wouldn't live with the thought of not being with you ... ( tears got out of her eyes )

Right now I'm angry... and I fear him... I will forget and forgive him eventually... (I was about to touch her cheek and clean her tears but when she looked at me I just stopped and didn't do it)

( I smiled at him and hugged him )

(I kept still when she did that and then stared crying that I even felt weak like falling on my knees...)

Sasuke?! What's wrong ... ( she said worried)

Nothing... (I said crying)

( I kneel down to look at him and cleaned his tears ) why are you crying...?

I don't know... (he kept crying)

It's okay... let me out something on you're ankle...

Thanks... (Minato got close and helping him to get to the sofa)

( I went to the kitchen and got some bandage and a natural plant made to heal ... I got there and sat in front of him putting the plants liquid it would burn and the. Put the bandage tight but not extremely tight ) there it should get better by now ... ( she smiled )

(I felt my skin burning I just groan and looked at her) thanks... (she smiles to much just like Naruto...)

No problem... ( I got up ) do you want something to eat ...?

(I looked at her...) yes please... (first time saying please)

Can I have something too? (Minato said)

Ok I'll cook you guys something... ( she smiled then looked at Minato like saying go find him , and walked to the kitchen and started cooking...)

Do I have to? (Minato said)

Minato!

( he seriously doesn't know anything about parenting..)

Ok ok... I'm tired and hungry! (He said walking to the door)

Stop complaining! Or I'm not going to give you food !

Ok ok... I'll be back... (I went out to find Naruto... I walked a lot until I saw him in a bench sitting) hi...

( I was looking down I recognized his voice) hey dad ...

May I sit down?

Yes ... ( I'm a total monster...)

(I sat next to him) are you ok?

I'm a monster... I'm not okay ... I've never done that to him ... ( I was looking down )

You are not a monster... you were angry...

And acted like a monster...

This time it was different... I couldn't control it ...

You will eventually... he is ok...

I can't control it ... he is okay? I felt like I was about to brake his ankle... maybe he was right I am a freak... ( I looked down putting my hand on my face )

You are not Naruto... and your mom heal him...

He will be limping for a few days but I'll pass...

I can't believe what I did ...

You didn't mean it... you are a good person...

A good person... a good person wouldn't have done that ...

You didn't do it because you want it... it was something you couldn't control...

Why can't I ... I can hurt people ... if I never learn how to control this thing ... ( I looked up and people where looking at us ...)

You mom would help you... let's go home ok? And ignore the people..

Ok ... ( we both got up and started walking in couldn't ignore the people they where whispering , until that pervert from last time stopped us ...)

What do you want? (Minato said and put Naruto behind his back to protect him)

I can see you took the little freak for a walk ... ( the man said and looked at Naruto weird )

You better shut up ...

Shhh Naruto... don't call my son like that... and excuse us... (he took Naruto's hand and stared walking)

( then man pulled Naruto arm and got close to him ) you smell good blondy ... ( the man said in a weird voice )

( I already had a kunai on his neck ) let go already ( I pressed the kunai on his neck and he moaned )

You better stop! (And Minato hit really strong the man and making fall to the floor unconscious) come one Naruto... I'll make this man go to prison tomorrow morning...

He's always annoying... ( I sighed and started walking... ) I wonder if he wants to loose his other arm ... ( I said without thinking)

Naruto.. (I looked at him)

Did I say that out loud... ( oh shit ...)

You did... if you want to stop... you have to stared stopping those kind of thoughts...

I can't help it ... ( I sighed ) they just come ... I didn't really knew when I started to have those ... violent thoughts ...

It's ok... just try to not do it... (we got home and we took off the shoes) smells delicious! (Minato said happy)

( kushina laughed in the kitchen)

( I stood still I couldn't got inside...)

Naruto? (I looked at him) come inside...

I... will ... ( I couldn't move ...)

(I walked to him and pull him into the house) your mom made food don't make her sad...

No! I mean that I ... ( ugh!) I have no idea what I meant... ( I sighed)

I'll start serving the food ... ( kushina said happy)

You see she is happy... get inside...

I'm already inside the house ...? ( ...?

I know! I mean go to the kitchen

The kitchen...? ( I don't want to !)

You mother is serving food... let's go

Ohh ... oh ok ... ( I just stood there in the living room when he got to the kitchen..., I started walking quietly to my room...)

Naruto! Get over here!

( I laughed nervously, I was half way on the stairs )

If you don't come in this moment you will be grounded!

Oh c'mon ! ( I started walking to the kitchen)

Hurry!

I'm going! ( i kept walking in a slow pace )

Naruto!

I'm going... I'm going...

You better hurry now! (I looked at Kushina so she can tell him something)

Naruto! Get over here right now ! ( kushina said )

I'm going...

(Naruto got into the kitchen and I didn't looked at him... not even for a moment)

( i got still when I saw Sasuke there ...he didn't even look at me ... well who would ) I... I ... umm I forgot something in my room ... ( bad excuse i rant or my room and closed to the door I went to the bathroom and started hyperventilating... I can't look at him )

I'll go talk to him... (Minato got up to Naruto's room and knocked on his bathroom door) Naruto!?

What happened... ( I said hyperventilating )

You have to face the problem.

Face the problem?! I can't ! I'm not getting out of the bathroom! I can't even breathe well ! ( I said again hyperventilating)

Naruto... when you make a mistake you have to face it...

I know ! But I... I ... I ... acted worse than a monster!

You have to face it...

( i started to hyperventilate even more )

So you want him to leave?

( I opened the door quickly) no ... ( why did I opened the door he's going to drag me there ...)

Ok let's go.. (I took his hand and drag him to the kitchen and sat him down)

( fuck ! I can't ! I can't ! I'll have a heart attack here !)

( kushina started to put the plates in the table) I hope you guys like it ... ( she said happy)

( I can't !)

Thanks love... (Minato said and smiled to her)

( she smiled back and sit down, and we all started eating...))

( I can't ! I'm going to have a heart attack!)

(I haven't looked at Naruto... Kushina and Minato keep talking to each other's)

( I .. I can't ! Heart attack! My heart is pumping really really really fast it's not normal...)

Well... and are you guys going to talk? (Minato said Sasuke ignored him now he only respects Kushina...)

I'm dead ... ( I said without thinking)

What ?! ( she said confused)

(I looked at Naruto angry)

What? (Minato said)

( I noticed he was looking at me angry so I looked down ) just ignore what I said ... I wasn't thinking...

Well ... ok then ... ( she said and kept eating)

(We finished the food and Kushina got the plates out of the table and stared washing them)

( I was still looking down , every time I would say something he would look and angry ...)

Sasuke why don't you go to the garden and take air? (Minato said and he got up and limped to the garden). Go talk to him...

What ?! Do you want me to di... ( he looked at me at me angry again ) f...fine ...

Ok...

( I got up and walked to the garden about to die ) Sasuke... ( fuck ) I wanted to say I was sorry for what I did ... I wasn't thinking straight... ( I didn't lol st him or else he was going to give me a death look ...)

(I didn't looked at him and didn't say anything)

I really am sorry... ( ugh! What does he want me to do )

(I looked at him sideways)

( I noticed he was looking at me sideways, that just made me more nervous...)

Saying sorry won't change anything...

( fuck ... ) I know ... but I really do feel sorry... I don't know how to fix things ...

You can't...

( fuck ! ) I'm really sorry... ( I looked down )

I'm here because Kushina was about to cry... she cried... and I have some kind of connection with her... i decided to stay...

( he hates me ... ) I will understand... if ... ( this hurts) if you don't forgive me ... ( this hurts and it's all my fault...) I guess you would like to be alone right now ... ( I started walking to the house ...)

You can stay silly...

( I got still when he called me that , I just looked at him not being sure of what to do ...)

(I looked at him without expression) just come here and sit down... don't apologize anymore...

( I don't know why that look made me feel really really bad I walked to where he was and sat there not to close I don't want him to hit me ... even tho I deserve it ...)

(I lay on the grass and looked at the sky) your mother remains me of mine...

Really..? ( I just looked at the water )

Mhm... is something in her... it's like my mother... (they didn't notice that Minato and Kushina were listening just in case they fight again)

Oh... ( I really don't know what to say)

(I'm trying hard here...) ugh Naruto.!

What ...? ( fuck I don't know why I have a jump when he said that )

You can go... you don't have to stay here sitting next to me... (Sasuke said angry)

I just didn't know what to say...

Ok... fuck my feelings then... I won't tell anything... (he closed his eyes and sighed)

That's not what I meant...

Ok...

( I can't do this ... and if I got back inside they'll force me to come back here ...)

(I sat down and then I got up and stared limping into the house)

( I looked at the water with tears falling down my eyes ... this is all my fault... if I didn't have that thing inside me which makes me a freak... none of that would've happened...)

I sat on the sofa to rub my foot when I saw Kushina and Minato looking at me)

( I got back in the house facing down and just went straight to my room to lay in bed ...)

I should've gone... (I said to Kushina)

No it's okay ... it just needs time ... ( she said and sat in the sofa ..)

( I got to where the kunai collection was and went to the balcony with some of the kunais and started throwing them to trees you could see them from the house garden door ...)

Where should I sleep? (I face down and Minato touched her shoulder and walked to his room)

Well ... if you don't want to sleep in Narutos room ... you can sleep on the guest room... ( she said )

( I went back downstairs to get the kunai I walked inside the house with more than 10 kunais on my hand ...)

You see he goes and pass in front of me but doesn't do anything to fix things... apologies won't work... actions count...

He did try ... but he doesn't know what to do ... I've seen how you have been looking at him ... it makes people be with their face down all the time ...

I can't help it...

This time it was different... not even to us you had made that face ...

(I looked at her... I know it's a combination of fear and anger)

You look at him ... with anger ... and like if he was just any other person... like if he was nothing to you ...

(I face down) I know what look are you talking about... is a a combination of anger and fear... I don't want to look at him like that... but I can't help it...

I will be honest... I didn't see fear in the look ... I just saw a lot of anger ... let's say that you saw him like if he was meaning less ...

(I didn't say anything...)

Maybe he'll try to fix things... but trust me with that look you give him ... it just makes him look down not knowing what to say ... have a goodnight... ( she smiled and went to her room )

( I was in my room shirtless about him to take a shower...)

(I got up and limped to Naruto's room and sat on his bed he was taking a shower..)

( I finished taking my shower I put my towel on and grab another one that no one uses and got out with my eyes close drying my hair )

(I just looked at him...)

( i slowly opened my eyes and saw him there that made me stay still, it hard to start a conversation with him only looking at each other ... )

Come here...

( I was still wearing my towel, but I walked up to him and sat in bed ... he probably wants to talk ...)

(I lay on the bed and pull him to me and hugged him)

( that I wasn't really expecting... I just hugged him back )

Yo can not do that again...

I won't do it again ...

If you do I'll defend

I understand... I promise I won't ever do that again...

Don't promise anything...

But I want to ... I'll learn how to control that thing ...

Ok...

( he only says ok ... we just kept hugging, I feel like my towel will fall ...)

I like your mother...

She likes you too ... last time she told me there's something in you she likes ... and it makes me happy... she's a really good person...

I guess she is... at least she is honest

She really is ... a lot ...

...

What I'm saying she is honest...

(I looked at him) I want to hit you...

( oh shit ) I'm guessing you really do ... after what I did ... ( if he hits me I won't be surprised...)

I'm really controlling myself here... (he sighed)

( fuck ! He starting to hug me really really really really tight... oh god ! I'm going to die here ! )

(I stop the hug and sat on bed breathing fast...)

( this isn't good ... this is my death !)

Fucking Naruto! (I hit him on the stomach) I thought you were going to kill me you idiot!

Don't tell me they are fighting again... you here that right? (Minato said to Kushina)

Ahh! You hit me where the guy did ... ( I said breathless tone and fell on the floor holding my stomach obviously still with my towel...)

Do you think they are fighting...? Wait was that Naruto screaming...? Who is fighting with who ... ? ( kushina said )

(I just looked at him)

That surly was a scream from Naruto...(Minato )

( ahh! Fuck ! I try to get up but I felt really really weak now ...)

Why would they be fighting again...? Does that mean he got hit ...? ( kushina said )

Let's go check... I can't even relax... (he stand up from bed )

Wait ... lets wait ... maybe it won't get bad ... ( she said )

(Minato just looked at her)

Get up Naruto... you don't have nothing your thing inside won't let you die... (I want up and walked to the bathroom )

( I stand up trying to breathe and just walked to the closet and put my boxers on and looked for my pijamas...)

You see they calm down already... ( she said )

I can't deal with this... I can't even try to ... yeah they are ok...

(I walked out of the bathroom on boxer ready to lay on bed and try to sleep. Naruto was in the closet)

( I feel like throwing up ... where the fuck is it ?! )

Just come to bed ... you have to go to work tomorrow... really early... ( she said )

(Minato walked to bed and lay down...)

(I was laying on Naruto's bed thinking about how he really looked different... it's not the first time I saw him like that... but now I know what the others feel when they look at him like that...)

( I put my pijamas and walked to the bathroom I need to change the bandages ... fuck this hurts!)

(I just looked at him going to the bathroom I got up and walked to his balcony...)

( this hurts more than before ! I finished putting the bandages and put my hand inside my shirt and just hold where it would hurt I walked to bed and just sat down ... )

(I was still at the balcony... I don't know how I feel been here on this house... I don't know how to feel with Naruto now...)

( this is all my fault... even tho I deserve more hits...I wish I could do something to fix things ...)

(Is it possible to lost the love for someone that fast?... )

( ugh I'm such an idiot... I got up and went downstairs to sit by the garden door ...)

(I saw Naruto from the balcony and I went down and sat next to him without saying anything)

( I was just there enjoying the view when I felt someone sit next to me I looked at the person sideways and it was sasuke I looked away quickly with my heart pumping really really fast ... )

We don't talk to much Naruto... all my life (since i meet you) I have wonder why...

I'm not really sure why either... but sometimes it's a comfortable silence, don't you think ?

(I looked at him)

( I looked up to the sky when I noticed he was looking st me ..)

(I grabbed his face with both hands and I keep looking at him... I like him a lot...)

( ahh! Fuck ! I got scared! He was just there making eye contact while he was grabbing my face with both hands )

(I decide to kiss him)

( did he just...I just kissed him back , he still had his hands on my face until one of them moved around my waist...)

Why is that you use to many clothes to sleep... (I took off his shirt and kissed him again)

It feels comfortable... ( I said between the kiss as I felt he was laying me down on the floor without stopping the kiss that now it became a very wild and intense kiss )

(Our tongues were now play inside our mouths I pull down the clothes they he has left on him and I took off my boxer while kissing I grabbed his manhood and stared moving my hand... I really forgot it was his parents house...)

( I started to let out moans out of my mouth between the kiss it was still a intense kiss I stopped to kiss to start making soft bites on his neck and chest while sometimes I would moan and he would too when I did the soft bites ... I forgot about my parents...)

(I let my manhood inside him and stared moving and my hand as well we were both moaning he was biting me and kissing me he even let a mark on my chest but that just excites me even more so I moved faster ...)

Did you ... hear something? (Minato said half sleep)

( we where both moaning really loud as I kept making soft bites on him he keeps moving faster ... )

I ... think ... where was that noise from ...? ( kushina said half asleep)

(I pull Naruto deeper and move even faster I put myself on my knees and put his legs on my shoulders so i can get deeper and move faster while still grabbing his manhood and moving faster)

Wait... (he sat down) maybe is a thief... (Minato)

( I started moan even louder than before he has never done that ... I can say I'm feeling more pleasure he just had his hand on my hips to pull me even deeper than he was before making both of us moan louder )

( she sat down as well ) should we go check... ? The noise are getting louder ... ( she said worried)

(We were moaning really loud and both had tears on our eyes I was feeling a lot of pleasure I move faster trying not to scream for all the pleasure I was feeling)

Let's go... grab your kunai... (I grabbed mine as well and we stared walking downstairs... what in the world!?)

( I was feeling a lot of pleasure as we both kept moaning really loud every time he was pulling me even more deeper and moving faster making. Us both Mona we had tears on our eyes for the pleasure... it's the first time this happens...)

( we got downstairs we where expecting a thief but what I saw just killed me ... what is this ?!)

(I kept moving faster I covered his mouth so he wouldn't scream while I kept moving faster he pull me with his legs and let out a louder moan that it even sounded like a scream even tho I was covering his mouth)

What in the world are you guys doing! (Minato)

( I was moaning loud when I heard another type of scream )

What is the meaning of this !

( kushina said )

(I looked up and I saw Naruto's parent) ahh! (I screamed. I pull out and try to cover myself with my hands that almost impossible I was so hard that not ven my hands can cover my manhood and my boxer was far away from me... I stared blushing... kill me!)

(Kids having sex! And not me! ) you guys! Are in trouble! (Minato)

Ahh! ( I screamed when I saw them and pulled my pants up covering my manhood I started blushing I can't see them I grab my shirt and threw it to sasuke )

In really really really big trouble! ( kushina screamed)

(Embarrassing but I covered myself with Naruto's shirt... blushing horrible! I looked at them and Minato was walking towards us and am just freeze...)

(I want sex with Kushina! And she always says no! And these kids having fun! I'm an adult!) you guys! (I took their ears and drag them into the house... have to admit that Sasuke covering with the shirt of Naruto is funny ...)

( I was blushing so bad he was dragging us to the house , and threw us to the living room , I really never wanted to them to see that I was blushing so much )

( kushina was in shock just to see what was happening)

What in the world is all this!?

(He screamed angry and I just looked at him still covering with Naruto shirt... my manhood was so hard still that it even hurts and I didn't feel when I let out a moan...)

( I looked at sasuke shocked ) there's someone behind you ! ( I screamed making them be really distracted and took sasuke hand and ran to my room locking all the doors ) omg omg omg I'm going to die !

( kushina was in shock of seeing how his son was being...)

You! I even moan! (I bless blushing so bad)

My parents just saw ! I never thought they would of seen me like that ! ( I was blushing so bad and wtf he's still hard ?!)

Naruto! Open this door! (Minato knocked on the door)

Mmmm... (Sasuke moan grabbing his manhood)

Sasuke! ( I looked at him he was moaning and started looking at me really really really weird that just made me stay still )

I'm sorry! It hurts! (Sasuke said )

What! Stop Naruto and Sasuke! Don't make me throw this door away! Open! (Minato screamed)

( I started to put things on the door so he wouldn't be able to get in I grab Sasuke hand and went to the closet that no even my dad would be able to throw down this door it was made for hiding... I was with sasuke in the closet with some of the lights turned on )

Mmmmm (I sat on the floor moaning and closing my eyes... just to feel the shirt and my hand touching me to cover makes me moan and it keeps hurting...)

( I was locking the door when I slipped I felt like I was sitting on something weird and I saw Sasuke hands by my legs and opened them while he was moaning... I got still wtf is he doing...!)

I'm sorry... (I whispered and I pull down his pants and let my manhood inside him and help him to move faster)

( I got still when he did that as I he just got up still inside me and put my in a crawling position he was moaning loud , wtf ? I was in shock as I felt his hands on my back and then butt he even pressed it ... when he did that he moaned even louder ...?

(I stared moving faster and we stared moaning loud I grabbed his manhood and move my hand really fast and my hips too ... we were moaning really loud... I got goosebumps on my body... and even tears...)

( we started to moan louder then before I just felt something like water hit my back ... he kept going deeper each time he moved , he was moving really fast making it of us Moan loud the closet door was locked as I heard someone knocking on the room door like crazy...)

(I let out a scream full of pleasure and I finished and Naruto a second after me... I pull out and I sat down been al sweaty and breathing fast trying to catch my air...)

( what the fuck just happened, I pulled my pants up and sat down it was a little dark so I didn't see that well when I moved my hand and felt something sasuke breathing literally changed ... he was breathing fast but now he was breathing even faster ...)

You better not touch me... if you want me to calm down... (Sasuke said)

Did I just touch you're ... ( omg kill me now !)

You did... you have some new or clean boxer here that I can borrow... your father is getting inside sooner or later...

( I gave him a new boxer ) there that one is new ... ( I got up and went by the door to listen if they where inside...)

(I put my boxer when the door opened and Naruto fell to the floor)

Do you think this is funny? (Minato said angry)

( I laughed nervously) what are we talking about?

Don't ask me what am I talking about! Don't you think I would feel the smell of this closet!

(Sasuke looked at him confused)

Huh?

Now what are you talking about? ( it smells like lotion in here ...)

(He looked at him serious) you guys better get out of this closet now!

( I took sasuke hand and started running again )

(His father grabbed my hand before Naruto can take me away and I feel to the floor but he was still grabbed my hand from the wrist... now I'm getting scared...) this is not funny Naruto... and this is not a game! (Minato screamed)

( I looked at him ) ok ok I will stop running...( this is embarrassing) weren't you guys sleeping...? ( why did I say that , I was acting like nothing happened..)

(He looked at him serious) do you think it can be possible to sleep with all that noise! (He still has Sasuke's wrist on grab it)

Noises ? What noise...?

Don't play that game with me Naruto... you are getting me really angry... (he pressed it Sasuke's wrist and this groan)

Ok! Ok! Just let go of him ...

I won't... because this what you guys did is not correct! (Minato said)

What did we do. ? ( oh shit ) forget I said that ... just let him go and calm Down... then we can talk ...

We are going to talk like this... I won't let you run with him... (Minato said and pressed Sasuke's wrist making him groan again)

Ok ! I'm going to go to this side of the room ( I pointed away from the door ) and you let go of him ... ( I walked away from the door )

Kushina! Get inside this room and close the door!

Nooo! It okay! ( I laughed nervously)

Kushina! (He was really angry)

It's okay ! We can talk like this ( I laughed nervously)

( she got in the room angry but still shocked)

Close the door ... and stand there... (Minato said to Kushina and press Sasuke's wrist and he groan again and try to pull away ) stop Sasuke... or it can get worst...

* d! Stop ! Know that we sure aren't going To run away you can let him go ...

( kushina closed the door and stand there to not let them pass )

(I threw Sasuke to the floor that he even groan when he fell and he just looked at me) this can't be happening... (he said angry)

( sasuke just got next to me ) this is such a big drama ( I whispered)

Drama!? Seriously Naruto! You don't want to know how drama is... (Minato said angry)

I didn't say anything...

Stop playing that stupid game with me! I told you guys to respect my house! Naruto you have a mother! And you don't have respect neither for her! (Minato screamed)

Sorry... i totally forgot you guys where here ...

Naruto! You have to understand that not right ! ( kushina said )

And you Sasuke you are the older here! Weren't you supposed to be mature and think about all this... but for what I saw you are the one provoking things! (He screamed angry to Sasuke)

Provoking things ...? ( I looked at the clock ) guess what ! It's 12:00 happy birthday to me I'm 15 now! ... so we are both the same age ...

(Minato looked at him serious) and all you are going to get as a present is a punishment...

That sounds exciting... ( I said trying to sound happy but unconscious I rolled my eyes ...)

Look Naruto... I don't want to hit you...

( want me to believe that... I just looked at him waiting to say something...)

You have to understand... that what you both did was wrong ... really wrong ! You guys are in the age ... ( kushina said )

You don't want me to take serious actions... with really bad consequences for both...

Serious actions ? ( I'm so scared... puff like i care ...)

If I wanted to finish this relationship I would do it... I can adopt Sasuke... (Minato said)

What! You can't! (Sasuke said)

I can... you are 15... you don't have anyone who can say no... I just have to sing some papers and it's done...

What ! You can't do that !

Yes he can ... we even have the papers to do it ... ( kushina said serious)

If you guys don't stop all this... we are going to do it... we were thinking on doing it... before you guys told us you were dating... at that way he doesn't have to live alone anymore...

Alone... (Sasuke said)

He's not alone ...

(I looked at Naruto)

He is not? You live here... you have parents... and him? (Minato said)

But he has me ... I know it's only one person... but I love him ... and not in a brother way ...

Minato... ( kushina said to Minato like saying he has to take a decision)

(Sasuke was in shock and confused)

You know what Naruto... happy birthday you won a brother... and don't worry Sasuke I won't take away your last name... (Minato said and Sasuke was pale he got even dizzy)

What... y... you ... you can't ... ( I felt really dizzy I was getting all pale )

I'm sorry but we wanted to do it before all this... and now you have us a reason to do it...

I... I... (Sasuke said and fainted)

I ... I... ( I was breathing fast even hyperventilating)

(Minato walked to Sasuke and took him on his arms and lay him on the bed) Naruto... this would be the room and we would fix the other for him... you must now respect the decision we took... right Kushina?

( my eyes got full of tears I didn't even look at him )

That's right ... from now on ... Sasuke is you're brother... and nothing else ... ( kushina said )

But I don't want him as a brother! I love him and it's not a brother love ! ( I looked at both of them really angry as some tears got out of my eyes )

I'm sorry Naruto... don't take this in a bad way... he is alone and he won't anymore more... have you looked at him when your mom gives him food? Or yesterday when you scared him... he was about to clean your mom tears and when Kushina hugged him he just cried... he deserves a family just like you...

( I started crying ) he was everything for me ... and you just ruined it ... ( I got out of my room and went to garden)

Do you think is a good decision Kushina? (Minato said looking at Sasuke who was unconscious for the impact of the news)

Yes ... it's for the best ... ( she said and looked at Sasuke)

( I was covering my face wanting to die , I can't believe they did this ... I hate them ! )

We have to sing the papers then ... I'll take them to the hokage in morning...

Ok ... come on let's go ... he's starting to wake up ... ( we walked out of the room when we heard Naruto crying...)

( I hate my life ...)

(I woke up and I felt pain on my head... I was dreaming... a really real dream...)

( I walked to my room and he was awake I felt my eyes get full of tears as I just walked to the balcony and sat there ...)

Naruto? (I got up to the balcony) I had this weird dream (he chuckles)

( tears got out of my eyes )

(He was just sitting there looking at the river) Naruto? Did I did something wrong? Are you mad at me? (He wasn't looking at me... )

I'm not mad at you ... ( I said trying not to sound like I was crying...)

But why aren't you looking at me... you always ask for my dreams too... ( I looked at him crying)

(I looked at him) why are you...

( I covered my face crying)

It wasn't a dream... (Sasuke said sad)

I'm sorry... ( I said crying)

(Sasuke sat next to him and hugged him)

( i started crying even more when he hugged me I just hugged him back wanting all of this to be a dream.. worst birthday ever ...)

I'm sorry... this is my fault... for not controlling myself... (I said trying not to cry... I really love him... I'm in love... and now they say it's wrong...)

It's not you're fault... ( I said crying really bad I saw my parents and the door , and out of nowhere I looked at them with hate ...)

(I felt like someone stab me when I looked at Naruto looked at us with hate...)

I'm sorry Naruto... but no matter what I'll take care of you... (Sasuke said)

( I didn't look at them anymore I just kept crying) I'm sorry as well ... I'm ... really sorry... ( I said crying really bad they ruined my life ... I love him ... I can't even be free of loving the person I want ...)

( I felt really bad when Naruto gave us a hate look ... he has never done that ...) Minato... we have to tell them that the papers are done ... ( kushina said )

I can't... I can't.. stand that look..(Minato said sad)

It'll will pass ... he just needs time ... ( kushina said sad )

We better tell them in the morning... I'll go to the hokage and I'll get back as soon as possible to tell them...

Ok... we should give them space right now ... one thing I know ... it's not going to be easy for them ...

I know... but Sasuke won't be alone anymore too... and Naruto has to learn how to share a family love with him...

He knows... but Naruto doesn't love him that way ... he's going to accept to us give sasuke family love ... but I'm not sure our son will be the same ...

Let's wait then... let's go sleep... (he walked to his room)

Naruto... I won't be able to sleep next to you anymore... please let's go to bed and let me hug you...

Ok.. ( they both went to their room )

( I just nodded my head in agreement, fuck this is hurting so much ...)

(I took his hand maybe the last time I'll be able to do it and walked to the bed I crawled into the bed and lay he looked at me and crawled to me and put his head on my chest)

( I don't think I can live like this ... I was letting out tears ... this is probably the last time we sleep like this ... I can't deal with this pain )

(I can't even cry... the pain is to much... the only one who love me... the only one I have left... they took him away... I can't with this... I stared touching his hair and I fall asleep)

( I can't... I can't deal with this pain ... I covered my mouth and started crying trying not to wake him up ... I felt his hand on my hair and I just broke down in tears ... ) I love you ... ( I whispered knowing he was already sleeping I started crying again and fell asleep...)

(I woke up next morning and I saw Naruto parents getting into the room I felt anger when I saw them)

Guys get up... and get ready we have to talk... (Minato said)

(Maybe they changed their mind...)

( I woke up and didn't even look at my dad ... I felt sadness... and anger ...maybe just maybe they changed their mind )

Come one you guys... get ready for the day ... ( she said )

(I looked at Naruto and I didn't care his father and mother was there I kiss Naruto... a good morning kiss like always since we were little... and I touched his cheek)

( I felt my eyes getting full of tears )

Well ... get ready... we need to talk... ( kushina said serious )

( I just hold sasuke hand under the blanket...)

Now... move... Guys...

(Minato said and I let go Naruto's hand and get out of the bed walking to the bathroom to get ready)

I'll be here until you guys finish... (Minato said he didn't want them to do something again)

Whatever... like if you would ever care ... ( tears started to get out of my eyes )

(Minato just looked at him and Sasuke got out of the bathroom all change and ready) ok go down Sasuke...

(I looked at Naruto and touched his hand with the back of mine and walked out of the room)

( I got up from bed and went directly to the bathroom without looking at my dad )

( I started to take a shower while crying and covering my mouth...)

(I went down an I saw Kushina serving the food I just sat down without saying anything... if I felt respect for her for a moment I don't feel it anymore...)

Good morning sasuke... ( she said happy and served him some food and put the plates on the table )

( I got out of the shower and went to my closet and slammed the door I put my clothes on but not a sweater I got out and started getting out of my room )

(Sasuke didn't even look at her and Minato stared walking behind Naruto following him to the kitchen)

( I sat down and didn't even say good morning to her )

Good morning Naruto... ( kushina said and sat down to eat ..)

(I grabbed my fork and stared playing with the food)

Well guys... the papers are done... I have them in the morning really early... Sasuke we brought you some clothes they are on the other room closet... it's not big like Naruto's... but it's something... (he looked at Kushina like saying help me here...)

Yes ... we are sure you wouldn't like it ... I know it's something new ... but it's going to get better... ( she said happy and smiled )

( I just looked at them deadly serious)

Something wrong Naruto ( she said )

You still ask ... what's wrong ... ( I rolled my eyes )

Naruto it's not wrong to give Sasuke a family... (Minato said)

I didn't ask for one... mine is already dead... (Sasuke said)

( I didn't look at my dad I just ignored him )

Well ... sasuke you where alone ... ( she said )

(I looked at her serious) I didn't mind... did I ever complain about? What made you think I was bad...

We just kept thought you would be better like that ... and you are our son now and naruto is you're brother...

( I started laughing sarcastic) bullshit ... ( I got up and went to my room , I didn't feel any respect for them )

(I tried to follow him but Minato took my arm and made me sit down... he got up and drag Naruto to the table and sat him down)

We haven't finish talking... there are some rules...(Minato said)

Rules ? ( I rolled my eyes ) We don't have time to listen to this ... ( bullshit ) we have school ...

Naruto... (Minato hit the table) rules!

no close door... no kissing ! No sex or touching!

No shower together! No sharing beds!

That sounds stupid... ( I smiled like saying I don't care )

Naruto ! You have to behave! ( she said )

(I was facing down... just listening to them)

It would be hard at first but you guys would do just fine... (Minato said)

How could you ever know! ( I got up again ) now if you will excuse us we have school ! ( I walked to the door to put my shoes on )

Naruto ! ( kushina said sad )

(I got up and I looked at Kushina) I thought you were different... If I felt a little respect for you... now I don't... (Sasuke stared walking to the door)

Naruto... sasuke! ( she said worried)

( I put my shoes and walked out the house waiting for sasuke...)

Minato do something! ( she said )

(I put my shoes on and stared walking out)

Guys... (Minato walked to the door and Kushina following him. Sasuke looked at them and took Naruto's hand and Minato looked at him serious)

You didn't say anything about holding hands... (Sasuke said and stared walking)

( we both started walking to school holding hands , we haven't brake up ... )

Guys ! ( kushina screamed)

This is bad... (Minato said)

( she sighed) they just need time ... they will get use to it ... I wouldn't be surprised if sasuke when he's older ... stops the adoption process... he will do it ... not un less we make him see Naruto as his brother... ( she said )

He is 15... we have 3 years to stop it...

How are we going to stop it ...

I don't know... maybe homeschooling... would be better...

But they are going to see each other more ... or do you mean ... one goes to normal school ... and another stays home ... and learns here ...?

I don't know...

Lets give it some time ... and if it doesn't stop ... we will have to do that ...

I think we can send Naruto to clases and stay with Sasuke he is the one who provokes Naruto... so if we spend more time with him he can see us as a family... (I looked at her)

That sounds good ... ( I looked at him ) lets go and finish his room ... lets hope nothing happens in school...

Ok... (they went inside to finish Sasuke's room)

Naruto I been thinking in some way to stop this... to make them think we broke up... (we were in the abandoned school part)

How can we do that ...? ( we where both sitting in the floor )

I heard that Ino and Hinata are couple but like us they can't say... we can let some months and let them think we broke up and we talk to Hinata and Ino to make a plan and you tell your parents you are dating Hinata and I'm dating Ino... but it would be a lie ... it's a win win... for everyone...

That sounds like a good plan ... lets just hope they will believe it ...

We would make them believe... Ino and Hinata need someone to make their parents to believe they date boys... if we make their parents believe they will tell your parents... and they will believe it if we take them to the house ... and we can make doble dates but you will be my date but people will think I'm on a date with her...

That sounds good ( I heard someone coming I grab Sasuke hand and we got to an abandoned classroom it was kakashi talking to someone we couldn't hear what he was saying...)

(We were waiting for Kakashi to leave and when he did we sat down again). Now we have to act like if we talk about it and we decide it was for the best.. we wait a couple of months and then you or I tell them we are dating and a couple of months later the other says same thing... now... most important we have to talk to them (Ino and Hinata) so they can agree with our plan...

I think they will agree... their parents want them to date boys and this could be the best opportunity for them ... lets just hope we are to late ... ( I looked at him , if we ever get caught us we're dead...)

When we all are 18 we stop this and we tell the truth... when are we going to talk to them? (Hinata and Ino)

Well first we need to make them believe we did break up ... I could say in a month ... but we can talk to them ( Hinata and Ino ) sometime this week so we already have a plan ...

I have see them going to the forest every Wednesday... we can follow them this week and talk to them...

Sounds good ...

Ok... now let's go before they catch us...

Ok ... ( we got up and started walking)

(We got to the classroom and I looked at Hinata and Ino they were talking and blushing... they looked like friends but they are not...)

( they really look like if they where friends... at least they aren't force to be " siblings ")

(I sat on my desk think and planning everything so nothing can get wrong...)

( I sat In my desk and saw kakashi walking up to me ..)

( we had in front of my desk ) hey kakashi sensei ... something wrong ...?

Hey Naruto... I need a favor... I need you to go to the abandoned building... I left my book there go and get it for me can you...

( really? He's really that lazy !) umm sure ...( I got up and walked out the class and started walking to the abandoned building, it's more dark here then the usual... I got there and started looking around...)

Hey you pretty boy...

( what the fuck ? I turned around to see a man there ) you must be drunk ... ( pervert I turned around to keep looking for the book , that man I swear if he gets me out of my temper it not my fault what happens to him I do need to know how to control myself...)

Come here pretty boy! (He took his arm)

What the fuck is you're problem! ( I made him let go off my arm and pushed him ) fuck off!

You are so sexy! I saw you kissing the other day with a pretty boy... maybe you can call him so I can fuck him while you watch...

You seriously disgust me !

God why don't you go and jerk off somewhere else !

(I have to say or do something harder so he can show who he really is) you want to watch? (I pull down my pants and show him my manhood and I stared to touching myself and moan)

What the fuck ! ( I kicked him in the stomach really hard ) what the fuck is you're problem!

Mmm you like wild! Huh! Come here I'll show you how it's done...

I said to fuck off already ! ( I threw a kunai making his shirt stay stick to the wall with the kunai there ) don't come any closer !

That was so sexy! (With my hand I stared touching myself again and made Exaggerated moan noises) oh yeah! Oh yeah! This kid is sexy come on take off your clothes or give me a bj so I can finish in your mouth!

What the fuck is you're problem! ( in a blink of an eye I was really close to him putting a kunai on his neck and pressed it )

Mmmm let me kiss you! (I move my hand and made my manhood to touch his hand)

What they fuck did you just do ! ( I grabbed another kunai and put it on his manhood) you better stop being a fucking pervert! ( I still had the kunai on his neck ) If you don't want to loose you're fucking dick , I'll suggest you to stop !

Oh do you just made me more hard (he stared moaning and moving his manhood around the kunai) come on blondy get down and suck me

( I let go off the kunai on his neck and grabbed his neck his my hand ) fucking stop ! Or I swear I'm going to cut off you dick !

Get close blondy... (I kiss him)

( what the fuck ! I started press his neck with my hand as he wouldn't let me go! He had both of his hands around around my waist I kept pressing his neck I even pushed him to the wall but he wouldn't let go ) get the fuck away from me !( I pressed the kunai on his manhood about to cut it )

(I was in the classroom waiting for Naruto I don't know why is he taking so long for just a book suddenly I heard a girl screaming that Naruto is getting hurt in the abandoned building ... I stared running as fast as I could... but when I got there I felt freeze there was this man unconscious and his body and face full of blood)

( I was breathing fast feeling so much anger I threw the man to the wall a lot of time leaving blood on the walls hitting him really hard everything was thrown on the floor I had blood in my knuckles as the nine tails was activated ...)

Naruto... stop... (Sasuke said everyone was watching)

( I was hitting him really hard in the face ... I got up , and didn't even look at anyone... I was breathing really fast feeling so much anger...)

(Kakashi appeared and took the man away and vanished)

Naruto? Try to calm down... (Sasuke said)

( I wasn't listening I blacked out , I felt like killing that man ... I threw a big hit to the wall leaving a whole there ...)

Naruto... (I walked to him and touched his shoulder)

( suddenly I felt someone touch my shoulder i didn't know who it was so I took a kunai and put it on who ever the person is my eyes from the white part where black and the blue part red , I wasn't myself ...)

(I activated my sharingan just in case) Naruto...

( when I saw the sharingan I got back to normal and let go of the kunai making it fall on the floor ... what just happened...)

Are you ok?

I ... ( I noticed everyone was looking) I blacked out ...

(Naruto fainted and when I saw he was on Kakashi's arms and he took him to the nurse place I was there too waiting for him to wake up when his parents get inside... I just rolled my eyes)

( I started to wake up having a terrible pain on my head , i try to open my eyes more and saw Sasuke there...)

(I wanted to hug him but if we want the plan to work I can't... I just looked sideways so he can see his parents)

( I looked to the side and saw my parents... I rolled my eyes when I saw them ...)

Naruto are you okay..? ( kushina said worried)

Naruto are you ok son? (Of course he is... now we know how far he can get...)

Like if it matters... ( I sat down)

Naruto please... son be like that...

Don't be like what ...? If you didn't care before ... so why would you care now ... I don't see the point...

We do care about you and what happened to you... what are you talking about?

What am I talking about ? Whatever... I don't feel like explaining... ( I got up ) can we go now ...

Yes of course... ( she said )

( we all started to walk home , when we got there they told sasuke to go to his room , and that I needed to go to mine ... I hate this life I went to my room and closed the door just to fall on the bed ...)

(Time has pass since that day... now I'm 17 one year more and I can be free again... as we planned we "date" Ino and Hinata and we always go to movies or things were we can all be who we really are... with Naruto we always kiss when his parents are not around about sex... well since that day we been been together like 3 times... it's hard to find a place where to hide to be together... now is summer and I'm in my bed just looking at the ceiling... Naruto is in his room and Kushina making food I can smell it...)

( I'm 16 now ... we go out with hinata and ino as " couples " sasuke and I haven't been really that much time together now that my parents don't ever leave us alone ... he stays at home and that's how he learns I have to go to school ... ugh! This is annoying!)

Guys! Food is ready! ( kushina screamed from the kitchen)

( I'm not the same with my parents... I'm always getting in trouble for responding... ugh!)

(I got up from the bed and I saw Naruto walking out of his room now I'm taller than him like really tall... I got close to him and I face down to gave him a kiss before his mother can see me... and I keep walking downstairs)

( I smiled when he did that )

Guys! The food ! ( she screamed)

We're going! ( fuck now I'm in trouble... I sighed she's going to come hit me in... 3...2...1..)

Naruto! ( she screamed and hit Naruto on the head )

(I sat down in the table I don't get in much trouble like Naruto I don't talk to much like always but when I do and I say Fuck or Fucking that's when I get in troubles... I looked at Naruto and smiled in a funny way making fun that his mother hit him again... still he is the only one who I gave him smiles)

( I noticed sasuke was looking at me making fun while I rub my head ) you will pay ( I joke with him and laughed)

( kushina served the food and gave it to them ) guys today I have to go buy food for the month ... so I'm asking you two ... to behave ok ... ( kushina said , it's the first time I leave them alone ... I believe they got over about what happened years ago ...)

I won't... you know that.. (until he makes me say fuck or fucking...)

I'm asking you guys to please behave...( she said )

( I pinch him under the table so he would get in trouble)

( he's about to scream!)

Fuck Naruto!

Sasuke! ( kushina screamed and also hit him on the head) how many times I have to tell you to not say that !

( hahahah ! I looked to the side wanting to laugh)

It was Naruto's fault! (He said rubbing his head)

What ?! What did I do ?!

Mmm... I'll better get going now ( she messed both of their hairs and walked to the door put her shoes on and leave the house )

( I started laughing until I noticed he was looking at me serious) good food ... ( I laughed nervously and started running to my room )

Naruto! (I stared running after him to catch him)

( I screamed and I ran to my room and went to hide in the closet holding the door so he wouldn't get in )

Naruto! Open the door!

He's not here! He left ! ( I laughed )

Ok... I'm leaving then...

( I opened the door quickly bad choice)

(I went inside and push him to the wall but not to hard) you moron!

( I laugh nervously)

( fuck!)

Your mother is not here... (I whispered)

( I felt goosebumps all over me ) what If she gets back ( he got even more closer to my face then neck )

(I stared kissing his neck) she won't... (I whispered)

( weak spot ! , I looked up to give him more space on my neck as I felt one his hands around my waist)

We better hurry... (I whispered and I took off his clothes and mine as well and I push him to the floor I got on top of him and stared kissing his neck and abdomen... last time we were together like 9 months ago...)

( I started to let soft moans I pulled him up to kiss him , it's been a long time since we kissed like this ... the kiss was started to get intense I felt his tounge inmy mouth letting out tounges play he started you touch me on my waist while kissing me I got away of the kiss pushing to stop the kiss and started making soft bites on his neck ?

(I dated moaning feeling his warm lips on my neck. I grabbed his manhood and stared moving my hand fast. I don't want to but we have to hurry... or Minato can get home or Kushina... I let my manhood inside him and I stared moving fast and moaning...)

That ... was fast ... ( I said between a moan a i started to move my hips with him letting moans out of my mouth I felt like my back archer from the floor making both of our chest to touch for some reason he got excited for that and kept moving faster I used my legs to pull him deeper and we both were letting loud moans out ...)

I'm sorry... we don't have time... (I said between moaning... as I keep moving faster and he stared moaning even louder ...) I been missing you... (I said while breathing fast and moving faster)

( he's breathing changed ... he usually doesn't do that only when he's getting really really exited...but he made me blush when he said said ...) I've also missed you ... ( I said between a moan as he kept moving faster and going deeper making both of us moan ...) Sa...Sasuke ( I moaned his name without thinking as I kept pulling him deeper...?

Ah... (he let a moan out and move even faster and his hand as well... he was using all his strength moving faster they have to finish fast... he stared moaning louder and Naruto too... until Naruto finished and he keep moving until he finish too and pull out and look at Naruto with desire... I gave him a kiss when I heard the door I looked at him and took my things and ran to my room... fuck the food! )

( I started changing really quick! The food ! I ran downstairs to try to eat the food I just put it all in my mouth wash the dishes really quick and went running back to my room trying to chew on the food when I heard the door downstairs opens! Fuck! I started trying to eat the food )

I'm home! (Minato said)

( I started to eat the food and swallowed it , I went and opened the room door ) mom went out to buy food ...

She is here now... get down and help her! (Minato screamed so they can listen... Sasuke stared walking down and find Naruto on his way down and gave him a smiled while touching his hand wit the back of his)

( I smiled back and we got to the kitchen, I started helping her out the food she bought in the fridge)

Ah! Fuck! (I hit my finger with the wall)

Sasuke! ( kushina screamed)

( I looked at him and he hit his finger with the wall! I started laughing in silence...)

This stupid wall! (I was rubbing my finger)

Watch you're mouth! ( she screamed and hit him on the head )

( I started laughing even more but still in silence...)

Ouch! Not fair... (Sasuke said rubbing his head)

(Minato signed) always as every day...

( i did a sound like I was about to laugh ... but didn't)

( kushina kept putting the food In the fridge)

Kushina and Minato... can I go to school tomorrow?

After school?

Why ? ( kushina asked )

Is the last day of classes... summer?

But you don't go there in a long time ... ( she said )

( I was falling asleep...)

Yeah... I know but... I was thinking that I can take Ino to the beach? And Naruto told me he wants to take Hinata right Naruto?

(Minato was falling asleep feeling tired)

( I was falling asleep on my dads shoulder and he even started snoring a little)

( kushina looked at both of them falling asleep, she sighed) wake up !

( we both gave a big jump )

What happened? (Minato said and Sasuke signed)

( I looked at them ... what the fuck are they talking about? I decided just to agree)

Well ok... you both can go ... ( kushina said )

Where are they going? (Minato asked)

To the beach ... ( kushina said ) tomorrow after school...

We are? Oh yeah we are ... yeah we are going to the beast after school it's the last day of school...

(I looked at Naruto like I'm about to kill you) is there a problem if I stay at... Ino's house...?

(Minato looked at him confused)

( I looked at him confused...)

You want to stay there ... to sleep ..? ( kushina asked )

Yeah... well Naruto maybe forgot about it... but they the girls want to make a fire thing there...

( I got even more confused) oh yeah ! They have been talking all week about it ... ( confused!)

Well okay ... ( she smiled)

Ok.. thanks... (I sat on the table )

( wtf is going on ? ) I forgot something on my room ... ( I started walking to my room)

(I looked Naruto go away I know he wants me to go...) I'll go to the bathroom... (I got to Naruto's room without them noticing)

( I was at the closet with the door opened changing shirts...)

Naruto?

*( I gave out a big jump , and I looked who it was I just sighed in relief) you scared me ...

Oh come on... you get scared for everything and nothing...

*I was distracted... ( I laughed)

Ok... I thought you wanted me to follow you... for the fire thing...

*Yeah that... when did that get planned...?

I did with Ino I was supposed to tell you ... I forgot...

*Ohhh I was really confused... ( i laughed)

I'm sorry... I should've tell you... but how is that Hinata didn't tell you?

*Not sure ...

Well doesn't matter now... just don't blow it...

*( i started laughing when he said that ) just ignore me ( I said laughing)

Ok... have to get down... I told them I was going to the bathroom...

*Ok... ( before he left I pulled him to me and gave him a kiss)

(I stared kissing him without thinking)

*( I kept kissing him without thinking I pull him to the closet my with my back to the wall and the kiss was getting really intense)

(I put my cold hand inside his shirt that I even felt how he got goosebumps)

*( i started to get goosebumps when I felt his hand inside my shirt , I don't know how he just put my legs on his waist while we kept kissing in a very intense way )

Guys!? (Minato said and he stared to walk upstairs... I push Naruto and I sat on the floor away from him and he did like he was looking for something in his closet) what are you guys doing here?

(I looked up to see him)

*I was looking for something ( I did like if I was looking for something...)

And we were talking about the beach thing... (Sasuke said )

Get out of here Sasuke... (Minato looked at me weird)

Ok... (I got up and I walked downstairs to the kitchen...)

Was it true? (Minato ask to Naruto)

*What was true ? The beach thing , yeah it is ... after the beach we are going to ino's house after that to the fire thing ... the girls have been talking about that all week like non stop ... ( I sighed maybe he will believe it )

I been noticing Sasuke looking at you a lot... is everything ok? ...

*Looking at me a lot ? ( I looked at him confused, I have to fake a lot of things ...)

Mhm like he used to...

*Really? I haven't noticed that ...

Ok... the food is ready get down now... (Minato walked to the kitchen)

*( I walked to the kitchen thank god I wasn't shirtless... I went to sit down every body was waiting there ...)

Well ... I did a quick thinking...(Minato said and all looked at him)

*Quick thinking...?

( kushina was only looking at him )

I don't think... it's a good idea of Sasuke to go to that thing tomorrow...

Why? (Sasuke said fast)

Because I said so, Sasuke...

*( I looked at him confused)

Why is that ? ( kushina asked )

I been noticing some things I don't like... (Minato said)

That's bullshit! I haven't done anything wrong! (Sasuke said angry)

*What things ?

Sasuke try to calm down ... Minato you're probably just exaggerating... ( kushina said )

I told you what things... (Minato said to Naruto Sasuke stared moving his legs in a nervous way... ) and I'm not Kushina...

*Just let him go ... he already has my permission... ( kushina said )

Dad you're probably are looking wrong ...

Am I Sasuke? (He looked at Sasuke)

Does it matter what I can say on my defense? (Sasuke said angry) you don't fucking care...

*Minato... what are you even talking about... why can you just let him go ... he has my permission... ( she said )

( I was looking at him confused)

Well... he can go ok... but that thing of sleeping there I don't like that...

*Why not ...? ( she said )

I don't think that's true... (Minato said)

(Sasuke rubbed his face and sighed frustrated)

*Why ?

I have the same question... why ? ( she said )

Kushina you know when I feel something is wrong... I never fail on that...

*But why would something be wrong ? ( she asked )

I just feel it...

*Well... what even made you ... not want to let him go ...? ( she asked )

I told I been noticing things like some actions and some looks he does to Naruto...

You know what Minato you are sick! Your bullshit has me tired! And you haven't noticed that? that's wrong when I looked at you! You do all this shit just because I'm not your fucking son! (Sasuke said angry)

*Sasuke... please try to calm down ... and Minato... you're probably seeing wrong ... ( she said )

( I just sighed...)

Ok... let him go... later don't tell me I didn't told you! (Minato said angry and hit the table and walked to his room)

*Minato! I'm sorry guys ... I'll got talk to him ... ( she got up and went to talk to him )

Are you okay ...? ( I said to Sasuke and you could hear my dad screaming and my mom trying to make him calm down)

This is all bullshit... I don't want him to be my father Naruto... but he also doesn't see me as a son...

*( i looked at him ) just ignore him ... sometimes he just ... exaggerates... ( I felt someone behind me don't tell me he heard )

Really Naruto! (Minato said)

*( I laughed nervously) sorry... ( I felt he pulled my arm and dragged me to my room slamming the door with him inside) what happened...

Naruto I swear if you get back in any way with him... you will regret it! (He screamed)

*What are you talking about?! ( i was sitting on my bed )

You know what I'm talking About! You guys think I'm blind and I'm not!'

*I thought we where over this topic ! I don't know what you're problem! Why can't you stop talking about that !

Because I'm not blind!

*What are you even talking about!

You know what I'm talking about it may be over for you! But for him! I know how he looks at you...

*What are you talking about! The way he looks at me ? You are the only one making a whole big deal for nothing!

Nothing? He is a pervert! I have seen how he looks at you with desire!

*What the fuck are you saying?! You are seeing things wrong!

(he slapped Naruto's mouth) done ever use that word with me Naruto!

*( I swear I don't fucking hit him because I still have some respect for him ) then what word do you want me to use ! You are seeing things wrong!

I'm going to tell you the same thing I told your mom... next time I see him looking at you weird I'm going to slap him...

*You are ugh! You are fucking seeing things ! ( I said without thinking)

(I slapped his mouth again) stop with that word! ...

*( this time he did hit me harder, we kept arguing for hours and hours from outside the room you could hear every he would slap me while I kept screaming at him and he also screamed at me ...)

(It's been like 3 or 4 hours since they stared arguing. Finally Minato went out of Naruto's room I was in the living room and I heard how Minato went into his room...)

*I'm tired of this bullshit ! ( I lay one bed breathing fast of how mad I was ) ugh! ( I felt really mad )

(I walked upstairs and I got close to Naruto's room to see him...) are you ok? (I said from the door)

*I'm trying to calm down ( I had my lip cut I sat down breathing fast ) God he never stops ...

I'm sorry... this is my fault... I may be... doing unconscious things...

*It's not you're fault ... it's someone who is seeing this wrong ! ( I screamed so my dad could hear he was going to scream back from his room )

(Naruto screamed and his father screamed back to him... I was at the door when I saw he opened the door and saw me there he put this very angry face and I stared breathing fast)

What are you doing there!'n you have your own room!

(He screamed walked to me and took my hair and drag me to my room while I was telling him to stop he threw me to my bed and looked at me angry I was rubbing my head) don't get close to his room Sasuke! Because I know how you look at him!

(I didn't say anything I just looked at him)

*Dad! Stop with this shit ! ( I screamed)

(Minato get out of my room and walked to his room slamming the door)

*Oh my fucking god ! ( I felt so angry!)

(I was sitting on my bed... I wanted to cry... I want to be free... I didn't ask for them to adopt me... )

*I'm getting the fuck out of here ! ( I got out of my room and I saw my dad standing there we where both looking at each other angry)

Where do you think you are going Naruto?

*Like if you care

Stop with that you know I caren

*Oh really... really! Really!

Get back to your room. You have school tomorrow

*Like if I can't get out from there ! ( I got back to my room and slammed the door even locking it )

(Minato went down to the living room and I walked to their room) Kushina?

*Yes ? ( she said )

Can we talk... but not here... I don't want him to think I'm here to see you naked or something...

*( she laughed) lets go to the garden ( she got up and they both walked to the garden and sat down)

Look.. I want to go...

*( i looked at him ) I'm sorry sasuke... but you can't go ... not yet ...

I don't like this../ it's not you...!

*Minato can be crazy sometimes... he exaggerates most of the time ... just ignore him when he gets like that ...

How can I ignore him? ... he never accepted me... he... adopted me because he wanted me away from Naruto... that's all...

*That's not true... do you really think if he wanted you to go away ... he would've adopted you to see you everyday... he did it because he thought it was the best for you ... we where thinking of doing that ... before you told us you where dating Naruto...

Why I can't go? I'm not 15 anymore./..

*You can't go because we care for you ...

He doesn't... he just care about me looking at Naruto... now I can't even look at him...

*I'm telling you ... he exaggerates...

You don't get it... Kushina I'm sorry... you will be disappointed... some day... but I'm glad that you are a nice person...

*Why would I be disappointed... and thank you ( I smiled )

(I looked at her) I remember I was smaller that you when I meet you... really thanks for everything... even tho I used to like my house...

*You don't have to thank me ( I smiled) and I know you used to like you're house ... let's do this ... but before you have to promise me something...

That depends on what you want...

*You have to promise me you are coming back ... I'm going to let you and Naruto go to you're house ... just for you to see it again ... ok , but first you need to promise...

Really? You still have the keys?

*Yes ... ( I hand him the keys) but please promise you will come back ... ( I looked at him , still having the jus in my hand)

(I looked at her and the the key and again her)

*Sasuke... I'm only asking you to keep this promise... I know when you get older ... you will go away again... but I'm asking you just to stay while you still can ...

I want to promise but I don't know if I'll be able to get back...

*Well you are not going alone ... ( I pointed at Naruto's balcony he was getting out of his room he hasn't noticed us here )

(I smiled when I saw him... like always I just smile for him)

*( I got to the ground and looked to the side I saw them and got still )

Now are you going to promise me ... ( she said )

Yes... (I took the key and I got up) Kushina... you know right...(I looked at her making eye contact)

*( she nodded her head and smiled )

(For the first time I gave her a smiled ) thanks...

*No problem... and Naruto you better not do that again ... next time I won't go easy on you ...

( I laughed nervously ) sorry ...

Now go ... be back before you guys have to wake up to go to school... ( she got up and smiled and messed his hair and went inside the house )

(I grabbed Naruto's hand and get out of the house by the garden so Minato can't hear them)

*Where are we going...? ( I hold his hand back )

My house...

*Really?

Your mother gave me permission to go with you... but I have to get back...

*At what time ?

You heard her... before you have to get up to go school...

*Oh I forgot ( I laughed)

(I got to my house and I opened the door and quickly took off my shoes and went inside )

*( I went inside and took my shoes off )

( I walked to the living room .. I remember everything.. that happened here ...)

(I was walking around all my house remembering all the good things and feeling happy)

*( I looked around... I almost grew up here ...)

(I ran upstairs and I lay on my bed) omg!

*( I walked to his room seeing him laying on his bed that made me have a smile on my face )

Come here! (I said happy)

*( I walked to where he was and sat in the bed ... I really miss this place...)

(I grabbed his arm and pull him to the bed so he can lay next to me)

*( i lay next to him looking at the ceiling...and then looked at him he was really happy)

I promise I'll be back... but I feel like I can't...

*I know ... I can talk to them if you want ...

They won't let me... Kushina told me...

*I can't try ...

It's ok Naruto don't get in troubles... and you mother knows tho...

*( she told him ! Oh god ) but she doesn't have anything against it ... ( I hugged him ) my dad is the problem... well he already Cut my lip ... and I don't care if I get in trouble I want you to be happy ...

You know how can you make me happy...

*How ? ( I looked at him )

Don't ever leave me... and also... (I sat on bed almost falling from the bed ) you can... not scream...

*Not scream ? ( I try to make him not fall from the bed )

Yeah... (I hit him hard on the leg and I stared running downstairs)

*( ahhh! Fuck ! I was rubbing my leg and started running after him I catch him making both of us fall on the floor ) that hurt

But you didn't scream... (I told him laughing)

*You are mean ( I laughed and got close to him to kiss him )

(I kiss him back and place my hand on his butt he was on top of me)

*( I laughed between the kiss when he did that , I put my hand on his cheek and kept kissing him )

You are coming... (I said between the kiss) to live here with me? ... (I kept kissing him and I opened my eyes to see him even tho he was still kissing me)

*After I'm 18 ... ( I said between the kiss and open my eyes and bite his lower lips but not hard )

I'll wait for you to be 18 to get out of there...

*( I smile still biting his lip )

(I stared breathing fast and pressed his butt)

*( I got close to his ear ) why are you breathing fast ( I whispered on his ear and bite it )

(I got goosebumps) you excited me...

*Really..? ( again I whisper on his ear and started making soft bites on his neck and close to his ear )

(I let out a moan and pressed his butt again)

*( why does he always press my butt ... i kept making soft bites and put my hand inside his shirt )

Your skin is so warm...

*( I laughed in a flirty way , and started giving him kisses in his cheek and close to his mouth , while touching his his abdomen then took my hand out and pressed his manhood on top of his pants )

Naruto... I have to tell you something before you ... (I moan) continue...

*What is it ? ( I kept giving him little kisses)

Don't get mad...

*I won't ...

I had to kiss Ino ... yesterday...

*( oh ...) you had to ...

They parents said that they have never looked at us giving us a kiss...

*Ohh...

I meant her parents... I'm sorry I'm lost

Your not mad? Are you?

*( well a little...) I mean her parents wanted some kind of proof right ...

I guess yeah..

*Well... then why should I be mad ...

Then I'm glad you are not...

*( I looked at him and kissed him and even bite his lower lip )

(I kiss him back and put my hand inside his shirt)

*( I made my way to his neck again making soft bites and with my hand I pressed his manhood)

(I let out a moan and I really want him to bite me hard on my neck I don't care if people can see it.. he drives me crazy)

*( I have no idea what got into me I bite his neck and pressed his manhood again making low movements on top of his pants )

(I moan louder I was happy and excited it's been a long time since we are alone and enjoying they moment usually we have to hide to be together or even kiss)

*Do you want to go somewhere more comfortable? ( I said in a sexual tone voice and whispering on his ear , and kept touching his manhood)

(I just nodded and looked at him)

*I feel really really lazy to walk ... ( I joke and bite his neck )

Want me to drag you amor take you in my arms?

*Arms sounds good ( I bite his neck again)

(I got up and took him on my arms and walked to my room to lay him on the bed and stared kissing him again)

*( I started to kissing him back with one hand touching his manhood over his pants)

Someone is desperate (I say between the kiss and moans)

*Look who's talking ( I said between the kiss )

I'm not that desperate... (I kept kissing him)

*So you want me to stop ( I said between the kiss and press his manhood then moved my hand away )

I know you don't want to stop...

*I could stop right now ...

Sure... (I kept kissing him)

*( I didn't respond to his kiss )

Really? (I looked at him)

*( I gave him a smile like saying I told you and touched his lips in a gentle way with my finger)

Ok... you want to play let's play... (I pull away and sat on the bed next to him)

*You got mad now ( I laughed)

No ... I'm playing...

*( I laughed and sat on the bed but he didn't let me )

I don't think you can hold that long... (I made eye contact)

*Oh really ( I made eye contact with him )

Yeah...

*Lets see about that ... ( I tried to sit down again but he didn't let me I wouldn't be surprised if he starts teasing)

I guess if you don't want to do anything... I can take a shower... (I got up and stared taking my clothes off)

*( I just looked him and laughed like saying big tease )

I'll go and touch myself... (I joke)

*I wouldn't be surprised ( I joke ) you are hard ...

Yeah I'm think I'm that magazines under my bed full of man...

*Are you serious ( I started laughing)

You tell me...

*What ? ( I said laughing and sat in bed trying not to laugh)

I know you have some under you bed...

*Yeah sure ...

I have see it...

*( he is really bad at lying I don't have anything like that ) it's not possible because I don't have that ( I said laughing)

Well every night I saw you taking some out under your bed... and I'm not lying...

*( I started laughing) you know you're lying

Is it a Journal then? (I looked at him... he know he has something there... I have see it..)

*( fuck that's where I write ) I have no idea what you're talking about...

Are you sure?

*Yes ...( fuck! That where I write !)

What if... I get home right now... (I put my clothes on) and I go check on your bed...

*( I got up ) well you wouldn't find anything ( I started walking out of the room )

Where you going!? (I follow him and pull his pants and boxer down and stared running to the door and put my shoes on to run outside)

*( I pull my pants up and ran to put my shoes on and started running home ) you're slow! ( I started running faster and got to my house by the garden and started getting to my room by the balcony he was pulling my feet making me start loosing my strength but I moved my feet so he can let me go and went to my room locking the balcony door and went to get the journal and went to hide in the bathroom.. fuck that was close !)

(He lock the door so I sat there waiting for him to get outside of the balcony and open the door)

*( I went outside of the bathroom a hid it really well he doesn't know about that place I went outside to my room and unlocked the door )

You hide It already? (I looked up to look at his face)

*Hide what ?

Is it porn?

*What ?! No !

What is it then?

*Nothing important

You hide it... so it is important...

*Nope I don't think so ...

You talk about us there?

*What ?! I ... I ... I ( I blushed) I write everything there ... ( I said really quick and went to my bed )

Even sex? (I follow him)

*What ?! No ( not really)

Can I see it?

*Why ... ( I said nervous)

I'm curious...

*Well you're going to stay being curious...

(I looked at him) really?

*I mean... it's technically just writing about problems and how the day went ... so you already know ...

No from your point of view... you have secrets there... I don't have secrets... (lie)

*Sure ...( I looked at him like saying I know you have secrets)

(I lay by my side holding my head with my hand) you think I have!?

*( I got up and went to get the journal and gave it to him ) I don't want secrets between us ... you're the only person who is ever going to read this ... ( I hope I don't depress him with my dad writing... )

(I looked at him) I don't have to read it if you don't want...

*You can read it ... I trust you ...

Ok... (I opened the book to stared reading... at the beginning everything seems to be normal and happy... suddenly everything was dark and sad... I stared breathing fast wanting to cry... I didn't knew he felt this way... and I didn't knew he felt bad every time we go out and I have to hold Ino's hand... he's been feeling really bad all this time but he always smiles and make people think he is ok... I stared crying it was hurting everything that was wrote there... I didn't finish... I close it and look at him And hugged him crying)

*( oh god ... I hugged him back ... this is why I don't want to let people know what I have there ...)

I'm sorry... I didn't knew you were feeling that bad...

*It's okay... ( I hugged him tight ) don't worry about it ...

It's not ok... I never asked you how you feel... all this time I kept my feelings and I made you kept yours too...

*I didn't think ... it would be important to tell you ...

Why? I don't know why you thought that?

It's because I don't talk about it?

*( I nodded my head ) I know this is all part of a plan... but I just couldn't help feeling bad ...

I never asked you... if you were feeling good... I'm so sorry

*( I only talked to my mom I had cried with her a lot talking about it ... sometimes she would cry as well because I told her how I felt for everything...i just kept hugging him )

I feel like I don't know you... like if I make you be other person...

*Why ..?

Because you don't talk to me because I don't talk...

*I thought you were okay ... because it's a plan ...

(I pull away just to look at him and sighed)

*Do... you feel ... okay ...?

I would like to talk about it... (I can't...)

*( I know he doesn't want to ) you don't have to ... if you feel like you can't ... ( I smiled and touched his cheek)

I'm sorry... but you can always tell me how you feel... for me it's hard to express... but I can always listen to you...

*( I smiled and got close to him to kiss him )

(I stared kissing him backs while grabbing his head in a sweet way)

What is this! (Minato screamed and I pull away from Naruto and I stared breathing fast)

*Dad ! ( I looked at him , this isn't good )

I knew something was going on... you betrayed my trust... (he said angry)

*No I didn't... I ... I ... ( I didn't knew what to say and Sasuke and I were in bed looking at him )

And you! (He looked at Sasuke) I gave you everything! A family a home!' And you pay with this! All I asked what for you to see Naruto as family as brother! You have the fault of all this! You are in his room you kissed him ! You touched him! You had sex with him! You did everything! (I grabbed his hair and stared dragging him downstairs)

Ahh! Please I'm sorry ... stop! I'm sorry... (Sasuke was saying while crying and he was getting hit by the stairs on the way down while Minato keeps dragging him by the hair)

*( i ran after him ) dad stop ! Fuck I'm sorry for what I'm about to do ! ( I hit my Dad on the stomach making him let go of sasuke I went to sasuke and hugged him trying to help him up when I felt someone pulling my hair really really bad )

Move! (Minato throw him away and kick sasuke hard he let out a scream in pain that even wake up Kushina)

I'm sorry... (Sasuke said crying) don't hit me... I'm sorry...

*Stop ! ( I kicked him like he kicked sasuke) stop this already!

What's going on here ..?! ( kushina said and saw sasuke on the floor she went up to him to help him up )

Mom take him away ... ( I turned around to look at her which was a bed choice I felt someone slapped me really really really hard with the back of it's hand as I fell to the floor )

Minato! Stop ! ( kushina screamed)

They were kissing! They betrayed me... ! I gave you everything! (He said the las thing to Sasuke)

*Can't you see! Can't you see what you are doing is wrong! ( kushina said angry and Minato)

( I was in the floor with my hand where he hit me I went to sasuke and hugged him )

I want you out! Out! (He screamed to Sasuke and got close to him and dragged him by his hair out of the house slamming the door and stared crying... )

(I was outside the house crying feeling a lot of pain... this is bad...)

*Stop! ( I tried getting out of the house )

Minato! What are you doing! ( kushina screamed)

Don't Naruto! (He stood at the door) you betrayed my trust... and he did too... (he said angry but crying)

*You where the one who never understood! ( I tried getting out )

What do I have to understand? That I tried to make him happy... give him what he lost!

*You did that because you where mad at me ! What kind of parent does that ! You never understood how much you hurted me ! ( he looked at me really angry and started dragging me to my room pressing my arm really hard ) ahhhh! Stop ! Stop ! You're hurting me ! ( he was really hurting me he even slapped my mouth so I would be quite )

Minato! Please stop this nonsense! Stop this ! Stop ! ( kushina screamed but he would just ignore her )

You are never going to see that pervert again!

*Dad! No please! I'm begging you don't do this ! ( i started crying begging him you could hear my screams from outside)

Minato! You can't do this ! ( kushina screamed but he ignored her again)

He infected you mind! He kissed you when you were just a baby! 5 years! He touched you! And you were a little kid! He had sex with you and you were still a kid! He is a pervert! Why didn't you understand that he is obsessed with you because he doesn't have anyone else! Not friends not family! He is using you to not be alone!

*No he's not ! He wouldn't do that to me ! ( I started crying even more ) please don't do this ! You don't know what you're saying! ( I screamed really really loud and he pulled me to my room and threw me to the floor and went to the balcony locked the door with a key )

You are never ! Never ! Going to see that pervert again! And if you do you are going to regret it ! ( Minato screamed really angry ) I don't ever want you close to him !

Dad! You don't know what you're saying! Please don't do this to me ! ( I screamed crying really bad ) you already hurted me ! Don't hurt me again! ( I screamed crying)

Shut up ! ( I slapped Naruto in the mouth really hard making him scream in pain ) you are never going to see him ! Or you will pay ! ( he screamed really angry )

Minato stop this! Please don't you see you are doing wrong! Naruto love him and there is nothing wrong with that! And Sasuke loves him too! Stop all this nonsense! You are not thinking clear! You are angry you have calm down! (Kushina said desperate)

*I'm not going to calm down! He betrayed me ! There no way I'm letting that pervert close to Naruto! Never ! ( Minato screamed hitting Naruto mouth again)

( I was on the floor crying in so much pain I couldn't talk or else he would hit me again)

Stop! Minato! (I took his arm) stop this! You are not like this... you are angry and tired... please calm down! (Kushina said and saw the key of Sasuke's house on the floor ... he must be outside... ) Minato please... honey...

*Stop ! ( I made her let go of my arm and slammed my room door )

( I was crying really bad on the floor )

Naruto... (I hugged him) I'm sorry son...

I'm sorry sweetie...

*( I hugged her back while crying) he can't do this to me ... ( I said crying)

I'll talk to him... he is angry... that's all.. he will Change his mind... (I hope so)

*You know he won't... ( I said crying)

I'm so sorry sweetie...

*It's not you're fault mom... ( I said crying and hugging her )

I should've let him go... but I didn't want him to be alone... I'm sorry...

*( I didn't respond I just kept crying and hugging her tight )

Everything is going to be ok... (Kushina said and Minato got into the room)

Pack your things Naruto...

*What ?! ( I started breathing fast and hugged her more )

Pack your things now! (Minato said)

Minato what are you doing! (Kushina screamed) we just have him back! You are not thinking!

*( i started crying) its okay... he doesn't want to see me ... ( I got up and went to my closet to pack my things while sobbing)

Minato please! Don't do this! I beg you! (Kushina fall on her knees begging to Minato)

*Nothing is going to change my mind ! ( Minato said getting angry) Naruto hurry up !

( I packed my things and got outside to my room I didn't look and him I just saw my mom on her knees I went up to her and hugged her while crying)

Naruto... (he hugged him) Minato please don't do this to me! Please! (She begs while hugging Naruto)

*( Minato grab Naruto's arm and pulled him away from kushina) there you said you're goodbyes ...

Mom... ( i said crying) I love you ... ( he started pulling me downstairs)

Noo Minato! (She stared running downstairs and even fall) Minato! Noo! (She grabbed Minato's arm) don't take him away... please! (She was begging and sobbing)

*Nothing will change my mind ! ( I made her let go of my arm and opened the door pulling Naruto with me )

I'll see you again... ( I said crying and smiled to her and touched her cheek while tears got out of my eyes )

Naruto... I love you... (she said sobbing with a lot of pain)

*I love you too mom ... ( I started sobbing as he pulled me out of the house )

I will never forgive you this Minato...

*( Minato ignored her and pull Naruto out of the house making him fall to the floor )

( I was crying as he pulled me up again the arm )

(I couldn't do anything... I just looked at them getting away... he took my baby away...)

*( I was sobbing looking at my house while he was pulling me away from her from my mom ...)

Walk faster Naruto! (He said angry)

*I'm sorry... ( I said sobbing and tried to walk faster )

Naruto? (Sasuke) where you going ?

(Minato took Naruto's arm and pull him away from Sasuke so he won't pass next to him)

*( I looked at sasuke while sobbing) Sasuke... ( my dad was pulling my arm so I wouldn't look at him )

Naruto! (I stared following him but Minato hit me and I fell to the floor)

Get away Uchiha... (Minato said angry)

Naruto! (Sasuke screamed)

*Please don't leave my mom alone ... ( I said sobbing as he was pulling me and hit my mouth so I wouldn't talk ) I ... love ... you ... ( I said to sasuke as I was sobbing and he kept pulling me away )

(I felt in shock... I couldn't talk or move... I just looked at him getting away... and I stared sobbing feeling a lot of pain on my heart...)

*( we kept walking and sobbing we got to the village entrance they where people there ... waiting it my guess I cleaned my tears and just felt like dying...)

(I ran to Naruto's house to see if Kushina was ok the door was open and I get inside) Kushina?!

*( i was on the floor sobbing when I heard sasuke voice ) he took my baby away ... ( I said sobbing)

(I got close to her an I hugged her...)

*( I hugged him back ) I want my baby back ! ( she said sobbing really bad )

I'm sorry Kushina... I'm so sorry...

*I think I know where he's going to take him ... they won't let him come back if he doesn't do what they tell him ( I said sobbing) how could he do this ?!( I started sobbing really bad )

(I didn't have words to tell her... I was just hugging her as listen to her)

*I want him back ! I can't live without him ! ( I said sobbing worse then before)

I'm sorry... (I rubbed her hair)

*( I started sobbing really bad )

(A few hours pass and she gave me the key to my house and all my clothes and things and I went to my house... feeling like shit... I lost him... and I couldn't tell him I love him...)

*( I was walking with those man to the place they told me I had to stay there ... and if I didn't do what they say... we got there and they literally locked me in a room I sat down and started sobbing covering my mouth )

(It's been 3 years since Naruto left the village... now I'm 20... he must be 19 already... sometimes I visit Kushina when Minato is not there... every time I see him I face down so he won't say anything to me... this is a very cold winter I'm outside just walking around with a sweater, a scar and gloves it's really cold...)

*( it's been 3 years since I saw everyone that was important to me ... it was winter so I was wearing jacket scarf also gloves ... I was looking at the sky looking at the snow fall I entered the village and just started walking...)

Sasuke! Sasuke! ( kiba said running to him )

(Annoying like always) yes... (Akamaru got close to me... I took of my gloves to pet him)

*Have you heard?! ( kiba said trying to breathe from all the running)

(I looked up to see his tired face) no... what? (I was petting Akamaru)

*It's... ( he was trying to breathe) its ... Na..Naruto... ( he said happy but trying to breathe)

Naruto... (I stand up and put my gloves on my pocket)

*He's back ! ( he said really happy) I just haven't seen him ... I was running to se if I can find him ...

Maybe it's just a rumor... like 2 years ago...

*No I'm serious! Hinata told me she saw him ...

(I got still and didn't knew what to say...)

*She told me he's taller he still looks the same in face ... I think ... she recognized him because of his blood hair ... and she said you can know it was him because of his blue eyes you could see them more by the snow...

They way she describes him makes people think she is not dating Ino... (2 yeas ago they decide to tell the truth.. now they are happy)

*She's just helping me now they he did saw him ( kiba said and all of the sudden he got still and looked shocked )

What's wrong?

*I saw him ... he just made a turn I didn't see him anymore...

(I turned around and didn't see anything)

*( akamaru started barking) akamaru knows where he is ... we better follow him ... that's the only way we can see Naruto...

Ok... (i don't like running but ok)

*( akamaru started running) you don't have to run ... but I am ( kiba started running)

(I stared flowing him but not running just walking fast... and I saw he stop... I kept walking to get to them)

*( I was walking around facing down and I looked up to see the sky )

( kiba got in shock when he saw the blonde hair )

(Then I saw him... my heart stopped for a moment to stared beating fast... I felt this thing on my stomach just like when we were kids and I covered my mouth with the back of my hand)

*( I turned around when I saw him ... my heart started pumping really fast I felt happy and things on my stomach I covered my mouth with both of my hands like saying omg )

( kiba was still in shock just being happy to see him again , he's eyes looked lighter than the usual like Hinata said )

(I couldn't move I was just there looking at him how tall he was and how cute he looks with the snow falling over him)

*( I couldn't move even tho I wanted to ... I was looking at him feeling happy to see him again ... I really couldn't move and I don't know why he has gotten taller he looks handsome ...)

(When I look to the side a saw Minato coming towards him and I face down and stared walking)

Naruto let's go home... your mom is waiting...(Minato said)

*( I was looking at Sasuke walk away ... he probably doesn't want to see me ... I sighed ) lets go then ... ( I said and started walking I looked back to see him still walking and kiba asking him what's wrong...)

His father... is the problem... (I answered to kiba looking at his direction)

*Why ? What did the father do ? ( kiba asked )

( I was looking back just to see him ... in sighed and kept walking, my dad and I don't talk ... we can say in the 3 years I was gone ... I surpassed him on his work ... now I'm my dads boss ... sounds surprising but it's true...)

It's a long story kiba... and it's also weird you are right now talking to me... (I looked at him)

*Oh.. sorry... ( kiba said )

( we got "home" only because my mom was here and knocked the door ..)

Don't be sorry... (I stared walking away)

Naruto! (Kushina said when she opened the door)

*( I smiled at her and hugged her ) hey mom ( I said hugging her)

Omg you are so tall now... (he said happy)

*It's nothing ( I smiled )

Look at you... (she made eye contact) you are so beautiful...

*Like I said before... you're the beautiful one here ( I smiled and touched her cheek now I'm taller than her ...)

I been missing you... come in side is freezing!

*I've missed you too ... ( we got inside and I took my jacket off and hanged it )

(Minato walked to the guess room and close the door Kushina signed) well... come here you are so lucky Sasuke hates sweet things but you say he brought me a cake... (she said smiling opening the fridge to serve Naruto a piece)

*( I smiled and sat down) he came to visit you ? ( I still had my cheeks red from the snow )

Almost every day... and he brings something with him always... (he put the plate with the cake on the table and sat down smiling to Naruto)

*That's good ( i smiled) I saw him today...

Did you talk to him?

*He walked away ... when my dad showed up ...

... he always try to avoid him... but well he is the same guy... more serious now but He has smiled to me just 2 times ... since I meet him...

*( I was eating some cake ) I really did wanted to talk to him ...

Go visit him... he is at home always at 10:30

I made him promise that...

*Really?

Yes... he was alone when you left... and I made him promise to be at home always when the bells rings... (she smiled)

*( I smiled back ) I'll go out he things in my room ... then I'll go visit him ... just don't tell dad ...

We don't talk to much since that day... (she looked down)

*( i grab her jaw to make her look at me ) I'm sorry for leaving you alone ...

(Her eyes got full of tears) you are here now...

*( i got up and went to hug her giving her a kiss on the forehead)

I love you...(she said)

*I love you too ... ( I grab my plate and washed it ) I'll go un pack something's ... ( I smiled and went to my room and started putting my clothes on the closet I hope my dad doesn't come in and starts talking about work )

(I walked upstairs and I know Minato won't go out of the guess room it's been like this since that day... the bell ring and I knew Sasuke was at home by now... ) goodnight Naruto honey... loca your door before sleep... (I said to Minato to hear... so Minato won't bother him )

*Ok mom... goodnight... ( I smiled and she closed the door I went to the door and locked it I got my jacket and went out of the house by the balcony and started walking to his house I saw him walking to his house as well ... I felt my heart pumping really fast )

(I got into my house and took of my shoes and sweater and things and put it on the sofa I took of my shirt just to be on my jeans and put some water on the fire to make a tea...)

*( fuck I'm nervous I got to his house and knocked on the door bad idea ! My cheeks where all red from how cold it was ... fuck fuck ! I'll die here ...)

(I was serving the tea when I heard a knock I put the water thing on the table and walked to the door and I opened it... my heart stared beating fast)

*( kill me now ! I felt so so nervous) Hey... ( smiled)

Hi... (my stomach... and I have lots of books on my floor of the living room... bad moment) want to come in?

*Sure ... ( my cheeks are burning from this cold weather)

(He got inside and I closed the door and looked at him taking off his shoes)

*( fuck it's cold ! I took my shoes off and stand up cold ! Cold !)

I have some tea... want some?

*Yes please... ( I looked at him , I feel so cold !)

(I stared walking into the house and I looked at the mess of book in the living room and I felt embarrassed...)

*( I walked to his house and those are a lot of books in the floor ) you have been reading...

Yeah... nothing else to do... (fuck) just move them I'll bring the tea... (I walked to the kitchen and made 2 cups of tea)

*Ok ... ( I move them and made them into 2 piles now it's looks more clean... i sat on the couch trying to warm myself up ..)

(I walked to the living room and gave him the tea) I'm sorry for the mess... I been here since like 3 days ago just reading...

*( I grab the tea it's so warm ) it's okay... you would always read a lot ...

(I sat down next to him but not to close) and how are you?

*Well... I think okay ... just tired ... my dad only wants to talk about work ... because I'm his boss and I have to plan things ( I sighed ) what about you ?

Not much... nothing interesting to tell... I'm impressed you are your father boss... I should say congratulations... (you should make him exhausted every day!)

*Thanks ... sometimes I give him way to much work .. so he can leave me alone ( I laughed nervously)

(Good) I see...

*Yeah ... ( I drank some tea )

You look taller...

*( well it's been 3 years ... awkward!) only a bit ... you got taller too ...

I guess... i do... (I don't know what to say...)

*( I have no idea what to say ) I wanted to say ... thank you for visiting my mom ...

Oh that... it was nothing... she was to good with me...

*( I smiled) and .. what happened here .. while I was away ... ( by force)

Well... everyone got girlfriends and boyfriends... and Ino and Hinata decided to tell the truth...

*Oh that's nice ... ( and they made us a big deal ...)

I guess... they look happy...

*Well... I bet they are happy... for jus being there selves ...

Yeah... (I face down)

*( oh shit ...ugh! I seriously don't know how to fucking talk! ) are you okay ? Did I say something wrong ?

I am... and you didn't say anything wrong... (I looked at him) it's been a long time since we talk... and we can say that we never talk at same time...

*Well yeah ... maybe this time can be different... and we can talk more ... ( I smiled )

You have something you want to talk about?

*( ...not really...) well ... have you learn something new ..?

A lot of new things... (I heard a noise by the gardens door )

*( I looked at the direction of the garden door , I can really see anyone) and what things did you learn ?

(I put the tea on the table next to the sofa and went to the door and open it) hi... tiny thing... (I went on my knees)

*( who's he talking to ..? )

(I took the kitty on my arms ) is it cold outside...? Are you hungry? (I walked to the kitchen with the kitty on my arms )

*( awww! ) Sasuke I have a way to keep it warm ... ( I'm not sure he'll like the idea )

Come here then... (I was giving him milk )

*Ok... ( I put the tea in the table next to the sofa and walked to the kitchen aww! I went up to the kitty he felt really cold ... I started to gather some of the nine tails chakra ) this will always prevent it from being cold ... ( I said still gathering some chakra)

Ok... I'll look for something to give it to eat...

*Ok... ( I started to put some of the chakra it wouldn't hurt him it will just keep him warm I started petting it and it got close to me meowing at me )

(I grabbed some tuna and put it in a tiny bold and put it on the floor and the kitty got close and stared eating) I think I'll keep it...

*Yeah ... it's better form him to stay here then to ... ( oh shit ...) omg ! Omg ! How could I forget ( I said all desperate)

Forget what?

*God I feel so bad ! Omg ! ( I said covers my face ) how could I forget!

What are you talking about? (He hasn't Change)

*Moon ! I forgot about her ! ( i sighed ) can you wait for me here or do you want to come ?

(Moon? Her? ) I'll go with you... let me put a shirt...

*Ok.. god I'm such an idiot! ( I walked to the living room feeling like an idiot!)

(I walked to my room and stared looking for a shirt... I think I don't like him anymore... I remember he used to look at me a lot when I was shirtless and today nothing... what can I expect it's been 3 years... I put my shirt on and walked downstairs) I'm ready... (I grabbed my sweater and scarf and put them on...)

*Ok.. god I feel so bad ! ( input my shoes on and got outside waiting for him)

(I put my shoes on and walked outside and put my hands inside my sweater after closing the door)

*( we started walking and got to a really really fancy place) god I hope she doesn't hate me ! ( we walked inside I went to the woman in the front desk ) I'm here for moon ( please don't complain!)

Have you seen the time! Mister...?

*I'm sorry... ( fuck I always have to tell her my last name I told it to her more than an hour ago ) uzumaki ... now can I please just get her ...

mister Izumaki for been late you have to pay a charge of ... $100

*What ?! But ... but ! Ugh fine ( I took my wallet out and gave her the $ 100 , she said my last name wrong ...) now can I please get her ... ( every time I say her Sasuke looks at me weird ...)

Sure... wait here please... (she walked away and I stared to warm up my hands with my breath... looking around the fancy place)

*I hope she doesn't hate me ... ( I looked at sasuke)

(I looked at him and looked outside...)

Here is moona... and this is the bag of her armor... (I looked at the woman and I saw a dog... with Naruto calls moon and the woman said moona... it's white and has blue eyes and a black line like she is been crying or something and in her leg has something that looks like a tattoo...)

*Her name is moon ( I said all serious and got in my knees to pet her at least she's not mad , I got up and took the bag or her armor) thanks , have a goodnight , come on lets go ( I said to moon and we all walked outside she was looking at sasuke)

(I put my hands on my jacket pockets and keep walking)

*Are you okay? ( i looked at him and moon was walking next to me , she has this walk like saying I'm better that all of yous)

Are you asking me or the dog?

*I'm asking you ... ( what's with the attitude?)

I'm fine... why? (I looked at him sideways)

*No ... for nothing... I don't know you just seemed weird ... but it's nothing... ( oh no ! I saw akamaru running to moon ) this isn't good ... ( I whispered to to sasuke)

Huh? (I looked at Naruto)

*Akamaru... ( he was running and got close to her , puff she totally ignores him ...)

And the problem was?

*Do you know how weird akamaru can be ... ( I whispered, she walked to sasuke side so akamaru could leave her alone)

I don't know Akamaru... I don't have friends, Naruto...

*( I got still ) I thought you talked to kiba ... ( we started walking trying to get away from akamaru, we got o Sasuke house and she was just laying in the snow like some kind of bed ...)

I don't... he talks to me that's different...(i opened the door...) are you coming?

*Sure ... ( he let me in the house I took my shoes off and walked inside so he did as well... moon was by the door trying to dry her paws) well you should try and talk to him he's a good friend...

I don't need anyone...(who can leave...) but I'll think about it... (I won't...)

*( he probably feels mad because I left .. being forced) well ok ...( we both sat in the couch and moon got on my laps as I was petting her she was looking at sasuke) why don't you pet her ..? ( I looked at sasuke)

Why?

*( I'm trying to be nice ) she keeps looking at you ...

(Ugh! ) ok... (i move close to Naruto to touch moon head...) she is soft... (stupid! Really I couldn't say anything else)

*Yeah ( I laughed and kept petting her ) she really doesn't let people pet her ... only when she thinks ... ( I can t say it ) she is safe with another person...

(I don't get it) I see...

*( I looked at her and then the bag ) I can't believe she has to wear that ...

(I looked to the side to see what was he looking at...) oh... don't make her then...

*Well... she can be like this in normal days... or at least when I don't go to the hokages office she has to wear this ... ( I passed him the bag ) they say it's for "respect" but I don't get it ...

(I was looking at the things) people talk a lot about respect and the don't respect anyone...

*Yeah ... ( I sighed ) I would really like people to respect one another... but they just talk ...

Yeah.. just bullshit...

*( I nodded my head ) I have to try this things on her ... ( I got up and grabbed the bag and started putting the things on her )

Are they new... ? (Suddenly someone stared getting downstairs)

*( I got still when I heard someone talking I look up to see who was coming it was a man probably my same height he had green eyes and light brown hair he did have a good shape ... don't tell me ... he's ... he's... omg I felt like being stabbed...)

Oh you woke up... Toya this is Naruto... (Sasuke said)

Hi... (he said smiling and extended his hand to Naruto)

*( kill me ! ) hi ... ( I also extended my hand and said like a properly hello ... kill me now ! Moon was just standing next to me ... he can from sasuke room ... kill me now !)

Awww what a cute dog... (he said smiling) whats her name?

*Moon... ( kill me now ! Moon was just standing there like saying don't get close )

Cute name! (He smiled and looked down to the side ) oh no! Sasuke ! You got a kitty! (He ran to the patio door and took it to pet it) awww!

Ignore him... (Sasuke said)

Oh god you are so mean! (Toys said)

*( I laughed nervously, kill me now ! I feel like I'm being stabbed like a hundred times on my heart, moon just started whimpering to me she knew I wasn't okay )

Are you guys hungry? (Toya said)

Come on Toya it's 12am! Don't cook right now... (Sasuke said)

I will cook even if you don't want... would you like some food... Naruto?! (Toya said smiling)

*Actually I need to go now ... ( I feel like dying! This was a bad idea no wonder he just walked away he's dating this guy ...)

Don't go... Sasuke never wants to eat with me... (Toya said)

*He doesn't ( I looked at sasuke, but there dating?!)

No he doesn't like to eat with me... come on stay... I can tell you I made the best food ever ! And don't believe Sasuke if he saya I don't!

*I can stay ... but not for two long ... I have work to do ... ( I'll try to act normal...)

Yay! (He said happy) you see Sasuke... there is good people in this world... (he walked to the kitchen)

Stop been annoying Toya! (Sasuke said and you can hear Toya laughing)

*( I'm dying slowly and feeling pain on my heart ... I just sat in the floor and kept finishing putting the armor to moon ...?

(I lay my head on the thing where you place your arms in the sofa looking at the ceiling when i saw Toya walking to the living room... )

Those eyes of yours... (he said to Sasuke and touched his hair)

Don't get to close ... (Sasuke said)

*( kill me ! I'm dying! I was the only one who touched his hair I just looked to moon petting her head )

You have to get some food Sasuke ... (he kneel down... to look at him) you have 2 days without eating... (he whispered)

Don't be annoying... go to the kitchen and check your food... (Sasuke said and closed his eyes... Toya got up and touches Sasuke's cheek and walked to the kitchen)

*( dead ! I'm so dead ! ) I think I should go ... ( fuck I feel like crying so bad , I was even breathing a little bit fast )

Nooo! (Toya screamed and ran to the living room) don't go... please...

*( what the fuck ? I just looked at him , he literally got all weird when I said I was going to leave )

Don't let him get to close Naruto... (Sasuke said)

Oh shut up! (Toya said) food is almost ready... please don't go... maybe you can make Sasuke eat something! (He said almost screaming the last thing)

*Ok... ( what the fuck is wrong with this dude!)

(Toya walked to the kitchen and Sasuke sat down and looked at moon)

*( I sighed and looked down at my hands wanting to cry so bad ...)

Food is ready! (Toya screamed)

Toya stop! Don't be annoying! (Sasuke said)

Shhhh! Food is ready! (He said looked at Naruto)

*( i was just looking down and moon was laying her head on my lap ... this hurts ...)

Come on... before he screams again... (Sasuke said)

*Alright... ( I got up and went to the kitchen with them ... this really hurts it was a bad idea to come here ... he walked out of Sasuke's room and when I got here sasuke was shirtless... oh god ... I could hear my heart braking...)

(We sat down over the pillows to eat and Toya looked at Naruto and smiled to him)

Sasuke are you going to eat? (Toya said)

I'm not feeling good... I told you... (Sasuke said)

Well... grumpy... Naruto may i see your hand?

*Sure ... ( I extended my hand so he could see it ... this is all weird ... and painful...)

(He took Naruto's hand to see his palm) wow! You have a beautiful story!

*What ? ( I looked at him ... )

Toya can see things through you hand... (Sasuke said)

(Toya looked at him and smiled) painful but beautiful...

*It was mostly painful...

Still beautiful... (he smiled) Sasuke has never let me see his hand... (Toya said and Sasuke rolled his eyes)

*He doesn't..? ( moon was just looking at use laying next to me ...)

Nop... he doesn't ...

*It's really expected ( I laughed and looked at moon , he was still holding my hand ...)

It's so beautiful... (he said smiling again)

*Thanks... I guess ... ( I smiled back )

He is perfect! (Toya said to Sasuke)

Ugh! There you go again... (Sasuke said)

*What do you mean ?

Sasuke here is to serious... we need someone to live with us... (Toya said)

*To ... live you with guys ...? ( I don't think that's a good idea ...)

Yes! You see Naruto I have lots of love inside me and I can share...

For a million time Toya you and I ... there's nothing there...

Don't deny it! (Toya said and looked at Naruto) Sasuke says he doesn't has friends... he keeps denying me...

*What ?! ( oh god I'm dead )

I found Sasuke one day about to. (Sasuke covered his mouth)

Shut up... (Sasuke said)

*About to what ? ( don tell me he did the same thing I did ..)

Nothing don't listen to him... he is annoying... I'll go to the bathroom... (Sasuke got up and walked to the bathroom)

Awww his hands so cold and perfect! (Toya said)

*( kill me now I can't handle this I even started breathing fast ) well I'm not feeling well... I think I should get going...

Don't go... he is not my boyfriend... (he gave him a smiled) I saw it on your hand...

*What ?!

I just love him... (he smiled and blushed) but I can have love for you too... you are so cute!

*( dead ...)

I'm an open mind person... and I think people can give love! And share love! That's why even tho Sasuke says I'm annoying he decides to let me stay... he need it some to reminds him... that not everyone or everything is dark... like the day I found him...

*What was he about to do ?

He was dying... (he said serious)

*He was ... ( my heart stopped)

I save him... he hit me... but I show him... that happiness is still there... if I grab your head right now and look into your eyes I can show you a beautiful world... (he smiled)

*( i started breathing fast as my eyes got full of tears) I need some air ( I got up and went to the garden breathing fast tears started to get out of my eyes ... good thins he doesn't know what I did ... stabbing myself multiple times ... omg I covered my face with my hands )

(Toya got out and looked at Naruto... and like he said he grabbed Naruto's head and looked at him making eye contact multiple images in his mind at the end just one image Whatever that makes him the most happy and a feeling of peace and happiness... he let go Naruto's head and looked at him)

*( what was that... I just looked at him ... )

(Toya smiled) that's why he keeps me here...

*( this is all my fault...) I'm just not feeling well... ( I needed to change the bandages I had on my stomach)

Maybe but it's not for your head it's your body... your mind would be full of happiness for many months even tho if you go on fights...

*( i put my hand on my stomach and did a pain face ) thank you for what you did...

You are bleeding... I can smell your blood... I can cure you... (he said smiling)

*Smell my blood? ( fuck it hurts )

That's how I find Sasuke that day you and him... the blood smells good...

* .. ( I tried getting up but he pain was horrible )

(Toya touched Naruto's stomach and a purple light come out and suddenly Naruto was cute... not bleeding not pain) there be happy (he said smiling)

*You know medical nin jutsu ... ?

It's different... but you can say yes...

*I bearly started to learn that a few months ago ( I hold my hand up and the nine tails chakra appear on my hand ) this helps people get cured ... even tho I'm left weak at the end ...

You have to concentrate on something that makes you happy that would help... (he smiled)

What are you guys doing here? (Sasuke said he was pale)

*Sasuke? What happened to you ? ( he was all pale )

Just ignore me... (Sasuke said)

*You need to eat something...( I looked at him worried)

I'm not really hungry... (I looked at Toya)

What! I didn't say anything! (Toya said)

*Have It you're way ... ( I gathered chakra on my hand and passed some to him to color of his skin was getting back to normal) there ... now it's like you eat in 2 days ... ( I looked at him worried)

( fuck now I'm weak )

Think In something that makes you happy (Toya said)

You don't have to do that Naruto... (Sasuke said) but thanks...

*I don't like seeing you bad ... ( I looked down , fuck I'm weak not again! I try to get back to normal , unconsciously I activated sage Mode nobody has even me like that ...)

Wow... ok... (Sasuke said)

Omg! He is soooo cute and sexy! Sasuke let's keep him!

*What are you guys talking about? ( i looked at them confused)

You look amazing! (Toya got close to him) you eyes... your everything! Now I'm In Love with Sasuke and you! Sasuke lest keep him!

Toya please... let him go...

*Wait what ?! ( he was getting really close wtf !)

Awww (he put his head on his shoulder) you are sooo adorable!

*( wtf?! )

Today let him breath...

I'm sorry... (he got away and grab Sasuke's arm) he is really cute...

*( I was looking at them confused)

Well... I'll go clean the table... (Toya said) don't kiss him... (Toya joke and went inside)

*( i looked at sasuke confused) what was he talking about?! ( I whispered)

Your new look...

*New look?

You can be fool... (how is that he hasn't noticed...)

*Don't tell me ... ugh! It's the sage mode ... I must of activated unconsciously...

Oh ok... well it's not that bad...

*It's not ? ( I though I looked weird)

No...

I need to sit down... want to sit on the sofa?

*Sure ... ( we both walked inside the house and went to sit in the sofa)

And what can you tell me? What's new?

*What's new ... well ... I just hope I never go back to that place... I've also learn new things ...

That's goo... and I hope you don't go again... you mother was sad...

*Yeah ... thanks for not leaving her ... I really didn't have an option... I was forced by my dad to go away ... the same night he well you know ... he only went to my room to tell me to pack my things ... I didn't want to leave ... my mother begged him ... but nothing changed his mind ... ( I look down)

I'm sorry... (I shouldn't have been kiss you that day... )

*It's not you're fault... my dad exaggerates... now we don't even talk like we use to ... but I really don't mind ... I was okay with the idea with having my mom and ... ( I looked down I can't tell him that I was hoping to see him $

And?

*Well...I know it probably means nothing now ... but I was happy to see you again... I felt bad because you started walking away ... ( I sighed )

I was happy too... until I saw your father...

*I don't really consider him as a father anymore... I'm only his boss ... he did things to me ... that really hurted both of us ... and it's something I can't seem to forgive...

(Sasuke face down) it was hard but you seem ok... and I'm here..

*I wasn't okay ... ( my voice changed to sadness)

It was hard for all of us...

*Sometimes I wish nobody had found me that day ... ( I said without thinking)

(I looked at him) if you are talking about what I think... I can say ... I felt the same way...

*( I looked at him ) I'm sorry... for the pain I caused you before... ( my eyes got full of tears)

It wasn't your fault...

*What my parents did ... I'm sorry...

I'm sorry for everything...

Still Naruto it wasn't your fault... you didn't do anything wrong... and tell me you have... well... boyfriend? ...

*No ... I don't ...

*( I wonder why the question ...)

Oh... ok I see

*Do you ...?

No... don't believe what that fool told you... if he did...

*Well.. he did tell m he loves you ... ( just like I do ...)

Ugh! Ignore him...

*( i laughed nervously)

He loves everyone... he is kind of a slut...

*( I started laughing and covered my mouth ) he's a bit weird ( I whispered)

He is... but he is good... and a bit... mmm over confident...

*A bit ... he's actually a good person... just ... I can't find a word ... ( I laughed , moon was laying on the floor with the kitty...)

He likes a lot of weird things... but he may fall "in love" if he likes your palms and blood... but he has a good heart and weird...

*Blood? ( I looked at him like wtf ? )

It's ok... don't listen to me... it's a nonsense thing...

*No wonder he told me he can smell my blood... ( I said without thinking)

Your... are you hurt? He naturally smells wounds...

*( oh shit ! ) well... umm ( I laughed nervously and touched my neck , I seriously need to think !)

Any mission?

*Well ... not really...

So?

*( I sighed ) I can't really lie to you ...remember when I told you , I wish nobody had found me that day ...

I do...

*Well ... I ... ( I feel like it's burning) that's the wound I have ... ( he's probably going to ask where )

Where did you have it?

*( omg ! I lifted my shirt up so he can see where the wound is only that I have bandages there )

(I looked at his abdomen and then him) are you better now?

*( I put my shirt back down) well it still bleeds ... but I guess I'm okay ... ( I said sad , that's not the only one I have ... fuck bad idea I put my and on my chest it was hurt I coughed and covered my mouth when I look at my hand it has blood... omg not again worst timing..)

(I juts looked at him...) why?

*Why what ..? ( fuck fuck where do I clean my hand )

Take... (Toya told me from no where he was behind him) clean... (he put his hand on his chest and cure him) you will feel better...(Toya walked behind Sasuke and sat where the people place their arm and stared touching Sasuke's hair... making him a ponytail )

*( did he really need to make it obvious! I cleaned my hand feeling embarrassed of myself...omg it was already 5:00am ... ) I need to go now ... I'm supposed to be at the hokages office at 6:00am ... ( I got up from the sofa)

Ok... (I got up almost making Toya fall and he screamed and stared laughing nervously) I guess I'll see you around... (Sasuke said to Naruto ignoring Toya)

*Can you do me a favor ... can you tell my mom ... I might not be going home early... ( I sighed ) I hate this job ... ( I sighed again , I walked to the door and put my shoes ) I'll see you around ( I looked at sasuke and smiled ) it was nice meeting you toya ... ( I opened the door ) c'mon girl ( I told moon she got up and walked with me out of the house , ) you look so pretty in the snow ( I said to her and just just barked and started walking home ...)

Bye Naruto...(Sasuke said)

*( I got home through the garden I had to carry moon through the balcony and got inside my room took a shower and changed , I went to my closet and started changing I had to dress in the sage mode thing moon had her armor already , we went to the hokages office we spend hours and hours talking luckily I get to go home a little early, we where walking a lot of people where looking at moon and I ... I got home and opened the door with my eyes close I haven't sleep anything...)

So are you feeling better Kushina? (I was at Naruto's house he asked me to tell his mother something so I have like 2 hours here... because she told me Minato is not coming today...)

*Yes I'm feeling a bit better ( she smiled )

( I got inside the house and moon went walking to the kitchen she really walks like saying I'm better... I hear my mom talking so I walked to the kitchen ) Hey mom ... ( I looked to the side ) hey Sasuke. ... ( I walked to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek as always)

Hey sweetie... ( she smiled and looked at moon) when did you get her ?! ( she said happy and started pet her , but she just walked away )

Ignore her ... ( I laughed )

(I just looked at him)

She is special... (Kushina said) what piece of flan... Sasuke brought some... (she smiled)

*Actually... the gave me something over there ... and it really didn't taste well ... and it just left me like not being able to eat ... but thanks ... ( I smiled , I can't believe I have to be on sage mode ...)

Well ok... ( she smiled ) you look good today... ( she smiled looking at Naruto's clothes) well I'll be right back I forgot something in the room ... ( she said smiling and got up and went to her room )

( I felt really tired !)

(I looked at Kushina... I hope she doesn't tell him I tried to kill my self...) I don't know how can you eat sweet things... (I said to Kushina she was eating the flan...)

*( when my mom got back sasuke only talked to her ... ugh well this is great! ) I'll be right back ... ( I started walking to my room )

They taste good ( she smiled , and heard Naruto's room door close ) why don't you talk to him. ? ( she asked )

(Sasuke signed) I don't know what to tell him...

*But all this time you said you wanted to see him ... and now that he's back ... you don't even know what to tell him ... ( she said )

(This woman makes me crazy! ) can I go to his room?

*Sure ... ( she said happy and smiled )

(I got up and walked upstairs to Naruto's room and knock the door)

*( I was changing shirts when I heard someone knocking maybe it's my mom , I went out of the closet and opened the door )

Hi... (what the fuck really! I just saw him downstairs)

*( really? Hi ? Really? ) Hey ... ( I already told you that but you never responded) want to come in ?

Sure... (I walked inside and for some reason I just stood by the door looking at him)

*You know you can sit down right ? ( I looked at him )

Yeah I know... (fuck I feel stupid... I sat on the chair) I like your tattoo...

*Oh thanks... ( I walked to bed and sat down ) I got it a few months ago ...

Oh... (fuck! Why I can't make a normal conversation!) nice

*( well this is a little awkward) have you ever thought of doing one ...?

Not really... it's enough with the curse mark...

*Ohh... well I have the seal mark ... and this one ( I was talking about the actual tattoo) only that I haven't told my mom yet ( I laughed nervously)

Well... you are not 15 anymore...

*Yeah I know ... but she can get a little over board when she sees it ( I laughed)

Yeah... it's hot in here.. your house... (I hate long sleeves and I have to use it!)

*Not really... I can give you a shirt ... so you don't have to wear long sleeves...

No thanks... (I would like to... I just can't)

*Since when do you use long sleeves...?

Just winter... (lie)

*Well yesterday you where shirtless... so I saw ...

(I looked at him)

*They look recent ...

I don't know what are you talking about...

*Yes you do ...

Well... I have to go... (I got up)

*Can you stay ...

My mom is going to make some dinner...

(Fuck!) sure... (I can't say no to him...)

*Thanks ... ( I smiled ) god I feel like my mom is going to kill me ...

(I sat down again... I hope he doesn't talk about my arms again...) she's not... she might get crazy for a moment...

*No I'm serious ( I said worried and turned so he can see my back )

Wow! Ok... how many tattoos do you have?

*Yeah ... ( I said nervous and put my hand up ) I have another one after this one ... ( I laughed nervously)

She won't kill you... she didn't kill me...

*So you do have one ?!

Well... I have two...

*Can I see ?!

Sure... this is a moon on my left hand... (I show him) and I have this on my right arm... (it was one with black lines and a sharingan in the middle)

*They are nice ! Wait you said a moon ? ( I looked at my right hand )

Mhmm

*( I showed him my right hand it had a sun )

(I looked at his hand... a sun?... I looked at him) it's nice...

*I have another one ...

Where?

*Arm ...

I don't see any

*Come with me ... ( I walked to the bathroom and grabbed a towel and put water )

(I just followed him and looked at him... I haven't touch him not even his hand right now... I wonder if he still is soft and warm...)

*( I started to pass the towel on my arm , now it's kind of showing ) this is the one I'm afraid of .. that she might kill me ( I laughed nervously, it was a fox with snake skin around it , it also had some flowers and clouds,it's my favorite tattoo... I started taking the make up off my arm )

It's nice and big... maybe you are right... she would kill you...

*That really helps ( I said nervous)

Just don't show her until you are ready... she found about mine because... (I can't tell him that she went to my house that day that almost kill myself that day when Toya save me...) well I don't remember...

*Ohh.. I mean I have to tell her ... ( I sighed )

Yeah you have ... (I don't know how I trip on my own feet and I end up grabbing myself from Naruto's arms... )

*( I have no idea what just happened, he's just grabbing himself on my arms and he was really close like really really close our faces where just a few inches away and just kept making eye contact .. he was breathing fast so was I ...)

(I stared blushing making eye contact it's been a long time since I have him this close... his eyes so blue... my heart is beating fast...)

*( I was blushing just looking at his grey eyes ,.. I felt my heart beating fast ... I felt like every time I see him my eyes get shiny ... so does his ...)

(I got close to him ... and I kiss him... I don't care if he push me... I needed it to feel his lips one more time)

*( I felt my heart stop , and it started beating fast .. I just started to respond to his kiss ... I really missed him ... I left the most important people for me ... I'm only talking about my mom and him ... the only one I love...)

(I kept kissing him the kiss was getting intense I place my hand on the back of his head and the other on his back... he has still this warm and soft skin...)

*( the kiss just started to get intense, I felt his hand on my back making me have goosebumps... as I place my hand on back of his neck... I didn't notice when our tounges already did there way in each other's mouth letting them play ...)

(I pull him close to my body and kept kissing him I stared touching his cheek and I felt like crying I been missing him every day since he left me... since his dad made him...)

*( he just pulled me close to him as we kept kissing and I felt his hands on my legs putting them on his waist as he started walking to the bed not stopping the kiss and lay me down there as he got on top of me , we never stopped the kiss in the whole process of getting to bed )

(I kept kissing him the kiss was very intense and wild, we were breathing fast and he was too... he took off my shirt I forgot about my cuts ... I was just enjoying his body and his lips... I kept kissing him and I opened his pants and he opened my as well. I stared touch his seal mark ...)

Guys? Omg! Ignore me! Ignore I was here... keep doing what ever you guys are doing (Kushina said nervous and I blushed and sat on Naruto's bed just looking at her she was obviously in shock)

*( I started blushing and looked at sasuke we where both blushing oh god ... why do they always have to find us in the middle of something... it's getting embarrassing)

Well I need to go buy ... food! ... I'll be back ... just don't get to loud ... ( she laughed nervously and closed the room door )

(I face down and blushed like a tomato... embarrassing! Really don't get loud...)

*Sorry about that ... ( I laughed nervously)

No problem... (kill me now!)

*( I laughed nervously, kill me !)

(I got up looking for my shirt... I threw it and I don't know where is it...)

*( I grabbed his shirt ) it was in the bed ... ( I laughed )

Oh... thanks... (I extended my arm to grab it)

*( I won't tell him about his arms even tho I felt weak when I saw it ,I smiled and gave him shirt to him )

(I put my shit on and I fix my pants... I looked around his room remembering everything... when were happy and also the bad moments...)

*( I closed my pants quickly while blushing) well at least she didn't see the tattoos...

She did... she was nervous to tell you something... but she will...

*Oh god ... do you think they are too many...?

(I looked at him) they are...

*Oh god ... that's what happens when I don't think ( I laughed and touched the tattoo I had on my arm )

Jut don't make more... you look good like that...

*( I blushed) I won't make more ... or she will really kill me ...

(I sat on his bed) it's the first time I'm on your room since that day...

*Yeah ... ( I lay on bed close to his legs ) everything almost happened here ... happy moments and also bad ... ( I sighed )

(I touched his hair) you have grown up a lot...

*Well ... just a little bit ( I smiled when I felt his hand on my hair )

Did you had... others?...

*What you mean ?

Boyfriends...

*No... never ... just you ... ( wait ! We never broke up !)

I see...

*Did you ?

(I looked at him) really? No one talks to me... just Toya and he is crazy...

*( I laughed) I forgot... ( I touched his cheek )

(I blushed) maybe I'm to mean with him... (he sighed )

*You're not mean ... well a little... but he can get annoying...

He is annoying... (I was still touching his hair)

*( I nodded my hand and just kept touching his cheek with the back of my hand )

But I owe him... that's why he is living in my house... he thinks it's because I use him... but is not like that...

*Well ... why don't you talk to him ... actually I can give him a house ...

I don't like talking about my feelings... and how?

*Well ... my mom I have no idea what got into her and she just buyer like 3 houses ... I can talk to her to see if she can give one to toya ...

Oh... I remember that... she got a bit... sad... when she bought all that houses...

*Yeah ... so what you think ? Like the idea ?

For me it's a good idea... (I lay next to him)

*Now we just have to talk to my mom ... and then him ...

Ugh! I can feel the headache already...

*I can talk to him if you want ...

Thanks but I think... I have to... and I have to thank him too...

*He's a good person ... ( i lay my head on his shoulder)

He is... just a bit crazy and slut... he got all crazy for you...

*( I laughed) I was a little creeped out ( I looked at him )

He want you to get today or when you can... he said he is going to cook for you...

*Really? Well I think I can go today ...

(I looked at him and I don't know why I stared breathing fast again)

*( I smiled ) why is it that when you look at me you start breathing fast ... ( I got a bit more closer to him )

You make me nervous... (he said all shy)

*But why ? ( I smiled )

I don't know...

*( i don't know what got into me that I got close to kiss him )

(I stared responding to his kiss )

*( I placed my hand on his cheek , it has been a long time since I've been this close to him again ... )

(I stared moving to the top of him sitting on his legs still kissing him getting the kiss more intense)

*( I kept kissing him the kiss was only started to get intense I put my hand on back of his neck just for him to be closer )

(He took off my shirt again and kept kiss me with one hand I opened his pants and mine too... our tongues are now playing together on our mouths... and I can feel he is getting excited)

*( we kept kissing in a very intense way , I started touching his v line with my other hand still on back of his neck )

(I was scared to touch him again but I did letting my Hand inside his pants... ok... he is not a kid anymore... )

*( I felt kind of in shock like really embarrassing I started blushing! I tried to ignore his hand ... this is embarrassing! Why do I feel so embarrassed! I just kept kissing him trying to ignore his hand I was blushing so much !)

(I grabbed his manhood and stared moving my hand and stared biting and kissing his neck ...)

*( more embarrassed than ever ! He was bitting and kissing my neck ... I was letting little moans out , I feel so embarrassed and I don't know why ...)

(I stared kissing his chest I let my hand out and made my way down kissing him and biting him... I took off his pants and boxer and I took mine off but I shock... and I just stared blushing... and breathing fast)

(I was so nervous that I couldn't move...)

*( oh god well this is kind of awkward... he was blushing and I was too ... I didn't know what to do so I just started kissing him again ... I don't know if I did right ...)

(I stared kissing him again... it's been a long time Since I have him naked and I felt his body that I was in shock... it's weird that now we both are man and not kids anymore... we look different and it's sad that I didn't get to see him change in all kind of way... I'm just glad hi is back...)

*( I was blushing so blushing so much I just kept kissing him letting our tounges play together... we where even letting out sounds from how intense was )

(I grabbed his manhood again and stared moving my hand fast while kissing him in a very wild way...)

*( blushing so much... I started to let out moans in between the kiss... I decided to grab his manhood... not a kid anymore... I started moving my hand well as we both where letting moans out between the kiss )

(I bit his lower lip a bit hard and move to his neck biting him a bit hard too while I was moaning and he was too... it's been 3 years since I had sex last time and it was also with him... I move him hand faster he was moaning close to my ear and I was getting even more excited)

*( I kept moving my hand on his manhood making him moan loud I got close to him and started making soft bites close to his ear and neck making him moan more I couldn't help letting moans out of my mouth... it has been a long time since I've been with him ... he was still trying to bite my neck he made me look to the side and started giving soft bites in back if my ear )

(I kept biting him I took his hand off my manhood and went inside him and stared moving my hips fast and he pull me with his legs so I can go deeper... I stared moaning loud I cant help it... it's been a long time and I can't control myself... )

*( we both started moaning loud I felt my back archer from the bed as I started moving my hips with him I bite my lip so I wouldn't moan I got close to him and I bite his neck he moan even louder I was pulling him with my legs to go deeper I placed my hands on his hips just to feel how he moves mad started moaning )

(I kept moving fast and faster every time he moan louder... he was biting me and kissing me ... I stared moving my hand faster and my body as well he let out a scream full of pleasure and tears on his eyes... that made me get more excited and I move even faster ... as he finish and I kept moving a few more minutes until I finish too in a loud moan ... I slowly pull out making him moan and I lay next to him catching my breath while we both were looking at the ceiling...)

*( I was trying to catch my breath I was blushing I closed my eyes because I had tears in my eyes ... I was trying to breathe Normal when I felt his hand in my tattoo that made me blush for some reason...)

(I just stared touching his tattoo on his arm the one with the fox.. I think is really nice and it tells his story... I don't know why I gave him a kiss on the tattoo closing my eyes and smelling him... his smell hasn't change in all this years... he might look different but I can feel he is the same)

*( I started blushing when I felt his lips in my tattoo... I think I exaggerated with the tattoos ... but the one in my arm ... tells a story... that was the last one I did I look at his arm and saw his tattoo... I really like it ...)

(I looked at his eyes making eye contact) Naruto... I never got to tell you...

*Never got to tell me what ...? ( my heart started to beating fast for some reason...)

(I blushed) nothing... forget it... (I looked to the ceiling... I can't get the word out of my mouth. Just like that day when his dad took him away)

*Sasuke... ( fuck I'll tell him )

(I looked at him)

*Well... ( I blushed) I never ... ( starting to look like a tomato) I never ... stopped... l..loving you ... ( I blushed so much !)

(I blushed and looked at him blushing as well and I gave him a smiled and I decided to touch his forehead with my fingers)

*( I blushed more when he did that I looked at him and smiled while blushing)

I... I love you, Naruto...

*( my heart stopped I began to blush more I gave him a sweet smile meaning I love you ... and hugged him )

(I just hugged him back and gave him a kiss on his forehead... I heard the front door opening) we better change... (I sat down and stared putting my clothes on)

*Yeah ... ( I sat down putting my pants , I was about to put my shirt when someone knocked on the door )

(I zip my pant and I again I lost my shirt... I move to the chair away from Naruto... it's obvious what happened but it's better if they don't see us next to each other on the bed)

Naruto? (Kushina opened the door and she was smiling and her face change when she saw Naruto)

*( I looked at her and she looked at me like if she was about to kill me ) hello... ( I laughed nervously...I'm dead )

What did you do to your body!

*( I gave a jump ) nothing... ( I laughed nervously and covered my self only to leave my head out from the blanket)

Nothing! (Her hair got up) why!?

*( she's scaring me ) it's not that much ( I laughed nervously)

Not that much! They are big!

*( I laughed nervously) that's the only big one ( oh shit I gave it away I have more )

Ahhhh! (She got close in hit him on the head many times) stop! Don't do it anymore !

*Ahh! My head ! ( I let go of the blanket and got out of bed holding head letting her see all the tattoos oh shit I'm fucked ...)

Naruto! (She said angry)

*( I looked at her ) I forgot something downstairs ( I laughed nervously and started running downstairs she was running after me )

(I grabbed him from his ear) I let you without food if you make another one! (She screamed and hit him in the head... Sasuke was getting downstairs and he chuckles and Kushina hit him on the head too) you don't laugh same thing to you!

*What about just 1 ? ( I laughed nervously) there not that bad ...

Ugh! You better get out of the house before I stared hitting you like crazy...

*Can i get my shirt ? ( I said nervous)

Hurry... I'll count to five...

(Sasuke grabbed his sweater and Naruto's as well and walked to the door to put his shoes on and wait for Naruto there)

*( I ran to my. Room and got my things and ran back down put my shoes on and grab my sweater) bye ..( I laughed nervously) come on girl ! ( moon started to go with us we got out and started walking) oh god ...

Are you seriously thinking in other tattoo?

*Maybe... ( I laughed nervously) the last one ...

I'll do one more too...

*Really? What are you planning to do ?

feathers ... two... meaning my parents...

*That sounds really nice ... ( I looked at him and smiled)

Yeah... (I looked at him )

*She will kill me ... it's big the one that I'm thinking on doing...

Really big?

*Well half of my abdomen or probably cover the side of my abdomen...

Wow... that's big... well if you decide you want to do it ... Toya can make it...

*Really?

Mhm... he can draw... he has many talents... he was the one who made mine...

*Well ... I'll ask then ... I just hope I don't get killed...

You won't... (we got to my house and actually has a very delicious smell) Toya I'm home... (Sasuke said)

Awww! (You can hear him running)

*( I laughed , and we got inside took our shoes off and went to the living room )

(Today from no where hugged me) I'm glad you are back! I made food ... (he looked at Naruto) oh hi!

*Hi ... ( I smiled )

(He hugged him)

Let him go Toya... (Sasuke)

Sorry... you are just soooooo cute! (Toya said smiling)

*( he was hugging me really tight I hope he doesn't act weird when he's doing the tattoo... ) thanks I guess ... ( I laughed)

(He got away and went to the kitchen jumping) Food is ready! (He screamed all happy)

Stop screaming... (Sasuke said)

*( oh god , we walked to the kitchen) it smells pretty good ... ( it actually does )

Thanks I like to cook... (he said smiling serving the food )

(I sat over the pillow just looking at Naruto looking amazed for the food)

pumpkin Pie remove that hair from you beautiful eyes and face to eat! (Toya said and stared making a ponytail on Sasuke's hair)

*( I really don't like when he does that ! He acts like if they where dating! , I looked at moon she was next to me I started to pet her so I wouldn't look at them ...?

(Toya gave Sasuke a kiss on the head and sat next to him to stared eating he looked at Naruto and smiled)

I hope you like the food...(Toya said to Naruto)

*Well it smells delicious ( I said to him and noticed he was smiling at me )

You are really cute... Sasuke we should really keep him... (he said smiling to Sasuke)

Toya I have told you... you can't keep people... (Sasuke said and signed)

Mmm... I don't think that is 100% true... (Toya )

*( well that's a weird topic... we just all started eating it tastes really good I think I'll go do my tattoo with another person... I think it's better... I just hope sasuke doesn't say anything ...) the food tastes really good ( I smiled , I have to nice ...?

Thanks... sunshine (he smiled)

*( oh god ... that made me remember the tattoo I have in my hand it's a sun ... moon got close to me to lay on my lap while we where all eating... few moments later we finished our food ...)

Toya Naruto wants a tattoo... (Sasuke said while washing the dishes)

Oh I can do it if you like (he said smiling)

*( sasuke! Oh god ) well I would like that ... ( I smiled I just don't like the place on my abdomen...)

What is it?

*It's a tree without leaf and a swing and a few birds flying around ... it reminds me of something...

(Sasuke looked at him)

I can do it... I'll draw it and I'll show it to you... you can come with me to my room... well the one that Sasuke gave me (he said smiling)

*Sure ... ( I smiled , pretty scared...)

Ok... I'll take him upstairs pumpkin pie (he said to Sasuke smiling)

Ok... I'll be right there in a moment...

Come on sunshine... (he stared walking upstairs)

*( I started walking with him to his room ... my mom is going to kill me ...)

(We got to the room that Sasuke gave me it was his brother but I threw everything away and let me put what ever I want... just a lot of drawings on the wall and over the desk pencils pens colors paper and the machine that I use to make tattoos)

*You're room is really nice ... ( I said looking around)

Thanks... I'm glad Sasuke gave me a place to stay... I was alone like him... (I sat down on a chair in front of the desk)

*Really? It feels really bad to be alone ...

It does... (he face down) more if your family doesn't want you...

*( oh god , I felt pain I don't know why ) well I have gone through that ... well a little similar... only that it was my dad the one who didn't want to see me ...

I'm sorry to hear that... (Toya looked at him)

*It's okay ... ( I smiled )

That's why I try to be happy all the time (he said smiling) eventually I find Sasuke and well... he gave me a home... (he said smiling)

He says I'm not his friend but I know he is lying (he smiled)

*( I smiled ) sasuke is a good person... just like you ... thanks to him ... I wasn't alone as well ...

Really? How come?

*Well... I've known sasuke... since I was 5 ...

Oh so you are that boy...

*What boy ?

The one in his palms (he smiled)

*( I smiled ) you know ... you make people feel better ( I said smiling)

I do? (He looked at him)

*( I nodded my head )

I would like my family to see me like that... (he smiled)

*( I smiled , somehow I understand what he feels ...)

(Sasuke got in the door and lay his back on the wall crossing his arms and Toya looked at him and smiled)

Hi pumpkin (he said smiling... I feel in love with him because even if he thinks I save him... he was the one who save me...)

Did you draw the thing? (Sasuke said serious)

No... I'm about to... (he said happy and stared grabbing paper to draw)

*( he really does love him ... maybe he just feels like he got saved somehow ... I looked down and smiled then looked around again...)

(I looked at Naruto looking around and I blushed I been missing him so much)

Come here... (Sasuke said to Naruto)

*( I looked at sasuke and walked to him )

(I turned him around his back on my chest and I just hugged him placing my hand on his abdomen... Toya looked at them and gave them a sweet smiled )

*( I blushed when he did that , I've really missed him ... )

( I hold his hand while it was still on my abdomen)

Here... do you like it? (Toya show him the draw)

*( I looked at the drawing, it was just how I wanted it ..) it's perfect like that ...

I can do it right now if you want... (he smiled)

*Sure ... ( nervous! Really nervous! )

Ok... (he smiled ) take off you shirt (he got up and walked to the closet and take out a chair the one that people use to sit when they get a tattoo) sit here

*Ok... ( I'm really nervous! I took off my shirt and sat where he told me too ...)

(Toya was putting gloves and taking the ink and things close to Naruto. He looked at him and blush smiling) you are cute and sexy... no wonder why Sasuke can stop looking at you (he said smiling and Sasuke just rolled his eyes and satin the bed)

*( I laughed nervously, don't tell me his going to be acting weird ...I just saw Sasuke seating on the bed looking... ok ..ok ... the nervous state went away ...)

(I sat on the chair next to Naruto and place the draw on his skin I took the paper off and I looked at him smiling) you are sexy sunshine

*( I laughed nervously again) thanks... ( I said nervous like not knowing what to say ... )

(He stared the tattoo and he got from been really smiling and happy to a serious person not saying anything until he saw Naruto and gave him a smiled) nice abs

*( he literally changed he's making me nervous! ) oh.. umm there nothing... but thanks ... ( wtf am I supposed to say !)

Sex must be good (he said and kept making the tattoo)

*What ?! ( wtf !)

What it's true... Sasuke is sexy you are as well... sex must be good (he looked at Naruto)

*( I started blushing I didn't know what to say !)

Don't worry Sasuke is sleeping... you can tell... (he said while making the tattoo)

*( I turn my head to look at sasuke he was ... sleeping... he really left me technically alone ! ) I'm surprised... I didn't notice when he fell asleep...

He is tired... sex... (he said)

*( oh god ! ) ... ( I don't know what to say )

It was that... I know...

*Really? ...

Of course...

*How come ...? ( don't tell me ...)

(I looked at him) why?

*Just asking...

Well... remember I told you about how can I smell blood... you guys smell like sex...

*( I started blushing) what ? ( I said in a really shy voice)

Yeah it's something about... mmmm what's the name...Hormones? I guess...

*( I was blushing so much ) ok... ( I said almost in a whisper)

Awww you are cute.. (he smiled) ok I'm finish... let me cover and remember to apply the cream so doesn't get infected (he said smiling and covering)

*Alright... ( fuck I was blushing so much )

You really are so cute sunshine

*Thanks... ( I couldn't stop blushing!)

(He smiled and walked to Sasuke and lay next to him placing his head on his chest Sasuke move his arm around him unconscious...) you can ask anything to me (he said to Naruto smiling)

*( dead ! So dead !) would you ever like to live in a house ...?

Alone?

*( I nodded my head )

Well... I never had my own house... I been here and there all my life since 10... so yeah I think it would be a good change... of course I'll miss this pumpkin (he said smiling and touched Sasuke's cheek)

*Would you like one ?

Some day yes... (he smiled to him)

*Well... I can give you one ... you have 3 options ( I smiled) but of course if you want ...

Really? (He sat down and didn't notice he place his hand on Sasuke's manhood)

*Oh umm you're hand ? And yes ...

(He looked at his hand ) oh (he chuckles and blushed)

*So would you like a house ?

Yes. Please (he smiled)

*Well ... I'll pay the rent for you at the beginning... and you did a nice job with you're tattoo...I can also help you get you're own place to do tattoos ...

(He's eyes stared shining) you are an angel (he eyes got full of tears) thanks. Naruto...

*It's no problem... ( I smiled)

Sasuke and you just save me (he said and tears got out of his eyes)

*Don't cry ... we can go any time you want ... to pick the place ... I have some fancy place ... people will surely go ... now that was for the tattoo place ... and how would you like the house to be ...?

Not to big... it's just me.. (he said smiling and pull Sasuke to him so Sasuke can have his head on his legs and stared playing with Sasuke's hair) I'll pay you... I promise...

*You don't have to pay me ... it's like saying thank you for what you did for him ... you are a really good person... you deserve to be happy... ( I said smiling)

I didn't do anything... he did but he doesn't know... he hates talking about feelings... (he smiled )

*Yeah ... that's just him ... I'll let you guys talk first... but take you're time ... ( I smiled )

Are you coming to live with him?

*I still have a mom... and I don't know if he eats to live with me ...

In your house? Or what do you mean?

*Well... we do have some experience living together... and my mom ... she's not going to let me go that easy ...

Why not?

You don't love him?

*I do ... I love him ... I've been ( I blushed ) I've been in love with him since a long time ...

Long time? How much is that? 5 years?

*Well... when we met each other ... I was 5 he was 6 ... time passed and we were living together... I can say that since always... I jus never knew what that feeling meant... but I really do love him ... he is everything for me ... and I feel glad I met him ... ( I said while smiling and blushing)

(I woke up still my eyes close and I heard what Naruto said I just felt my heart beating fast and full of love I just want to hug him and kiss him... and also I can feel Toya touching my hair ... )

Wow... that's a lot of time... I knew I didn't have a chance with him... but now I know it is really impossible (he smiled)

*Wait here .. ( I got up and walked to the bathroom and put some water on my face he's the only person I have told him that ...)

You can open you eyes now... (Toya said to Sasuke and he opened his eyes ) you are lucky Sasuke...

*( I was still blushing a little... I got out and went back to the room to see he was already awake..)

(I was sitting on the bed next to Toya I looked at him and I smiled)

I'm sorry I fell asleep...

*( I smiled at him and sat down in another chair he had )

Does it hurt? (I was looking at him and Toya place his head on my legs but I didn't touch him... it's always like that he doesn't care he just smiles)

*No not really... ( I looked at my abdomen and back to him )

Good... (I smiled to him) I'm sure it looks good

*( I smiled back ) now I just have to see my mom reactions ( i sighed being nervous)

Just don't show it to her until its cure...

*Yeah ... ( I sighed)

Toya you are too close move... (Sasuke said and Toya looked at him and smiled)

He is so sweet. Doesn't it Naruto?

*Yes he is ( I laughed and smiled )

Ugh! Really guys! (Sasuke covered his face he was blushing)

*( I started laughing I know he was blushing)

(Toya got up and walked to Naruto touching his cheek ) I'll take a shower... (he got out of the room smiling and Sasuke lay on the bed still covering his face)

*( I got up and went to sasuke moving his hands from his face and smiled to him putting my forehead with his )

(I gave him a smiled) he is right in something I should keep you...

*( I smiled and blushed , and gave him a kiss )

(I responded to his kiss)

Not in my bed guys... (Toya said getting into the room to look for clothes)

*( I pull away from the kiss and laughed )

(Toya walked to the bathroom again and Sasuke took Naruto's hand and walked to his room closing the door)

*It's been a long time since I've been here ( I just felt he turned me around and kissed me so I responded to his kiss )

(I kept kissing him and lay him on my bed)

*( we kept kissing in a intense way , I put my hand inside his shirt )

(I took off his shirt and mine as well we kept kissing him while I opened his pants and mine too. I made my way down to his abdomen but not kissing the tattoo zone.) you know we can't to anything...(I looked at him)

*Come lay next to me then ... ( I smiled )

(I crawled next to him and place my head on his chest)

*( I started touching his hair ) I hope my mom doesn't see the tattoo...

Tried to wear shirts all the time...

*Now I can't be shirtless in my room ... what about when I do exercise...

You can't until It heals...

*( not a chance... ) well ok...

Ok...

Guys! I made food come out! (Toya screamed)

*Again?! ( I asked to Sasuke)

Yeah... he has this thing for cooking... (he sighed)

*But I'm full ...

Just taste it...

*I don't feel like walking...

(I looked at him and smiled) I'll drag you...

*( I extended my arm )

(I grabbed his hand and I drag him like when we were kids directly to the kitchen)

*( I really don't feel like walking... not even eating... I'm full...)

I made some dessert (he smiled)

You know I hate sweet things! (Sasuke said sitting over the pillow )

Today you are going to taste it (he smiled and got close to him to make him a ponytail)

*( I sat down and fell to the floor making a sound like I'm tired..)

You would like the dessert sunshine (he smiled) you guys perverts!

*What ?! How ? Why ?!

You guys have your pants open... (he smiled)

Oh no... (I fix my pant really fast)

*What ?! ( I looked at my pants ) oh my ... ( I fix my pants really quick , I started blushing...)

(Toya laughed) funny tho...

*I'll say embarrassing...

Even more funny now... (excited face)

*What ?! Oh ( I laughed nervously, why did he do that face ! )

Toya stop... (Sasuke said and Toya looked at Sasuke )

Ahh! Dream come true! (Excited face) some day Sasuke...

*What ?!( I put a shocked face , wtf !)

Now I don't know what to think ( I whispered not for them to hear )

You will never see me naked... I swear (Sasuke said and Toya made the same face again)

*Oh god ...

Some day I will! The thing is not to lose the faith! (Toya said)

*Oh my god ...

(Sasuke signed)

Well let's eat... (Toya said and stared eating)

*( I started eating... I'm full ... I started eating and you could see I was like falling asleep...)

Sasuke! Eat! (Toya screamed)

*( I gave a jump when he screamed)

I don't want dessert! I don't like it! (Sasuke said and Toya jump over him and tried to open his mouth to place food on it)

*Toya ! If he doesn't want to eat then don't make him !

He won't know if he likes it if he doesn't try it... (Toya said and Sasuke was covering his mouth)

*Toya ... I swear you don't want to see my bad side ... so you better stop ! ( he looked at me and sat back down)

You can be scary and cute... (he smiled)

Oh god... (Sasuke said)

*Oh my god ... ( I put the back of my hand in my mouth , trying to calm down)

Just ignore him Naruto... (Sasuke said)

Yeah ignore me...

*( what the fuck ? What the fuck? ) ok ... ( fuck I haven't done any kind of exercise today... I guess I'll do tomorrow...)

Pumpkin want to eat something else? (Toya said)

No Toya I'm full... (Sasuke said ) Naruto eat... (he looked at him funny)

*( I looked at sasuke like saying you will pay ! ) alright... ( I sighed and started eating with a bit disgust I'm so full )

(Sasuke smiled)

Do you like it sunshine?

*Yes ... ( no I'm full) it tastes really good ...

I'm happy you like it... (he smiled)

Well you can eat mine Naruto (Sasuke said trying not to laugh)

*( noooo do you want me to get fat ! ) ok sure ... ( I took a deep breath...)

(Sasuke move his plate to Naruto wanting to laugh) just don't get a fat ass... (Sasuke said and Toya laughed)

*( You will pay ! , I grabbed his plate and started eating his dessert taking deep breaths)

Well I'll go to sleep I'm tired (Toya said and got up... I'll have them some space) good night sunshine... (he smiled to Naruto) good night pumpkin (he said to Sasuke grave him a kiss on the head and walked upstairs)

*( I looked at sasuke saying you will pay ! ) why don't you wash the di... ( I put my hand on my mouth I got up and ran to the bathroom and started throwing up )

(I went to the bathroom and looked at him) are you full? ...

*( I flushed the toilet and put water on my mouth , I looked and hit and hit him in the leg hard and ran to his room )

Naruto! (I ran to my room and catch him) you are going to pay... but not today...

*( i looked at him and turned around to try to make him get off I started crawling trying to get out )

(I grabbed his foot and pull him to me ) I been missing you... I'll kiss you but you just threw up...

*( I looked at him, I pressed his manhood and got him off me and started running downstairs)

(I stared running to catch him but he hide... I can't find him... so I stared looking around the house)

*( fuck it's freezing out here ... I was at the garden... while it was snowing if he gets here I'll throw him to the snow...)

What the fuck ? Where is he? (I open the garden door and walked outside...) ugh it's to cold...

*( I saw him him and my cheeks where all red I grabbed his arm and threw him to the snow and went running inside again )

Ahhh! (He falls to the snow) ahhh what the fuck Naruto is cold! (I tried to get up and walked inside the house with my whole body red...)

*( I saw him and started laughing and ran to his room )

Wait till I warm my body! (I screamed and ran to my room but I just threw myself to the bed and cover with the blanket not leaven nothing outside...) it's fucking cold...

*( i started laughing and even fell to the floor laughing)

Shut up! Moron... (I was freezing)

*That's what you get ! ( I said laughing)

You will pay...

*Yeah sure ! ( I said laughing)

Just wait... till you heal...

*What are you going to do ? ( I said laughing)

You'll see when the moment gets there... (I was still under the blanket)

*Yeah sure ! ( I started laughing even more )

Shit... (he sneezed)

*( I started laughing so much more I was holding my stomach laughing)

(He stared sneezing many times) I may get a flu for you... (he sneezed again)

*( I couldn't stop laughing, I walked to him I was gathering the fox chakra I took the blanket off him and passed him some chakra to keep him warm )

(I pull his arm to hug him) it's better this way...

*( I hugged him back and I touched his nose no he could stop sneezing and he eventually stopped)

Stay with me tonight...

*I can't tonight... I'm sorry maybe some other day ... ( I gave him a kiss on the forehead)

Ok then... Naruto a question...

*What is it ...?

what are we?

*Well... now that I remember... we never really broke up ...

That makes you still my boyfriend?

*That's my guess ...

Ok... I like that... (I gave him a kiss)

*( I kissed him back and touched his cheek )

You haven't change...

*I haven't?

No... but physically you have really change... a lot...

*A lot ...?

Mhmm a lot...

*Well what is it ?

What is what?

*Well you said I've changed a lot ... so tell me ...

You have grown up...

*That's it ...?

What do you want me to tell you...

*Nothing really... ( I gave him a little kiss on the forehead, the tattoo isn't hurting anymore not even burning... ) will you go to my house tomorrow...?

What time?

*Dinner time ...

Ok that's at 7 right?

*Yeah 7 ...

Ok.. I'll be there... you have to go don't you?

*Well ... ( I heard the bell ring ) yeah ... I have to go to work early...

Ok then... say bye to Toya he's not sleeping...

*Ok ... bye then ( I got up and gave him a kiss )

You got mad?

*No ... why would i ..?

The way you said bye... (I sat down)

*( oh god ) I'm not good with goodbyes... but I have to go now ... see you tomorrow ( I smiled and gave him another kiss )

Ok... bye then...

*( really! I smiled and messed up his hair and walked out of the room ) bye toya ! ( I started walking downstairs)

Bye sunshine! (Toya screamed)

*( I started laughing , I walked to the the door and put my shoes on ) moon ... come on ... ( I said to moon and she started walking with me I had my shirt in my hand and put it on got ready and went out of the house and started walking to mine , when I got there every light was turned off I walked to my room and closed the door with lock I went directly to bed and fell asleep...)

(That night Toya did the tattoo on my arms later I went to sleep... next morning I spend all day at home until 6 I went to but some dessert for Kushina and walked to Naruto's house he told me 7 but I won't hurt if I visit Kushina first... I knock the door)

*( I bearly came home about an hour ago I took a shower and put on some short shorts but not that short and walked to my balcony I had my shoes on I got there and opened the balcony door ... ugh ! I was now hanging from the balcony doing pull-ups...)

( I heard the door and went to open it ) Sasuke I'm glad you can today ... I was about to make some food ( kushina said all happy and smiled ) come in ...

Thanks Kushina... (I took off my shoes and my sweater now I was wearing a shirt without sleeves showing my arms I hope Kushina doesn't notice my new tattoo it's under my arm so may she doesn't see it) I brought you some cake... strawberry one...

*Aww thank you ... ( kushina said and looked at his arm ) why do you guys do that you're body ? I mean it's nice but Naruto did a really big one ... ( she sighed and walked to the kitchen, she didn't feel like getting mad that day ...)

(I smiled) well Naruto invited me tho...

*( I smiled back ) I don't know what that boy thinks when it comes to his body... he's all marked now ... ( she said and put the cake in the fridge)

Mhm... (what can I say I have tattoos too)

*( I already have done more than 50 pull ups I don't feel like going inside the house to I keep doing more )

He's home already... he walked to his room and took a shower they didn't come back here again... ( she said )

Can I go?

*Sure ... you don't have to ask ( she smiled and started making the food )

Thanks... (I walked upstairs and got into his room... he wasn't there until I heard a noise in his balcony... and the he was making exercise when I told him no to...) really Naruto...? I'll go tell Kushina about your tattoo... (I stared walking downstairs)

*Sasuke! ( fuck ! I started going up my balcony)

Kushina... Naruto has a new tattoo... (I snitched on him)

*What ?! ( kushina screamed)

Its a big one...

*Naruto! ( she screamed)

(Now he would pay... I sat on the chair)

Naruto come here!

*( I was on my room ) I'm okay... ( I laughed nervously)

(I stared walking to his room) how is that you have a new tattoo!?

*I don't ... ( i laughed nervously and started walking to the balcony)

You do! Sasuke wouldn't lie!

*Sasuke! You liar !

I'm not lying! (Sasuke screamed)

Why Naruto ? I told you not to do another one!

*Yes you are ! And I didn't do anything else mom ...

You want me to hit you...

*No thank you ( I laughed nervously I was facing the balcony... because I was shirtless...)

Come here! Now!

*( I turned my head around) ok ... ( I started running out of the room and went to the kitchen where sasuke was I was still shirtless) why did you tell her ( I whispered and heard her coming I got Sasuke up and put him in front of me )

I told you not to do exercise... (Sasuke said)

(I was behind him and I grabbed his arm and pull him to see the tattoo) omg Naruto! That is so big!

*No it's not ( I laughed nervously, it was all heal now ...)

(I hit him on the head) what are you thinking!

*Ahh! My head ! ( I grab my head ) it's nothing really... it just reminds me of something... that's all ...

If something! What can it be so important so you have to mark your body like that!?

*I really don't want to say it ...

Oh no! (I hit his head)

*Ahh! My head !

Tell me!

*It was when I was alone ! There you wanted to know ... ( I made sasuke let go of my arm and went to my room )

(I was in a shock but walked to his room)

Naruto sweetie?

*( I was sitting on my bed and just had one hand covering my face)

I'm sorry love... (I sat next to him) I didn't... you are not alone anymore...

*( ugh ) it's okay mom... ( nothing else I can really say )

(I hugged him) you know I love you...

*( I hugged her back )

I love you baby...

*I love you too mom ...

(I kept hugging him)

*( we kept hugging and I saw Sasuke by the door and I showed him my tounge without my mom noticing)

( what the fuck ? He just looked at me and pointed at me then his manhood... and started to do like if someone was doing him a blow and supposedly moving someone's head while he was doing really weird faces and moaning in silence... what the fuck !)

(I kept moving like he was doing some bj to me while Kushina was hugging him...)

*( I was looking at him in shock he even closed eyes and i turned my mom when he closed his eyes so she could see him )

Sasuke! You dirty mind ! What do you think you're doing! Dirty ! ( kushina screamed)

Ahh! (I stared running downstairs)

*Sasuke! Get back here ! You dirty kid ! ( kushina screamed and ran after sasuke and screaming to him )

No! (I kept running to the garden and I hide behind some bushes)

*Sasuke! I'm not blind ! I can see you ! ( she ran to him and grabbed his ear and pulled him to Naruto's room and hit him on the head twice ) you dirty kid !

Ahhh! (I grabbed my head) I didn't do anything...

*You didn't do anything! They what do you explain what you where doing!

I don't know what are you talking about...

*Don't play dumb ! ( she screamed)

He was faking that someone was doing him a blow job ...

You dirty mind ! ( she screamed and hit him on the head )

What! Naruto!

*I'm only saying the truth, sasuke...

Sasuke you dirty mind ! ( she screamed and hit his head again )

Ah! I wasn't! Naruto lier !

*Yes you where... you even pointed at me ... then you pointed at you're friend... and started faking all that ...

Dirty little mind ! ( she screamed)

(I looked at him like saying I'll kill you)

I wasn't Kushina... he is the one who made his hand like in a punch way and stared moving it back and forward on his mouth open...

*What ?! You dirty pervert ! ( I screamed to sasuke) you wish !

Stop trying to blame it on him ! ( she screamed) he didn't do that ... you did ! ( she screamed)

What! I'm not! You didn't see it you were hugging him!

*You wish !

He didn't do that ! ( she screamed)

He did Kushina! I don't wish that Naruto you dirty mind! Touching me when I got to your room!

*What?! You where the one who started touching me !

You did what ?! ( she screamed)

He did! He told me he likes my shirt and my arms and he was excited to see me...

*You where the one getting hard because I was shirtless! You started touching me ! ( I'll kill you! My eyes got full of tears... I'll fucking kill you )

What ?! ( she screamed)

No... (he chuckles nervously... he is going to cry fucking bastard!) that's not true he told me he wish I was hard and he wants me to fuck him hard...

*( I started crying) no I didn't! You started touching me ! ( I said crying)

What in the world ! ( she screamed)

I did not! You touched me!

*Yes you did ! And I didn't touch you ! You where the one touching me ! You where trying to pull my shorts and kept touching me ! ( I said crying really bad )

Kushina... he is not crying for real... (fucking bastard!)

*Trying to make excuses! ( I said crying really bad I even started sobbing)

I can't deal with you guys anymore! ( she screamed really angry and went to her room slamming the door )

( I stopped crying and gave him a smile and ran to the balcony and locked the door )

What the fuck ! You almost made her hit me! Fucking Naruto!

*You're fault for snitching!

Your fault for doing what I told you not to do!

*It's all heal ! ( I made him look at the tattoo) what is wrong in doing exercise?!

Ok... fuck you then!

*Really!

Yes!

*( I looked at him serious)

(I looked at him even more serious)

*( I looked at him without any expression on my face making eye contact)

(I moved my lips saying fuck you...)

*( I also moved my lips saying fuck you too ...)

(I walked to his room and closed the door)

*( I decided to open the balcony slowly)

(I washed my face and looked myself in the mirror)

*( I got in the room , and started walking to the door when the bathroom door opened)

Fuck you... (I said when I looked at him)

*Fuck you too ...

Stupid moron!

*Stupid idiot!

I'll ignore you...

*Yeah sure ...

(I didn't looked at him)

*( I didn't look at him either...)

Slut!

*( I was ignoring him like if he wasn't in the room)

Fine bitch... (I lay on his bed)

*Look who's talking...

I'm not a bitch you were the one crying

*You're the bitch who went snitching...

(I looked at him serious) I was worry about you moron!

*And snitching shows how much you care ...

You know what fuck you!

*Fuck you too ...

(I turned around to lay on my belly)

*( bitch !)

Fucking lier...

*Sorry can't hear you ...

Fucking lier!

*Can't hear you ...

Toya is annoying but it's way better than you... stupid moron!

*Fuck you !

FUCK YOU!

*FUCK YOU!

I bet he is better on bed too...

*Fuck you ! ( I grab a book and threw it to his head )

Ah! You are Fucking jealous !

*What ?! Me ! Not a chance...

Sure

*( I threw him my shoe )

Stop!

*( I kept throwing him things )

Tiny dick!

*Are you talking about yours ( I threw him a big book )

Mine is like that book... stupid pussy

*You're is so tiny and dead ...

Look who is talking the one who needs to get provoke to do something...

*I'm not a pervert like you ...

Really Naruto? ... don't worry your father didn't let me forget that...

*You still even care about what he thinks ... you where the one faking that someone was doing you a blow job !

Ok... fuck you... (I got up to walk out of his room)

*What ! You where doing that !

Fuck you... (I got out of his room and stared walking downstairs)

*( I followed him to the stairs and grabbed his arm and pulled him to me to later kiss him )

(I tried to push him at first but I can help it... so I kept kissing him)

*( he was trying to push me away at first... but he can't ... so we just kissing.. and I felt his arm around my waist)

(We stared walking to his room while kissing and he closed the door and I kept kissing him, the kiss getting intense our tongues playing together in our mouths)

*( I had my back to the door as we kept kissing in a very intense way , we where literally mad with each other and now we are making out ...)

(I pull down his shorts to grab his manhood and stared moving my hand and making my way down kissing his skin now full of tattoos... until I got to his manhood and I place it on my mouth and I stared moving my head and my hand while he was moaning)

*( that I wasn't really expecting... I was letting moans out ... I bite my lip so it wouldn't be loud I just tangled my fingers on his hair while he kept moving his hand and head making me moan as I was biting my lower lip )

(I kept moving my head and he was as well helping me to move it while grabbing my hair ... he was moaning I looked at him and he had his eyes closed and biting his lower lip. I stared moving movements with my tongue and he stared moaning even more and louder)

*( I started to moan louder ... I could feel his tounge.. and it makes me moan louder than before even tho I was bitting my lip ... I knew my mom was in her room ... I was trying not to moan loud but I couldn't help it )

(I opened his legs a little and place fingers inside him moving my hand fast and making him moan even louder...)

*( ok now that I didn't expect... I was letting louder moans I covered my mouth while moaning... I wad breathing fast feeling a lot of pleasure)

(I kept doing the same thing but faster. Until he finish on my mouth letting out a really loud moan... I slowly stared getting out of his manhood and kick it one last time still moving my hand and he was still moaning same thing I stared taking my fingers out making him goosebumps that I can clearly see and moaning)

*( fuck I feel embarrassed I finished on his mouth i started blushing, he kept moving his hand making me moan again , I was still blushing while moaning and from out of nowhere he gets close to me grabs my jaw and starts kissing me in a wild way ...)

(I was kissing him I pull away and I threw him to his bed he was naked I stared taking my pants and my shirt off) you didn't tho I wasn't going to finish. right? (He said with a deepest voice)

*( he just threw me to bed ... and his voice literally changed in to a really deeper one ... I didn't know why to say I was just breathing fast ... his voice has me shocked he started saying my name with the same his voice he grab my feet and pulled me to him )

(I got inside him without asking his permission and stared moving fast we both stared moaning loud) Ah... Naruto... (I said between moaning for some reason I was feeling even more than other times... I grabbed his hips and pull him to me and helping to move even faster while moaning really loud)

*( he just moaned my name while he kept pulling me deeper to him he was moaning really loud I was just letting moan out he was grabbing my hips to move with him , I started moaning loud and pulled him deeper with my legs ... I couldn't help moaning,... he even had tears on his eyes...)

(I kept moving fast and I really didn't knew what happened my sharingan activated and made me even stronger to move faster and I was moaning really loud and Naruto too ) ah... Naruto... (he moan on the deepest voice and kept moving really fast.. while pulling Naruto to him)

*Ah... ( I moaned and blushed to hear his voice my back was just arching from the bed he kept pulling me deeper and deeper I decided to look at him he was moaning... even his sharingan was activated that's something un usual we both kept moaning louder each time it pass and he kept pulling me to him just grabbing my hips ... he kept moaning my name with deeper voices...)

(With a scream of Naruto and I full of pleasure we both finish and I fall on top of him feeling exhausted and breathing fast as I pull out of him... I was really breathing fast I can't even move... my body had goosebumps all over )

*( I was just laying there on the bed and he fell on top of me ... I was breathing really fast ... this time he left his hands marked on my hips... I don't really know what happened this time ... it was different... I felt him breathing fast on my neck as he bites it ...)

(How I could I move to his side really trying to breath normally. I even closed my eyes and place my hand on my stomach trying to calm down... my heart was beating really fast I feel like if I'm going to throw up my own heart... )

*( we where both breathing really fast ... I looked at my hips ... his hands where marked there my skin was red form the hips ... ) a...are... y...you...okay ...? ( I said trying to breathe)

(I looked at him and couldn't talk I just nodded...)

*( fuck , I feel like if I talk I'll just drop out dead ... I was breathing really fast ... I felt some pain too ... he really was just pulling me deeper ... I have no idea what happened...)

(Knock on the door) I can hear you guys finish already... food is ready... (Kushina said)

(Omg! Dead!)

*( dead ! I started getting red ! I looked sat sasuke he still had his sharingan activated...)

(I was looking at the ceiling... feeling exhausted I noticed Naruto was looking at me... so I turned my head to look at him)

*( why does he still have his sharingan activated... he even looks at me different now ... I sat Down in bed being half laying down...)

I need... water... (I sad my voice is still deepest... I got up and put my clothes on... I took a deep breath and hold it for a second...)

*( he's voice is deep ... this is the first time this happens to him I got up and started putting my boxers then shorts...)

(I finished putting my clothes and Naruto putting his shorts and I opened the door and Kushina was there)

Ah! You scared me! What are you doing there?

(I was in shock when I looked at Sasuke he looks different and his voice) I came to tell you guys to get down before it gets cold...

*( his voice is still deep ... oh god , I put a t-shirt that shows part of my chest it's to do exercise and walked to the door and my mom was there ... sasuke still had his sharingan...)

We're going... (Sasuke said and stared walking downstairs to the kitchen and Kushina looked at Naruto almost in shock)

*I have no idea what happened... ( I whispered to her and started walking to the kitchen I got there and and sat down... he would look at me really different...)

(I'm exhausted but at same time I feel weird and I even feel like o like Naruto more than before...)

Smells good Kushina...

*( she was still in shock) I hope you guys like it ( she smiled trying to ignore sasuke voice ... and his eyes ...)

We always like you're food ... tastes good all the time ... ( I smiled to her and noticed he was looking at me ...)

(I didn't feel when I bite my lip...)

Hi... I'm home... (Minato we didn't feel him get inside... he looked at Kushina and us... I ignore him...)

*Hey dad ... ( to my surprise he touched my hair like always before the problems ...)

Hey honey... ( she said and smiled )

I'm sorry I'm late... (he smiled) nice to see you sasu... (what's with his eyes?)

Same... (Sasuke said )

(What's with the voice...?)

*Well you got just in time to eat ... ( she smiled like saying try to ignore his voice and and eyes )

( he's voice is deep... and he still has his sharingan... oh my god ... what happened to him ... he wasn't looking at them he kept looking at me ... well maybe tomorrow he's better...)

Ok... I'll serve myself something... (he walked to the oven to grab some food)

(Sasuke was eating and looking at Naruto really different)

*( I was drinking some juice to notice that again he was looking at me really different) so dad ... how did it go today .? ( with the work I left you ...)

( sasuke is looking at Naruto really different...-kushina thought)

Tired but everything went really good... no problem at all ... (he looked at Naruto) what? What's that? (He was looking at the tattoos)

*Oh... that ... ( I laugh nervously fuck !)

( kushina looked at Naruto , I can't get mad they show his story...)

When did you did all that? (And he looked at Kushina and then Sasuke) and you too?

*I couple months ago ...

He has a recent one ... ( kushina said )

(He looked at Naruto) oh... how many do you have?

*6 ... ( I laughed nervously)

( kushina kept eating)

Oh.. and you ? (He looked at Sasuke)

Just 3... (Sasuke said)

Wow ok...

*( when is his voice going to change? ) yeah ...

( kushina looked at Naruto then Minato...) why don't you show you're dad the recent one ... ( she said )

I don't think he wants to see ...

I do... show me.. (he smiled)

*Just don't freak out ... it's kinda big ...

Ok...

*( fuck I stand up and lifted my shirt up so he could see the tattoo it looked really good but I was big then I noticed again sasuke looking at me ...)

( kushina looked at Naruto and smiled , now I know what they mean ... I just can't get mad ...)

(He looked at him surprised) well I do get the one on your arm... the fox one... the other on your arm I'm not sure... the lines I don't get them... but this? Why to made a tattoo so ... sad? (I looked at him)

*Well... it just reminds me of something... that's I had went through... ( i sat back down)

It is sad ... but I get it ... ( kushina said )

Ok... how about you Sasuke... does your tattoos mean something? (Minato looked at him)

(Why is he even talking to me?!...) well... the one on my shoulder it means my whole clan... and this on my arm is new... for my parents... and I have this moon on my hand it represents me...

(He's voice! What's with that! ) oh... that's nice Sasuke...

*( he's voice is just so deep ! Is that even normal! They kept talking and talking we finished the food and I got up and started washing the dishes)

That's sweatie for helping with the dishes... ( she said )

No problem...

I'll go to take a bath I'm tired (Minato said ) good night Sasuke ...

Night...

(Ok... I accept that) good night son... (I mess his hair) Kushina are you coming?

*Goodnight dad ...

Yes ... goodnight guys ... ( she said smiling and they both went to their room )

( i kept washing the dishes...)

(I lay my head on the chair and closed my eyes...)

*( I finished washing the dishes well I'm bored...)

Naruto... are you working tomorrow?

*( god damn he's voice is so deep! That's not normal!) I actually have the day off tomorrow...

Good (I opened my eyes to look at him) come with me...

*Where ? You're house ?

Mhmm... let's do a picnic tomorrow...

*( that's not normal! He's voice is not normal!) sure ...

Should you tell your parents you are going to sleep in my house?

*( sleep!) I can leave them a note ... I mean I'm technically already an "adult" ... so I can leave a note I'll go for paper... ( i started to walk to my room )

(I lay on the floor waiting for him with my eyes closed... I feel weird...)

*( I got to my room and made the note and left it in front of their door , I walked back downstairs with my shirt up it's so hot here!)

Ugh! (I feel so weird! Like ants all over my body!)

*You okay ...? ( I looked at him )

(I opened my eyes to see him) damn you are so hot!

*( I got still , huh?! I looked at him confused he has never said that before) well thanks... ( I laughed nervously fuck it's so hot here !)

( I sat down in the floor laying my back to the wall and crossed my arms , also closed my eyes ...)

(I crawled to him and kiss his neck) let's go... it's getting late...

*( goosebumps) alright... ( moon was sleeping in my room I'll leave her today here .. we both got up and he kept looking at me weird !)

(We stared walking to my house and when we got there I took of my shoes and walked to the living room to lay on the sofa)

Oh god! What's that smell! (Toya screamed)

*( I covered my face we where both in the sofa when he took my hand and walked to his room closing the door , I sat on his bed blushing really bad )

Pet me... (Sasuke joke and lay on Naruto's legs)

*( his voice isn't normal! I laughed and passed my fingers through his hair ... for a strange reason he started touching my leg ...)

(I stared touching his leg and my breathing changed as I touched his manhood over his pants. I looked at him he seems in shock a got up and push him to lay on bed and I got on top of him to stared kissing him)

*( what the ... how did this happen... ? I was shocked but started kissing him back )

(I kept kissing him getting the kiss intense I felt goosebumps all over my body I took off his shirt and stared kissing his abdomen)

Guys... everything ok... there is this weird smell all over the house... (Toya said from outside the door)

You better get out of the house a few hours Toya! (Sasuke said)

Wow! Sasuke?

*( a few hours?! He just screamed again we didn't hear toya anymore I just heard the front door open and closing ... but we just ... what the he'll happened?! I thought he was exhausted... he was even grabbing my hands so I couldn't move them ...)

(I stared biting his neck making marks on him maybe I was biting a little bit hard... I pull his pants down and he was now naked so I grabbed his manhood and stared moving my hand fast as he stared moaning...)

*( I started moaning even tho I didn't want to , he couldn't be actually thinking... again ! He has me here naked ... as he was bitting my neck hard , I couldn't control the moans ...)

(I took of my clothes and let my manhood inside him while letting out a moan and stared moving fast. Something is happening into my body that it's making me feel even more than usual... as I kept moving faster and grabbed his hips to make the movements harder and pull him to go deeper I can't stop moaning loud... and he is moaning loud as well...)

*( I thought he was exhausted... I started to moan loud as he kept moving faster with harder movements and pulling me deeper... I was moaning loud but his moans where even louder as he still had his sharingan activated... )

(I don't know how much time passes I was moving even faster and pulling him even deeper when we both let out a moan full of pleasure and we finished... I pull out and I lay next to him catching my breath...)

*( I got to admit... I'm kinda shocked... I was trying to catch my breath and he was too I was looking at the ceiling thinking what could of happened... why from all of the sudden he's voice changed and his sharingan doesn't go away ...)

I need a shower, Naruto... (Sasuke got up and walked to the bathroom not caring he was naked... he got inside and closed the door)

*( oh god ... I put my clothes on and walked downstairs I heard noises and the kitchen so I went there ) toya ? I thought you where out ... ( he was at the kitchen cooking...)

I was... 3 hours... I had to get back it's freezing outside...

*3 hours ?!

Mhm and I have 2 here... (I looked at Naruto)

*What ?! ( how the fuck !)

You guys are noisy as hell... (he smiled)

*Oh god ... don't say that ... ( I started blushing)

I'm not lying... what's with Sasuke tho?

*Not really sure ... he just changed... like his voice... I was actually thinking on asking you ... you said you can smell things ...

Yeah and his hormones god... (excited face) he smells a lot of excited hormones and anger...

*Please don't do that face ... ( I sat down) well do you know how much time he's going to be like this ...

I can't help it... I would like you to feel how he smells right now... you will get excited too... and well no I don't know... I just can smell him... not knowing the reason why or how much longer (Toya looked at him)

*Oh god ... ( wrong idea to kiss him when he was mad )

Don't worry it has to pass... maybe if something bad happened that will go away... or if you say no to sex...

*Wouldn't that... ( I felt someone behind me ...)

Naruto... (I touched his shoulder)

Sasuke hi... (Toya said happy) are you hungry pumpkin?

Actually I am...

Well I'll finish here... it's almost ready... (Toya said smiling)

*( I felt he touched my shoulder, so I just looked up to him ...)

(I looked at Naruto and gave him a kiss on his head and walked to my pillow on the floor and sat down looking at Naruto)

*( I was just sitting there ... waiting... and waiting... he hasn't stopped looking at me ... he's even biting his lip...)

Pumping honey... stop looking at Naruto that way like if you want to eat him alive... (I walked to him and gave him a kiss on his hand and stared making a ponytail on his hair he look up lo look at me and I have to admit he left me in shock his eyes I have never see him like that... it's just exciting... )

*( I started blushing when he said that ...oh god ... it was totally a bad idea to kiss him... but he's not mad anymore... I think ...)

Toya... (Sasuke said to me in that sexy voice) really... don't get to close... (Sasuke blushed and looked at Naruto like saying he is hard)

*( I look up and saw sasuke face ) so toya ... what did you cook today...? ( he looked at me and walked to where the food was to serve and it was noticeable he was hard ...)

(Sasuke signed)

Well I made some... (took a deep breath and rubbed his face) meat and rice... with cold salad... I made some dessert ice cream cake for us to eat... (Toya said without looking at them)

*Wow ! That's a lot ... but sounds good ... ( fuck I'm full ! I eat at my house!)

Yeah... I hope you like it sunshine... (he was kind of shy)

(Sasuke closed his eyes and lay on the floor)

*You're food is always good ... so I think I'll like it ... ( I'm full ! Well it's kind of hot in here I just put my hand on my face and then move it backwards taking my hair out of my face I'm tired, then again looking at me weird ...)

(Toya stared serving the food he was now quiten not like other days... and he sat down weird he didn't say down close to Sasuke like he always does)

It looks delicious... (Sasuke said when he sat down to look at the food)

Thanks... (Toya said)

*( we all started eating) it tastes really good... ( it actually really does ! We kept eating, few moments later we where all finished with our food I eat some ice cream cake now I was really full ... Toya wasn't talking as much as he would always do ... he just got up washed the dishes and said goodnight to us and walked to his room ...)

That was weird... (Sasuke said without thinking looking at the stairs)

*A little...

Huh? (I looked at him)

*Oh wait you just said something, well never mind...

I feel like throwing up...

*You probably eat to much... ( he still had the same voice)

You think...

*Well... you ate at my house... and now here ...

I guess is that... I need a walk... want to come?

*Sure ...

(I got up and walked to the door and stared putting my sweater on and my scarf)

*( I got up and also walked to the door putting my sweater then sat down to put my shoes )

(I put my shoes and walked out of the house Naruto was following me) you know what day is today...

*( I looked at him a nodded my head , it's the day he's parents died ...)

14 years have pass... it's a long time...

*Yeah ...it's actually been a really long time...

Mhm... and I still feel like that day... (Sasuke looked at the sky)

*( I looked at him , it feels weird talking to him with his voice... and eyes ) well... that's something... really hard to get over with ... you might not feel the same when you grow up more ... but the feeling is always going to be there ...

You feel better now right? That when I meet you... (I looked at him)

*Well... sometimes I do feel bad ... it's hard to get over with the feeling...

Sometimes I still wonder... how my life would have been with them ... (he smiled in a sigh)

*You would be really happy... ( I smiled )

I'm not sure anyone more... you thought you would be happy with your parents... but you weren't... (I sat down in a bench)

*( I sat down next to him ) well ... my parents are weird ... if you didn't notice they already fixed things ... and my dad was trying to talk to you ...

I did notice... doesn't mean I can forgive...

*I know ... I still haven't forgive him ... I just try to act nice ...

You call me a pervert...

*I'm sorry... I was talking about what you where doing while I was hugging my mom ...

Mmm (I face down)

*I'm sorry... ( I grab his jaw so he could look at me , wow I'm surprised he still has it activated)

What if ... I was a pervert... or I am...

*You're not ... ( a little)

I feel this anger Naruto with everyone... or everything... I don't know anymore...

*Sometimes I feel that too ... ( it was already dark and we heard the bell saying it was 10:00)

It's late...

*Lets go back ... ( I smiled)

(We stared walking to my house) Naruto... I want to ask something...

*What is it ? ( I looked at him )

Come live with me...

*( is that even a question) what about Toya ?

We talk yesterday while he was doing my new tattoo... he told me he is going to accept a house...

*I ... I talked to him about that ...

( please don't get mad )

What did he tell you?

*( phew ! I thought he was going to get mad ) well he told me he was going to accept the house , I'm going to pay the rent for him at the beginning... also help him get his new place to do tattoos... it's very easy for me to give him a place... because of my job ...

Well I'm glad he accepted he deserves it... he... had a really hard life... (he said dad) you don't have idea... I think having you parents dead would be better than everything he went through...

*Yeah he told me ... what he went through... sometimes I felt like he did ...

Have you see him shirtless?

*Not really...

He has all his body mark... even his legs... and what's your job tho?

*Oh god ... that sounds terrible... and I'm like one step behind if the hokage... ( he doesn't know why I did this tattoos...)

Oh... sounds boring (he joke ') ... and yeah it's terrible... his family made them...

*I really don't understand why they would do that ... gladly for me I used this things to cover it ( I said without thinking)

What thing?

*The tattoos ... ( again without thinking)

To cover what?

*( I got still ) did I say all of that out loud...

( i looked at him) you did...

*Well ... in the time that I was away ... they marked... every where I have a tattoo... and the only way people wouldn't see them ... was by making a tattoo over them ... the big one I have on my chest and part of my abdomen isn't really a tattoo... they put it ... so I wouldn't be able to reproduce chakra... but it just stayed there ... leaving me all weak ... it also would take chakra away ...

(I was surprised) it doesn't work anymore right?

*Sometimes it does ... but not all the time ...

(I didn't say anything... what can i say...)

*They are trying to find a way to make it not work ... or things can get really bad for me ...

Well they will... don't worry... (we got to my house and went inside taking our shoes and sweater away we walked to my room without closing the door... for some reason I feel better ... I think talking really helps)

*( I just nodded my head , I hope this thing doesn't get crazy at night and starts taking away chakra...)

(We were laying in my bed I was touching his hair... we always have this silence but it comfortable...)

*( I just looked at him and got close to him to lay my head on his chest close to his neck ... I don't want him to see me all weak ...)

Sasuke! (I heard Toya screaming but I ignore him)

*What could've happened to him ..? ( I tried to sit down but he pulled me back down to lay next to him again)

Ignore him... if he needs me he will get here... (I kept touching his hair)

*Well if you say so ... ( he smells good ... wait never mind ! I forgot what toya told me ! Oh god !)

Sasuke! (I heard him running to my room) there is a weird animal on my room! (He got to my room scared he didn't knew Naruto was there so he was in boxer he freeze when he saw him ... he doesn't like to people see his body full of marks...)

*( holly mother of god ! ) what kind of anim...ahh! ( i let a sound of pain , I got up quickly and went to the bathroom and letting groans of pain )

(I got up from the bed and I mess Toya's hair) Naruto? (I knock the door)

*Yes ? Ahhh! Fuck ! ( i lifted my shirt , oh no not again )

Are you ok?

*( I was letting groans of pain , I got up and turned the light off and opened the door , ) I need some air ! ( the last part I said with pain and walked to the garden and just sat there )

(Ok? ... I walked to Toya's room looking for the "animal" and I have to admit I hope is not a flying cockroach I hate them...)

*( fuck ! Oh no ! The nine tails and sage mode activated in their own , the thing is going to take my chakra away I got up and started walking upstairs, please don't let them see my eyes )

Toya I don't see anything here... (Sasuke said)

Sasuke it was there! Take it out! (Toya said outside the room still in boxers)

*( I got upstairs and I forgot how I looked) what kind of animal was it ...? ( I looked at him )

(I turned around to see him and I felt in shock) what's that smell... ?

*What smell?

You...

*Me ?

(I stared rubbing my nose) it's to strong!

Strong? (Sasuke said and looked at them) Naruto?

*What are you talking about?

Your smell... your blood... what's happening to you? (Toya said)

(I walked to Naruto and when I saw his eyes... ) what happened to you?

*What smell is it ...? And what happened to me with what ?

You like to act dumb... (Sasuke said and Toya was covering his nose)

*( weak ! I'm weak I lay my back to the wall and the thing started to make a light ... now it's going to take away chakra...)

Should I be worry Naruto?

*Well... I can end up without chakra... ( I started trying to walk but I couldn't)

Ok... you better sit down...(Sasuke said)

*This thing isn't going to stop soon ...

( i let a scream of pain)

(I just looked at him and Toya was there in shock but still covering his nose... ) I can't help you... I'm sorry... (I just have to let the thing finish)

*( I started trying to walk downstairs, fuck I'm weak!)

Where are you going Naruto?

*Somewhere away from you guys ... ( I let another scream of pain that I almost fell )

Why? (I ran to grab him)

*I don't like people seeing me like this ... what If this doesn't stop ( I let another scream )

I won't let you alone Naruto...

*I ... can't even feel my legs now ... ( I fell )

(I took him on my arms and lay him on the sofa... just waiting for the pain or whatever it is Togo away)

*( why doesn't it go away ! It should be gone by now ! I let another scream that I almost fell of the sofa and I felt my nose started to bleed )

(I stared cleaning his nose... just waiting for the thing to go away)

*I don't ... think it's going away ... any time soon ... ( now I was loosing my strength)

I can't help you Naruto... Im sorry

*( fuck I'm so weak... I felt the sage mode go away ... I was being left with almost no chakra... I don't now how much time it passes of me screaming in pain and the nine tails goes away ... I couldn't move ...)

Did the pain go away already?

*I think... ( I had my eyes closed and I was also breathing fast )

Ok... I'll take you to the room... (I took him to my bed and lay him there)

*( fuck I'm so weak... I felt someone sit next to me ... I opened my eyes and what ?! I'm seeing things weird )

You better rest Naruto...

*( I tried to move my hand but it just fell...) I didn't want you to see this ...

It's ok... there is nothing bad on seeing you like that... I'm glad you feel a bit better..

*( I tried to smile... but my eyes just closed on it own)

Just sleep... (Sasuke said and touched his cheek)

Sasuke not to be mean... but you don't get the animal out of my room... (Toya said)

Ugh! Ok... you can stay here on my room tonight just... don't touch Naruto... (Sasuke said)

I won't... thanks... (he sat down but Naruto's legs)

*( fuck I can't even open my eyes ... I think sasuke is sitting my legs ...)

(It's been a week since that happened to Naruto... he hasn't be able to move... Kushina and Minato come here to see him and take care of him... they meet Toya and they think like everyone he is weird... Kushina is at my room right now giving food to Naruto still he can't move his body... good thing he can talk and eat properly)

Open ... (Kushina said giving ramen to Naruto)

*( I opened my mouth and she put ramen on my mouth, I don't feel like eating... ) is it over yet... ( I asked my mom)

No sweetie... we just stared... are you ok? (Kushina was worried)

*I guess ... ( I haven't opened my eyes in a weak that's how bad I was , I started trying to open my eyes )

Open... (Kushina said again)

*( I opened my mouth... she put the ramen in my mouth again...I was opening my eyes a little I felt like I was trying to use a lot of strength...)

Sweetie (I sad happy when he opened his eyes... they look different but I don't mind if they do... ) hi... (I smiled)

*Hi ... ( I tried to smile) I'm seeing weird ...

It's ok... your eyes are just tired... (she smiled)

*My head hurts a bit ...

It's ok... Sasuke is buying some food... I'm here with Toya... weird guy... (she whisper)

*( I laughed but my head will hurt more out of nowhere I moved my hand)

You see you are better now... and bad news you lost the blizzard...

*Really?! Oh c'mon ... ( I started moving my hands and sat down trembling and gave her a hug ) thanks for coming to see me ...

Every day sweetie... Sasuke even let me sleep here next to you... (she said smiling)

*( I smiled) I'm feeling better now ...

I'm glad honey... now you can go back home...

*( I need to talk to her but I need to wait for the right time ) should I try to get up ...?

Ok let me get Toya to help you I'm not that strong and you are taller now (she smiled)

*Ok... ( I smiled and sat down...)

(I walked out and called Toya he went into the room smiling and I sat on a chair to look at them)

Ok... let me help you... (I grabbed his arm and put it around my shoulder)

*( I tried to get up and he was helping me my back just cracked) that hurt ( I said laughing in pain)

Don't worry it's normal... (we stared walking slowly it was been hard for him to walk )

*( fuck I feel so weird trying to walk ... ugh! I hate when that happens... I was trying to walk when I started feeling normal a little bit )

I can smell you are getting stronger (Toya said smiling)

(I can't get used to that comments...-Kushina thought)

*( I laughed nervously) you can smell that ?

Sure is on your blood (he smiled)

*Ohh ( I feel a little tired...)

Now sit down... rest for a bit but don't fall sleep...

*Ok... ( I sat Down... fuck I was falling asleep...)

Toya! Help me here! (Sasuke screamed from the door and Toya got out of the room smiling)

Sweetie... don't you feel jealous?

*( I laughed nervously) y...yeah ...

I thought that... he acts like his husband... (he said nervously)

*( I collapsed in the bed and put my hands in my face )

Naruto! (I ran to him) what happened? (I looked at him) or no... you are just embarrassed... you scared me Naruto! (She hit him on the leg)

*Ah! My leg ! ( I said rubbing my leg )

You deserve that! You scared me for been embarrassed... (I sat down next to him)

*It's not my fault... ( I was rubbing my leg )

(I looked at him smiling) have you tell Sasuke?

I mean he let's him to treat him that way...

*No I haven't told him ...

Why?

*Not sure ...

Ok... (I gave him a kiss on his forehead)

*( I smiled and sat back down somehow I fell from the bed ) ouch ...

(She laughed and help him to get back to the bed)

*( I started laughing) I feel much better now ...

I'm glad let go to the kitchen then ... so you can see Sasuke... (she smiled)

*( I tried to get up , I still feel weak but I can walk , she was walking behind me ... I started going down the stairs I heard toya in the kitchen when I got to the living room I heard that someone dropped something almost behind me ...)

Naruto! (I hugged him from behind and gave him a kiss on his neck) I'm glad you are ok...

*( I gave a jump and laughed I turned around and hugged him )

You fool! You scared me... (I grabbed his face and gave him a kiss)

*( I responded to his kiss ) sorry ( I said between the kiss )

(I kept kissing him forgetting about everything)

*( we kept kissing, I put my hand on his cheek and I felt he put his hands around my waist)

Aham... (Kushina said)

Sorry... (i pull away and gave him a smiled)

*( I smiled back to him while blushing... )

(I walked to the kitchen to save the things I brought)

Naruto sweetie let's go home... (Kushina said)

*Already...

So you can rest... and we don't have to walk late to him...

*Can sasuke come ( I smiled to her like saying please!)

(I rolled my eyes) ok...

*Thanks ! ( I smiled and walked to the kitchen and hugged sasuke from behind) want to come to my house..?

(I turned my head to kiss him on the forehead and smiled) sure...

*Lets go then ... ( I smiled , and started walking to the door I put my shoes on and my mom opened the door ... what the fuck ! What happened to all the snow!)

You miss it... (Sasuke said putting his shoes on)

*I can see that ... ( I said sad )

Till Next time...

*( I sighed and got up )

(We all walked to Naruto's house except Toya... and we got there and walked to Naruto's room Kushina was downstairs at the garden)

*( I went to my bed d and just let myself fall laying on my belly)

( got on top of him) I'm glad you are feeling better

*Yeah... I was getting a bit tired of not being able to walk ... but now I can so I feel much better...

(I bite his ear and grabbed his butt) you gain weight on that week... (he joke)

*What did I even eat ...( noooo!)

Kushina was feeding you like crazy... (he kept joking and lay next to him but facing up)

*( I looked at him and got on top ) I think she only gave me ramen... ( I was laying on top of him )

Ah! You don't let me breath properly! (He fake and joke)

*You're mean! ( I got off and lay in bed giving him my back )

Fat...

*You're so mean! ( I lay on my belly )

Oh God please don't take off your clothes in front of me... ugh! Yucky ! (He kept joking)

*( I walked to the balcony and sat down there )

(He got mad hahaha!) Naruto be careful you can brake the balcony!

*( I was ignoring him )

Fat ass!

*( i kept ignoring him )

(I smiled an closed my eyes)

*( I got back to my room and went to the closet to change clothes into something more comfortable I even closed the door )

Ewwww! (Sasuke screamed)

*( he's getting me out of my temper wtf is he talking about I look the same ) say sasuke... how many pull ups can you do ...? ( he never could do that he can only do 5 )

Fat!

*I'm asking you something ...

Fat!

*( I opened the door and threw a shoe at him and closed the door again)

Ah! (I laughed) fat ass!

*( I put on my exercise clothes and shoes , I was shirtless I looked the same I walked to the balcony and just jumped to be hanging there my mom even screamed and started doing pull-ups)

(I walked to the garden when I heard Kushina screaming she was getting inside the house so I walked out and I saw up to see Naruto hanging there doing exercise shirtless and I don't know but I think that is sexy... I walked to his room to the balcony) come here Naruto... (I said to him)

*For what ? ( I kept doing pull-ups)

You feel better so... come here...

*Can't you see what I'm doing... ( I kept doing pull-ups )

Stop that and come here

*Why ? ( I looked at him while doing the pull ups)

Just come here!

*Not if you don't tell me why ... ( I kept looking at him and doing the pull-ups)

Naruto... remember I used to call you kitty...

*Yes ... ( I kept doing the exercise)

I'm wondering... would you fall on you feet... (I grabbed his hands and pull him up I was facing him and looking into his eyes)

*( what the fuck ? ) fall on my feet? No sasuke! Don't you dare !

Why not? You look curious... I been wishing since always to know if you fall on your feet... (I have him hanging on the air)

*Sasuke! You better not !

Good bye... kitty... (I let go of him )

*( he fucking let me go I landed on the floor standing up ) sasuke! ( I jumped to the balcony and climed it to be standing in front of him )

(We were making eye contact) that was the first try... should I do it again?

*Now lets see how you land ( I grab his arm and made him hag from the balcony) how do you like that ( I smiled )

Really Naruto... (I looked at him)

*Sure why not ... ( I left him there hanging as I got on my knees and touched his cheek)

Kushina! Naruto is trying to kill meee! (I gave him a smiled)

*You ! Shut up ! ( I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back up to the room )

(I smiled and make eye contact)

*( I put my hands behind my head and sighed )

Naruto... you didn't answer that day... (he said serious)

*What day ?

Nothing... (I walked to the bathroom and closed the door)

*( I walked to the bathroom door ) to answer you're question... I would love too ... ( I said standing outside the door )

Let me pee on peace... (I think he is not sure)

*I just need to give Toya his place...

You can come before that... (I flushed and washed my hands)

*Well now I need to talk to my parents...

Ugh! (I said still in the bathroom)

*I'll tell them at dinner time ...

(I opened the door to look at him) I don't think they would let you... just grab your things and come with me...

*Aren't they going to over react?

Nothing new... this whole relationship came into problems with them here...

*Well ok... at night ...

Tell Kushina... she deserves to know ...

*I will tell her... ( I haven't noticed I was showing part of my v line ... ) I can go talk to her now ... ( why is he looking at me weird ...)

Ok go...

*Alright... ( I started walking out of the room and walked to the kitchen) mom..? Mom?! ( she left a note , she went to buy food for the month ...I walked back to my room ) she's not here ... ( I said getting in the room )

(I was laying on Naruto's bed) what a coincidence... let's write a note and run?

*Really? ( I went to lay next to him )

No... but don't make me tell them... I told them we were boyfriends And that went totally wrong!

*I'm only telling my mom ... ( I lay my head on his chest and put my hand inside his shirt but not in a bad way )

(I stared touching his hair) do you think it's a good idea... it's been years since we live together...

*Well... we will get use to it ( I put my mouth on his neck )

What if we don't get along anymore...

*We will ... I believe we still do ...

Mmm

*( I sighed)

Just try to be patient...

*( I looked at him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek)

I'm not the same... and I know you are not the same too... (I looked at him)

*Things will be fine ... ( I looked back at him )

I hope...

*They will ...

Do you think they will get mad at you?

*Well ... I'm 19... already have a job... I don't think so ...

Yeah... that's true...

*I left my dad a lot of work to do ...

(He deserves it...) he must be tired

*Yeah... he got mad at the beginning... from getting the news that his son was going to be his new boss ...

(He laughed) I can imagine that...

How did you win that place tho ?

*Well... I have better abilities... and strategies...

Uhhh my boyfriend is smart then...

*( I started laughing) planning to attack more than 50 men is really stressful ...

I can imagine that... but you are smart...

*That's why I'm a step behind the hokage... ( I made him look at me and gave him a kiss )

(I kiss him back) well I'm just me... for you to know (he chuckles )

*( I laughed between the kiss and felt his hand on my waist)

(I pull him close to me and kept kissing him)

*( we kept kissing in a very intense way , my room door was closed... I don't remember when I closed it I just put my hand on his cheek to keep kissing him )

(He was now sitting on my hips while kissing me... I put my hand on his neck making the kid intense)

*( we kept kissing letting our tounges play together we where even letting our sounds from the kiss I felt his other hand inside my pants he was touching my butt while we kept kissing)

(I stared feeling goosebumps all over my body while we were kissing. His tongue playing inside my mouth and mine in his as well... we took off our clothes and we kept kissing)

*( the light from outside was hitting directly at us I grabbed a kunai and threw at the shade making it go down and the whole room was dark we could still see each other but not that much we kept kissing in a very very intense was he pulled away and pushed me to I could be laying down )

(I kept kissing him and let my manhood inside him without losing time I stared moving fast and again I feel like the last time my sharingan activated making the things even more intense as we were both moaning loud even saying our names between moaning... he drives me crazy)

*Ahh... sa...sasuke... ( I moaned his name without thinking as my back archer from the bed and he kept going faster I use my legs to pull him deeper, I looked st him and his sharingan was activated again he looked at me while we where both moaning really loud as I don't know why he licked my neck and up to my mouth and started kissing in a very wild way )

(I bite his lips even tasting his blood and with my hands pull him deeper while I was moving faster ) your taste... (I said in a deeper voice while licking my lips that has his blood on it)

*( he was just licking my lips while moving faster and pulling me deeper) sa...sasuke ... ( I moaned his name and he started licking from my jaw and up I kept using my legs to pull him ever deeper)

( in a loud moan we both finished but I kept kissing him and moving slowly inside him. Letting little moans out of our mouth between the kiss)

*( we both finished but he kept moving slowly and letting soft moans between the kiss he stopped the kiss to look at me , the look he gave me ... it was different he got close and started kissing me again )

(I kept kissing him and moving slowly and both moaning until I heard the front door opening and I pull away and stared looking for my clothes)

*( I sat down and started putting my boxers and shorts , I saw sasuke putting his clothes he still had his sharingan activated he looked at me and started breathing fast ...)

(I looked at him and I almost jumped on him and stared kissing him again)

*( I didn't expect that ... I started kissing him back he was breathing fast while kissing me )

(I kept kissing him and let my hand inside his shorts pressing his manhood)

*( i let a moan between the kiss as I felt we where close to the bed again , he literally pushed me to bed and looked at me breathing fast with his sharingan still activated I wonder if he's voice is going to be the same...)

(Knock on the door and I pull away)

Naruto?

*Yes ? ( I said looking at the door )

(The door open) you dad is here... we bought some food... (she looked at Sasuke and even blushed his manhood was notoriously hard...) from a restaurant...

*We'll be right there ...

Ok... (she walked away)

*( I stand up from bed and looked at sasuke he was ... hard ... you could really notice...)

(I looked at Naruto he was looking at me)

*( I got nervous from all of the sudden he would look at me really different) well... should we go... ? ( what kind of question what that !)

Sure... I'm hungry...

*( wtf! His voice! My lip started bleeding again he did bite me hard )

(We stared walking to the kitchen and Minato looked at me weird and Kushina too... I sat down without saying anything... I guess Naruto has to tell them both... or should I tell them... I think I will... before he says anything... )

*Hey dad ... ( i sat down , I have to tell them ...)

Hi son... (he mess his hair) was a busy day but I manage to finish everything (he smiled)

Kushina and Minato I want to tell you something... I ... I asked Naruto to move in with me...

Huh? (Minato said)

*To go live with you ...? ( kushina said )

( oh god ! Why is he's voice still deep !)

Yes... I would like him to live with me again... (Sasuke said still with the deep voice)

But why? (Minato said and looked at Naruto)

*Well... we started... dating again... ( I said to my dad because my mom already knows I just felt sasuke grab my hand )

Well ... if that's what you both want ... ( kushina said and smiled )

(Minato took a deep breath...) are you sure you want to leave now... we just stared to get like we were... (Minato said sad)

*I can always come to visit you guys ...

I guess I can't make you stay... (he said sad) when are you leaving?

*Well... tomorrow...

So you only got what left of today... and part of tomorrow... ( kushina said Sad )

Well yeah ...

You can... both can move whatever day you guys decide... but can you guys think to stay like 3 days more here at least... I'll take that days off from work ... so we can go to the beach...

*Well ... ( i looked at sasuke to see what he thinks)

So can you guys ... please stay at least 3 more days ... sasuke and Naruto? ( kushina asked )

I don't see why not... I have to tell Toya tho... (I looked at Naruto)

*Do you want to tell him in person... I can send moon with a note ...

A note? Walk with me... so I can pick some clothes... for the 3 days...

Thanks Sasuke... (Minato said and touched my shoulder... I turned my head to look at him and he was smiling at me...?

*Well okay ... ( I smiled )

Thanks... ( kushina said smiling)

(I feel weird when he touched my shoulder... ) it nothing Kushina... (I gave her a smiled like the 4 one that I gave her since I meet her )

We are going to the beach I'll rent a house there and we can enjoy this days as a family...(Minato said and I got still...)

*( I smiled to my dad ... he finally did accept him )

Well Minato and I will clean here ... you guys go and get some clothes... and Naruto I just realized you're not wearing a shirt ...

Oh I was doing exercise...

Liar... he likes to go around the house and street shirtless... (Sasuke joke)

*You do ? ( kushina said surprised)

That's not true ... ( I looked at sasuke) but if you keep saying that I'll go walking on the streets shirtless...

Like if I care... (Sasuke said rolling his eyes... Minato was looking at them feeling happy and stupid for what he did on the past...)

*Fine...

Fine...

*Well lets go then ...

Naruto... are you sure you are going without a shirt ...? ( kushina said )

Make him wear a shirt Kushina... (Sasuke said)

(And Minato laughed knowing Sasuke was actually jealous)

*Well you said you didn't care ... ( I got up ) thanks for the food mom ... ( I started walking to the living room)

He's seriously going like that ...? ( kushina said almost laughing)

Kushina tell him something... (Sasuke said)

*I don't see anything wrong... people this days go out shirtless ( kushina said laughing)

Lets go ... ( I said from the door and moon was next to me )

Ugh! Ok... (I stared walking and I heard Minato laughing)

*Ready to go ? ( I asked sasuke)

Sure... (I stared putting my shoes on)

*( i put my shoes on and walked outside getting lost of attention mostly from girls...)

(We stared walking to my house and this is getting awkward... people is looking at as a lot)

*( I was walking normal, and getting a lot of attention... sasuke still had his sharingan activated... we got to his house and I waited for him to open he door )

(I opened the door and went inside taking my shoes off and walked directly to my room to get some clothes)

*( I kneel down and started petting moon)

( i got inside the house took my shoes off and walked to the living room )

Hi Naruto... where is Sasuke I didn't saw him come in... (Toya said)

*Hey Toya ...He's ( I looked a the stairs) here he comes ...

Toya I'll be out for 3 or 4 days... please take care of snow ball... (Sasuke said walking downstairs)

*( snow ball ! Hahah! )

( that must be the kitty)

Sure... where you going...? (Toya said looking at him)

Well... it's a ... (family!?) thing on the beach with Naruto's parents... so... (I stared walking next to him)

Surly you will be looking sexy! (He slapped Sasuke's butt) enjoy (he smiled and Sasuke blushed)

Sure... well see you in a few days ( I said and Toya hugged me and gave me a kiss on my cheek)

Don't forget your ponytail for dinner (he said smiling) take care pumpkin... and you too sunshine... (he said smiling)

*( you ! Who the fuck do you think you are ! I'll kill you if you do that again! ) take care toya ...( fucker! I walked out of the house with moon )

(we stared walking to Naruto's house and he looked at me weird)

*Well ... he's really comfortable with you ... isn't he ...

What are you talking about? Toya?

*Who else...

It was nothing... (I looked at him)

*Mmm... nothing...

What?

*Nothing...

You see nothing... (Sasuke said)

Naruto! Hi!

*Hey Sakura... ( why right now ?!)

How are you? Look how much have you changed... (she place her hand on Naruto's chest)

(What the fuck ! Slut!)

*Well ... I've been good ... ( I laughed) what about you ?

I been good... you see now I have long hair (she smiled in a very sweet way)

(That doesn't mean you are a whore ! )

*You look great that way ( I smiled )

Thanks (she smiled) I love your tattoos (she stared touching slowly every tattoo on Naruto's chest and abdomen)

(I looked at Naruto feeling angry)

*Well thank you ... ( I smiled again and she touched my arm so she could feel he muscle )

Wow you are stronger... (she stared blushing and breathing fast she got close to Naruto's ear in her tips and whispered just for Naruto to hear) you can always come to my house any day you like... (I'm a very sexy and sensual voice)

*( wow I wasn't expecting that , I just started laughing nervously) we'll got to now ... my parents are waiting for us ... ( she was looking at me really weird )

Take care, Naruto (she gave him a very slow and sensual kiss close to his lips and stared walking away. I have to admit she is very provocative but I'm so fucking mad right now... so I stared walking without him)

*( what the fuck was that for ... I started walking with sasuke) well that was weird ( I had a shocked face )

(I wasn't talking to him)

*Why aren't you talking to me ?

(I kept ignoring him)

*Sasuke?! Oh come on I don't want things to be bad between us ...

(I just kept ignoring him... and we got to his house...)

*Sasuke?!

(I lay on the wall waiting for him to open the door )

*God ... ( I opened the door and took my shoes off and went to my room my dad told me to pack some clothes so I went to the closet to start packing some clothes for 3 days )

(I went inside and took my shoes off and sat on the living room... fucking Naruto so slut!)

*( I was in my closet still getting something's )

(I decide to go upstairs and tell him what I think... so I got inside his room and lock the door ) what the fuck was that Naruto?

*What was what ? She was acting all weird ...

You let her touched you!

*( here we go again) I didn't think she was going to get all weird ...

Really? You don't know how she is? Are you dumb? (He screamed)

Are they fighting? (Minato said to Kushina they were on their room)

*I really don't want to fight ...

Why are they fighting now ... ? ( kushina said )

Yeah sure because you make deal for Toya but I can't say anything about Sakura! Fucking fair... ! (Sasuke screamed )

He said Sakura? And Toya? (Minato)

*I didn't make you a big deal ...

I think he did ... ( kushina said )

Fuck you... you always thinking what I don't doesn't matter fucking asshole!

Wow... he is offending him...(Minato)

*I never said that ... ( I sat down in the floor) but maybe you could at least calm down and stop offending me ...

Why is he offending him ... you can hear Naruto is all calm ( kushina said )

It's always the same shit with you... you haven't change...

(Minato signed) that's what I don't like of this relationship...

*Nothing I tell you ... it's going to make you calm down ... ( I got up and got out of the closet when I tried to open the door it was locked ... from the outside... )

I guess that the only bad thing about it ... ( she said )

You let her touched you and kissed you close to your mouth! When has Toya made something like that!? She also whispered on your fucking ear! You didn't stop her!

*Omg ! Toya has hugged you kiss you in the cheek! Even fucking slapped you butt! And what did you do ! Just blush! So don't come and complain to me ! I didn't think she was going to act so weird !

You know how she is! And Toya was been friendly!

*Slapping you're butt ! Always making a weird face when you're around!' Even saying he wants to see you naked ! I don't see anything friendly in that ! And I don't fucking know her ! I don't ! I didn't thinks she was going to act so fucking weird !

He was joking!

*Yeah sure !

Did I make you a big deal like you are !

He was! And what do you care! Fuck you!

Should we stop them? (Minato to Kushina)

*Why the hell are you always offending me ! I'm tired of you every time always finding a way to insult me ... ( I took a deep breath and put my forehead against the door)

They probably calmed down already... ( kushina said )

(I looked at him and I don't know what happened in my head... I hit the door next to his face almost hitting him)

What was that?! (Minato said worry)

*( I gave a jump, and looked at him scared I was even breathing fast ...)

I don't know?! ( kushina said worried)

(I was breathing fast to but full of anger... I walked to the balcony trying to calm down)

Naruto? (Minato was outside the door)

*( I was just standing by the door shocked I couldn't move..)

Naruto open the door ( kushina said )

Naruto? ... Did he hit him? (Minato said getting scared)

*( I sat down being still in shock and saw how he left the door ... he's has never done that ...)

Naruto?! ( kushina said )

Naruto! Open the door ! (Minato scream with a scared voice)

Are you deaf !? Open the fuckind door! (Sasuke screamed from the balcony)

*( I got full of anger and the door was locked from outside and just pulled it almost taking the door away and got to the bathroom and slammed the door and just sat there...)

Naruto? ... (Minato said when he looked at him getting into the bathroom... then he saw Sasuke in the balcony...)

*( I was breathing fast , being scared? And mad ... )

Naruto? (Minato knocked the bathroom door)

*What is it ? ( god )

Are you ok? (I was thinking maybe Sasuke hit him on the face or something)

*Yes I'm okay ( suddenly the sage mode and nine tails activated on their own )

Ok.. I'll go to my room is you need me or your mom... (he walked away)

*( I was just sitting there and I started filling up the tub ... the door wasn't locked so I took my clothes off and just got in the tub )

(I was taking air in the balcony I feel like if I see him I'm going to punch him really hard...)

*( I went under the water not letting myself breathe)

(I walked out of the room to the kitchen and sat there with my head on the table)

*Sasuke? What happened? ( kushina asked )

(I looked sideways to her and sighed) I got angry...

*Why ..? ( she sat down)

Naruto... he ... sakura touched him all sensual and provocative and also whispered on his ear and he didn't stopped her... (I was still with my head on the table)

*Oh dear... ( she sighed ) I didn't think she would ever do that ... that girl is obsessed with him ... no wonder when he came in the house he had a really shocked face ...

(Of course defending him...)

*Was he mad because of something...

Toya...

*Well ... jealously can really make people do things they don't want ... he told me last time that he felt jealous... I've noticed myself that you let that boy treats out like he does ...

(I looked at her sideways) he's just been friendly...

*Yeah friendly... that boy Toya acts like if you guys where something... and that's not right for you who already has a boyfriend let him see how he treats you and you let him ...

Just because of the ponytail thing? Or the nickname?

Not even Naruto has a nickname for me...

*I'm talking about everything, and you let him treat you like if he was dating you in front of you're boyfriend... and just because someone doesn't give you a nickname deserves to be seeing that every time he goes to you're house ...

What am I supposed to do? Push him away... ? He has suffered a lot...

*Just because someone has suffered a lot means you can let him act like he does ...

I don't see what's wrong... what do you mean with treats me like he does?

*I'm talking about... you and him being something... he even acts like a husband... in front of you're boyfriend... and just because this ones you get jealous you come her and start screaming at him even offending him just for this once ... and I never see him screaming and you offending you because how toya treats you he gets jealous but he doesn't start screaming or offending..!

(She was now screaming at me... I looked at her feeling like crying... now I look at her almost like a mother so when she screams at me I feel something on my chest...)

*Now ... you better fix this situation... both of yous did wrong... but you over passed the line ... ( she got up and went to the living room )

Am I supposed to say sorry? (I said to her. I know she can hear me from the living room)

*You know what you did wrong... so apologize for that ... you know you passed the line when you started screaming at him ...

Fuck I don't want to... (I lay my head again on the table)

*Sasuke! You know you did wrong ! So leave you're pride to the side and apologize!

Ok ok... (I got up and walked upstairs and got to his room... he was still in the bathroom I opened the door and he looked at me angry and face to the other side)

*( now what does he want , I was already taking off this thing in my arm ... fuck ! )

Can we talk... (I don't want to ! But Kushina made me!)

*( yeah sure , my mom made you !) sure ... ( I don't fucking want to !)

Look... (fuck!) I'm sorry... I got angry... (I'm not sorry!) it won't... (I can't promise that) I know I did wrong...

*( yeah sure ! Like if i fucking believe you ! Idiot! Stupid moron! I put my hand on my face showing what was on my other arm the whole time ) I'm sorry... I shouldn't have let her do that ... I was mad and I didn't think straight...

(Yeah sure stupid! Fucking moron! Slut!) ... what do you have there?

*( stupid idiot! Fucking jerk ! ) for you're bad luck ... it helps me know what people think ...

(I got still)

*( I got up and took my towel out it on and walked out of the bathroom)

(He passed next to me without saying anything... he is lying...)

*I'm not lying ...

It's obvious that I will think that!

*Then think of something else and I'll tell you !

No!

*Why not ! You're scared!

I won't play this stupid game... (I stared walking out of his room and went to the living room and sat down Kushina look at me)

*Sasuke! I heard everything...

What?

*You didn't... ugh you didn't fix anything ... naruto get over here ! ( she screamed)

I tried! (Sasuke screamed and Minato sat next to Kushina)

*( I put my pants and walked to the living room shirtless showing her what I had on my arm ) yes ? ( I said serious)

We all need to talk .. wh... what is that ?! ( kushina said looking at Naruto's arm )

(Good now she can focus on him- Sasuke thought)

Other? (Minato)

*Sasuke stop thinking she is going to focus on me ... ( every time I would now what people think it would glow it was blue )

It was a gift from the people in the village hidden rain ... ( I said serious)

(I looked at him/ stupid bitch)

Oh... its a weird nice gift(Minato said looking at his arm)

*Sasuke I swear you are going to get me out of my temper ! ( I extended my arm to the side and the thing on my arm started glowing and lighting started to get all over my arm )

( kushina was shocked)

Trying to impress... (Sasuke said serious)

(It's awesome! -Minato thought)

*( in a blink of an eye I was in back of him ) I told you to stop ! ( I touched his forehead and made him pass out )

Now you guys wanted to talk about something...?

( kushina was even more shocked) is he ...

No ... he just passed out ... I made him forget the fight we had ... ( I sat in the couch)

(Minato was in shock) I need one of those!

*( not easy to get ... )

Well now that he forgot I guess nothing to talk about... ( kushina said and looked at Minato who looked like a little kid )

That's awesome Naruto! Can I touch it?(Minato all excited)

*Sure ... ( I extended my arm )

( he seriously acts like a kid sometimes- kushina thought)

Wow! (He was touching Naruto's tattoo) I love it!

*( I laughed and made the tattoo glow his face was all shocked and happy)

Omg! Kushina I need one! (Minato said)

*( I started laughing)

( kushina started laughing as well )

I really need one!

*Please don't tell him I can read his mind ... or else he will stop thinking...

Ok... I won't... ( kushina said )

Sure... hobby the way... I couldn't get a house on the beach (he sat on the floor still touching Naruto's tattoo) I got us two mini apartments... good thing they have the sea like for a back garden (he smiled)

*That sounds nice ( I smiled)

It actually does ( kushina said smiling) he's waking up now ( she whispered)

(Minato got up and sat next to Kushina)

Ugh! My head... (he grabbed his head)

*What happened... ( I said to sasuke)

I think I fell asleep... but my head hurts...

*I'll give you some pills... ( all this time I was only going easy on him , I got up and walked to the kitchen got some pills and juice and walked to him ) here you go ...

Thanks... (I drank the pills)

(He did forget everything! Awesome!-Minato thought)

*No problem... ( I smiled and sat back down my dad has a little kids face when they are amazed...)

( really Minato... I think his face gives everything away -kushina thought)

( I'm surprised he hasn't noticed my arm ... it's better if he doesn't notices now ...)

I think I need air... (I got up and walked to the garden)

Well we are leaving in an hour...(Minato said)

*Ok... I'll go tell him ... ( I got up and walked to the garden as well )

( I saw he was just standing there I walked up to him ) my dad says we are leaving in a hour ...

I haven't get my clothes... (I looked at him)

*Well ... while you fell asleep... I went to you're house and get your clothes...

Oh... thanks... did you told Toya to take care the kitty?

*( I nodded my head )

Thanks

*No problem... ( I smiled )

I hope we spend a good time...

*We will ... ( I smiled and touched his cheek ) well it looks like we aren't staying in the house...

So? (I looked at him)

*No I meant not in the house my dad was going to rent ... he said he couldn't... so instead 2 mini apartments ...

Well that's good too... at least we have a place (I looked at him)

*( I nodded my head and stretched)

(I don't remember last time I was at the beach...) Naruto... can you swim?

*Yeah ... can you ?

Of course... (no! )

*Come on lets get in the river ... ( I smiled )

What river?

*( I grab his jaw and made him look to the river in front of us ) that river ...

(I laughed nervously) we better wait to the beach...

*Oh come on ... ( I grabbed his hands and started pulling him to the river ) just one quick swim

No wait look! Minato! (Sasuke said al desperate)

Guys let's go! (Minato looked at them)

(Fuck! I'm save!) you see let's go...

*Fine... ( I got to the balcony and just climbed my way up to the room to get my things and walked downstairs sasuke was bearly coming in )

(We got to the beach and we went to our mini apartment... not so mini now that I see it... ) nice place... (I said to Naruto looking around)

*Really nice ... ( I said looking around my parents where already In their other mini apartment I started walking around and got to the room)

(I walked to the back door and the beach was there... I don't remember last time I saw the sea... this is amazing)

*( I went to the bed and just lay there looking at the ceiling... I'm surprised he hasn't seen the tattoo...)

(I looked at Minato and Kushina already on Swimwear and stared calling me with the hand) Naruto ! Your parents are calling you to go to the beach!

*( I was already behind him ) they are calling both of us ( I whispered in his ear )

(I got still and felt goosebumps) I have to change...

*I need to change too ... ( I went to the room and got my bag and went to the bathroom)

(I was changing at room... I don't want to go... I'll sit down in a bench covering from the sun... I'll take my book...)

*( I was wearing a black swimwear shorts I got out of the bathroom and walked to bed just to let my self fall and lay on my belly)

Should I used the dark blue ones or... the black with the Uchiha clan symbol? (I asked to Naruto)

*Second... ( I was laying on my belly) did you put it on yet ?

No... I'm about to...

*Ok... ( I looked at him sideways )

I'm not sure... if I should use that one... it fits me like to close to everything and is short... (I was looking at my both swimwear clothes)

*( I looked at him ) I don't feel like going... I prefer to go at night ...

Night? It's all dark... what about sharks?

*There's no sharks ... and it's better at night...

(I was still naked) what about your parents..? They say family and diabetes thing...

*We have 3 days to be here ...

(But I never been on the beach before...) ok.. I'll put some shorts and a t-shirt on...

*Do you want to go ?

(Yes...) No it's ok... we can stay...

*( I know what he thinks... ) come on out you're swimwear which ever one ... and we'll go ...

Are you sure?

*Sure ... ( no ...)

Ok... I'll put the one that you told me... I just hope people don't look to much... it fits me kid of tight... (I stared putting on my swimwear)

*( I lay my head on the bed not letting him see my face , I don't feel like going!)

I'm ready... (I'll take a book... I grabbed it) let's go...

*Why are you taking a book ?

Read?

*Why ?

Why not?...

*Are you going on the water ?

No... I don't feel like ...

*That's what's the point in going... ( I got close to him and gave him a kiss , he responded and I took the book away when he didn't notice he still thinks he has it on his hands ) well lets go then... ( I gave him a little kiss and started walking)

Ok... (he was holding my hand and we walked to the place where Minato and Kushina were beach bench and shadow...) oh... I left my book... I'll go get it...

Book? (Minato said)

*No it's okay ... just come in the water ...

Book? ( she asked too)

No... not now... I don't like the sun really... not on my skin...

*You sure it's because of that ? ( I whispered)

Sure...(Sasuke said and sat next to Kushina)

*Oh well suit yourself... ( i started walking to the water I got there and went inside and started swimming under the water , when I got out apparently I was really really away from them ...)

(I was just looking at Naruto)

*( for some reason I kept swimming away there was this big rock ... I want to get there and jump to the water it was really really high...)

(I was happy to see him I sat down on the sand and stared covering my feet with the sand)

*( my parents are going to kill me , I started to get out of the water and started claiming the the really high rock , my parents are going to kill me )

Omg ! What is Naruto doing?! ( kushina said all shocked)

He is jumping (Sasuke said)

What ?! No it's to high! (Minato said worry)

*( this is fun ! I kept claiming to the highest point of the rock )

That's way to high ! ( she said worried)

(Sasuke gave a big smiled looking at him and Kushina hit him on the head)

Oh no... Naruto is crazy...(Minato)

*Oh god ! What can he even be thinking?! ( she said worried)

( i got to the highest point of the rock oh shit ... this is really high... i started walking closer to the edge)

Omg ! What is he doing?! ( she said really worried)

(Sasuke smiled and kept looking at him)

I won't see... (Minato said)

*( I looked how high it was ... this is really really high I started walking back )

Is he going to jump ?! ( she said worried)

He is! (Sasuke said all happy)

*What ?! ( she said all worried )

( I walked back enough and started running to the edge when I got there I jumped making a flip and doing a perfect dive in the water )

Ahhh! Omg ! ( she said almost fainting)

Awesome! (Sasuke said clapping Minato wasn't looking)

*Oh god he's crazy! ( she said almost fainting)

( I got out of the water having a big smile on my face , that was fun!)

That was awesome! (I said to him)

You are crazy! Want to kill your mom!? (Minato said)

*Thanks ( i started laughing) well that was fun ... ( I said looking around to see if there was another high rock )

Naruto! I almost had a heart attack! ( she said almost fainting)

It was nothing! (Sasuke said)

*Nothing! Do you see how high that is ?! ( she said )

Mom it wasn't that high... ( I laughed, found it ) be right back ... ( I started walking to the water again there an even higher rock there)

Kushina... I'm tired and hungry...I'll get back to the apartment... tell Naruto to be careful... (I stared walking to the apartment)

What's with him? He doesn't like here? (Minato asked to kushina)

*No it's no... that! What is he doing! He's about to jump ! He jumped! ( she said almost fainting)

( I got out of the water again and walked to them laughing)

(There was a pool facing to the sea I was there just with my feet inside. My eyes closed and feeling the breeze)

*( I walked to where sasuke was and got in the pool then put my head on his legs looking at him , so he really doesn't know how to swim)

(I looked at Naruto eyes and smiled) you had fun?

*Yeah! ( I said smiling)

Good... (I touched his cheek)

*( I just kept looking at him we where both making eye contact)

Why do you always look at me? (I'm the one always looking at him... he told me when we were kids...)

*I really like you're grey eyes ( I smiled )

You haven say that in a long time...

*( I put my hands where he was sitting and made myself go up to kiss him )

(I kiss him back)

*( we where there just kissing... this place is so nice )

(I was about to fall into the water I screamed and push Naruto to the water to push myself back)

*( ahh fuck he hit me ... I swim under the water and went to the other side ... I got out just trying to breathe now that I swallowed water ...)

I'm sorry... (I looked at him but my heart was about to come out of my body)

*Why did you get so scared...? ( I said trying to breathe)

It wasn't that... I got dizzy ...

*( yeah sure ) you screamed...

And?

*Well never mind ... ( I stand up , I feel shocked he hasn't noticed the tattoo...) want to go back to the apartment...? ( there's a jacuzzi there ...)

Sure... (I crawled away the pool and I stand up)

*( what the ... we both started walking back ... the sun was already going down we got in and I went directly to the jacuzzi it had places to sit inside the water ) Sasuke come here ...

(I blushed... he has never called me like that before... I move close to him and look at him)

*Come inside...

(I went inside)

*( i was just there relaxing I went a little bit more inside the water just letting my nose out ... )

(I was sitting next to him... I'll go get my book... I stared to move inside the jacuzzi to get out from the other side)

*Where are you going... ( I grabbed his hand )

My book...

*It's a jacuzzi ... just come here and relax... ( I pulled him so he can sit again and lay my head on his chest hugging him )

(I want to read, it's a new book... I hugged him back)

*( I looked at him ) I really like you're eyes ... ( I smiled while looking at him )

(I blushed) thanks... (what's with him today?)

*( suddenly I don't know what got into me but I got close to him to kiss him )

(I just responded to his kiss and he sat on my lap)

*( we kept kissing and I put my hand on his cheek)

(The kiss was getting intense and I place my hand on the back of his head)

*( I don't know how I just ended up sitting on his legs while we kept kissing in a very intense way )

(Our tongues were now playing together in our mouths... )

*( I put my hand behind his neck to keep kissing him more )

What's that on your arm? (I push him gently away)

*It's a tattoo... ( I can't tell him what is really is ) well it's a gift ... from the village hidden in the rain...

Gift? A tattoo? Since when tattoos are gift?

*Well this is why it's a gift ( I made the tattoo started glowing) and it's not just that ...

What else?

*Well... if I do that in the water ... we can die electrocuted...)

Oh... don't do it then...

*Yeah ... ( I lay my head on his shoulder)

(I hugged him) this place is so peaceful... I would like to live here...

*( I hugged him back still sitting on him ) yeah ... it's a perfect place ...

Maybe we should move here...

*Really? ( I looked at him )

Why not...?

*No I mean it's because you would leave everything...

(I got still... )

*Did I say something wrong...?

No... (this is kind of the dead joke he did when we were kids...)

*( I know what he thinks) I...I ... I'll be right back... ( I got off him and started to get out by the other side )

Where you going?

*Just to drink something...

Oh... ok... (did he got mad?)

*Be right back ... ( I got out and started walking to the kitchen and just grabbed some a bottle of water )

(I face to the ceiling and closed my eyes... I miss my family... even the stupid of Itachi...)

*( I went to the room and put some boxers on and walked outside) come lets go to bed ...

Now? (I looked at him)

*Just to lay down...

Ok... (I got out and stared walking to the room to take off my swimsuit)

*( I walked to the room I already had boxers so I grabbed a blanket and put it on showing half of my chest and abdomen and crossed my arms )

(I was looking for my boxers and Naruto was there standing) everything ok?

*Mhmm... ( I was just standing by the door )

Ok... (I grabbed my boxer and put it on)

*( i got behind him ) so how do you like it here ? ( I whispered in his ear and bite his neck but not to hard )

It's peaceful... (I felt goosebumps)

*It really is ... ( again I whisper and started making soft bites on his neck )

(I closed my eyes feeling his mouth on my neck)

*( I kept making soft bites all over his neck )

(I really like it when he bites me... I was letting out soft moans)

*( I started biting him close to the ear and neck and started touching his abdomen then manhood over his boxers)

(I stared moaning and again those goosebumps all over my skin)

*( I kept touching his manhood over his boxers while making his soft bites on his neck )

(I turned around to kiss his lips in a wild way)

*( i started kissing him back, it was a very wild and intense kiss ... I felt that he was slowly taking off the blanket I had on me )

(I stared kissing his shoulders and biting them too making my way for ever tattoo he has on)

*( I was just looking up while he kissed and bites my shoulder I slowly pulled him back up and started kissing him in a very wild way )

(I responded to his kiss pulling him close to me and touching his back)

*( we kept kissing and he pulled me closer I noticed his breathing was changing into a really fast one )

(Our tongues playing on our mouths in a very intense kiss... he smells good... I like it...)

*( we kept kissing he breathing was really changing we kept kissing in a very wild and intense way as he threw me to the bed )

(I got on top of him to keep kissing him and grabbed his manhood to stared moving my hand fast )

*( I started to let moans between the kiss as I placed my hand on back of his neck)

(I pull down my boxers and his too to let my manhood inside him moving fast while still kissing him and biting his lips)

*( we both started moan loud I decided to look at him for some reason and his ... sharingan again ? ... when he noticed I was looking at him he started breathing faster and bit my lip as I was letting out moans)

(I move faster we both were moaning louder I grabbed his hips and pull him to me to go deeper... I was moving my hand even faster so he can feel a lot of pleasure his face showed me he was in pleasure some tears out of our eyes... the feel was intense... both moaning out names like desperate and even our voices can show how much pleasure are we feeling right now...I don't know how much time passes until we both finished and I lay next to him breathing fast)

*( we where both laying down on the bed breathing fast I looked at him. Really quick he still had his sharingan ..)

Naruto... (I looked at him)

*Yes ? ( I looked at him , why does he still have his sharingan...?)

Nothing... (I looked at the ceiling... I'm hungry... is there any tomato here?)

*( his voice it's still deep...I put my hands up so I could stretch when I started to feel goosebumps on my skin I looked at my leg , I just see him touching my leg and his breathing was fast ...)

Naruto... if we don't eat nothing right now... I'm going to eat you alive...

*( I got still ... fuck ! We didn't put anything! No food ! He kept breathing faster then before ... he was touching my leg in a really weird way !)

I'm joking Naruto... I'm hungry but still (he smiled and got up to look for food)

*( don't fucking joke like that ! I was scared! I sat Down and cover myself with the blanket) we forgot to put food ...

What? (I looked at him) but I'm really really hungry...

*That's the only thing we forgot to put ...

Well... let's go outside and look for a restaurant maybe?

I feel like I haven't ate in years! (I was naked. It's not like someone will come inside the room right? )

*I think we can order the food ... ( I don't feel like walking! I heard a knock on the door ..)

Shit! (I ran to the bed and took my underwear and put it on)

*( I started laughing because he ran to the bed to get his underwear) we'll go open the door

Why don't you go...

*I don't feel like walking ( I said laughing, and I'm naked )

Ugh ok... (I walked to the door and there was this thing full of food and champagne) yay! (I said from the door I was happy! Im really hungry!)

*What is it ? ( I was looking for my boxers... whew the fuck did he threw them ...!)

Food! (I took the thing to the bed... he was in crawling position looking for his boxers over the bed) you look so damn sexy...

*( this kid ! I looked at him ... can't he see I'm looking for my boxers! He's voice is still deep which is so weird ! I just sat in bed like a puppy... where are my boxers...)

Don't look at me that way... I'm hungry...

*( what am I going to do with him !) hungry... ( for food or for eating someone alive) have you seen my boxers...? ( I swear if he finds them and makes me crawl to him like last time I'll just kill myself !)

Your boxers? (I looked around and took them ) this boxers?

*( fuck ! ) yes those boxers... ( I extended my hand so he could give them to me )

(I walked a little bit away) come get them...

*( at least he didn't say to crawl for them , I was just looking at him when I was about to get out of bed he stopped me )

You know how... be sexy...

*( kill me now ! This is so embarrassing! Embarrassing! Embarrassing! This is something that no one is ever going to know when I'm dead I got out of bed and started crawling to him ... kill me now he's getting hard ...)

(I bite my lip looking at him) you really excite me...

*( I think the embarrassment is going to kill me right now ... no no no he started walking a little by little away... I just looked at him when he said that and kept crawling... now it's notorious his hard ... kill me ..)

(I walked to him and got him up to stared kissing him in a very wild way... I can't help it... he drives me crazy)

*( he almost killed me of the embarrassment... and now this ! I just responded to his kiss ... I was naked he left the boxers over there what's he doing now he grabbed my legs and put them on his waist he also grabbed a blanket and put it on my back ... )

(I kept kissing him and took him to the bed I lay him there and I looked at him while I was talking off my boxers and biting my lip... I'm hungry but that can wait... I got on top of him but still standing on the floor and pull him close to me to get his legs up on my shoulder and let my manhood inside him and stared moving fast)

*( we both started moaning again , I felt as my back started to archer from the bed he was looking at me bitting his lip he had his hands on my hips and started to pull me deeper making both of us moan I started to bite my lip so I wouldn't moan loud I used me legs and how I could I pulled him deeper when I did that my back archer from the bed and I was grabbing the covers while moaning)

(When I saw him grabbing the blanket for the pleasure and heard him moaning loud I got even more excited and stared moving faster ... his Calf was close to my face so I decide to bite it making him moan louder... we kept moaning and sometimes looking at each other's with tears on our eyes)

*( when he bit me for some reason it made me moan as I kept grabbing the covers for the pleasure I was feeling , both of our eyes where watery we kept moaning loud and for some reason when he was moving faster he screamed my name ... and kept pulling me deeper)

(I kept moving each time faster and faster both moaning loud... until we finish. I moved his leg from my shoulders and open the to get to him and kiss him while I was pulling out slowly... I looked at his eyes and then I lay next to him catching my breath)

*( we where both trying to catch our breath I felt something in my stomach like the pleasure he touched my leg and pressed it and I bite my lip I was about to moan )

Now... let's eat... (my stomach made noises)

*You ...really are... hungry... ( we he got up I don't know what got into me and slapped his butt , that's not like myself I just smiled in a flirty way )

(I gave a jump and looked at him)

*What ..? ( I said almost laughing)

Nothing... (I wasn't expecting that... )

*( I want to laugh so much... and the fun thing I know what he thinks ! I sat Down and again covered myself with the blanket... I'm not that hungry...)

(I sat down still naked... I'm really hungry to cover myself right now! ... ) it looks delicious!

*It actually does ... ( what ? What ! ) have you read what this says ... ( I turned it around it said something about honey moon)

(I blushed) maybe it wasn't for us... (I said biting some of the food)

*( just to see him blushing I started blushing myself) well it has our apartment number... ( I started eating some fruits)

There is no tomato here! Or Onigiri! (I looked at him he was blushing and I stared blushing even more)

*( awkward! I just started eating grapes... he was looking for the food he likes and then looked at me ... I'm fine with grapes )

There is not much to eat here...

*I'm okay with grapes ( I kept eating some grapes )

(I want Onigiri and tomatoes!) well I guess I'll eat this meat skewers...

*Alright... ( I don't really feel like eating...)

(We finished eating and we went to bed to sleep and he was hugging me. I stared playing with his hair until I fell asleep)

*( I'll wake up early to do some exercise, he was playing with my hair and I fell asleep fast )

( I woke up next morning and got out of bed without waking him up I went to take a shower and put my exercise clothes and went to this place They had to do some exercise... it was still inside the mini apartment so I just did my exercise there )

(I woke up and Naruto wasn't on the bed... I rubbed my eyes and walked to the bathroom and got ready for the day just that I just put my swimsuit and I went to the room again and I saw Naruto there eating a banana... something wrong with my dirty mind... well yeah! )

*( I had already finished the exercise and just went to the room and I was eating a banana looking at the view )

(Excited face) look who is up so early...

*( I looked at him and what the fuck is wrong with his face ? ) I woke up early to do exercise... ( I kept eating the banana...)

I see... ( Naruto always making me feel excited...)

*( oh god ... I kept eating the banana and his face was literally changing)

(I'm gonna fuck him)

Guys! Good morning! (Minato and Kushina at the back door)

(Bad time...)

*Good morning! ( I was eating my banana I know what he thinks so to tease him I licked it he face was literally changing I want to laugh so much )

(Sasuke clear his throat... he was getting hard again)

How did you guys spend the night? (Minato said to them... again Sasuke with that eyes... and not even a good morning back!)

*It was nice ...what about you guys...? ( without my parents seeing I started putting the banana in my mouth and when they turned around I acted normal... he is totally getting hard ! I want to laugh !)

Very relaxing right Kushina?

(Sasuke moan and walked to the bathroom)

Ok... (Minato said in shock)

*Yes it was a really nice night ... we even made a fire outside ( she said ) well we are going to be waiting for you guys outside... ( why did he moan , he got out of the bathroom again )

( I saw him getting out of the bathroom and I did the same thing and licked it and winked my eye without my parents seeing anything, they looked st me and I started acting normal again)

(Ugh! ) I'm sorry what did I miss? (Sasuke said ignoring Naruto)

We are going to the beach... we order some food over there...(Minato said)

Ok... let's go then... (I stared running outside to not see Naruto)

Someone is hungry... (Minato)

*Really hungry... ( today is a teasing day ... I finished the banana and we all started walking outside and Sasuke was trying to avoid seeing me I started laughing in silence)

Well we hope you guys like the food we ordered ( she said and we all sat down)

(My parents were sitting next to each other I was sitting next to sasuke... they where having their own conversation so I touched Sasuke leg close to his manhood under the table )

(I looked at him like saying "hello! Your parents are here!")

*( I looked at him saying " they won't see anything..." they literally won't see anything it was under the table to it would almost impossible to see ... so I moved my hand up a little having my hand on his manhood and started to make slow movements my parents where really really distracted...)

(I covered my face with both hands trying hard not to moan) ah! (It was a moan) I the food is delicious ! (I said embarrassed)

*Yeah it really is ( kushina said all happy and again having her conversation with Minato)

( I kept moving my hand without letting anyone see my parents usually just talk with them I decided to press his manhood and started rubbing it on top of his swimwear... they are super distracted...)

(A moan) I got a new booka I mean book... (I said nervous and trying to move Naruto's hand)

*( I pressed his manhood he was moving my hand making himself own movements ) what book did you get ...? ( I still had my hand in his manhood )

(I looked at him saying stop now!) mmmm (moan) I mean ... a good one...

A good one? (Minato said)

*( i made harder movements and then moved my hand )

What's the name ( she asked)

Ah! (A loud moan and I blushed) ... name...? Name... the book right?

*Yes the name of the book ...? ( she said , he's acting weird )

( I did the same thing again)

Ah... ah... (moans and blushing more) ah well it's mmmmm ...(moan) the... glass castle... (fuck Naruto stop!)

*Oh how do you like it so far ... ( I did the same thing again)

Sounds interesting... ( she said , he really is acting weird...)

Ah... (moan he even moved a bit forward his body) it is interesting... (I haven't read it thanks to Naruto! )

(Is he moaning? -Minato thought)

*Well how many books do you have ...? ( she asked )

( I did the same thing again)

Ah! (A loud moan and took a deep breath) I... well... mmmmm (moan) I collect books... 'mmmm (moan) since kid... I have... mmmm (moan and rubbed his face) many books...

(Is Naruto touching him? - Minato looked at Naruto)

*( I moved my hand away without them noticing and stretched so they won't think I'm doing something)

Well ... that sounds like you love to read... ( she said )

(Thanks god!) I do... it's interesting to read... (I was still blushing)

(Mmm weird...-Minato thought)

*I'll be right back...( I got up and went to the bathroom, )

Oh ok... ( she said)

And did you guys are going to swim today? (Sasuke asked them)

Sure... the water is calm... no waves it's nice to swim there (Minato said)

*( kushina just nodded her head ) can you go look for naruto...? I don't want him to jump again! When did he get up there ! ( she said almost fainting)

Go for him into the water? (Sasuke asked)

*I thought he was at the bathroom! ( she said almost fainting)

( well this is higher than the ones from yesterday...)

(Is nothing just jumping- Sasuke said)

It's ok Kushina he can jump... he is alright (Minato)

*( I took my shirt off and for some reason the tattoo on my arm was glowing... )

He can get hurt from how high it is ! ( she said worried)

Oh come on... he is strong (Minato said Sasuke just looked at her)

*What's that glowing thing...? ( she said looking at Naruto's direction)

( well it's glowing more than the usual I put my arm to the side and it started to make a lot of lightning this is weird... it only happens when something bad is around or I get mad ...)

I think is Naruto's tattoo (Minato said)

Yeah... (Sasuke)

*Is that ... what is the other thing...? ( she said trying to figure out what it was )

( I didn't know what was actually happening... it's just making lightning... it started to rain well this is bad ...)

Well I hope he gets here now! It's raining... (Minato)

*( bad this is bad ! )

What's that on his arm ... ? Well it looks like a storm is going to happen...( she said )

( fuck ! )

Kushina and Sasuke get to our apartment it's better if we stay together... I'll wait for Naruto here... (Minato said and Sasuke stand up to walked with Kushina )

*( I looked around to see if there was anyone in the water ... there wasn't to I just dive in the water making the lightning go all over the water ...)

Did you see that ?! ( she said looking at the water )

I did... he told me something about that last night... he is coming now... let's get inside (Sasuke said to Kushina)

(I was waiting for Naruto when he got there we walked to my apartment and closed the door it looks like a big storm is coming)

*( I was getting embarrassed ... every one was just looking at my arm ...) well ... big storm ... ( I said trying to cover my arm ...)

( I can't stop looking at his arm ... and Minato is just touching the tattoo like a little kid )

This is awesome! (Minato said)

Oh god give him a sweater Kushina! (What's wrong with Minato ? - Sasuke)

*( I was just looking at my dad his eyes where even shiny... when sasuke said that he hugged my arm ... this is embarrassing)

Minato... what are you doing...? ( she said with a like really?! Look on her face )

Why cover it when it's awesome! Jealousy Sasuke? (Minato said)

What the fuck ! Nooo (what is he talking about!)

*( this is so embarrassing... I cover my face with my free hand and looked at Sasuke like saying "sorry for my dad" )

( kushina was just looking at them )

I would like shirt Kushina... (Sasuke said)

It's awesome! (Minato whispered $

*( this is so embarrassing...)

I'll give you one ... ( she said and got up and gave a shirt to sasuke)

( he even lay his head on my arm ... while touching the tattoo...)

Sasuke... what do you think we can do to stop that ... ( she whispered to sasuke)

Kill him...

*Who ?! ( she said and looked at Sasuke all shocked)

( this is really embarrassing...)

Who what?

I can do it...

*Kill who ?! ( she said shocked)

Embarrassing... ( I whispered to myself)

Minato who else...

(I love his tattoo!)

*Noo ... oh god ... ( she said and looked at Minato)

Can I make him pass out ... ( I whispered to them Dad wouldn't hear )

Please! If you can! (Sasuke said)

Huh? (Minato said)

*Nothing... ( I said fast ... and touched his forehead... he won't forget he's just going to pass out ... he fell to the floor ...)

Oh god ... ( she said looking at Minato)

(Sasuke chuckles)

*Well ... now we have to wait till he wakes up ... ( she said )

( I was just rubbing my arm and yawned) mom ... is there anywhere to do exercise here ... ?

I believe so ... ( she said )

(Seriously? All about that lately... I lay on the sofa close to Kushina'a legs but not over her)

*Alright... ( I was falling asleep)

Can I ask you guys something... that I've been noticing lately... ( she said and looked at both of them )

(I just looked up to see her face)

*Well... have you guys been together..? ( she asked )

( I started coughing )

(I sat down to not be close to her and I blushed) why?...

*Well...you're voice is deeper then before... and you look at Naruto like you want to eat him alive... I'm not making a problem... I'm just asking... ( she said )

Is there water here ...? Ohh I see some water ... ( I got up and went to get a bottle of water and sat back down blushing)

(I looked at her blushing) the question is because you don't have sex with Minato?

*No it's no that... well yesterday I was walking around...and they told me that they put some weird things in you're room ... like you guys know ... the type of toys ...

( I almost spit out the water )

Well they didn't tell me ... I heard ... ( she said )

Toys ...? We don't use toys... (this is embarrassing... it's obvious she doesn't have sex at all...)

*And also... that there was a married couple... so they went to leave them some honey moon things... ( I can't tell them that they said they are going to fix their room all romantic...)

Oh... ( I said blushing)

The food? We got the food but no toys... Kushina you are beautiful and sexy don't take it wrong ... just get close to him and provoke him... (Sasuke said embarrassed)

*( I spit out the water and started coughing)

Can I ask you one more question...( she said )

Sure...

*Who provokes who ... I'm talking about you guys ... ( she said )

( I was getting so red ...)

(I blushed) well... I don't need much to get provoke... (please don't ask who is too or bottom)

*And who's on top ...? ( she said ) and Sasuke... what do you like about Naruto when it comes to that ...?

( embarrassing! )

(Dead!) well... (dead) I usually do the things... (dead!) and well... it's hard to explain because well... you are his mother... but you like man so it's easy to you to understand... I like... his body... and well this is embarrassing... but I like hearing him... moan... (I blushed really bad)

*( I spit out the water while blushing really really bad )

Do you get exited when you see him ...? ( she asked )

( blushing so fucking bad !)

Right now no... but he is not so innocent like you think...

*( I spit out the water and started coughing)

What do you mean by that...? ( she said )

(Sasuke chuckles and looked at Naruto... fuck I'm getting hard...) I don't know...

*( this is so embarrassing! He's even looking at me !)

Do you ever make him do things that you like ... for you to ... well you know ... ( she asked )

( I'll be dead if he mentions the crawling!)

(I'm getting so hard just to imagine... it's getting really notorious) well sometimes... I do...

*And what is it ...? ( she asked )

( omg ! He's getting hard !)

Just... (more hard and blushing) crawling... to me...

*(Dead ! Dead ! So fucking dead !)

And you like ...him crawling to you ... how do you make him crawl to you ...? ( she asked )

( mom ! Stop asking!)

(Now it's hurting!) I... (embarrassed and super hard! About to moan of pain) just took his underwear... (dead!)

*( dead !)

Well okay ... the rain stopped... so you guys can go you you're apartment...

Well this was a really awkward and embarrassing talk ... bye ! ( I got up quickly and started walking )

Just try something new Kushina... if I wasn't dating Naruto and I'll be single... I'll ... fuck you... you are sexy... all this is with respect tho...(he stared walking)

*( i was blushing so much and he has to Keys ... I was waiting there for him to get there ...)

( kushina was there left in shock)

(I hope Naruto doesn't hear me say that... I opened the door and what the fuck ? What's this! Diabetes!)

*What is this...? ( what the fuck !)

Maybe is the wrong apartment...

*I don't know ... ( I got the room, what the fuck! This is a red room ! What the fuck ?!)

(All decorated with love things... and champagne and romantic things... diabetes! I throw myself to the floor)

*Sasuke... ( I was in the room shocked)

Drag me! I'm dead!

*I'm dead ... ( I was there in shock)

Why you like romantic things... (I got up and walk to the room... what the fuck ! A red room... toys everywhere and weird things) I don't like here... it's creepy...

*Why is this even here ... ( I walked backwards when I felt I bumped into Sasuke... I feel something weird .. don't tell me ...)

(Exciting!) I don't know...

*( what is this ! I can literally feel his hard ! What the fuck ... he even started breathing fast !)

(I bite his neck and pull him close to me to grab his manhood and move my hand)

*( what the fuck ... I didn't want to but I was letting soft moans ... he started walking while biting my neck ... I feel I had my back to something... he even put my hands up ... what is going on ...)

Now that we have all this here we are going to try every single thing that is in this room... (I whispered on his ear to but it)

*( what ... did he say ... I thought he thought it was creepy! He started to take off my shorts... what the hell ... I seriously have no idea what's going to happen...)

(I really was excited and for not make this long... I'll say I tried every single thing with him... it was crazy and noisy and also sweaty... I don't know how many hours passed until we finished and we stared in morning and it was already dark and I heard a knock on the door... )

*( I was laying on the bed with my belly facing down and the blanket covering me ... we where both breathing fast and heard a knock on the door ... I felt tired as hell ... I never thought that was going to happen...) go open the door ... ( he was also laying in bed touching my back and butt for some reason...)

(I slapped his butt and stand up and put my boxers on and walked to the door and opened it) get dress Naruto...(Sasuke said embarrassed)

(Minato and Kushina were looking at him in shock and for what he said earlier to Kushina she was also blushing and trying to not look at his boxers)

*( I put my boxers... fuck i don't feel like walking i stand up with my boxers and put my shorts... we where also drinking champagne in all the process of that ... I started walking feeling so so tired )

Naruto? ...( Minato said when he saw him... he is all sweaty)

(I walked to the room and put on some shorts and shirt without sleeves)

*Yes ..? ( fuck I'm so tired... he was using half of the things on me ... )

( what happened to him ...? -kushina thought)

(I threw myself to the sofa and sighed tired)

No nothing... and we reserve a place to eat tonight... for the family things... is here outside on the beach with fire... (Minato said... they were having... )

*Alright... ( fuck I'm tired ... Sasuke got all crazy... I feel drunk...)

Well lets go then ... ( she said and Minato and her started walking)

(Sasuke signed and stared walking) oh... I'm drunk... are you? (I said to Naruto)

*Yeah ... ( I laughed and felt his hand on my butt ... he has some kind of thing that he likes to touch my butt ...)

(We stared walking to the place I have to admit it was beautiful and perfect) this is a nice place (I sat down but almost fell for been drunk)

*( I tried to help Sasuke not to fall but I felt really dizzy... we both sat down and he grabbed my head and gave me a kiss )

Are you guys okay ...? ( she asked they never really do this ...)

Are we? Yeah we are ... drunk...

(This can get weird...)

*( I laughed and lay my head on his shoulder...)

How did you guys get drunk.?( she asked , this can get really weird...)

Champagne and sex... (he was drunk and he says everything he thinks when he is drunk...)

*A lot ... ( I smiled and we both looked at each other and started kissing... we where really drunk...)

Oh... ( kushina said shocked)

Ok... stop that guys! (Minato said in shock)

*( we both looked at him and we started laughing)

Oh god ... ( she said in shock)

I'm glad it's the first time I hear Sasuke laughing... but I think it's not really the moment... (Minato said in shock)

I'm horny... (Sasuke)

Oh my! ( Minato)

*( I got close to his ear ) shh ... ( I whispered in his ear and bite it )

Oh my god ! ( she said in shock)

(I grabbed his face and stared kissing him again)

They really are drunk... guys stop... (Minato)

*( I started kissing him back , he was making the kiss really really intense )

Guys stop ... ( she said still in shock)

(I pull away and touched his cheek) you are beautiful... (I said... I would never said that if it wasn't that I was drunk)

*( I blushed when he said that )

( kushina was shocked)

Naruto... you should marry me...

Marry? Oh noo you are drunk Sasuke! (Minato said)

*Yeah... we should ...

What ? Oh noo... ( she said in even more shock)

Guys... you are drunk you are not thinking clear right now... (Minato said)

I am clear... I love him... I like sex with him... he is perfect! You are perfect... you should fuck Kushina tho... she is sexy hot and beautiful! (Sasuke was really drunk)

Fuc... (Minato was in shock)

*( for some reason I lay my head on his neck making soft bites )

He's really drunk... ( she said in shock) I honk it's best if we all go back to our apartments ...

I don't mind (Sasuke said and took Naruto in his arms facing him to kiss him and stared walking)

This... well... I don't know... (Minato in shock)

*( I was just looking at him with love eyes something really unusual and started making soft bites on his neck .. we are really really drunk...)

This ... was ... well ... shocking... they are really really drunk... ( she said and turned around to see Naruto's in Sasuke arms ...)

Awkward... (Minato said and covered his face...)

(We got to the room I really wanted to do it again but I fell on bed and I fell asleep really fast)

*I can't sleep... ( I looked at Sasuke he was sleeping... I started to give him little kisses and got on top of him with the blanket covering us and started taking off his shorts and made soft bites close to his manhood and put his manhood in my mouth and started moving my head )

(I stared waking up and I looked at Naruto doing a bj and I stared moaning and took his hair feeling his head move in me)

*( I kept moving my head and tounge each time going deeper making him moan louder I started to touch all over his body and making eye contact all the time I put his legs on my shoulder while I kept moving my head )

(I faced to the ceiling moaning loud I was feeling a lot of pleasure... my hand on his hair and sometimes push him in a gentle way to go deeper while I lift my hips...)

*( I kept moving my head and tounge going deeper every time I grab his hips and pressed them making him lift them up while I kept moving my head making him moan louder than before)

(I let out a louder moan even tears on my eyes and I finish on Naruto's mouth, I stared blushing and I face to the ceiling feeling embarrassed)

*( he finished on my mouth... I started taking out his manhood out of my mouth ... I noticed he looked at me ... and I made eyes contact licking his manhood from base to tip )

(I let out a moan and blushed even more... like I said to Kushina he is everything but no innocent...)

*( i was closing my eyes and he was too ... I lay my head on his hips really close to his manhood and started falling asleep...)

(I faced the ceiling and stared playing with his hair until I just fell asleep)

(I woke up next day feeling a lot of headache and knocking on the door and when I face down Naruto was there really close to my manhood and for some reason I was hard... )

*( I started waking up feeling a terrible headache when I opened my eyes I got still ... what the ... what the ... what the fuck ! I was in a terrible terrible shock !)

Move! (I told him and move him to the side and what I was naked! And he was too... what happened yesterday!? I put some boxer and walked to the door and opened it with a groan) yes? (I had one eye closed)

Good Morning... (Minato and Kushina said at same time )

Morning... (I grabbed my head and groan)

*( what the ! I ran to the bathroom feeling in so much shock ... what the he'll happen yesterday! What happened!)

Come in... (I said to them and I was still notoriously hard)

(Awkward! -Minato thought) thanks Sasuke...

*( I was in the bathroom and closed the door when I heard someone coming... I put my boxers ... what is this taste I have in my mouth...? I started washing my teeth...)

Thanks ... how are you guys ...? ( she asked, what where they doing?!)

I had this headache... (Sasuke said)

Naruto? I want to ask you something (Minato whispered outside the door)

*( i finished washing my teeth and opened the door I was still on boxers) what happened...?

Sasuke...( he looked to the side and he looked at Sasuke talking to Kushina) well he said something yesterday... I was wondering... has your mom said something?

*What did he say ... ? ( I grab my head having a terrible headache and I had one eye closed)

His words not mine... "you should fuck Kushina... she is sexy, hot and beautiful..." (Minato blushed and looked at him)

*What?! ( he covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream)

Shhh! I don't want your mom to know I'm asking you... or is Sasuke having...with her?

*( I felt like fainting I just fell to the floor covering my mouth so I wouldn't scream)

Is that... (I'm feeling dizzy) is a yes?(I looked at him on the floor)

*What ?! I don't know ! I don't think so ... ( I'm feeling dizzy) why would they ...? ( I started hyperventilating)

(I sat next to him feeling dizzy) are that... cheating on us...

*( i started hyperventilating feeling so dizzy) I don't know ... could they ? Could they ?! Come on ... if they are we don't really if they are ... ( I said hyperventilating and we both got up )

What if that why she doesn't want sex... she is having with a younger... and bigger ... and younger... (I'm dizzy...) I'm going to faint...

*Stop saying that ( I said hyperventilating) I'm going to faint ... ( we both got out and when we say them he bourbon fainted)

Naruto? (I ran to him he had fainted and Minato too... I took him and put him on the bed and then Minato)

*What happened?! ( kushina said worried)

( I started opening my eyes and when I saw them I don't know why I felt so much disgust and rant to the bathroom and started throwing up I finished throwing up and washed my teeth then walked out looking st both of them ... oh fuck ... not again... I fainted)

(Minato opened his eyes and sat on the bed feeling sad he really was thinking that Kushina was cheating on him with Sasuke)

(I took Naruto and place him again ok the bed..) my head hurts and he keeps fainting and making get him up from the floor! (Sasuke said grabbing his head)

*( I opened my eyes and sat in the bed feeling really really sad ... could it be that he's cheating on me with my mom ...)

What happened to you guys ...? ( kushina said )

( I ignored her not even looking at her or Sasuke...)

(This all makes sense he kept visiting her when Naruto was gone... we didn't talk to much... and he smiles just to Kushina and Naruto) I'm not feeling that good... (Minato said)

Naruto? (He was weird. But why?-Sasuke)

*What... ( I said looking down... why with my mom ...)

Do guys need something...? ( she asked )

( to you to stop having sex with my boyfriend! )

I just want a shower... ill use your bathroom Naruto... (Minato got up and walked to the bathroom)

Naruto? What happened? (I touched his leg)

*( I moved my leg and got out bed and went outside, fuck ... why ? Why with her ? Why !)

What happened to them ...? ( she said )

I don't know... but he doesn't want me to touch him... (Sasuke said while Minato was crying in the shower)

*( i sat down in the sand and covered my face crying)

This is all weird ... ( she said )

I'll talk to him (I touched her shoulder and smiled then I saw Naruto looking at me weird )

*( ugh! Fuck ! I got up feeling so angry I went back inside and out my shorts and went back outside punching the wall really hard and kept walking getting close to the water and just sat there )

What's up with him ... ? ( she said )

I'll go... (I walked to where Naruto was and I was standing next to him) you made a whole on the wall... (I said to him)

*And ... ( I didn't look at him )

What's wrong? (I went down but I didn't sat)

*Nothing... ( I wasn't looking at him )

You know that's a lie... I know you... and you are obviously mad... did I do something?

*( have sex with my mom ! ) no... you didn't... I'm just not feeling well ...

But why?

Did something happened last night... I can't remember anything...

*I just woke up not feeling well... and I have a terrible headache... ( I sighed and looked down)

I have a headache too... (I sat down and put my hand on his leg)

*( I don't want him to touch me ... but I have to act normal... I don't feel well ...) I wonder what happened...

Me too... (I grabbed his head and gave him a kiss)

*( oh god, I can't ... fuck ! Why ! Why ... I felt a little disgust but started kissing him back like nothing happened... I have to act like nothing happened...even tho it kills me ...)

(I pull away and smiled) it's good to have you back...

*( fuck I feel like crying... I smiled back to him like I used to ...)

(I looked at the sea) Kushina is worried for you...

*( like if she fucking cares ...) why ...?

The what you acted... and Minato was weird too...

*Nothing to be worried about... it was nothing...

We should go and tell her ... (I looked at him)

*Maybe later ... I just want to be here ... ( and kill my self!)

Naruto what is bothering you... you know you can tell me...

*I swear it's nothing... it's the headache and I feel a bit ( disappointed) dizzy...

Ok... so are you living with me when we get back?

*( fuck ... my eyes got full of tears , and I just nodded my head )

It would be nice... like when we were kids...

*( fuck I'm going to cry ...) yeah it would nice ...

Toya is going to be there a few weeks but when he leaves we can go around the house even naked (he joke)

*( I laughed... fuck I'm not feeling well..)

We can have sex In any room we like (I looked at him)

*( I don't want to ...) is that the only thing you think of ( I looked at him and laughed, he started to get close to me )

(I got close to kiss him)

*( again with a little disgust I kissed him back like I used to ... this is killing me ...)

Why don't we go to the pool... you can swim and I'll look at you...

*Sounds good ... ( I don't want him looking at me ...)

(We got up and walked to the apartment Kushina was sitting on the sofa waiting for Minato still on the bathroom)

Are you ok? (I asked her and got close to her, she seems sad)

*( I looked away feeling like shit ...)

Yes I'm fine ... Minato is still in the bathroom... ( she said )

Don't worry he is fine... Naruto is too (I smiled to her) right Naruto ?

*Yeah ... ( no ..)

Well that's good ... ( she smiled to Naruto)

( I just try to smile )

You see... what don't you put on a swimsuit and swim with Naruto (Sasuke said)

*( no thanks ... I started walking to the pool , he probably only wants to see her ... )

No I'm okay ... I'll wait for Minato... ( she said )

Ok... (I walked to the pool and put my feet inside)

(I got out of the bathroom and I saw her... I wanted to cry and kill Sasuke! )

*( I was already inside the pull not letting my self breathe)

Minato... are you okay ...? ( she asked)

Sure.. (no I'm not! You slept with Sasuke...)

*Are you feeling okay ? You look bad ...

I think I ate something that made me feel weird... (Minato said)

*Oh well I hope you feel better... ( she smiled )

( I was running out of air I started swimming under the water when I got out I was really close to sasuke ...)

Yeah... (Minato said and sat away from her)

(I gave him a smiled) you can swim really well...

*It's nothing really... ( I smiled back , I can't believe I have to act like nothing happened... )

Are you mad at me ( she asked )

I always liked watching you swim...(Sasuke said)

No... why would I? (Minato said)

*Why don't you swim ...?

You're acting weird ... and naruto is too ... ( she said )

I don't like it... (Sasuke said)

I'm not... and he isn't... (Minato looked outside)

*Why not ... ( I accidentally put my hand on his leg )

Well if you say so ... ( she looked at him )

I don't know... (I can't swim)

Mhmm... (Minato)

*( I got under the water wanting to die )

Look I know something is wrong... you can tell me ... ( she looked at him )

Nothing is wrong Kushina... (Minato said with a loud voice but not screaming)

*Well okay... ( she said and faced down)

( I was just under the water when I felt his feet on my chest I got out and he touched my cheek ...)

(I smiled to him)

*( I smiled back and got out of the water to my surprise he just kissed me and made me lay down)

Are you feeling better ?

*Yeah ... ( no I'm not ! )

I'm glad...

*What about you're headache... ( he was almost on top of me ...)

Still there but not much... I'm hungry... I'll grab an apple... (I got up and things were weird inside. I saw Naruto walking behind me and I took the apple and sat next to Kushina and she looked at me) want an apple? (I asked her and smiled)

Stop! (Minato said all angry and I looked at him)

*( I went back inside to see them sitting next to each other ... I feel like vomiting...I put my hand on my mouth and walked to the bathroom almost slamming the door , I sat on the floor with my hand on my mouth and started crying...)

Minato what happened...? ( she said)

Nothing I'm sorry... I don't feel good... ( I got up and walked to the pool)

This is all weird...(Sasuke said)

*( I was at the bathroom sobbing I'm not feeling well I feel like I'm being stabbed...)

Really weird... ( she said ) wait do you hear that ? It sounds like crying...

It's Naruto... I'll go check on him... (I walked to the bathroom and the door wasn't locked I went inside and I closed) Naruto why are you crying?

*Not feeling well ... ( I was covering my face while tears where getting out of my eyes )

I know... but why?

*I really don't know ... I'm just feeling bad for some reason... ( I tried to get up but when I saw him I broke down in tears and fell to the floor crying...)

Naruto... what's wrong? What did I do? (I know it's for me he saw me and stared crying)

*It's nothing... I'm just not feeling well ... I honk I need some air ... ( I said cleaning the tears) I think it's this headache I have ... it just can back and I feel like throwing up a little... ( I got up and saw him ... I didn't want to cry ...)

(I grabbed his hand) stop lying... remember what I told you when we were kid on the nurse place... "my mother used to say that lies are bad... "

*I swear... I'm just not feeling that well ... ( I have to act normal so I got close to him and hugged him )

(I hugged him back) I know you are lying... (I whispered)

*( fuck ... I can't tell him ... I just kept hugging him ) I ... swear I'm not lying... ( he made me look at him and gave me a kiss ... I just kissed him back ... acting like nothing happened...)

(I pull away and I looked at him) it's sad that you don't trust me Naruto... how you want to live with me ... when you don't trust me?...

*I do trust you ... it's just ... maybe we all need to talk ... about something...my dad told me ... ( I looked down)

Ok...

*I'll go look for him ... ( I got out of the bathroom and went to where my dad was he was by the pull crying) Dad ... ( I got close to him ) maybe we need to talk to them ...

(I looked at Naruto ) what if... that say yes or they lie... how can we know...

*I can read their minds ... I know if they would be lying or not ...

What is the sign for true would be...?

*Well... I'm not really sure ... but if they act like they did nothing... I know what they will be thinking...

Ok then... (I got up and walked to the living room with Naruto and sat in the sofa in front of Kushina and Naruto next to me... Sasuke looked at us and sat next to Kushina)


	2. Chapter 2

( im not really sure who should do the talking ... this is just well confusing ...)

Well... the thing is that... I didn't like what Sasuke said yesterday... (Minato said)

What did I said? (Sasuke said)

You didn't tell him anything Kushina... it's like you like it... (Minato said)

*its..not that Minato... he was drunk ...(kushina said ) ( i was just listening to them ... i noticed sasuke was looking at me ... i really wanted to think wrong ...)

Why would he even said that? Any reason he must have... (Minato said)

What did I said? (Sasuke asked again but Minato ignored him) Kushina? (I looked at her)

*( it wasn't the first time he told her that ...) well ..my dad told me that you said ..."you should fuck kushina ... she is sexy hot and beautiful .." he was drunk ... ( she said ) and you told her something similar like that in the room ... ( i said concerned )

You are thinking I fuck your mother? (Sasuke said )

Isn't weird that you said that and when Naruto was away you kept visiting every day... and always bought her some kind of dessert amor flowers? (Minato said angry)

*its not that i think that ... even tho if you guy didn't do anything ... don't you think i wouldn't feel weird .. because you are saying some crazy shit to my mother and then dad ! ( i sad mad ) ( kushina was just in shock)

I didn't said anything wrong... and what I said doesn't mean I fuck her! I just said the truth about her... she is beautiful doesn't mean I want to do something... and yes Minato I kept visiting her because she was lonely! (Sasuke said getting angry)

Yeah and what kind of company did you give her? Because I remember that you spend hours there in the house only the 2 of you! (Minato said angry) and now you came and told me what you said! It's like you have something with her... but Naruto is back and you can't anymore!

*( kushina started having flashbacks of the times that sasuke saw her in underwear and she saw him too... and what he said after naruto left the room ...)

( I stared seeing the flashbacks my mom was having I was getting so angry right now ! ) and I also heard that you said that if you were single you would fuck her ! ( I said angry)

( Kushina kept having flashbacks and then one came of Sasuke and her kissing...)

( I saw the flashback of them kissing... the nine tails and sage mode activated of how angry I was ) thanks for those flashbacks mom ! If you guys fucking kissing! ( I got up and hit him in the face ) I fucking expected more of you guys ! I'm going to get out of here before I just kill you guys ! ( I gave them both a dead look and got out of the mini apartment and walked around trying not to go and kill them )

( Kushina was shocked about what he said and what he did ... she was actually afraid...)

(Naruto hit me on the face so hard that even blood come out of my mouth... I didn't say anything... we both now that was a mistake... and never happened again... Minato looked at me and then her with hate and he stand up and hit me making me fall to the floor and they he walked out... I was I shock... just covering my mouth trying to stop the blood and the I looked at Kushina and she was in shock not even moving) I'm so sorry... (I said to Kushina)

*I... have to go ... talk to Minato... ( she said and got up and stared walking to find Minato)

( i was by the water trying to calm down and not kill them ... fuck ! I feel so betrayed! How the fuck could they do this ! To my dad and I !)

(I saw Kushina walking towards me... I just signed and sat down... I know she wants to talk and I know that if that happens it was also my fault for getting her mad when I took Naruto away from her and I didn't talked to her properly in 3 years... she must feel lonely...)

*Minato... can we please talk ... I know how angry you are ... I know it wasn't the right thing to do ... I really sorry...I really am ... at that time ... I wasn't thinking straight... I was lonely and angry ... I'm really sorry sorry... ( I got close to him )

It's ok Kushina... I'm trying to understand what you did... it's not going to be easy to forgive you... or him... but I know part of this mess is my fault too... now I can't change what I did... and I'm not sure if after this things can get to normal... (Minato)

*I'm really sorry... I know we have Been through really harsh things... but I love you ... and I don't want to loose you ... I'm really sorry...

I don't want to loose you either... and I love you too... let's try to forget all this mess... I been stupid... I deserve some of this... lets just forget... or at least try...

*( she grabbed his hand ) I'm sorry... I really love you ... and I don't want to see you hurt ... knowing it's my fault... I'm just really sorry...

(I grabbed her hand back and just stay in silence- Minato)

(I saw that Minato and Kushina were holding hands... I walked were Naruto was I need to explain to him... or at least tell him how sorry I am... ) Naruto... let's talk about it... (Sasuke said)

*( I got up and stared walking away from him ... does he really think I'm going to want to talk about that shit ! I rolled my eyes and kept walking...)

Naruto please! (I followed him and took his hand) please Naruto...

*( I made him let go of my hand ) what do you want ! ( I looked at him and stared breathing fast of how angry I was he was just standing there so I stared walking again )

(I followed him again) Naruto I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking that day... I'm sorry! I'm really am... (I took his hand to make him stop) please I'm sorry...

*You really think ... that saying I'm sorry... it's going to fix what you and her did ! Do you have any fucking idea of how I feel ! ( I made him let go of my hand)

I'm sorry Naruto! Really... it just happened... but I swear it was just that... and we stopped... Naruto... I love you... I'm sorry

*If you really did love me ... or felt anything for me ... why the fuck where you and my mom kissing! ( I stared breathing fast of how angry I was )

We weren't thinking Naruto... we were talking and and suddenly we looked at each talking and I don't know what happened we just kissed... but I swear we stopped it... and that doesn't mean I don't love you... I do... we have been together since always... I really love you and I'm really sorry!

*It's over ... I can't deal with the idea... that you kissed her and then you come and kiss me ... it's fucking disgusting!

Naruto please don't... don't leave me.. I'm sorry! I really sorry... (I stared feeling pain on my chest) we been through a lot of things together... please don't leave me... why are you doing this? ...

*Are you fucking serious! Are you seriously asking me why the fuck am I doing this ?! Also are you fucking deaf ! I just told you !

(My eyes got full of tears) please don't leave me... I'll do anything... (he was walking and we got to the apartment where Kushina and Minato were still talking and holding hands , they just looked at us) Naruto please I'm sorry ... don't break with me... I love you I'm sorry! (I stared crying begging him to forgive me)

*It's over ! Stop begging... do you have some kind of mental problem that you can't understand I don't want to be with you ... after everything... everything that we had been through together... I fucking have you everything! Everything I could possibly give you ! And you just come and stab me in the back !

I didn't mean to... really... it was wrong and I'm sorry... but please don't leave me... I'll do anything... just please don't leave me... (I was crying)

*( i looked at him with my eyes and I was really te angry I walked towards him and stared hitting him repeatedly while crying) I gave you everything! And this is what you give me ! ( i said crying and hitting him ) i don't want to see you again! ( I push really hard out of the apartment and almost slammed the door on his face , I just sat down by the door and stared crying of how bad I felt ...)

Naruto please I know I hurt you... I'm sorry... I really am... I asking you to please give me a chance... I love you! I really do! Please... I waited for you all this time and I made one wrong choice and you can't forgive... really I'm so so sorry for what I did... it was a stupid choice... I wasn't thinking... (I know he can hear me...)

*Stop ! Just stop ! ( I said crying and hit the door while crying... )

(I stared crying by the door and I sat down covering my face... I think I loose him)

Naruto sweetie... let me explain... (Kushina got close to Naruto... Minato was holding her hand)

*( I was crying and covering my face ) what can you explain... ( I don't want to fucking see her ! )

I'm sorry for what happened... I was feeling lonely and angry... I wasn't thinking... it was a big mistake... I regret it... I do... I would never do that... I don't know what I was thinking... it just happened and I ... both regret it...

*When did it happen...? ( i said crying, please don't tell me it was days before I came back )

(Kushina signed and looked at Minato who already knew she told him... he nodded and se looked at Naruto) it was a day before you came back... Minato told me that night you were coming back next day... I'm sorry sweetie...

*( I stared crying even more covering my face so I could stop crying) I can try to forgive you ... because I knew how you felt ... I just want to ... be ... alone ... ( I got up and opened the door while covering my face crying...)

(I looked at Naruto walking out of the room I cleaned my tears and followed him and I took his arm) Naruto...

*( I just kept covering my face trying not to cry ) what do you want ...? ( I can't look at him , or else I'll see the flashback my mom had ...)

I know I have said it ... but please Naruto... I'm sorry... I love you...

*( when he said that I felt pain ) why ... why ? ... why did you do it ...? ( I said trying not to cry ..)

When I was with her... well she is like you... and... a few days before that... I tried to kill my self ... I was weak... I just wanted you back... we were just talking and when I saw her I felt like it was... a part of you in her... but we stopped it... and we regret it... because I love you... and she is kind of a mother... I'm really sorry...

*I still feel disgust to know ... that you kissed her ... and then you came back ... and kissed me ... you didn't even have the guts to tell me ... and it's worse knowing this way ... and you say you felt weak ... I was just even weaker ... I was actually alone ... suffering every day and night ... just wanted to come back with you guys... and now I know this ...( I said crying, and just wanted to walk away )

I'm sorry... (I stared crying) if I could get back time... I will... but I can't... all I can say is how sorry I am...

*( I just stared walking and got inside the water and stared swimming to the high rock ...)

(I saw Naruto walking away to that rock... no way I can follow him I can't swim... it's next day already I packed my things and I even talked to Minato and asked him for forgiveness... he said it would take time... Kushina made the suitcase of Naruto and he hasn't came back yet... not even for a moment... we got to the stop of the transportation that will take is back to the village and that's when I saw Naruto walking to us... he didn't looked at me...)

*( I feel like I look like shit ... I've been crying nonstop... I feel like I have no tears left even tho I want to keep crying I got close to them and didn't talk ... I don't feel like talking or else they are going to know how I'm feeling even tho I look really bad ...)

Naruto... where were you ...? ( she asked )

I... I was ... at a restaurant... ( my voice was breaking..)

(I put my arm over his shoulder) it's ok son... we are going home now... (Minato said)

(I just face down knowing that it's my fault he feels this way... I am sorry... )

*( I felt like crying so bad ... I know what he thinks... the bus got there and we all went in ... I went to sit all the way in the back and just sat sideways putting my feet on the seat next I put my hoodie on and just closed my eyes while some tears got out and fell asleep...)

Minato... I think you should talk to Naruto...he doesn't seem well ... ( Kushina said and looked at Naruto all the way back of the bus... Sasuke was sitting in the seat behind us ...)

Ok... (I got up and mess Sasuke's hair I know he is also feeling bad... he just looked at me... I got where Naruto was and I touched his feet and he opened his eyes and looked at me) Naruto... everything is going to be fine... we can deal with this... we both love your mother she made a mistake and also Sasuke... I know it's hard... just don't forget we love you... (Minato said)

(I was surprised Mina touched my hair and then he walked to Naruto... I'm so stupid... I love him and for one stupid mistake I got to lose him... I can't stand the idea of not living with him... we were going to live together and now we are nothing... just like before we talked that day... I'm alone again... )

*( I just looked at him feeling like shit ... my eyes where reddish of how much I've been crying... I just took a deep breath and rubbed my eyes I just got close to him and hugged him ... tears stared to get out of my eyes )

This is going to take time ... ( Kushina said sad and looked at Sasuke who seemed sad )

(I hugged him back and rubbed his back ) shhh it's ok... I love you... (Minato said to Naruto)

He break up with me Kushina... he doesn't want to see me or anything to do with me... (I said with my voice breaking...) I'm sorry I got you in troubles too... (I face down)

*( I hugged him tight and tried not to cry )

It's okay Sasuke... he just needs time ... this isn't easy for him ... ( she said sad )

It was a mistake... that's why I didn't tell him... now I loose everything I had on my life... I'm alone again Kushina... (Sasuke said and covering my face I don't like people see me to cry... she just looked at me and didn't say anything...

it's been 4 months since that happened... I was at my home with snow ball and Toya when he told me to get to Naruto's home and try again... because he need to go and doesn't want me to be alone... so I did and I walked to his house and knock the door and Kushina looked at me surprised when she opened the door)

*Sasuke?! ( that's a shocker ) want to come in ...? ( she said )

Thanks... (she let me come inside the house and I took off my shoes and walking her to the kitchen) I'm sorry to bother... I wanted to try one more time and talk to Naruto...

*No it's okay ... he's in his room ... you can go .. and try to talk to him ... ( she said while making the food )

Thanks... Smell good tho...( I stared walking to Naruto's room and the door was unlocked so I went inside )

*( I was at the bathroom just finished taking a shower i put my towel on almost falling showing a lot of the v line I got out of the bathroom and for my surprise he was there ) Didn't you ever learn how to knock ... ( I said all serious, I noticed he was blushing...)

I'm sorry... (I said blushing... I miss him) I wanted to talk to you...

*You wanted to talk ... and what would that be about...? ( I said serious and crossed my arms laying my back to the wall...)

I miss you... please forgive me and be my boyfriend again... I'm so sorry... (my eyes got full of tears)

*So now I see ... you didn't understand shit ... that I don't want anything to do with you ... like seriously... I don't see what can't you get ...( I put my hand on my face )

Naruto I love you... I do... (I walked close to him and tried to kiss him)

*( before he could kiss me I let a big punch to his nose that it stared breathing and he fell to the floor i grabbed his arm and dragged him out of my room then stairs ) remember when I would drag you and I was happy... well now I'm dragging you because I don't want to fucking kill you ! ( I said angry...) mom ... there's blood in my room ... and stairs ... someone needs to clean it ... and I'm not going to do it ... ( I stared walking to my room , when j got there I slammed the door ..)

( Kushina was in shock she just grabbed some towels and went to try to help Sasuke up )

(I was crying and my nose bleeding really bad he broke it... Kushina took my arm to help me get up... she looked in shock)

*( i opened the door to see she was helping him ) don't fucking help him ... he has legs and arms for a reason... ( I said serious and he just looked at me ...)

Naruto... your being to hard on him ...( she said)

You should be glad I even forgived you ... and stop sticking you're nose in my business... it's just annoying... ( I said serious)

( her eyes got full of tears but didn't say anything...)

(I got up crying and looked at him... he is not the same for the one I fell in love... ) I'm sorry Kushina... (I touched her shoulder and then cover my nose that was bleeding)

*Don't fucking touch her ... well ... what can I expect... you both are fucking perverts ... isn't that right ... ( I slammed my room door and locked it )

( Kushina stared crying) he's not the same as before... what happened really affected him in how he used to be ...

I'm sorry... (I stared walking out of the house feeling like shit... and went to my house and Toya cure me and then he went away)

*( a year has passed since I have seen Sasuke the last day wasn't that good I broke his nose ... my parents made me got out with kiba because I only spend time in my room ... I was just laying in bed I knew in any minute kiba will come ...I head a knock on the door ... )

Naruto kiba is here ... ( she said )

Alright... ( I got up and touched her cheek and went downstairs with kiba and we both got out of the house and stared walking with Akamaru and moon )

(I was walking coming from the market when I saw Akamaru and Moon getting close to me smelling my food bags and I kneel Down to pet moon )

Hi Sasuke! (Kiba said happy and when I looked up I saw him with Naruto... not again this pain on my chest... I miss him so much... I guess he is dating kiba now I always see them walking together and laughing around...I deserve to be alone... since all this happen and Toya left... I been missing him a lot... I even stared cutting my arms and using just long sleeves shirts so people won't see them)

Hi kiba... and Naruto... (I said shy)

*( I know what he thinks... has he seriously has done that again... I felt really bad... ) oh hi ... ( I looked at him .. and i usually don't ...but I feel bad ... moon was close to him ... she's seriously going to drive me crazy...)

What did you got there? (Kiba said trying to be nice)

Some things for the week... (I said and I looked at Naruto and face down) well bye... (I stared walking away feeling this stupid pain on my chest... it's better if I walked away before I start crying...)

Oh ok... bye... (kiba said)

*( we kept walking for hours and I got home and went to my room like always just to be there in the dark and sometimes I still cry but end up falling asleep crying...)

( another year has passed since I said only hi ... I always see him walking at the time kiba and I go to the park with moon and Akamaru... my parents for some reason called me downstairs saying they need to talk to me ... ugh ! This can get more annoying...)

Naruto... (Minato said when he saw Naruto coming to them and he sat down) we been talking with your mom... and w got to the conclusion this has to stop the way you are acting... we know you still love Sasuke... and if you do... stop this... give him a chance...

*What makes you think I still do ... ( I said serious)

Naruto... you aren't yourself anymore... we know that it's for him ... and that you still love him ... but you don't want to accept it ... ( she said )

Look Naruto finding the true love can be hard... and people is not perfect... if he is your true love give him a chance... for that thing that you haven't find in anyone else... just think about it and get out of your room...(Minato said)

*( I was shocked for some reason...) I need to take a walk... ( I know what they say it's true and I hate it ... I never really could stop loving him ...) let's go moon ... ( she stared walking with me and for some reason she stared running I just laughed... she never really does that so it's funny to see her do that ... )

(I was walking around when Moon jumped on me and stared licking my face. I kneel down to pet her ) hi girl... (I said to her and saw Naruto's feet. I looked up and I saw him and I felt like dying... I got up before he tells me to not touch her) Hi... (shy voice and move his sleeves down)

*( fuck i hate myself! I know it's true what they said ! I guess I'll be nice ..) Hey ... sorry about moon ... she usually doesn't act like that ... ( moon was still close to Sasuke)

(He is really talking to me...) it's ok... she is nice... (what can I say... I feel like my heart is going to explode) and kiba?

*( why is he asking about kiba ? ) well ... he's the same as always... ( he couldn't be thinking...? )

... how long have you guys dating? (I had to ask)

*( I choked in my own for some reason) we aren't dating... ( oh god .. he really was thinking that ...)

Oh... I thought... well ok... (I looked at him and I felt really shy and just rubbed my arm making sure my sleeves were all the way down) how is your family...?

*They are okay ... my mom is acting really weird ... than the usual... ( I laughed nervously) and umm how you been ..? And how's Toya doing...?

Good to hear they are ok and well I'm ok... (big lie!) and well he left 2 years ago... and sometimes he sends me letters but not always... I guess he is ok too... he actually got married... so I guess he is happy...

*Oh he did ... that's good ...( I seriously don't know what to say ... ) anything new ...? ( this is so awkward!)

(That I want to die really bad lately...) no everything the same... no much new in my life... snow is getting bigger and fat... how about you?

*( Stop thinking please... and I've been really really depressed I don't get out of my room I just get there and locked myself in and sometimes I start crying like crazy... ) well... everything is the same ... ( I almost lost my job! ) want to ... ( fuck ! ) want to go grab a drink ...?

(Is he inviting me for real? What if... he wants to make me feel bad with some kind of sick joke... ) drink? ...

*Yeah drink ... ( wow ... he really thinks I'm a terrible person... wow ...)

(Fuck! What should I say... what if he hits me... I do want to go... but I don't want to get more hurt...I guess I risk it all... just for one more time with him...) ok... I just have to change clothes... I was running and it's all sweaty...

*( what the fuck ? Risk it all ? Oh god ... ) alright... ( fuck ! Maybe I shouldn't have asked oh god ! What did I do !)

(We walked to my house and I opened the door and took of my shoes) come inside... (I won't touch you...) and sorry about the mess... (my place is a mess it hasn't been the same since everything happened... I'm so depressed that I don't care anymore...)

*Thanks... and it's okay ... ( I got inside his house and what the ... there was books all over the place even clothes and bowls of food I took my shoes off and walked to the living room ... )

(I stared picking up some things and put them away... ) I'm sorry... I'll go change... (I went upstairs and looked for a long sleeve shirt but I don't have any they must be on the laundry room... so I went down and I saw snow ball scratching my sofa next to Naruto... I was shirtless but I didn't care at the moment he was ruining my sofa so I ran to him and took him) stop that snow... you can't do that! (I said to snow and put him away and he ran to the kitchen) I'm sorry... he gets crazy... (I said to Naruto)

*( I blushed when I saw him shirtless and then noticed his cuts I feel really bad now ... ) oh it's okay ...he's really big ( and fat ) now ... ( moon was laying on the floor close to me ..)

Yeah... (I looked at him and walked to the laundry room and took a long sleeve shirt. Put it on and walked to the living room) we can go now... (I hope this is a good idea... I been in pain for so long that I don't know what I feel right now...)

*Well let's go ... ( I also hope this isn't a bad idea... we got out of his house and went to a place to drink and sat down and stared drinking)

(We were drinking and not much talking what can we actually talk about... if he hates me? Or if he wants to hit me to dead?... I ordered some food for us and we also stared eating)

*( I woke up next morning with a really really bad headache I just had my eyes closed... when I opened my eyes Sasuke was next to me naked ... then I noticed I was too ... ) what the fuck ! ( I fell from the bed pulling the blanket and covered myself)

(I opened my eyes when I heard someone screaming and grabbed my head I had this terrible headache! And then I saw I was naked) what the...(I saw to the side and I saw Naruto there covering with my blanket I grabbed the pillow and covered myself) please don't hit me! (I was sacred! What did I do!? He has bites and Hikies all over his body...)

*What the fuck ?! I'm not going to fucking hit you ! ( I saw my wrist and I had bites marks ...and then my legs bite marks and hikies ... what the fuck ?! I'm the one scared here ! ) what the hell happened... ( I said with my hand on my head ..)

I don't remember anything... last thing I remember is us eating... (I looked at his chest and body in general all marked)

*Oh god ... ( I had bite marks all over my body !) my head hurts a lot ... ( I rubbed my head )

(I'm so embarrassed... I can't even remember what happened) mine too... (I looked around and I see our boxers and even one shoe... how did a shoe got here?)

*( I looked to where the door was and saw a shoe ? I crawled to it still covering my self) what the ... ( there was his shirt like about to get into another room and even some pants on the stairs I was using the blanket only for my back to show .. well this looks crazy...)

(I got up when he wasn't looking at me and put some clean boxers on and walked next to him... this looks like a mess... I walked down stairs and I couldn't find my shoes... the one upstairs it's Naruto's) ugh my head...

*( I gave a jump when I heard him behind me ..) I can't remember what happened... ( I said embarrassing )

Neither do I... he has all his back with Scratches ... (I blushed... I looked at my abdomen with hikes... what the fuck happens here... he must hate me...)

*( I went to the room still covering myself and put my boxers trying to look for my clothes) I ... I can't ... find my clothes... ( I said blushing and being embarrassed)

(Moon was barking at the door so I opened it and the clothes of Naruto was there and my shoes... I took them...) I found your clothes... (I say embarrassed)

*Where were they ...? ( fuck I can't stop blushing! )

Outside... (I face down blushing)

*Ou... outside... ( fuck ! I'm blushing so much ! )

Yes... (omg this is so embarrassing!)

*( embarrassing! ) omg ... are those you're pants ...? ( I said looking at the kitchen...)

(I looked at the kitchen) mhmm... so I guess the ones on the stairs are yours... (I said blushing)

*( embarrassing! ) ohh ok ( I said almost in a whisper and walked to the stairs to put them on )

I'm sorry... I didn't mean for all this to happened...

*I'm sorry too ... I didn't think this was going to happen... ( fuck my back burns!)

(I put my arms on my back... trying to hide my cuts) I can give you a coffee... if you want...

*Coffee... oh umm yes please... ( my back burns!)

(I walked to the kitchen and I stared making him a coffee and something to eat... when I stared having this flashbacks of what happened... feeling more embarrassed and wanting to kill my self... this is so embarrassing...)

*( my back burns! I started putting my clothes on ... when I was putting my shirt my back burned a lot more ! God what the hell happened... I looked upstairs and saw this weird thing I walked upstairs and omg ! What the fuck ! I almost ran downstairs blushing so much ... I sat in the floor hugging moon )

(I was having a lot of flashbacks of us kissing and I stared crying... this was just one night... I can't spect him to love me or want me back... I want to cut myself so bad... that my hands even stared shaking... I should make just a few cuts... and then cover... he won't know... he will go away and forget about me again...)

*( I was hugging moon feeling so embarrassed I don't know what happened yesterday... oh god ... I have my body all marked with bites and hikies...)

( I can see the flashbacks he's having and everything his thinking... I felt so bad even my eyes got full of tears... he's been hurting himself again...)

(I was crying about to cut myself with a knife when I had this flashback of Naruto telling me that he never stopped loving me... the knife fall to the floor and I stared sobbing really bad)

*( omg ... I told him ... oh god ... oh my god ... I heard him sobbing and walked to the kitchen and went close to him and kneel down) are you okay...? ( I was passing him some chakra so he can cure the cuts that where recent without him noticing... the cuts look all heal only little scars and stopped he never noticed that I was healing him ...)

(I couldn't talk I was sobbing really bad)

*( I don't know what happened but my body just moved and I hugged him ...)

(He hugged me and I hugged him back crying even more) I'm... sorry... (I said sobbing)

*It's okay ... ( I whispered while hugging him ... I don't know in what case he said sorry... for what he did with my mom ... or what happened... but whatever it was ... I let him know I forgive him ...)

(I kept hugging him... I don't want this to over... and for him to forget me... I been in so much pain and so alone that I can't deal with this anymore... I been thinking a lot in killing myself to not be alone anymore...)

*( tears started to get out of my eyes but I wasn't letting out any sounds of me crying... I know what he thinks and it hurts ...) it's okay... try to calm down... ( I was talking to him like when we where dating... I hope he doesn't notice that ... I have to admit... I also try to end my life many times ... only my mom knows about that ... she was the one who was always finding me almost dead ... one time I even cried to her saying why didn't she let me die ...)

Naruto... if you... will forget about me... it's better if you leave now... I don't want to suffer anymore... (I said still sobbing with a lot of pain on my chest)

*I... I won't forget about you ... remember what happened a long time ago ... I been thinking about it ... but I forgive you ... for what happened... and I know I did hurted you ... and I can't say I'm fully sorry because I felt pain and anger... but I'm sorry... I'm not myself anymore... I stopped being the same person... and I noticed that maybe to late ... but after all the problems... I never ... ( I'll tell him ) well ... my .. love ... for you ... made me forgive you ... ( fuck ! There is said it !)

(I looked at him and smiled while crying to hugged him again)

*( I hugged him back feeling the pain going away )

I been loving you all my life... thanks for everything... I never knew how much love can hurt and makes happy until I meet you... until I stared loving you...

*( I started crying with his words and just kept hugging him ) you're the only person... who makes me be myself again...

I love you Naruto...

*( I felt happy again...) I love you too ...

(I looked at his eyes and smiled and gave him a sweet kiss)

*( I felt some tears getting out of my eyes ... the day I begged my mother to let me die ... I was remembering when Sasuke and I were together and happy... I just have him a sweet smile)

I can say it a million times how sorry I am... I was so stupid... I love you I really do... I don't want to loose you again...

*You won't loose me ... I forgive you ... ( I have him a sweet smile )

(I hugged him again) this makes me so happy... you don't have idea...

*( I hugged him back , in the matter of fact ... I do know ... ) i don't want to worry my mom because I didn't went back to the house... do you want to come with me ? ( I don't want her to start crying like crazy and yelling then acting like nothing...)

Should I? Don't Minato hate me?

*Trust me ... he doesn't hate you ...

Ok... I'll go... (I gave him a smiled... I don't have any long sleeve clothes... I guess I have to try to cover my cuts and scars...)

*Ok ... ( I smiled back, I hope my mom doesn't get her dipolar problems. She's been having lately...)

(I walked to my room and put a shirt when I saw my arms my cuts were cure and I don't have many scars... Naruto may see them and cure me when I didn't notice... I wonder... if we have to ask again about been something?...)

*( fuck I'm weak ... I was walking out of the kitchen when I fell and got back up quickly and went to moon and started petting her )

I'm ready... (I said to him walking downstairs) are you ok?

*Yeah ... ( not really but nothing I can really do .) well lets go ... ( I got up ... shit I got dizzy... I sat Down but the door and put my shoes on )

I can't find my shoe... (I stared looking around)

*I think I saw it ... ( I opened the door ) oh here it is ...

(I blushed) thanks... (I put it on... and we stared walking to Naruto's house... my heart... is going to explode... I'm so nervous)

*( I was walking feeling dizzy... we got there and I opened the door ) I hope my mom doesn't get all weird... she's been weird lately... ( I whispered and got inside the house trying not to make noise ... and moon started running around the house barking) you really do help moon ! ( I took my shoes off and tried to make moon be quite)

(I took of my shoes and I really felt like dying... what if they look at me bad... it's been two years since I was here and the last time it was a totally horrible thing)

Where were you Naruto? (Minato)

*( I have a jump and scream ) me ?! Walking... ( fuck he always needs to scare me !)

(I saw Sasuke) oh... Sasuke long time no see... (I smiled)

Hi... Minato... (I said in a shy voice)

Naruto... (his neck!? His arms? I won't think anymore I know what happened...) be glad your mom is sleeping right now...

*Yeah ... ( I felt someone behind me and a hit on my head )

Naruto ! I was worried sick for you ! ( kushina said )

Oh c'mon I'm 21 already and I still get hit ... not fair ( I said rubbing my head )

Never mind that now ! Your father and I need to talk to you ! ( I saw sasuke) oh hey sasuke it's been a long time since you have come here ... ( she smiled and went to sit next to Minato smiling and holding his hand)

I'm glad you are ok Kushina... (she is pregnant... her belly is different)

*( I went to sit in front of them ... rubbing my head with one eye closed )

Well... what we wanted to say ... is ... ( she was smiling and blushing...) im pregnant... ( she said really happy)

( I was falling asleep when she said that ) wait what ?! ( I sat Down quickly and for some reason I wanted to cry ) really?! ( I said happy)

Really (Minato said happy...) I'm surprised you didn't notice... and well it's a girl... (Minato smiled and gave a sweet kiss to Kushina)

*A girl ?! ( I said really happy I got up covering my mouth and walked to the stairs just looking at them from there I was really happy and shocked)

( kushina was smiling and blushing she walked to Naruto and put his hand on her belly )

( ahh! It started moving! I'm acting like a little kid being so happy!)

(They look so happy... I'm happy for them...-Sasuke thought)

*( i was just hugging my mom with my head on her belly having a big smile on my face )

( she was touching Naruto's hair while smiling)

(For a moment a felt sad... maybe Itachi was happy when my mother was pregnant too... I'm glad Naruto finally found his family...)

You are happy don't you Naruto? (Minato said smiling)

*I'm really happy! ( I said happy and smiling)

Aww ( kushina said almost crying)

(I better get going../ this is a family moment... without making any noise I stared walking to the door to put my shoes on)

This is going to be beautiful... I love you guys! (Minato said and hugged them)

*Sasuke! Where are you going?! Stay with us for dinner ( she said happy and hugging them back )

(I looked at her ) I don't want to bother...

You don't! Come here stay... (Minato said and smiled)

Ok... (shy voice)

*( I was really happy right now ! )

Well I'm glad you like the surprise... I have to talk with Minato so why don't you guys go to you're room while I talk to him ... ( she said happy but not so happy because of what she needed to say ..)

Ok ( I ran to my room laughing feeling so happy!)

(I stared walking but not running)

What's wrong Kushina? (Minato)

*I wanted to tell you something about Naruto... ( she said sad and concerned )

What's wrong with him? (Minato worried)

(I stay there without them noticing to listen)

*Well... I few days ago... ( her eyes got full of tears) he wasn't getting out of his room for hours... and when I went to check on him ... ( she started crying)

What happened ? Why are you crying?

*I found him... dying in his room... ( she said crying knowing he was going to ask her how ...)

Dying? How? What do you mean?

*I went to his room ... he was laying on his bed ... I thought he was sleeping... when I saw blood on the floor and a lot of pills things ... I went close to him he was all pale bleeding out dying because of how much blood he was loosing and because of he pills... when he got a bit better...(she started crying even more ) he started sobbing... begging me to let him die ...

Kushina love don't cry... he is better now... it was for Sasuke but obviously they are back together it won't happen again... I hugged her) don't cry it's bad for the baby...

(I felt pain on my chest... I wanted to cry... I ran to Naruto's room he was laying on his bed smiling and I just got into his bed to hugged him)

*( kushina was trying to calm down) it wasn't the first time I find him almost dead ...

( I had a big smile on my bed when sasuke hugged me and I hugged him back feeling happy... I hope he doesn't see the pills I hid under the bed and thing that I used to cut myself really bad ...)

Naruto never leave my side ... I'm sorry if I hurt you so bad... (I sat down to see him) I'm sorry for not coming many times to ask for forgiveness for been a coward... I'm sorry...

('Minato was still hugging Kushina)

*( well that's surprising why is he saying this now ... I sat Down and looked at him ) it's okay ( I smiled... he hasn't noticed I use a wristband so they couldn't see the horrible cut ...)

I'm sorry for not telling you before... but I can't help not feeling bad ... he was begging me so bad to let him die ... ( she said )

Kushina that's the past... he is better now honey...(Minato)

It's not okay Naruto... it's been two years because I was a coward... if it wasn't for you talking to me yesterday I would never say anything...I'm sorry..

*( I started to feel pain in my wrist it started bleeding again because it was a really recent cut I just put my other hand covering my wrist) well I'm glad I talked to you ... but I can understand why you never came back ... after what I did the last time I saw you ... nobody would really like to come back ...

Why did you decide to talk to me?

*Well ... I really did wanted to talk to you again... ( I can't tell him because I was dying...) and my parents talked to me ... and well yeah that's how I decided to talk ... and because I noticed I never stopped loving you ...

(I looked at him and didn't knew what to say... and I say his wrist...) you are bleeding Naruto...

*( my face changed in a matter of seconds I just ran to the bathroom and closed the door trying to clean the blood... while some tears got out just to remember...)

(I got still not moving and then I walked to the knock the door) let me help you...

*( I was about to take the wristband when I heard him and I opened the door I was crying...)

(I went inside and sat him in the toilet and stared removing the wristband while I was crying... I kiss his hand and stared cleaning his wound... I covered it again and lay my head on his legs...) I'm sorry...

*( I covered my face with one hand and kept crying I sat in the floor and hugged him hidding my face on his chest )

(I'm so sorry Naruto... I was an stupid selfish person...) don't cry... I love you...

*I didn't want you to know ... ( I started sobbing)

It's ok... you can trust me... you can say anything... I'll be here just listening to you... hugging you until you feel better... I'm here Naruto... I'll always been...

*I wasn't the same anymore... I wasn't happy... I couldn't deal with the pain I felt every time I would see you ... ( I started sobbing even more ) I thought you never wanted to see me after what happened... I would always be in my room in the dark crying... and I felt like my only escape from that pain was death ... I wanted to die so bad ... but my mom kept finding him... I ... I begged her to let me die ... that I couldn't live with this pain I felt in my chest ... ( I was sobbing really really bad )

I understand you... we both suffer a lot... and I'm sorry it was my fault... but I swear to you I will never hurt you again... you mean everything to me... you are my life... I can't be without you... with you... I'm not alone anymore...

*( I kept sobbing just listening to his words ... ) I don't want to be alone anymore... I know I have my parents... but without you ... I feel alone ... ( I was sobbing hiding my face on his chest )

I would never let you... and if we fall again... I promise that even if you hit me to death... I won't leave your side... because I love you... you are the sun in my darkness life... you got to my life that day when you first talked to me and gave me happiness and faith... you showed me how love is... Naruto... you changed my life...

*( I just started sobbing even more when he said that)

(I gave him a kiss on his head) I love you... (I whispered)

*I love you too ... ( I whispered while sobbing still hiding my face )

(I kept hugging him until some how he fell asleep and I took him to his bed and lay next to him still hugging him and playing with his hair... feeling his warm skin again close to me...)

*Guys...? ( kushina said and saw them laying in bed ) is everything okay ? ( she whispered)

(I looked at her ) he fell asleep...(I whispered)

*That's weird ... was he feeling okay ..? ( she whispered)

He told me everything... he was sobbing... I'm sorry for making all this painful thing in everyone's life... (I whispered and my eyes got full of tears)

*( her eyes got full of tears) it wasn't you're fault... just don't leave him ... he took a lot of bravery to tell you that ... ( and I'm not sure if he told him about what those man did to him ...) just please take care of him ... ( she whispered)

I will... I love him so much... (I whispered)

*I'm glad you feel that way for him ... he really lost all his happiness... ( she whispered and some tears got out of her eyes )

I know... we both did... and I'm sorry... for everything and for kissing you that day too...

*I'm sorry too ... I really am ... he has gone through a lot of really bad things... he got even more depressed than before after what they did to him ( she whispered with tears getting out of her eyes )

What do you mean?

*He hasn't tell you...?

No...

*Well... I know he won't like to tell you ... he was walking home ... went a few men stopped him ... ( she covered her mouth and started crying) he told me he tried to defend himself but he was just to weak after what he had done ... he couldn't do anything to defend himself... there was like 3 or more man ... and ( she covered her mouth trying not to cry loud ) they abused for him ... many times ... he told me he could only beg for them to stop ... because he was weak ... ( she covered her face crying)

(I stared crying on silence and just gave him a kiss on his head... now I feel worse than shit... this is all my fault...)

*He came home that day ... he couldn't even walk ... he was scared of Minato even touching his shoulder... he didn't want to say what happened to him ... until I talked to him and he told me ... they left him bruises all over even with his lip cut ... when he told me that 3 or more man abused from him I felt like dying... those man are still out there...he once saw one of them by the garden... the younger one ... he had brown hair with grey eyes ... that is the boy that got obsessed with Naruto...

And Minato... can he do something? Like sending someone to watch the house? For safeness of Naruto...

*We have tried that ... but somehow that boy ... ends up getting closer to him ... last time Naruto was sleeping and I decided to check on him and he was there just watching him and he saw me he was touching Naruto's hair and vanished... we have tried to figure out who he is ... but nothing seems to be there... sometimes I see him doing really dirty things while Naruto is sleeping... ( she said the last part disgusted )

What if I take him away...?

*I'm afraid... he's going to follow him ... he can smell his chakra... he bit Naruto ... so he can follow his chakra anywhere ... ( she walked to the balcony carefully) there he is ... he doesn't move from there he does let anyone close ... when someone gets close he just vanishes...

(I move slowly without waking up Naruto and walk next to Kushina to see this person ... I looked at him and he looked at me... is have to admit it's a very attractive man...) is there any way you can use some seal... (I whispered )

*I don't think so ... I don't know why ... he just doesn't want to get away from him ... ( she was looking at the man who moved his lips saying "his mine" )

This man is a freak...

*He has some kind of problems... can you believe we lock the house in every single way ... and we just find him in his room ... doing disturbing things ... watching Naruto sleep... ( she said disgusted)

What do you mean by disturbing?

*When I say disturbing... he starts touching himself... while watching Naruto sleep ...

(Disgusting... I stared walking downstairs to the patio he was still there I didn't get close he just looked at me)

Hey man... don't go... I just want to know... what do you want? (I said to him)

*Don't get close to him ... ( the man said with a deep voice... he looked at the balcony door to see if there was someone there )

( I walked to where sasuke was without letting the man see here ) sasuke its best if you don't talk to him ...

( the man smiled and vanished and appeared on Naruto's room and when he saw him he got close and started breathing fast watching him sleep and started touching himself over his pants looking at Naruto then to put his hand inside his pants and started touching himself...)

(Don't get close to him?... this man is sick...) you left him alone... (I said to Kushina and then I ran to Naruto room to the that pervert touching himself...) you better stop that... (I said angry)

*( the man only smiled in a perverted way and got close to Naruto to kiss him and he vanished)

This is the first time he kisses him ... ( she said disgusted ...)

He want me to know he is he's property... (I said angry and feeling disgust ...)

*Property...? ( she asked still being disgusted)

He told me don't get close to him... that means he wants Naruto for himself... he saw me right now and smiled and kissed him... showing me Naruto is his property...

*That's really sick ... but why would he be showing that ... to you ...? ( she asked )

Have you tried to talk to him...?

*In the matter of fact I did ... but he never responded... you're the only one he ever responded to ... ( she said )

Maybe he saw me hugging him...

*He has this weird ... obsession... with Naruto... he doesn't like to see anyone close to him ...

Kushina is much to ask... but... can I stay a few days just to see what this man do...(I look at her)

*Sure that's fine ... maybe we can figure out .. what he wants ... last time he injected Naruto with something weird ... ( I had to tell him )

What reaction gave to Naruto?

*Instead of seeing that man ... he thought it was you ...

Mmm but I don't get it... it's not dark yet... still he comes? Why he doesn't hide...?

*I wouldn't be sure how to answer that ... he must of bit him before he left ...

They only way to keep tracking him it's biting him... he need to bite him... if we don't let him... I will lost track...

*It's going to be hard to not let him bite him ...

Not if I'm here...

*Last time Minato stayed in the room with Naruto... and the next day somehow he was already bitting...

What if... we ask to Shikamaru for help... to stop him not let him move

*When someone is in the room ... he doesn't come ... he actually sends some kind of animal... not visible for us ... but capable of making a bite ... looks like a snake bite ...

Why you don't let moon to stay here...

*We did ... but she got hurt ... she did destroy the snake literally... but somehow it had this kind of poising smoke ... it almost killed her ...

I don't know what else to tell you... Hinata maybe

*I'm not sure if that will help... the only thing that every time he gets a bite his eyes changed... but not for long ...

Well... there has to be a way to stop him...

*Minato went to his office trying to see what can he find about that man ... he will come with some but not much information... it's hard to Find information about him ... he's starting to wake up ... I'll go downstairs and cook something... ( she walked to the kitchen )

( I started waking up I felt pain in my neck for some reason... I put my hand in my neck to try to make the pain go away ...)

Hi... (I told him)

*Hi ... ( my neck hurts a lot ... I sat in the bed with my hand on my neck ...)

Are you ok?

*My neck hurts...

Let me see... (I got close to him... hi bit him again...)

*It burns...

It's ok... don't worry... (it's not ok... that fucking pervert...)

*( fuck I'm seeing blurry... I lay my head on his chest ... falling asleep again)

(I hugged him)

*( bad idea to hug me at this time ... I let my head fall on his arms and closed my eyes falling asleep)

(That bastard... I lay him on bed)

*( I didn't want to keep sleeping) for some reason I'm still sleepy... ( I said half asleep)

It's ok... sleep...

*The pain In my neck doesn't let me ... I feel that from my neck I'm getting all this sleepiness... ( I said half asleep)

I'm sorry I can't help you with that...

*( I just covered my face with the pillow and sat down to fall in the bed again)

Just sleep Naruto until you feel ok...

*Come here ( I extended both of my arms to hug him with the pillow still on my face )

(I hugged him... it makes me happy when he call me next to him he doesn't do that to much... well when we were dating...)

*( I hugged him back and fell asleep)

(I was awake just thinking in how to finish this thing... while playing with his hair...)

*Sasuke...? ( she whispered by the door )

(I looked at her) yes?

*Don't let him sleep... or else he doesn't want to wake up ... ( she whispered)

How am I supposed to wake him?

*Well you said you'll be staying here right ? Maybe you can go for some clothes and take him with you ...

Ok... (I turned to see Naruto) hey Naruto... wake up... I need you to come with me...

*( she walked to the kitchen again)

Mmm...( I was starting to wake up but it takes time )

Come on sleepyhead...wake up...

*Mhmm... ( I was just agreeing for nothing)

Come on! (I stared tickling him)

*( I still had the pillow on my face but you could hear I started laughing)

Wake up! (I kept tickling him)

*Ok ok ( I said laughing)

Ok... (I removed the pillow and looked at him... I wanted to kiss him but I still feel like I can't...)

*( we where there just making eye contact and I started blushing a little)

(I can't kiss him... i kept looking at him. His eyes, his mouth...)

*( I seriously don't know what got into me but I got close to him and kissed him )

(At first I got still and then I blushed and stared kissing him back... I don't remember pretty much what happened last night... but I will remember this kiss...)

*( I started blushing... it's been a long time that I remember because I have no idea what happened yesterday that I kissed him ... we just kept kissing)

(Atvthe begging it was a sweet kiss but then it got full of desire and passion)

*( the kiss started to change in the matter of seconds... it was getting really intense ... I didn't notice when out tounges where already playing together)

(I stared breathing fast while kissing him I bit his lip and let my hand inside his shirt feeling his abdomen like i long time ago that I remember I haven't... I been missing him...)

*( I got goosebumps when I felt his hand on my abdomen... we kept kissing and I started to passing my fingers through his hair while the kiss was getting more intense he started to breathe faster...)

( I pull away and look at him and slowly I stared removing his shirt and mine... I stared touching his abdomen with both of my cold hands not missing one single spot on his warm skin...)

*( I was blushing so much , it's been a long time since I felt his cold hands ... he got close to me and started kissing my neck ... I just moved my head up to give him more space on my neck... he was still touching my abdomen)

(I stared biting him... he has already his body mark for anything that happened last night but today I will remember it was me... I stared biting and kissing him al the way down to his seal mark)

*( for some reason I felt really really nervous and just to feel he is kissing and biting my seal mark makes me more nervous as I started to breathe fast I was really nervous and I was blushing)

(I opened his pants and pull them down... I was nervous and he wasn't looking at me he was blushing looking at the ceiling... I grabbed his manhood and licked it to later putting on my mouth stared moving my head and my hand)

*( I started blushing even more as I was letting some moans out of my mouth I was still nervous wtf is wrong with me ..? I put my hand on his hair just to feel how he moves I was looking at the ceiling while moaning)

(I stared moving my head and mans faster making him moan loud... I heard like someone coming up and then get back... so I kept moving he grabbed my hair and stared moving his hand with my hand while moaning and looking at the ceiling...)

*( I was moaning looking at the ceiling I even felt my back archer from the bed as I moved my hand from his head and covered my mouth to not moan loud ... my hips where lifting up a little even tho I didn't want to )

(I pull away still moving my hand and clean my mouth with the other and I went directly to his neck to make bites...)

*( why can't I stop blushing... I was letting moans out while feeling he was bitting my neck , when I decided to look at him I felt more nervous and he saw me and started breathing faster then before ...)

(I took off my pants how I could and I let my manhood inside him and stared moving fast and moaning... I closed my eyes I want for some reason to cry... this is like a fucking dream and if it is I don't want to wake up... it feels so real him... his love...)

*( we were both moaning loud now I used my legs to pull him deeper I have no idea why when I did that my back archer from the bed and I just started to grab the covers while moaning and with my eyes closed , I don't know why I feel like crying...it's like if t was dream or something...)

(I stared moving faster and my hand as well until we both finished letting out a loud moan and I was also feeling goosebumps all over my body... I gave him a kiss and I slowly pull away and lay next to him... )

*( I looked at him and gave him a kiss when I saw someone on the balcony I quickly used to blanket to cover us ) there's someone in the balcony...

( the man got inside the room ) I told you to stay away from him ... and there's going to be consequences for this ... ( the man looked at Sasuke and angry but when he saw Naruto he put his hand over his pants bitting his lips looking at Naruto only covering himself with the blanket...)

Get away... you are not welcome here! (I sat down still covering and looked at him with anger and disgust)

*Why don't you leave ... and let me play with my doll ... ( he gave a perverted smile to Naruto as he let a Moan out because he was hard ...)

( I was just looking at him ... I felt my neck burn a lot more so I just placed my hand on my neck ) what do you want?!

( the man got more exited when he heard Naruto talking to him ) I want him to get away from my property... ( he said with a. Deeper voice ) you may have already... claim him ... but afterwards... I'll make him mine ... ( he said the last part to sasuke)

Naruto is no ones property you fucking bastard... and there is no way I'll get away from him... Naruto don't talk to him... he is sick...

*Why don't you let me play... with this sexy thing... ( he was looking at Naruto all perverted ) just look at that ... isn't he sexy ... it makes me want to fuck him so bad ! ( he was getting hard )

( I was there just feeling disgusted and in shock )

(I laughed) and you think that's the way to make him get interested on you? You are completely sick... (I stared putting my boxers under the blanket)

*I have better ways... ( he said smiling and in the blink of an eye he injected sasuke with something so he wouldn't be Able to move) would you like to watch...? ( he was already holding Naruto's neck )

( I made him let go of my neck but he pressed it making me almost pass out )

(I couldn't move or close my eyes... I couldn't speak... what the fuck ! How did he move that fast... what is this? I was breathing fast wanting to scream to Kushina to get help and for him to let Naruto go... but I couldn't...)

*( he was pressing Naruto's neck making him really really weak he took Naruto in his arm pulling the blanket to cover him ) oh you already have you're boxers? ( the man said to sasuke still holding Naruto in his arms almost passed out )

(I was looking at him... I couldn't say anything or move at all)

*Nothing you can really do now ... ( the man said with a deep voice) I wonder where could be the place... ? Oh closest maybe... ( he started walking to the closet he opened the door and got inside with Naruto on his arms) omg ! Now I really want to fuck him ! ( he got out of the closet) maybe you would like to watch... ( he lay Naruto on the floor still with blanket and went to the balcony and put the shades down to get the room dark but he will be able to see he locked the door and walked to Naruto who was almost passed out )

(Tears stared coming out of my eyes... I was unable to move or do something... this man looked at me sick and cleaned my tears with his tongue and the he gave me a sick smiled and walked to Naruto to lick his neck... )

*( the man was now on top of Naruto licking his cheek neck also bitting him to the point to even make him bleed ) have you tasted his blood... I can say I'm addictive to the taste ( his voice was changing into a deeper one than before as he opened Naruto legs and pulled down his pants and started to get close to him ) don't worry... this will be fun ( he said with a perverted smile on his face .)

( I stared crying fighting with this thing in my body to move and help him... stop! I can't speak or move! )

*( he injected Naruto with the same thing and the man out his head facing to Sasuke) maybe you would like to see his face ... ( the man laughed and put his manhood inside Naruto and started moving while you can see Naruto crying trying to move but he couldn't) ahh this feels so fucking good ! God ! I need to this more often! ( the man started moaning in a very exaggerated way )

(I felt like dying... I stared getting dizzy while crying and I fell in the bed I can't move! This man stopped and walked to me not caring he was naked and grabbed my hair and dragged me close to his manhood and he looked at Naruto and he said "so you can think is him" his pass his manhood on my face and then dragged me out of bed by my hair and sat me on the floor so I can see directly to them... I was crying really bad and Naruto too... the man went back to Naruto and stared doing what he was doing he was licking his neck and looking at me like having fun about that I was crying... )

*( the man was moving faster than before ) fuck! Now I know why you like to fuck him ! This feels so damn good ! Open you're legs more ! ( he slapped Naruto on the leg leaving his hand marked and opened his legs more while he was crying) why aren't you opening them more ! I need to feel more of you ! ( he said moaning and he pushed himself more to go even deeper making Naruto stop breathing for a moment, he took his head and started kissing him and looked at Sasuke like saying " his mine " as he kept kissing him ) why don't you make him a blow job while I'm fucking you ! ( he said to Naruto and grabbing sasuke feet taking his underwear and putting his manhood on Naruto's mouth )

(I stared crying feeling powerless... this can't be happening again... Naruto was crying... we couldn't move at all... the man inserted his finger on me moving his hand and his body in Naruto while he was moaning louder... I wanted to scream to kill him! And I can't fucking move he was looking at us in a very sick way and it looks like he likes seeing us like that... I stared breathing fast I was Hyperventilated I even want to throw up... )

*( the man got deeper into Naruto moaning louder than before as he kept trying to open his legs more ) open you're fucking legs ! ( he said that moaning loud as he pull out his fingers from sasuke and grab Naruto's hips and make him go deeper while moaning even louder ) I told ... you ... to get ... away ... from him ... this are ... the consequences... ( the man said between a moan ) now you ... will fight ... for his love ... he will forget about you ... with this ... ( he showed sasuke a little bottle while he was moaning)

(I stared sobbing and the mans took Naruto's mouth out of my manhood and gave him the potion... ) I... I'll f...fucking...kill...y...you... (I said sobbing and trying so hard to make my body react I already speak...)

*Yeah ... sure ... ( he said moaning) it's doing its effect already... look at his eyes ... ( he said moaning louder as he moved faster and he finished but for some reason he kept moving) now lets see ... how ... you win ... his love ... again ... ( he said with a deep voice )

You... f... fucking ... sick...bas.. bastard ! (I activated my sharingan and finally i could moved my body and hit him really hard on his face)

*That was a nice move kid ... ( he said exited and got close to Naruto and kissed him putting another thing to make him pass out) now lets see how you can get his love back ... ( he smiles and vanished)

(I move with difficult and covered him and room him with pain on my body in his bed... I put my boxers and pants and opened the door...) Kushina... (I tried to scream but I couldn't...) ku... Kushina! (I finally screamed)

*What happened?! ( she started running to his room ) what happened?!

(I stared crying...) I... I .. couldn't stop...him... (it was hard for me to speak and my body hurts)

*What ?! Sit down ( she helped him sit down and went inside the room with a scream and ran to Naruto to cover him and hug him he was unconscious he was letting his head fall from her arms ) what happened?! ( she said really worried for both of them )

He... got... angry... I was here... (I took a deep breath) he gave him... something... I don't... know... what ... it was... he said... I have to... fight... for his... love now...

*( she saw the bottle) this is for people to forget everything... ( Naruto was still unconscious) this isn't good ... ( she was still hugging him trying to make him wake up )

Forget? Everything? ...What do you mean... ? (I stared feeling better)

*It's to forget everything... of the person you love ... ( she said sad still hugging Naruto)

Love? You mean... he will forget about me? (I got up I have my strength back)

*He ... will ... everything you guys have been through... he will forget ...

Is there any potions to make that thing stop?

*Sadly there isn't ...

I'm sorry...

Kushina I can't loose him... not again... not even a memory for him to want me back... I can't...

*Well we can do this ... you can stay in a free room we have right now ... so it can be like you're just living with us ... and well ... you can try for him to feel what he felt again...

What about your baby...?

*We have 2 rooms ... one is the guest room and the other is the one that we will use for her ...

This can't be happening...(I rubbed my face...)

*I need to get him to bed ... and also he doesn't have anything on ...

I'll change him...

Kushina ! Naruto! I'm home! (Minato downstairs)

*I'll go talk with Minato... ( she was hugging him and Sasuke sat next to her and she carefully passed Naruto to sasuke arms ) I'll be right back ( she got up and went to talk with Minato)

(I put changed Naruto and lay him on bed like he was sleeping he was waking up so i got out and I closed the door... this is a nightmare...)

Kushina why that face? Something happened? (Minato)

*The man ... he came back and hurted Naruto and Sasuke... but he gave this to Naruto ( she showed him the bottle) his going to forget everything about Sasuke... ( she said sad )

( i started to wake up ) what the hell happened... ?! ( I said holding my head and sat in bed feeling a lot of pain in my body I tried to get up but almost fell )

Oh no... this is not good... are they ok now? Has Naruto wake up? (Minato said worried)

(I was sitting on the stairs holding my tears... I want this nightmare to finish now!)

*I'm not sure if he's awake now ... ( she said worried)

Mom ...( I opened the door and who the fuck is that ?!)

(I looked up to see him and he was looking at me almost with disgust... I felt pain on my chest...) you woke up... (I said to him)

Naruto? (Minato said and walked close to the stairs with Kushina to see him)

*( who the fuck is that ! ) yes ? ( I looked at my dad confused)

Are you feeling okay ? ( she asked )

I have a headache... ( why doe she keep looking at me ?! )

Well come down and take something for that... (Minato said)

Are you ok? (I asked him and took his hand... maybe he hasn't forgot about me...)

*( I made him let go of my hand and laughed nervously) no thanks I'm okay... ( why is he making me nervous I got to my room and closed the door )

Oh god ... sasuke this will take time ... ( she said and Minato got close to him and touched his shoulder)

(I face down and stared crying covering my face)

I'm sorry... (Minato said) I'll go for your things... you stay here...

(I gave him my keys and told him to don't forget about snow ball and he walked away)

*It's okay... ( kushina said and got close to sasuke)

( why did he hold my hand ! Wtf ?! I lay on my bed thinking about who he was I've never seen him ...)

It's not ok... I'm dying alive... again... (I said to her)

*I'll go talk to him ... this isn't his fault... he would of never liked to forgot about you ... ( she was trying to make him feel better)

Fucking headache... ( I whispered holding my head )

I don't know what to think... I don't want to think... (Sasuke said)

*I'll go and talk to him ... ( she got up and went to Naruto's room )

Naruto honey... are you ok? (I said while open the door)

*I have a headache... ( I looked at her and she closed the door and went to sit next to me ) by the way ... who is that guy ?

Sasuke Uchiha... he had some troubles... and he needed a place to stay... his family was out friends your dad and I ... his mom was my best friend in childhood...

*Ohh... ( I don't know who the fuck he is ) why did he hold my hand ?

He is very friendly... he also meet you when you guys were kids... he must remember you... he is older...

*Ohh... ( I don't remember shit ...) how long will he be staying here ?

I don't know... I told you he had some troubles... (what can I say?) his family died... he is alone...

*Ohh that's bad ... ( shit ! That's terrible!)

It is... his older brother did it... (I have to tell him so he won't ask him and make him feel worse)

*Oh my god ... that's ... I can't find a word ...

It's terrible... he can be friendly but not always... don't take anything personal please... (just in case Sasuke gets mad for something or acts weird...)

*I won't ... ( sounds like a weird lonely guy ...)

Be good now... try to talk to him to know him... he is very lonely... he has been since he was 6... so be nice Naruto... can you do that for me? (I touched Naruto's cheek)

*Well okay ... ( I smiled )

( I hope his not weird ...)

Thanks sweetie... I'll go finish the food for dinner... ok.. (I gave him a kiss on the forehead and walked out and touched Sasuke's hair he was still sitting ok the stairs... Minato went inside and put Sasuke's cat on the floor... wow that's fat... and this ran to Sasuke and lay on his legs purring... I went down and Minato walked with me to help me)

(I was petting snow ball)

*( I opened the door when moon jumped on me and started licking my face ) hey girl ( she was really happy to see me for some reason)

(I heard Naruto laughing and I stared crying... this is going to hurt a lot...)

*( someone is showing a lot of love today she went to sasuke and lay on his laps ... that's weird in her ... fuck ! I'll try to be nice ) are you okay ? ( he was crying it must be because of his family...)

(I face down petting Moon and snow) I am... (lie! I'm dying)

*( he's dying?! I didn't think he was that bad ... I know what he thinks ...)

How you feel... ? (I cleaned my tears)

*I have a terrible headache for some reason... I usually don't ... ( this is awkward...)

Take something... (I said I feel shy...)

*Yeah ... ( he's on boxers... why the fuck am I blushing?! I walked downstairs carefully and went to take something for the headache)

(I kept petting snow ball and moon) what should I do moon? (She looked at me) I can't ask snow ball he is stupid... you are not... (she was just looking at me... I sighed)

Are you better? (Minato said helping Kushina to cook)

*Mhmm ... ( not really! I drank some juice and pills ) I feel like throwing up now ... ( fuck!)

Why don't you go lay down...? ( she said )

Sure thing... ( I hope I don't throw up I walked upstairs carefully when I was almost in my room I ran to the bathroom and started throwing up )

(Where is my clothes? )

*( I got out of the bathroom and saw his clothes there ... why are his clothes in my room ...? )

(I got up and looked inside his room) I came for my clothes...

*Why ... why are they in here ...? ( I looked at him he had hickies in his abdomen...)

Mmm moon took them... (sorry moon)

*Ohh ... sorry for that ... ( I laughed)

It's ok... (I walked inside and took them... and walked to the guess room that is next to Naruto's room btw is a share bathroom with him... so now he have to share the same bathroom... usually I used to stay in the in the room but that is for the new baby now..)

*( I walked to the bathroom and took my clothes off and got inside the shower to wash my hair)

(I put my clothes on and then I sat on the bed... snow ball was purring and jumped to my bed to sleep)

*( I got out of the shower and put my towel on I put my hands on the sink ... why do I feel strange around him ...)

(I feel like dying... but I promise that I won't leave his side...)

*( this is all so weird ... I got out and went to my closet I put my shorts and shoes and walked to the balcony to hang from there and started doing pull-ups the room that was next to mine also had a balcony...)

(I walked outside to the balcony with the fat snow ball and sat there to notice he was there in his balcony... pain on my chest...)

*( I just kept doing my exercise... this is all weird ... I really feel weird ... I looked the the side and saw a guy there ... he had light brown hair almost blonde and light green eyes ... I have to admit he was very attractive...)

Hi! (He said smiling he had this attractive smiled)

*( wow... that's very attractive...wait what the fuck is happening to me ?! ) hey ... ( I let go and land standing up ... maybe he lost something...)

I looking for my dog... I saw it come here... it's black with blue eyes... (he smiled at Naruto...)

(Who the fuck is that? -Sasuke thought)

*( a dog ?! I felt something by my legs ...and looked down and omg ! This dog ! It almost looks like moon ! ) well here it is .. ( I smiled ) would you mind if I pet it. ? ( I love dogs !)

No... I won't... (he smiled)

*( I kneel down and started petting it ... it was so soft ) what's its name ... ? ( I looked at him )

Bubbles... (he chuckles) I know is weird but he loves bubbles... that why his name ...

*( I laughed) that's cute ... and I haven't seen you around... did you move in around here ?

Mhm like 2 days ago... I'm new... it's a nice place here (I smiled)

*Yeah it is ... I'm Naruto by the way ( I extended my hand so say a properly hello )

I'm Yuuki (I gave him my hand and smiled)

*( I smiled back , I felt like I've seen him before but my head is a total mess ) well I won't take you're time anymore... ( I laughed and his dog walked next to him )

I hope I can see you again... maybe if you like we can eat some ramen some time (he smiled)

Well I'll una if you don't want... people don't like a lot the ramen...

*Well... actually I really like ramen...

Really? I love it... we can go out some day...

*( that's weird ... but it's ramen ! ) sure ... ( what the fuck am I supposed to say ?! )

(I smiled) tomorrow maybe?

*( he really smiles a lot ..) tomorrow...? I mean sure why not ... ( I really feel like I know him ... or at least have seen him somewhere...)

Well see you tomorrow, Naruto... and thanks... (I took the dog and vanished)

*( thanks for what ...? Weird but friendly... )

(I was looking at Naruto and I felt pain... he is going out with this guy... and I can't stop him... I walked to the bathroom and stared crying... I decided to cut myself again...)

Naruto who was that? (Minato?

*Oh his name is Yuuki... he said he moved here 2 days ago ... he seems friendly...

(Weird...) ok... be careful...

*I will ... ( he thinks his weird too ... mmm ...)

Can you go and tell Sasuke that food is almost ready... (Minato looked at Naruto wondering about that "Yuuki ")

*Sure ... ( I walked to the house by the garden door and went to his room and knocked the door )

(I was still at the bathroom crying... I had cut again two times... I can't deal with this I want to die...)

*( I heard crying In the bathroom so I went to my room and got to the bathroom and ) are you okay...? ( he cut himself...)

(I covered my wrists and looked at him) I am... (I said trying to calm down)

*No you're not ... ( I grab some towel and put water ) let me help you ...

(When he said that I stared crying... god I can't...)

*( I got close to him and took his hand and started cleaning the blood... why would he do this ...)

(Feeling his hands made want to hugged him and kiss him... I just had you back and I loose you again... I can't! I prefer to die...)

*( I started healing his hands ) you know something... I feel like I know you from somewhere...

(I looked at him) we had... (I said shy )

*Really? ( I looked at him )

Surly in a dream no long ago... (I wish I would've never wake up...)

*My mom told me ... that we used to know each other when we where kids ...

Yeah... that's true...

*I know it may sound weird ... but I don't know why ... I feel like I known you almost all my life ...

(My eyes got full of tears) in a dream... I told you...

*Doesn't feel like a dream...

(It wasn't...) I know...

*( his hand was heal now ) well it's all healed... ( I looked at him and smiled )

(I touched his cheek without thinking)

*( I blushed when he did that ) well they say the food is almost ready ... ( I was blushing)

Thanks... Naruto... we should go out tomorrow... I want to show you something...

*( I totally forgot about the other guy ... he makes me feel ... home ... for some reason...) sure thing... ( out of nowhere I gave him a sweet smile ... that really doesn't happen...)

(I hope it would help him remember...) ok... (I got up and walked to the room they gave me and putt a shirt on) thanks Naruto... for my hands... (I face down)

*It's no problem... ( I'm weak ... I got up and almost fell and acted like nothing...)

(We walked to the kitchen and we sat down to wait for the food) smells good... (I said to Kushina and Minato)

*Thanks ( she said happy serving the food with Minato)

( I really feel weird around him I let my head fall on the chair just looking at the ceiling and closed my eyes ... when a image of Sasuke and I kissing... and I remember he didn't have his clothes and he also had hikies I sat Down quickly... could it be ... what !)

Naruto stop playing like that or you can fall from the chair! (Minato said)

*Sorry... ( I laughed nervously and looked at Sasuke and blushed so I just face down)

Is he okay ? ( kushina whispered to Minato)

I don't know... he is acting weird (Minato whispered... and the that sat down) we were thinking about what name could the baby girl have... any idea? Both can share and opinion (Minato said smiling)

*( more images came to my head ) I'll be right back ! ( I said nervous and blushing so much I went to my room )

What's up with him ...? ( she asked )

I don't know... why don't you go talk to him... he talks more to you than me... (Minato said to Kushina)

*Well ... okay ... ( she got up and went to Naruto's room )

Naruto... (I walked inside) what's wrong sweetie?

*( I can't stop blushing) mom can I ask you something...? ( I said shy )

Sure... (I sat next to him)

*Well... have ... ( fuck ! ) have ... sasuke and I ... ever kissed... ( I said the last part almost in a whisper)

(I got still... he can remember!) well yeah... (I can't lie to him)

*( I got still and started blushing even more ) where we ever something else ... then friends...?

Mhm... some problems happened and you guys broke up...

*( what the ... I collapsed on the bed ) wait ... so why can't I remember that ...

(I sighed) someone... a bad person... gave you something to forget about him...

*What ?! ( fuck so it wasn't a dream I got up and started hyperventilating) when ?!

Today... in the morning... you were having... (blushed) well today...

*What ?! ( I can't breathe! ) i ... i .. don't know what to say ...

You went out yesterday to talk to him... it's been 2 years since you guys broke up... but well ... you are... were In love... and want him back on your life and he feels the same way as well...

*What ?! ( fuck I can't take this to much ! To much for my head !) I need a walk ( I started laughing nervously)

Ok... take him with you... he can clear all your... well all that can be confusing...

*( I laughed nervously) c...can I walk alone ... I also need time to think ( I said laughing nervous)

Naruto... don't go out alone

*I'll take moon ... I just ... to much for my head right now ...

I know but it can be dangerous...

*Well ... I ... mmmm not sure ... my head feels weird... like it's about to explode...

Can you please sit in the garden... ? It's better if you stay at home

*Alright... ( I laughed nervously and got out by the balcony she even screamed when I jumped but I was okay I just sat there trying to think ...)

(I walked downstairs to eat... I need to eat for the baby)

I'm not hungry Kushina... (Sasuke said)

*Well ... I have some news ... ( she sat down)

(I just looked at her)

*Well... he started to remember... ( she said happy)

What ? (I said smiling and breathing fast) you are not lying?

*No I'm not lying... ( she smiled ) I explained everything that happened... and well yeah ... he's at the garden... just a bit in shock... ( she smiled )

Should I go and talk to him?

(Minato was in shock is the first time someone can remove the effect ...)

*Well... he may have a lot of questions right now ... ( she looked at Minato who was in shock ) Minato are you okay ?

It's the first time someone can remove the effect (he said to Kushina)

(Ok was that a yes you can go or a no?-Sasuke)

*Really...? That's shocking ... ( she said shocked)

( to much for my head ! I got up and just threw myself in he river)

It is (Minato said ) but I'm glad he removed (he smiled)

Kushina... was that a yes or a no? (Sasuke)

*Oh sorry sasuke ( she laughed) and well go talk to him ... ( she smiled )

(I smiled and walked fast to the garden he was swimming) hi... (I said in a shy voice)

*( I got still... I just started blushing I turned around to look at him ) hey ... ( this is to much for my head )

Kushina told me you can... remember some things... (I sat down and put my feet inside the river)

*( mom ! ) well ... yeah ... ( I blushed)

I'm happy... you remember at least something...

*I... still ... don't understand... why did they give me that ? Like that man my mom told me about...

He is obsessed with you... and he got angry it was a punishment for me...

*He what...? Why did he even get angry?

(I blushed and face down) we were... having... you know...

*( I blushed even more ) oh... ohhh ... ( I laughed nervously)

Yeah... (what can I say!)

*( what would it be ... to be with him ... oh god I need to stop thinking!)

(I looked at him and blushed even more...)

*( I noticed he was looking at me so I sat next to him and we both made eye contact while blushing I felt my heart beating really fast and we started to get close )

(We stared kissing for him it's like the first time... for me is the most happiest moment)

*( I felt really nervous it's like my first time kissing him... he put his hand on my waist I felt even more nervous then before and put my hand on his cheek while we kept kissing...)

(He was all wet but I didn't care I pull him close to home and kept kissing him getting the kiss intense)

*( I felt nervous when he did that ... I was still blushing, we kept kissing every time it was getting more intense then before , he kept pulling him close to him ... he even started breathing fast ...)

(I pull him away and I smiled) I'm happy... I really am...

*( I smiled back while blushing)

I love you...

*( I looked at him and then remembered when I told him that ...) I ... I love you too ... ( I still felt it and I hugged him )

(I hugged him back... and chuckle on happiness)

Hi... Naruto... (Yuuki)

*( what is he doing here I pull away from the hug and looked at yuuki ) Hey Yuuki ... ( he seems mad ...)

I lost bubbles again... and who is he?

*I haven't seen him ... and this is Sasuke... ( why is he getting mad ...)

Sasuke huh? (He looked at him angry)

This guy... (I said)

*( awkward... I looked at Sasuke like saying do you know him ? )

It's you... right... (I have my sharingan activated) you can't hide of my sharingan you bastard... nice costume by the way...

*What ? ( I looked at him confused, what is he talking about..?)

Now you don't have anything to say... (I said angry and stand up and took Naruto arm and put him behind me... he stared laughing)

*( what is he ... I started to feel a lot of pain on my neck ...) ahh! ( I fell to the grass holding my neck )

You see ... remember what I gave him ... I'm surprised... he could take away the effects... but my friends here ... ( snakes started to get out of his sleeves ) gave him that beautiful bite on the neck ... if you didn't want to loose him for good ... you'll loose him for bad ... ( Yuuki said looking at Naruto who's eyes were changing) take a close look at his eyes ... ( he said )

(I looked at Naruto) what did you do to him? (I looked at him angry)

*My snakes ... they spread out ... a very very bad poison... ( he laughed) but not to kill ... he's just become like a doll ... and I can use him whenever I want... ( he said in a very deep voice)

( I kept holding my neck ... seeing really blurry ... ) ahhh! ( it started to burn even more)

Stop this nonsense! (I kneel down to look better at Naruto)

What is going on!? (Minato in shock)

*What nonsense?! I told you to stay away from him ! ( Yuuki said angry)

( I let another scream of pain and let my body fall on sasuke chest while screaming in pain )

Stop this! He doesn't feel anything for you let him free!

*( I was screaming in pain and I activated sage mode and the nine tails and looked at him I took a kunai out and ran to him and stabbed him on the forehead everybody was just there in shock ...who will kept getting the kunai deeper in his forehead...)

Naruto... ( kushina said shocked even covering her mouth being really really really shocked )

(We were all in shock I have see him like this before... Minato got close to the body and took it way and Naruto sat on the grass trying to calm down)

*( I was just sitting in the grass trying to calm down still having one hand on my neck it started bleeding...)

(I got close to him to suck the venom out of his body. I have to do it because his parents are in shock...)

*( it's been 2 months since the incident of me killing that man I had to go to work really early my I gave my dad the day off he's really tired and I'm still at work 5:30am and it's already 6:00pm I feel really disgusted of work .. nothing I can really do ... )

Kushina... Minato can I talk to you guys? (Sasuke said with tiny a bag on his hand)

What happened Sasuke? (Minato said while he was touching Kushina's belly)

*What happened...? ( she said smiling)

I... I don't like to talk about my feelings... but I think this time I have to...(Sasuke said and Mina looked at him confused)

*What are you talking about... ? ( kushina said confused)

I want to propose to Naruto... to get marry with me... (Sasuke said shy and blushing)

Marry? (Minato looked at him)

*Really? ( she said happy and smiling)

Mhm... I wanted to know if it is ok for you guys? (Sasuke said)

It's... well for me it's ok... (Minato smiled) at the end is Naruto the one who has to decide... he hasn't get back his memories so...

*For me it's okay ( her eyes got full tears) I feel really happy right now ... ( she started crying of happiness) sorry just ignore me ( she said crying and laughing)

(Ugh! Diabetes! Hope she doesn't hug me...) well thanks I guess... and you cook something for us... like special... please (Sasuke said to Kushina)

*Of course... ( she smiled ) well he'll be home in a hour ... so I got to start cooking now ... ( she smiled smiling and got up and messed Sasuke hair and began to start cooking)

(I walked to our mini apartment that Minato built for us in the garden and stared fixing the table with candles all over the place and some romantic shit that I know he likes...)

*( I started walking home with moon I feel like I'll fall asleep any second now ... I got home and opened the door ... god I'm so sleepy... I took my shoes off and walked to the kitchen to see my parents ) hey mom ( I gave her a kiss on the cheek) hey dad ... ( I smiled and sat Down) where's Sasuke...?

Sasuke is on the apartment... go look for him(Minato said and Kushina nodded)

*( she is acting weird ... has she been crying? Oh god ... ) well okay...( I got up and walked to the mini apartment I forgot my keys so I had to knock ...)

(I opened the door ) Naruto... hi... (I walked outside and turn him around and cover his eyes with a red scarf...)

*He...( he turned me around and covered my eyes , I hope I don't fall ) what's this for ? ( I said laughing nervously)

You'll see... (I walked inside the apartment and I took a deep breath ) don't scream...

*Why would I scream ? ( he's creeping me out !)

(I took off the scarf and I'm already blushing)

*( well he ... omg ... omg ! I started blushing and smiling... aww! I was happy and shocked) what's this for ? ( I turned to see him while I was blushing and smiling)

I wanted to do something special for you... (I sat him on the chair and I stared serving the food...) well enjoy... (I sat down)

*Thanks... ( I said smiling... well my mom was crying and now this ...? Mmmm ! ) this looks delicious...( we both started eating)

(I'm getting nervous... I stand up and serve him some wine... until we finished eating) Naruto... we been through a lot...

*( this is unusual... but sweet! I started drinking some wine ... why is he nervous...? ) yeah ... ( I really don't know what to say?!)

Naruto... (I stand up and walked to his chair and he looked at me)

*Yes ? ( I looked at him and for some reason I was getting really nervous!)

(I kneel Down... fuck! ) I love you... and well... I want to spend the rest of my life with you no matter what... (I took out the little box) I promise to love you for ever... marry me... (I opened the box a ring there...)

*( I smiled) was that a question? ( I said smiling)

I am asking...

*You said ... marry me ... that's not asking

Well if you insist I will...

*( what ?! He ... he took it the wrong way ! He was just looking at me making me blush...)

So... is that a yes?

*( I laughed) you did the same thing when you asked me to date you ... but it is a ... yes ... ( I smiled)

(I smiled and kiss him...) wait? You remember?

*I remembered everything today... ( I said smiling)

I'm so happy... (I hugged him)

*( I hugged him back and he pulled away to put the ring in my finger I gave him a sweet smile and hugged him ) it's dark already... want to come swim with me ..?

No... we better stay here...

*I know you can't swim... come with me ... I'll teach you ... ( I smiled )

You know?

*Yeah I know ... but I can teach you ... ( I touched his cheek and smiled )

(We went outside so he can't teach me and he did... two months have pass since that day and we are getting married tomorrow at night... I'm nervous and excited after this maybe we can travel to other places and enjoy some time alone... I really love him...)

*( sasuke and I were talking in the garden talking and laughing when we heard my mom screamed of pain we all ran to her room when we got there she was on her bed bleeding my dad and I got close to her )

The ... baby... the baby is coming... ( she said breathing fast and let another scream of pain) something is wrong !

I'll go get some towels and warm water! (Sasuke said and ran to the kitchen)

Naruto go for help... (Minato said worried)

*No... you go ... I'll stay here with her... ( I said and noticed she was bleeding even more ) she's loosing a lot of blood... ( he was in shock ..) dad go now !

( kushina just fainted)

(I ran out of the house to the hospital it was already dark...)

(I walked to the room with the towels and the warm water) here is the towels... (Kushina opened her eyes and looked at us) Kushina I'm sorry I have to check on you... (I got close to her and check her... ) they baby is coming you just have to push... you have to push hard for Hikari... (the name they decide for the baby girl) where is Minato?

*He went for help , there's no time to take her to the hospital...( I think the moment has come ... my tattoo hasn't been glowing for weeks ... and I remember the people from the village hidden in the rain told me ... when the time was close it would stop glowing) I have to stop the bleeding... ( I started to pass her my chakra so she could stay awake and stop the bleeding , I hope dad doesn't get here late ...)

Kushina you have to push now! (I told her and with pain she did) it's almost here... I can see her head... (I said to her and she pushed again and Hikari went out but she didn't cry... I looked at Naruto)

*( my mom had fainted I was getting weak I looked at Hikari and extended my hand and put it on hikari's belly while passing her chakra at the same time I was passing chakra to her and my mom )

Naruto... (he was looking pale) stop... stop it now... you are to weak! (Hikari was laying next to Kushina...)

*I ... I can't stop ... or else they are ... going to die ... ( I kept passing them chakra I was really weak but I kept passing them my chakra)

If you keep doing that you will die! Stop!

*I... I .. I can't stop... it's my ... mom ... and ... sister... ( I kept passing them my chakra I was now having difficulties talking and breathing)

Naruto please! (I stared crying) please stop! Where the fuck is Minato!?

*He's ... he's coming with help ...( my eyes were closing as I kept passing them chakra... )

Naruto I'm begging you... you are to weak stop... (I got close to him) please stop Naruto... don't leave me...stop!

*I...I can't ... ( I said with difficulties breathing and talking and my eyes where closing ... I couldn't stop ... I kept passing them chakra...)

(I saw his tattoo the gift one was passing to Hikari's arm... it was half done...) Naruto... looked at me... (he did with difficulties) please stop... they'll be fine... Minato is coming...

*They ... are still ... dying... ( I was looking at him with difficulties and even breathing would hurt ... ) there's no time ... ( I was passing them even more chakra...)

(His eyes were losing their color) please Naruto... stop... (I said crying)

*I... I ... don't have ... any chakra left ...it's less then 5% ... the tattoo... it's done ... ( you could see the chakra from me fading...) there's... nothing... I can do now ... ( I felt the last bit of my chakra went away and I just collapsed on the bed ... having a really hard time breathing)

Naruto! (I ran to him and grabbed his hand) Minato is coming you will be fine...

*( I looked at him and tears started to get out of my eyes ) it..it's to late ... now ... ( I said crying because of the pain I was feeling) he won't ... come in... time ... ( I was breathing slower every time )

Don't say that please... stay with me Naruto... don't leave me! (I stared sobbing)

*I ... I won't leave you ... I'll always be with you ... you're not alone ... ( I smiled while crying and touched his cheek ) I ... I love you ... ( my hand fell on the bed ...)

( I stared subbing while I was begging him to wake up... I lay my head on his chest begging him to wake up... it's been to 4 hours and I was next to him grabbing his hand... Kushina is still unconscious but him just like that baby...)

*( Minato got home and ran with the help to the room) Naruto!? ( he ran to them ) what happened!? ( the medics where only concentrated on hikari and kushina)

You fucking left him to die... (I looked at him with anger)

*What ?! ( his eyes got full of tears and looked at Naruto who was all pale just laying there and not breathing) Naruto! ( got close to him and took him on his arms ) help him ! ( he said crying )

(I got up and push Minato and took Naruto from him) don't fucking touch him! This is your Fucking fault! (I stared walking to out apartment and stay there crying with Naruto in my arms. I stared giving him kisses on his cheeks and head... begging him to wake up...)

*( Minato ran to him and tried to open the door ) Sasuke! Open this door ! Please! They need to check on him ! Maybe there's still a chance! ( he said crying really bad )

(I put Naruto on the bed and opened the door...)

*( Minato let the medics in and ran to Naruto and took his hand ...) I'm sorry... I'm so sorry.! ( he said crying while the medics where checking on him trying to revive him ...)

This is your fucking fault... (Sasuke said full of anger...)

*Sasuke... please! ( he said crying really bad touching Naruto's hair )

(They were trying so hard to revive him... I thought I saw him breathing) is he breathing?

*( Minato looks at Sasuke and started crying even more)

(I fell to the floor fainting... I can't deal with this pain...)

*Sasuke! ( Minato said and went with him , the medics started to put Naruto in a nursing bed and started covering taking him out of the apartment... Minato was crying really really bad feeling a lot of pain)

(The medics injected something on Sasuke to wake him up)

(I opened my eyes and Naruto wasn't there) where is he! (I screamed to Minato)

*The ... medics took them ... there wasn't anything to do to help him ... ( Minato said crying)

What the fuck are you talking about! I saw him breathing! (I pushed him and ran to catch him but he wasn't on the house anymore more)

*( Minato ran after him ) sasuke! He wasn't breathing! ( he said crying trying to make him understand)

He was breathing! I saw him! You let them taking him away!

*Sasuke he wasn't breathing! I'm sorry! There was nothing they could do ! ( he said crying)

You lier! You Fucking lier!

*I'm not lying sasuke! I'm sorry! He's not with us anymore! ( he said crying with a lot of pain )

That's no true... you are lying... he would be home soon... (I stared walking to our apartment)

*Sasuke... he's not coming back anymore...

You don't know anything...

*Sasuke please... you need to understand... he's not coming back ...

He is... you'll see...he told me he will never leave me... he is coming home...

*Sasuke... he is gone now ...

To work... he is coming late today... (I closed the door of the apartment)

*( this is going to be hard for him ... for all of us... )

( it was already a day after Naruto's death... we where all getting ready to go to the funeral... kushina couldn't stop crying touching Hikari's arm that had Naruto's tattoo there ... we were in the living room waiting for Sasuke...)

(I walked out of our apartment... he never came home... maybe later... I wasn't feeling happiness anymore... I saw Kushina holding that baby and Minato... )

*Lets go now ... ( Minato said and helped kushina get up and they walked out of the house ... it looks like it's about to rain and we all started walking to the funeral kushina couldn't stop crying... and Sasuke... he still thought he was alive ...)

(We got to the funeral and stared raining... people were saying many things but they don't really know what are they talking about... they don't know him like I do... )

*( kushina got close to Sasuke to see how he was ... ) Sasuke...?

Get away with that thing... (Sasuke said angry but almost about to cry... she looked like Naruto... they were to similar...)

*( I know his acting like this because the hitaki has reddish hair almost blonde and she has Naruto's whiskers and blue eyes just like his ... she walked to Minato feeling a lot of pain ...)

(I saw Naruto standing by the grave and I stared breathing fast) stop! Don't put it down! He is alive Minato stop them!

*Sasuke! ( Minato got close to Sasuke) he's gone now ... I'm sorry... he's not alive anymore... ( Minato said crying)

He was there minatooo!

*Sasuke... he wasn't there ... I'm sorry...

I saw him!

*Sasuke... that's impossible...

Is not!

*Sasuke... he's not coming back ... I'm sorry... but he's not with us anymore...

Lier!

*Put him down... ( Minato said crying to the men and started putting Naruto's coffin down) Sasuke I wish I was ... but I'm not ... and I'm sorry... he's just not coming back ...

Nooo stop Minato please! (I stared sobbing)

*Sasuke... there's nothing we can do now ...

Minato please... I beg you... stop this! He can't breath inside that thing!

*( Minato started crying even more ) Sasuke... he's not breathing anymore... I'm sorry...

Don't let him die there alone in the dark... please... (I put on my knees begging him)

*Sasuke... don't do this ... I'm sorry... ( he said crying trying to get Sasuke up )

(He got me up and I walked away and sat on a tree crying... he is alive... he is...)

*( Minato was crying really bad also kushina..)

(All is over and we walked to the house and when we got inside I saw Naruto smiling to me on the garden getting into our apartment and I ran to catch him and I stared looking for him)

*( Minato went to sasuke he was acting strange...) Sasuke what are you looking for ?

Didn't you saw him!? He was here! Just a moment ago...

*Sasuke he wasn't here ...

(I looked at him) I forgive you... he is alive...

*Sasuke... ( I didn't know what to tell him ... he just got me out of the apartment... he started saying Naruto's name like looking for him ...)

Naruto? Stop hiding!

*( " I'm not hiding " - Naruto said )

(I smiled) they told me you were dead... I knew it was a lie...

*(" I'm always going to be with you , no matter what ..." - Naruto said in Sasuke's illusion)

I now... (I touched his cheek) I love you...

*( " I love you too " - he smiled in Sasuke's illusion)

(We spend hours talking and laughing... I was happy again)

*Kushina do you hear that ? He's laughing? ( Minato said to kushina)

I'm worried about him Minato... he doesn't act like himself...

*Maybe he's just tired... this was really hard for him ... well ... for us ...

It is hard... (I touched Hikari's tattoo)

*( my eyes got full of tears) he's always going to be with us ... in her ... ( Minato said crying and hugged them )

(Kushina stared crying... she also had the seal mark just like Naruto... it's been a week and Sasuke doesn't seem to get better... we don't know what else to do...)

*( Minato went to the apartment and knocked on the door to see how Sasuke was doing) Sasuke... are you okay ...?

I am... why?

*You haven't come out of there ...

I don't have to... I have everything I need here...

*Well ... okay ... it's dinner time ... come eat ... ( Minato said and walked to the house )

Ok... (I walked to the kitchen and sat down)

*( Minato was helping kushina serve the food and looked at Sasuke... who looked really bad ...)

Stop saying that... (Sasuke said looking at the chair of Naruto's)

What? (Kushina looked at him... Hikari was sleeping on her room)

*Sasuke..? Who are you talking to ? ( Minato asked )

(I looked at him) who else Naruto...

(Kushina let the plate fall to the floor in shock)

*What ?! ( he said in shock)

(I looked at him and then to Naruto's place) just ignore them... (I said to Naruto)

*( Naruto touched Sasuke cheek in Sasuke's illusion)

Well ... ( he put the plates on the table looking at Sasuke in shock ) hope you like the food ...

Naruto is hungry too... give him some food...

(The eyes of Kushina got full of tears)

*Sasuke... he's not ... here ... ( Minato said almost crying)

Gave him food! (He said angry)

It's ok Sasuke... (she put a plate full of food on Naruto's place)

*( kushina and I sat down looking at Sasuke in shock ..)

(We finished eating and I walked to our apartment with Naruto... and then when we got there I stared kissing him and we were having sex... )

*Kushina... do you hear that ? It's sounds like ... ( Minato said shock)

This is not right... maybe we... maybe it's not that... (Kushina said breastfeeding Hikari)

*He has a week of being gone ... and he already has someone else ... I'll go check... ( Minato said and got out to the garden and started hearing moans and walked close to the apartment and knocked the door ) what ... what are you doing ?! Is someone with you !?

(I gave a jump and I put my boxers on and opened the door) what?

*What are you doing? Is someone in there with you ?!

Naruto... what's wrong ? We are just spending time together...

*Na... Naruto? ( Minato was in shock )

Sure... want to talk to him?

*What ?! ( he said in shock )

If you want me to call him?

*( I'll act like if his here ) su...sure ...

Ok... Naruto get dress Minato is here... I told you you were being loud...

*( Minato was even more shocked)

( " I wasn't being loud ... that was you ... " - Naruto said in Sasuke's illusion)

(Sasuke laughed and he saw Naruto getting to the door)

*( " what happened? Why is he here ? " - he said in Sasuke's illusion)

( who was he laughing with ? -Minato thought)

Stop ignoring him... answer...(Sasuke said)

*Sasuke... there's no one there ... ( he said worried for Sasuke)

( " I really want to finish what we started..." - He said in Sasuke's illusion)

Bye... he wants me to get back inside... (I closed the door... And kept doing what we were doing)

*( I can hear him moaning... he was saying something but I can't hear I got close to the door to try to listen to what he was saying...- Minato)

Don't be sad... they will notice you are here soon... (Sasuke said while he was moaning)

*( what ?! I was still by the door he was still talking...-Minato)

We will get marry don't worry... I'll tell them... (Sasuke said)

*( what ?! Minatos eyes got full of tears)

( " but they don't even ... notice me ... " - Naruto said in Sasuke's illusion)

They are mad I guess you scared us a lot...

*( " I scared you guys ...? " - Naruto said in Sasuke's illusion)

( he's ... Minato started crying in silence... he really thinks he's alive ...)

I thought you were dead... they still think you are not here... but they'll see you soon

*( " I'm sorry..." - Naruto started crying in Sasuke's illusion)

( I wonder what he sees ... he thinks his there so he must "see him " - Minato)

Don't cry... I love you... I promise to never let your side and I won't...

*( " I love you too .." - Naruto said crying in Sasuke's illusion)

( Minato started crying in silence feeling a lot of pain )

Minato... (Kushina whispered) what are you doing?

*He says he was with Naruto... he's been talking... ( Minato whispered)

Talking?

*Yes talking... he says that Naruto is there... ( Minato whispered)

(She stared crying covering her mouth...)

*He acts like if he was here ... and the noises ... it was him ... he said he was with him ... ( Minato said and hugged kushina so she can calm down )

(I was hugged Minato when Sasuke got out of his apartment screaming "Naruto stop " the he saw us and stopped)

*( Naruto just looking at them in Sasuke's illusion)

Sasuke... what happened...? ( Minato said almost crying)

Naruto stay... (he ignored Minato and Kushina stared crying even more)

*( Minato and kushina both fell to the grass and started to cry )

( " I'm just hurting them ... and I want to see how hikari is .." - Naruto said in Sasuke's illusion)

Hikari... that thing killed you... (Sasuke said angry)

*( " it's not her fault... and I'm with you sasuke..." - Naruto said in sasuke illusion with eyes full of tears ...)

I'm sorry... I'm sorry... yes you are here... (he "hugged" him)

*( kushina and Minato where both shocked to see sasuke hugging nothing...)

( Naruto hugged sasuke back in his illusion)

You can go and see her but promise you'll be back...

Sasuke... (Kushina said sobbing)

*( " I promise I'll come back with you ..." -Naruto said in Sasuke's illusion)

( Minato was in shock sobbing)

I love you... I'll be here waiting for you... (Sasuke said)

Sasuke... he is not here honey... (Kushina said)

Stop! Stop ignoring him! (Sasuke went back to their apartment)

*( you could only hear Naruto crying)

( Minato stopped sobbing, he recognized that person who was crying... but couldn't see anything)

Naruto? (She said... the crying was coming from Hikari's room she got up and stared running to the room and when she got there Hikari was smiling and making funny baby noises for the first time...)

*( you could only keep hearing the crying)

( Minato ran To hikari's room and heard the crying and saw hikari was smiling...)

(Kushina stared crying) I love you Naruto... (she said in case he was there)

*Mom... ( kushina could only hear and feel someone hugging her )

(She stared sobbing)

*I'm sorry... for leaving you guys ...I'm still here ... I know that Sasuke has been talking to himself... I can't talk to him ... or he'll go crazy... his only talking to an illusion he has ... but I'm actually here ... I'm sorry for everything...

Naruto!? ( Minato said sobbing) I'm sorry... I shouldn't have left you ... I'm really sorry...

It's okay... I knew the moment was close ... ( I said crying)

(Kushina was crying so bad) I'm sorry sweetie... I'm so sorry...

*Don't cry ... ( I touched her cheek ) I really miss you guys ...

( Minato started sobbing really bad )

I love you sweetie... and I'm sorry I can't do more for Sasuke...

*Just please don't leave him alone ... his illusion is the only thing that know keeps him happy...

I wish I could do more... for you... for him...

*I can't talk to him ... or he'll get worse ...

He is getting insane...

*Has he done anything crazy... ( they can't see Naruto but you could hear he was having difficulty talking)

Have sex... or say you are eating...

*This is my fault... I never thought ( he was having difficulty breathing) I never thought he would got to that point... I left him in a lot ... of ... pain ...

It's not your fault honey...

*( you could hear he wasn't breathing correctly) I...I... need... t... to ... go ... now ... ( he said with difficulties breathing and talking)

I love you sweetie... (she stared crying) I miss you...

*I... love... you... guys... too ... ( you could hear his voice fading )

(Kushina was crying)

*It's okay honey... ( Minato said crying and hugged her )

I can't with this Minato...

*It's okay... ( he kept hugging her )

( " sasuke...I'm back ... " - Naruto said in Sasuke's illusion)

(Kushina and Minato kept hugging and crying)

Let's sleep Naruto... my head it's hurting a lot... (Sasuke said to his illusion)

*( " that's weird ..." - Naruto walked to him still being his illusion and lay next to him )

(Sasuke fell asleep... next day we wake up late lunch time and he walked to the kitchen Minato and Kushina were there)

*Sasuke... how are you feeling today...? ( Minato asked with his eyes all Reddish)

Not good my head is hurting since yesterday...

*Well... after you eat ... you can have some pills ...

I'm not hungry... actually I wanted to tell you guys they the wedding is up...

What? (Kushina said)

*What ?! ( he said shocked)

I'm getting marry with Naruto like we planned

*But Sasuke... ( I didn't know what to tell him )

But what?

Minato we have to talk... (Kushina said)

*( I looked at kushina) will be right back ... ( they both were walking to their room when they heard hikari making funny baby noises again )

Minato... we have to hospitalize him...

*Do you think ... that can get him better...?

He is planning to marry an illusion... (she said sad)

*I know ... but ... that's not what Naruto would like ... ( Minato said sad )

If it's the best for him then do it ... I won't leave him ... I won't let him see me or hear me ... ( you could hear Naruto's voice )

Sweetie... I'm sorry honey...

*It's.. it's okay ... nobody thought this would happen...

Naruto... this is the best for him... ( Minato)

When he gets better I'll bring him back home I swear

*He will get better... ( he was making himself a little visible)

(Kushina stared crying)

*Don't cry ... ( he touched her cheek )

I miss you...

*I miss you too ... but I'm always going to be with you guys ...

( Minato was crying)

We love you...

*I love you guys too ... I need to see him ... ( he said walking out of the room and walked to the kitchen to see Sasuke's back ...)

(Sasuke was talking to the illusion)

*( Naruto started crying covering his mouth )

(He was laughing but he was also grabbing his head like if the illusion was hurting him)

*( he was there crying seeing him talk to someone that wasn't him , he got close to him and touched his cheek )

(He got still and stared crying...)

*Please don't hurt yourself anymore... I love you ... ( he got close to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead)

Naruto!? (He am stared sobbing) don't leave me! Take me with you!

*( you could hear Naruto crying) im sorry love ... I can't take you with me ... ( he was touching his cheek and made himself a little visible)

Just take me Naruto please... I don't want to be here without you...

*I'm sorry... ( he kneel down and looked at him with his eyes full of tears)

Take me... I beg you...

*I can't do that ... ( tears where getting out of his eyes ) I would love to be with you ... but I can't take you ... I'll always be here ... ( he placed his hand where Sasuke's heart was )

Take me Naruto... I'll kill my self if you don't take me now!

*I'm sorry ... but I can't ... ( even more tears got out of his eyes )

Take me now! (Sasuke screamed crying)

Sasuke is screaming... (she went down to the stairs just to see them..)

*( he started crying) I'm sorry ( I touched his cheek )

(I got up and grabbed a knife) take me now!

Sasuke no! (Kushina screamed)

*Don't do this ... ( I got up crying) I can't take you ...

Take me!

*I can't ... I'm sorry...

(I stabbed my self and stared bleeding out)

Noooo Sasuke! Minato! (She ran to him)

*( Minato ran to him ) Sasuke what did you do !

(I woke up and this white place...) what is here...?

*Sasuke... ( I said to him I was a bit far away from him )

(I ran to Naruto and hugged him while crying)

*( I hugged him back crying) you need to get back ...

No... I don't have to

*Yes... you do ... ( I hugged him tight knowing it will be the last time I hug him )

I don't have too... (i said crying)

*I would love to have you with me ... but that will be just selfish of my part ... it's not you're time to be here ... they need you ... ( I said crying)

They don't! I need you!

*I'll always be with you ... but you need to get back ... it's not you're time ... I'll be here ... watching and takin care of you ...

Don't do this Naruto... don't leave me...

*I wouldn't like to leave you ... but you need to get back ... I would of loved to go back with you ... but it's too late for me ... you still have time ...

Naruto don't make me hate you... let me stay...

*( I started crying even more ) I can't be selfish... ( I looked at his eyes ) I'll miss seeing you're grey eyes ... ( I smiled while crying) I'll always go and watch over you ... even if you hate me ... because I love you ...

Naruto please I beg you... I love you I can't live without you! Please!

*I'll always be with you holding you're hand ... I hate the idea of not being able to see every second... just remember I love you ... I really do ... and thank you for the happiness you gave me ... ( I smiled while crying and I started fading) don't forget my love you is stronger then anything... ( I gave him a kiss )

Naruto... I love you so much you are my everything! I love you!

(I touched his forehead with my fingers)

*I love you ... ( I smiled and fade away )

(Suddenly I woke up and it was a hospital they cure me I was alive and they told me I'll be here till I get better mentally and from my wound...)

(It's been 6 months since that and they let me out... I was walking to Naruto's home) they think you are not here Naruto... but I know you are... I love you...

*I love you too ... ( he said and Sasuke could only feel someone kiss him on the cheek )

(I smiled and walked to Naruto's house they were happy to see me... I walked to the river and at on the grass looking over there and smiling)

*( Minato and kushina walked to the garden and saw Sasuke smiling) why the smile ? ( he said happy, now that he was okay ...)

I'm looking at Naruto swimming he is saying funny stuff... (he looked at them smiling)

(Oh no... Kushina was in shock... this is not over...)

*( this is not going to end ... - Minato thought)

( it has been many years and nothing has changed... kushina and I talk to Naruto... while sasuke keeps talking to his illusion... sometimes it gets worse then other ... we had to take him by force to the hospital before... they keep letting him out because he says he's okay ... and he seems okay ... but when he gets here ... the illusion starts again... he looks at hikari still with anger ... he never really accepted her after what happened... he always goes to the river to see his illusion... this is a not ending problem...)

THE END..

Note: hope you guys had enjoy it. i know its not the tipical love ending. but we decide we wanted something different... thanks for reading...


End file.
